The Spring OneShot
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: A collection of one shot of Miura Haru and the boys of the KHR. The 'spring' because Haru's name in Japanese is 'spring' Genre: Humor/Romance/Friendship/Horror/Hurt&Comfort HaruxVarious COMPLETE
1. Hibari Kyouya

Happy birthday **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (..cross her heart amen..)

**Pairings:** Future Haru and Future Hibari

**LINE BREAK**

A woman in black and white off-shoulder dress and with an auburn hair slammed the door of the Vongola's Cloud Guardian's office. Miura Haru, the bubbly girlfriend of the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya, throw her fists in the air after slamming the door.

"Happy Birthday Hibari Kyouya-kun!" she happily yelled.

She grins and turns her brown eyes at her boyfriend and to her big dismay she saw the cool and collected birthday boy sitting quietly on the high-back leather swivel chair inside his office and he's obviously sleeping. Haru puffed out her cheeks and walk towards the uninterested Cloud guardian.

"Kyouya-kun! Why are you sleeping? You are supposed to be saying…" she reprimand and clasps her hands together and her eyes soften with stars around it, staring and smiling at imaginative person beside her. "'Thank you my dear Haru, you make my birthday special, like always…' or something like that not to sleep on Haru!" she return her eyes back at the sleeping Kyouya and suddenly an angry chip appeared on her forehead. "Hibari-san wake up!"

Hibari opens his eyes and yawn widely, glared at the pouting girl before him.

"Why do you have to be so loud every day? What is your problem anyway?" he demand, sometimes he wonder why in the world did he ever fall in love with an eccentric and energetic woman like her. It's the complete opposite of his attitude. He sigh and Hibird, the yellow bird that constantly hangs around him, landed on his black silky hair and chirp 'Hibari! Hibari'.

Haru eyed Hibari in disbelief. "Today is Kyouya-kun's birthday so Haru wanted to surprise him but instead she finds Kyouya-kun sleeping! How dare you!" she then crosses the arms in front of her chest and pout again.

"It's just a birthday, Haru. A year added to your age, why is that so special to you?" Hibari looks at her totally unconcerned and yawn again.

Haru twitched at Hibari's last words "Hahi! How can say stuff like that! Birthday is supposed to be celebrating not ignoring it!"

Hibari, becoming irritated, he sigh and glared at Haru "You're so annoying and a loud mouth."

Haru gasps, lips her started to quiver. "H-H-Haru is not a loud mouth! Haru hates people who act so arrogant like you! Haru d-doesn't like you anymore!" she pointed her finger into Hibari's chest.

The Cloud guardian twitched an imaginary arrow stab right through his heart and written across the arrow is the word "doesn't like you anymore", he glared at Haru and smirk later.

"And I hate girls who are a loud mouth and annoy me every second that pass. I don't like you as much too." He gave Haru a sullen look.

The costume lover twitched, an imaginary two big rocks hits her head painfully and written across the first rock is the word "loud mouth" and on the second rock is "I don't like you", tears started to cascade her red and puffed cheeks. She hides the tears from Hibari; she looks down her feet and started to sob silently.

Silence and an awful heavy tension linger between the lovers. Hibari glances at the sniffing Haru in front of him. As if someone is squeezing his heart painfully while watching the tears pours down Haru's cheeks, he let out an exasperated sigh. Haru slowly tilted her eyes at the quiet Hibari in front of her; she can see the pain from what she had told him awhile ago in his raven eyes.

Still crying, she pouts at Hibari. "Kyouya-kun…"

Hibari gently patted Haru's head and smile. "I don't think I can stay hating you, Haru." He whispered and kissed Haru's forehead afterward he placed his own forehead on hers. "Thank you for celebrating my birthday by the way,"

Haru blushes madly. "Haru doesn't hate mean to say those to you. She likes you very veeeerry much! And Haru shouldn't force you into celebrating your birthday. Haru is at fault." She said and gave Hibari a puppy-look, Hibari melted down and pulled his face closer to Haru. Capturing her lips, Hibari cupped her petite face and kissed Haru, and then he grabs Haru's hands started to walks towards the door.

"I changed my mind. I want to eat chocolate cake. Join me."

"Of course!" Haru tightens her grip into Hibari's hand and let her boyfriend pulled her out of the room.

**THE END**

**Lianne Sabrina's corner:**

:) Ahh love! (squealing like hell) I totally and mean super love Miura Haru next is Kyoko and then Chrome and then Yuni

:) Well anyways I'll be posting some HaruXKHRboys for now because I'm crazy about Haru hohoho! I'll be basing my stories from the picture I saw in Photobucket. I love the HibariXHaru drawing I saw. Hibari tries to kiss Haru but Haru stops him while blushing ohh I love that!

:) okay so this one is reedited… since I do not like the one I posted before. hohoho

:) Read and review please! Thank you!


	2. Gokudera Hayato

Lollipop **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (…cross her heart amen...)

**Pairings:** Young Gokudera and Young Haru and then Future Haru and Future Gokudera

**LINE BREAK**

Haru walks like a zombie. Her gait is uneven. She's not even aware where is her feet taking her. All she wanted to do is walk, distance herself from them. As if someone squeezes her heart, she is suddenly felt the difficulty of breathing; she clutches her aching chest and sobs silently.

_Tsuna-san… Kyoko-chan… _images of Tsuna, her long time crush and Kyoko, her best friend hugging each other in front of Tsuna's house flitted inside her head. Haru shut her eyes tightly as if trying to erase the painful memories; she continues to walk when her body suddenly collided into someone and with a faint 'yelp' her buttocks hits the hard ground.

"What the— oi are you okay?" said the voice. Haru remained crouching on the ground and didn't reply to the voice, though the voice sounds familiar to her. "You could have at least said you're okay, baka onna!"

Haru twitches and frowns; she tilted her head and was not surprised to see a certain boy with silver hair. Gokudera Hayato, the middle school student from Namimori Middle school stands before her, giving her his usual frown that exclusively for her.

"It's you…" she just said but still kept herself sitting down the dirty ground.

"Yeah it's me, so what?" Gokudera retort not bothering himself in to helping the young lady to stand up.

"You're so rude," Haru counter back and gave Gokudera a sullen look.

An angry chip appeared on Gokudera's cheek but still he kept his cool.

"Aren't you the one who bump into me?"

"You could have at least offered Haru a little help here, you really are rude unlike Tsu—," Haru pause suddenly and her face darkens, she crouch her back, hugs her legs and buried her face into her legs. Gokudera frowns at her and then he twitched after hearing a soft sob from Haru.

"O-oi… are you— eh?" Gokudera panic after Haru wailed a little louder, cold sweats started to form behind his head. He crouches down in front of Haru. "What's wrong with you?" in a forced soft manner.

Haru shook her head while hiding her face and continue to cry. Gokudera sweat drop and hastily look around them. It's a good thing that they are in an empty street; the last thing he wanted is that people thinking that he is bullying a middle school student from another school. Gokudera tilted his head back to Haru.

"If there is nothing wrong with you then why the heck are you crying?"

Haru didn't answer him, her shoulders are shaking and she continues to cry. Gokudera heave an exasperated sigh, he scratches the back of his head and frown. _What the hell should I do now?_ He's not like his boss, Tsuna, who can make Haru stop crying with soothing words, he's like not the freaking baseball freak that can make Haru laugh with his silly and not to mention stupid antics, he's not like the stupid cow that can make Haru squealed with just a silly puppy-look face. _Damn!_ He silently cursed and unconsciously inserted his hand inside his school uniform's pocket and felt something inside. He pulls it out from the pocket and his face lit up.

Haru keeps on crying, she's hurting and the last thing she wanted is to remember the painful scene she saw. In between her hiccup she felt someone poking her head. She ignores it but the poking continues so she annoyingly pulled her face up. She stared at Gokudera and the thing he's holding out to her. Lollipop. A cherry flavored lollipop. She frowns at Gokudera. She even deepens her frown when she saw a red tinge across the bomber genius face.

"Err… would you like a lollipop?" Gokudera ask looking embarrassed, no looking straight into her eyes.

"Haru is not a kid," Haru said in a low voice.

Gokudera twitched and sweat drop. "I know… but I don't know how I can cheer you up,"

Haru gasps her jaw drop and looks at Gokudera in disbelief. Did she hear him right? Cheer her up? Him? The Gokudera who constantly calls her 'stupid woman' and 'loud mouth'? The Gokudera who keeps on deliberately pisses her off every chance he gets? Wow, she must've been teleported in some dreamland or something. This is definitely a dream. Haru stared at Gokudera's green eyes and was stun to see behind the embarrassment is the sincere eagerness to make her smile. Haru felt her face heat up. She tilted her brown eyes at the lollipop in front of her.

"Well, if you don't want to that's fine—…" Gokudera blink twice when Haru suddenly grabs the lollipop from his hand. Haru slowly unwraps the lollipop and drag it into her mouth. She played the lollipop in her mouth while looking down her lap, she had stop cry but there is still tears trailing down her red cheeks. Gokudera, unaware of it, smiled softly. At least he manages to stop the girl from howling.

**LINE BREAK**

Gokudera leans on the postal of the swing while Haru sits on the swing and slowly pushes the swing back and forth.

"So… you're telling me that you saw Jyuudaime and Sasagawa-san hugging each other and you run away?"

Haru nodded, she concentrates her red eyes down to her lap. Gokudera sigh and frowns at Haru. He knew that Haru like his boss but he never thought that she's actually in love with him. A mysterious irritation rose inside the young teen. The mere thought of Haru falling in love with his Boss irritates him all of a sudden and the young teen doesn't know why. He sighs.

"Haru… doesn't know what to do…" Haru said while playing the helm of her school uniform.

"Well there is a word 'move on' you know," Gokudera said after a not so long silence.

Haru slowly drag her teary eyes at Gokudera. Gokudera ruffled his silver hair looking irritated, well he's not used of these… cheesy advises so it's kinda embarrassing.

"Y-you just have to cry out the pain, move on and be happy to your friends. I-I mean of course if you still want to be friends with them," Gokudera twitched as Haru abruptly stood up and stand in front of him. Her eyes are still red from crying, she leans over at him, and her fists are firmly closed in front of him.

_Too close!_ Gokudera felt his face blushed as Haru leans her face closer to him.

"Of course! Haru may be hurt right now but I don't want to end up my friendship with them!" Haru declared at him, determination fired up her brown eyes. "Haru still wanted to be friend with them!"

Gokudera stared at Haru and then he chuckled, Haru blushed and frowns at him.

"H-hahi! Why are laughing? Is there something odd from what Haru said?"

"The old Haru is back," he just said, patted Haru's head and started to walk away from the young girl. Haru was left frozen, she blush even more while watching Gokudera walks away from her. Her heart started to pound harder after seeing Gokudera smiles genuinely at her.

_W-w-what is wrong with Haru?_ She clutches her chest still feeling the pounding heart.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru, now 24 years old, chuckled at her memory. That was the day when a strange feeling harbors inside her heart. From that day, she constantly felt herself blush in front of Gokudera, whenever her skin contacted his skin, she can't help herself from blushing, she stutter whenever she talks to Gokudera which didn't pass unnoticed to Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and Bianchi.

Changes in Gokudera's attitude towards Haru is also visible, he will genuinely smiles at her, he teases him (or more like pisses her) less and with a red face her nickname changes from 'stupid woman' to Haru. Tsuna and the other (except from the oblivious Haru) notice the changes and their shock but at the same time happy.

She smiles at the young waitress who placed her two chocolate cakes on the table. She's sitting inside her favorite cake shop, her smile soften as she stared at the two cakes in front of her. Haru blushes as she remembers what the occasion today, her hands are playing a cherry flavored lollipop when someone planted a kiss on her cheeks. She gasps and looks beside her and then her lips automatically curve a soft and sweet smile.

"Hey…" she greeted and then planted a soft quick kiss on his lips. "You're late," she pouts at the man with silver hair in front of her. Gokudera chuckled; take the empty chair across her. He first stared at Haru but then slowly pull out a velvet box from his pocket; he pushes it to the frozen young lady. Haru stared to Gokudera and to the velvet box in front of her.

"Happy anniversary, Haru," he said. Haru stared in disbelief at first and then she chuckles at him.

"T-thank you so much Hayato…" she look surprised after opening the box, inside is a silver ring with a heart-shape diamond. Gokudera stand up, walk beside Haru and suddenly kneels down before her. He grabs the ring from the box and the left hand of Haru.

"Miura Haru… will you marry me?" he said in soft voice. Haru blushes as tears started to form from the corner of her eyes. Some of the costumers and the workers inside the cake shop 'awwed' at them. Haru blushes but smile, the most sweet and beautiful smile of her, at Gokudera.

"I will…" Gokudera push the ring through her slender finger and kisses her lips. Haru wrapped her arms around Gokudera, the man who comforted her whenever she's down, the man who cheered her up using a lollipop.

**THE END**

**Lianne Sabrina's corner:**

:D Jan-jararaaan! Hohoho Gokudera and Haru pairings, I like these two even though they always bickering maybe inside a wonderful feeling are slowly growing ayii!

:D well I based this story in a fan art I saw in Photobucket. A drawing of Gokudera offering Haru a lollipop, I though it's kinda cute so I made a one shot story about it hohoho

:D the story is reedited by moi hohoho and I started my HaruYamamoto pair and HaruGiotto pair. I was kinda having a hard time with Giotto since you know he had small information in Reborn Wikia site. But oh well I'll survive! Hohoho. Should I write about Haru and Tsuna pairings as well? Huwaaa! and I'll try a love triangle story; maybe I'll start about Yamamoto-Haru-Gokudera pairings hohoho!

:D hope you like it… Read and Review please thank you!


	3. Giotto

Orphanage **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (…cross her heart amen...)

**Pairings:** Giotto and Adult Haru

**LINE BREAK**

Miura Haru a 24 year old plain waitress in a plain restaurant in Florence, Italy, though plain the salary in the restaurant is somewhat decent. If she had extra money she sometimes sends it to her family in Japan, the rest is used to support her living. She had been living alone in Italy, living an ordinary life, and if she's allowed to say a boring life too. _Another day of being a waitress._ She said as she yawns, she pulls off the comforter from her body and daggle her slim legs on her single bed. She stretched her arms upward and yawns again.

"Gotta get moving Haru!" she said to herself throwing her fists in the air.

She takes her bath within an hour, pull out her uniform from the small closet. She first wear her corset, then her dark green uniform that length ended two to three inches below her knee, she wrapped around her waist the light green ribbon and tied it behind her. She next wears her green stockings and then her old shoes. She combs her hair and tied in pony tail, she grabs her apron, folded it neatly and put is inside her small bag.

"Yoshi! _(Yes!)_ I'm ready for another day of hard work! Julia's here I come!"

**LINE BREAK**

A young man with spiky light brown hair walks lazily in the common street of the small town in Florence. Sawada Giotto, the boss of the strong mafia family of the underground world, the Vongola, walks around the town after his early meeting with his guardians. There had been a war between his family and the family of Moretti, apparently someone leaks the important information about the Moretti's weaponry and since the small family only has an alliance with Vongola they accused them. The Moretti Family attacks one of their families, Daemon Spade his Mist guardian was enraged and led a group of Vongola to attack back the Moretti Family. It has been seven months of non stop attacking of either side of the family. Giotto reprimand that they should stop attacking and instead investigate if there is really someone in Vongola family leak the information about the Moretti but Daemon Spade insist in attacking and said that if they stop the pride of the Vongola would be tarnished.

He's exhausted with the continuous battle between his family and the rival family. He's tired with killing and hurting others; if it's not because of the safety of his family that he loved he would've just run away from the fight. Even if they would call him coward he wouldn't mind just as long as he would stop fighting with them. Moretti had been their allied family for two years and Giotto doesn't want to severe the ties between the families. He sighs tiredly and felt his stomach growled with hunger.

_Oh yeah... I never had my breakfast_... he sigh again and started to look around for any restaurant when someone bump into him.

"Hahi!" said the voice and with his fast reflexes he grabs the narrow waist of that someone before she (or he) hits the ground. Exerting an effort of pulling the body, Giotto unconsciously pressed the body into his. His body and mind froze after he felt the warmth coming from the other body. His arms unconsciously tightly wrap around the waist.

"H-Haru is sorry in bumping into you… err… mister," the voice said, the voice of a girl, a voice that is sweet and soft in Giotto's ears. He slowly drags his eyes down and met a pair of brown round eyes staring at him. The girl has a small face, she's not as gorgeous as the woman who constantly flirts with him but she had a kind and pretty face that causes his face to heat up and blush, after Giotto notice that he is _actually_ hugging the girl into his body he immediately pushes the girl away from him causing for the girl to hit the ground instead.

"Hahi!" the girl squealed. Giotto gasps at his ungentlemanly manner.

"Oh my- I-I am so sorry miss... are you okay?" Giotto taps his forehead and in panic he immediately leans towards the girl.

"Haru said she's sorry... You didn't have to push her like that mister!" the girl glare at him earning a soft blush from him. He timidly offered a hand to the girl but she instantly brushes off his hand and stand up on her own.

"I really am sorry miss..." Giotto repeated as he watched the girl standing up. A red tinge crosses his cheeks realizing that he's staring at the girl. _Damn! What am I? A love-struck teen ager?_ Giotto scolded himself as he continues to blush in front of the girl. The girl sighs and offers him a small smile, earning another set of blushing episode from Giotto.

"Iie... _(No)_ Haru is at fault too," she said while brushing off the dust from her dress. She bows down at him. "Haru is sorry again. Goodbye," she immediately turns her back at Giotto and runs off.

The girl leaves the frozen Giotto. The Vongola boss blink twice and realization return into his frozen mind.

"Geez what the heck is wrong with me?" he scolded himself again, tapping his forehead twice. He was about to start walking again when he gave the road where the girl runs off to a glance. _Haru... ehh..._ Giotto grins and started to walk towards the opposite way.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru runs her way towards the restaurant and enters the back door. She huff and puff as she pulls the door of the closet where she puts all of her belongings while working. Her mind drifted back at the man she bumps into while tying the apron around her waist. Well he's a very good looking man. Haru tries to remember his face. He had a soft brown eyes and spiky hazel colored hair. The man had a kind looking and shy face but she suddenly pout as she remembers how the man push her after deliberately hugs her all of a sudden! Wonder why the man pushes her in the first place?

_Is Haru smells bad?_ Haru smells her armpit. "Haru smells lavender... I wonder if he's allergic to lavender?" in frustration because her pride as a girl was defiled by the young man she hastily ruffled her neatly comb hair. "Ahh!" she yelled as she remembers how she neatly combs her hair and now she messes it up again and has to repeat brushing it all over again.

"Geez! That man is so rude!" Haru calm herself by inhaling and exhaling, shrug her shoulder and silently wish that she will never meet that rude man anymore. He maybe good looking but he's rude! Haru brushes her hair again and tied it in neat ponytail.

**LINE BREAK**

Giotto, after wandering around, spotted a simple restaurant and decided to enter inside it. He had been constantly convincing himself that he is LOST and not literally searching the 'Haru' girl. His eyes met a simple interior design of the said restaurant. He search for an empty table and spotted an empty table in the left part of the room next to small window. He takes the seat and scan through the menu booklet lying on the table when he felt someone approaches him.

"May I help you sir?" Giotto pauses for a little while trying to remember when and where did he heard this sweet and soft voice and then it hit him. His body becomes stiff as he slowly drags his eyes at the girl beside her. His eyes widen as he recognize this waitress as the girl from before.

The girl frown at him and suddenly her eyes grew bigger. "Ahh! You're the man who pushed Haru back in the alley!" the girl pointed at Giotto and hastily covers her mouth.

"Oi Haru! What the heck is wrong with you?" the old man behind the counter called out. The girl he called 'Haru' slowly turns her head the old man.

"I-iie, _(No)_ nothing's wrong with me, manager-san!" she said and laugh sheepishly and even saluted at the old man then immediately turn her head back at the shock Giotto.

"What are you doing here?" she demands softly. Giotto tries to act like he's unconcern at her.

"Of course I wanted to eat that's why I'm here," he answered acting like cool.

"That is not what Haru meant to ask! Haru wants to know why _here _of all places?"

"Well if it really bothers you that I'm here then I guess I should leave?" Giotto said and was about to stand up when Haru pushes him back down the chair through his shoulders. Giotto felt the warmth coming from her palm and suddenly brushes off her hands from him. Haru was surprise at his action; Haru thought that the man doesn't like her, her face heat up with anger.

"No, stay. Haru will be scolded if one of the costumers leaves without ordering something," Haru said with a frown on her face. "So do you have anything you want to eat?" Giotto scans the menu in panic, not actually reading the menu he pointed out the first thing he saw on the rectangular booklet enlisted the food they serves.

"I… uhm… wanted to have… err… this,"

"Okay Haru will be back later. Hmp!" and then the girl took her leave. Giotto cup his face in frustration he doesn't like how that girl's warmth affecting his mind and body like some electric current that suddenly runs through his veins. _That girl is definitely not good to your health, Giotto._ He said inwardly.

Haru is back with a plate of carbonara and water on her hands, she quietly place (or lightly slam) the plate and the glass down the table.

"Please enjoy your food. Good day," she said and then turns her back at him. Giotto frowns at the girl. _Is she mad or something?_ He asks inwardly but since his stomach had been complaining he shrug his shoulders and started to eat the food served to him.

Haru return to the counter, slam her hands on the counter which resulting for a lady with the same uniform as her flinched and frowns at her.

"What's up?" she asked as she continue to wipe the glasses on her hand. Haru didn't answer she just pout and glared back at the spiky brown hair man. The girl follows Haru's eyes and saw a handsome young man eating alone in the left part of the restaurant. Her eyes sparkle and automatically lean over at Haru.

"Hey Haru! Isn't he super good looking?" she whispered earning a faint 'HMMP' from Haru, she frowns again. "What's wrong with you?"

"He maybe good looking but he's quite a rude man too," Haru answers and took another plate of order that the cook handed to her and put it on her tray. The girl frowns at Haru at look at the cook beside her.

"What's up with her?" the girl asks but the cook shrugs his shoulder as his answer.

**LINE BREAK**

Later that afternoon, Haru is walking down the street with childish pout on her face. She can't believe how the rudeness of that man affects her. She sighs and shook her head trying to forget all about the young man.

She enters the Mahogany Street, following the straight path; Haru hums a song while walking. Not too long her eyes met a rusty old gate and an old building. Haru pushes and enters the gate; she heard voices of kids besides the building and decided to walk towards it and then she saw a few kids playing around the small play ground. Some of them played with an old slide, two kids' plays on the swing with another two kids pushing them from behind. Some of the kids settled themselves on the sand box. A little girl around seven years old turn her head and saw Haru standing few steps away from them. The little girl's smile widen as she wave at Haru.

"Haru-neesan!" _(Big Sister Haru)_ she called out. The kids automatically stop playing and turn their head at Haru.

Haru wave back at her. "Hi kids!"

They all run and started to gather around Haru.

"Haru-neesan comes to play with us right?"

"Haru-neesan tells us another story please!"

"Play with us, play with us!"

"H-hey… one at a time guys…" Haru said after the kids encircled around her.

"Kids give a little room for Haru-neesan to breathe in," said a soft voice somewhere. They all turn their head at the voice in unison and saw an old nun standing in front of Haru. Haru flashes a smile at the nun whom the nun returns with a smile and a nod.

"Good afternoon, Sister Antoinette," Haru greeted.

"It's good to see you again, Haru," the nun she called Antoinette said.

"Well Haru kinda misses these kids so she thought of visiting them for awhile,"

"Come play with us!"

"Hai, hai," _(Yes, Yes)_ Haru chuckled as some of the kids pulled her.

This place is obviously an orphanage that Haru accidentally discovered a year ago. Walking her way back from her work she found a crying little girl that seems to be lost after one of the nuns brought the children outside the orphanage, the little girl got lost after following a little puppy. Haru founds the little girl crying and helps the little girl find the orphanage. Falling in love with children she constantly visits the orphanage and spends hours helping the nuns taking care of the children. St. Claire's Orphanage, housing orphan children and governs by six nuns. It's an old orphanage though; it has been sixteen years since the orphanage build by an old wealthy man.

"Good afternoon!"

Haru halted and turn her head at the loud voice looking startled, kids suddenly act like their scared and hide behind Haru, Sister Antoinette frowns and sigh after seeing who their uninvited guest is. Standing before them is six rude looking men in a black suit wearing a sinister and malicious smile on their lips, in the middle of the men is another middle aged man wearing a brown suit with a fedora on top of his head, the man had a shoulder length golden hair and sharp blue eyes and with the same smile like the rest of the men around him, he slowly walks towards them.

"Ah Sister Antoinette, its good to see you…" he said in an obvious sarcastic tone, the men gather behind him scanning the place with a mixture of disgust and malice on their eyes.

"I don't think I could say the same thing, Mister David Miller," Haru cough out as if trying to cover the suppressing snigger that didn't pass unnoticed to the man, the latter she called 'David Miller' flashes an angry look at Haru but instantly smile maliciously at the nun.

"That is so rude of you, Sister…"

"What can I do for you?" the nun said instead.

"Well the usual Sister Antoinette, I wanted to—,"

"You're wasting your time Mister Miller; I've already told you that this place is NOT for sale," the nun said in a hard and firm voice. "Now if you don't have business, I am kindly asking you to go and never bother us again." The nun pointed out the rusty gates at David.

David gritted his teeth at the nun and glare dangerously too.

"Sister Antoinette, don't push your luck so much. You should be thanking me that I am asking you in a good manner since I can just get this place using force." David's glared sharpen; Haru can't stop herself from shuddering at the sight of the dangerous man before her. A little girl whimpers and hugs her waist. Haru hug back the kid and gently patted her head.

"Now, I will give you another and last chance. In three days I wanted you to sell this fucking place to me or else I'll fucking force you to do it!" David pointed a finger at the nun. "Mark my word," he slowly said and finally turn his back at them. His men follow him towards the gate.

Haru held her breathing while watching the men walks away from them. She releases her breathe and relief washes her face after seeing that the rude men leave the orphanage. She suddenly twitched when she heard a faint 'THUMP' sound and hastily turns her head at her side; her eyes grew wider when she saw Sister Antoinette on the ground, cupping her paled cheeks.

"Sister Antoinette!" they all call and run to help the pale nun.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru offers a glass of water to the pale nun. Sister Antoinette smile gently at Haru and took the glass from her. All of the kids were outside with Sister Rica looking after of the children. Next to Sister Antoinette is Sister Katherine rubbing gently the back of Sister Antoinette.

"Those people, I don't know why they badly needed this place? There could be any more suitable place than here, why this place of all places?" Sister Katherine runts.

"I'm scared for the children; we already ask help for the police but they are also scared of Mr. Miller's powers and influence," Sister Antoinette shook her head. Haru eyed the anguish nun with sympathy.

"Haru really wants to help you Sister Antoinette but…"

Sister Antoinette smile gently at Haru. "You have been helping us enough, Haru… I couldn't possibly ask you to risk yourself because of us…"

"Iie… Haru loves this place… Haru loves those children and you Sisters too…" Haru nodded looking determined and firmly closed her fists. "Haru will to help you protect this place… Haru doesn't care if it's dangerous as long as Haru can help you, Haru is satisfied,"

The two nuns look at Haru, grateful for her help and empathy. Sister Antoinette clutched Haru's hand and smile softly at her.

"Thank you so much Haru… so much…" Haru smile and nodded at the nun.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru walks back to her apartment after spending another hour in the orphanage. Her mind drifted about any solutions to the Sisters' problem.

_We already ask help for the police but they are also scared of Mr. Miller's powers and influence… _she heard the voice of Sister Antoinette on the back of her mind.

"Haah~… Haru doesn't know how to help…" she said desperately. "Maybe if Haru can learn a self defense maybe she can beat the bad guys!" her shoulder drop with her pathetic optimistic ideas. Haru turn to the alley towards her apartment when an unexpected thing happens.

"Oh look who we have here?" one of the men snigger maliciously at Haru. Haru halted and look around her. She recognized the men before her. It's the men of Mr. David Miller. Five of them.

Haru ignores them and keep on walking but they all suddenly encircle around her, trapping the scared woman. Haru clutches her bag on her chest trying to hide the fear. The men surrounding her chuckles.

"My… what's the rush little girl?" one of the men said and hold out his hand tried to grab Haru. Haru immediately step backward.

"Don't come any closer..." Haru warn the man and tried to look brave but deep inside a fear started to rise inside her chest.

"Bitch, don't try to act brave when you're obviously scared!" said the man behind her. She automatically turns her body at the voice. Her body started to quiver with fear. One step from the man, Haru flinches and instantly moves backward.

"Haru wa chikazuku shinai to!" _(Haru said don't come any closer!)_ Haru said, tears starts to form in the corner of her eyes when she heard the sinister laugh from the men around her. Haru bite her lower lip. One of them grabs her shoulder, Haru immediately wince and brushes off the hand from her shoulder and glares at the man.

"Don't touch Haru!" she yelled which she knows that her facade is futile since the fear is way obvious on her pale face. Another man grabs her shoulder and instantly Haru brushes off the hand again away from her. "I-I said don't touch Haru!" Her hand flies towards the face of the man hitting his cheek. Haru gasps and hurriedly withdraw her hand away from the man. The man she hits glare at her.

"You bitch!" he yelled his hand move forward towards Haru. Haru closed her eyes tightly expecting the man to grab her viciously but nothing happen instead she heard a voice, a very, very dangerous voice coming from her side.

"Don't you dare touch her..." said the voice. That voice sounds familiar. Haru slowly open her eyes and gasps when she saw the spiky brown hair young man she met in the alley and in the restaurant.

The newly arrive man grabs the hand of one of David's men, he slowly and painfully squeezes the wrist of the man who tried to grab Haru, the man tried to pulled his wrist from the young man's grip but instead he winced of pain and suddenly screamed.

"Ahh! Y-you bastard! Let go of my hand!" he scream, Giotto harshly released the wrist, his hand grabs Haru's hand gently and hide her behind his back.

"What do you want with this lady?" he said in a low and dangerous voice giving each man before him a cold glare.

"Oh-hoh... this bastard's trying to be knight in shining armor..." one of them said, the rest of them chuckled evilly at Haru and the young man. He cracks his knuckles. "Well if you really want to be in pain then we shall give that to you!" he suddenly move towards the young Vongola boss but in a flash the man flew backward, hitting the wall behind them and landing harshly on the floor and fainted afterwards.

"Hahi?" Haru gasps and jerk her head at her savior. Giotto's hands are both glowing in an orange light. Her confused eyes widen as the young man suddenly disappear and swiftly appears behind one of the man trying to hit Haru. Giotto chops the neck of the man causing for him to faint.

The three men gulp but they all take out the small knives hiding from their pants in unison. One of the men attacks Giotto with the knife but the Vongola boss swiftly dodge the sharp tool and chops the wrist of the man who attack him causing for him to release it, Giotto automatically hits the man's face using his elbow and fainted. The young Vongola boss attacked yet another of the rude men until all of them are now lying unconscious down the dirty ground of the alley, with bruises in different part of their body. Haru stared on by one of the unconscious men around them.

"Are you okay?" Giotto asks Haru. Haru slowly tilted her sparkling eyes at the young man.

"S-sugoi!" _(So cool!)_ She squealed, the young man twitched and sweat drop at the sight of Haru admiring him. "Y-you're so strong! Haru is so amazed!"

Giotto blushes again and tried to hide the embarrassment from Haru. "Wh-what are doing walking in an alley like this?"

"Hahi? Haru lives one street from here and this is Haru's short cut!"

"Well this alley will be a short cut to your death too," Giotto mumbles but Haru didn't hear him.

"Hahi! You're wounded!" Haru pointed the cuts in Giotto's left arm; the young man gave his cut an uninterested look and shrug.

"It's just a scratch, I won't die from it," he said but Haru suddenly grabs his hand.

"No! No! You shouldn't belittle a cut like that! Come with Haru, we need to treat that right away!" Haru started to pull the blushing young boss towards her apartment. Giotto, unaware that Haru is pulling him, all could think about is the petite hand holding his hand. Funny, how can Haru's hand fit exactly into his own hand? Savoring him from the warmth coming from Haru he just found himself inside a small room, seating comfortably at the long couch.

"Stay here, Haru will just look for her first aid box okay?" she said after pushing Giotto into her couch. Giotto looks around the room, it's small and simple living room, with a medium size window facing the small couch and a wooden center table on top of the table is a two picture frame. Giotto turns his head and found Haru busy rummaging for the said first aid kit.

Giotto took the picture frame; it's an old family picture of four. Giotto recognizes the little girl in childish pig-tailed smiling widely at the camera as Haru. Behind her is a middle age man with round glasses that he guesses as her father, beside the man is a young looking woman that looks exactly like Haru. _Probably her mother, she looks young..._ Giotto said inwardly and inside the arms of the woman is a small baby, which probably is a baby boy. _This must be Haru's family._ Giotto concluded. He returns the picture frame back to the table and took the last picture frame. He was shock to see Haru smiling and next to her is a smiling young man probably the same age as her, his arms around Haru's shoulder and Haru's hands wrap around the man's waist. It's impossible that this man is her brother… Giotto gritted his teeth as his thought trailed to one and only possible thing. _Her lover..._ Giotto suddenly wanted to throw the darn picture when he heard Haru yelled 'Found it!' and footsteps. He immediately returns the picture frame and straightens out his back acting like nothing happen.

"Here, let me see the cut,"

Giotto offers his injured arms and he nearly flinch after Haru touched his skin. Giotto scolded himself inwardly as the warmth from Haru's hand travel through his veins. _Damn! This woman is seriously not good for my health!_ He said. Haru gently pressed a wet cloth on the cut and wipe it softly, afterwards she pressed a gauze bandage into the wound and Haru nodded after securing it with adhesive tape.

"There all done," she said and heave a relief sigh.

"Thank you,"

"No thanks necessary," Haru smiles and put the box down the center table. "Uhh... my name's Haru by the way," she held out a hand at Giotto which the latter reluctantly want to accept since he constantly react from the warm if the girl but thinking it'll be rude he gently took the hand and swiftly shook it.

"Sawada Giotto,"

"Thank you so much for helping Haru back there Giotto-san... Haru was really scared,"

"Who are those men? Did you know them?"

Haru's face turn hard and nodded at him.

"Eh, those are the men of Mr. David Miller, the man who tried to buy the orphanage in Mahogany Street."

"An orphanage? Why would he waste his time with an orphanage?"

Haru shrug her shoulders. "Haru has no idea… Haru is at trouble… Those guys threaten that if Sister Antoinette still wouldn't sell the place, he would use force instead," Haru sigh; she looks tired as she drops her back onto the couch. "Haru need to find a solution to these…"

Giotto didn't say anything, he really wanted to help her but he also had a problem of his own. A silence lingers between them when Haru suddenly jerk and turn her head at him. Giotto twitched and frowned at her after seeing the sparkle in her brown eyes.

"What?"

Haru's smile widens that makes Giotto's face turn red. "Giotto-san… Haru wanted to ask you a small favor… will you hear her out?"

"W-what is it?" he ask but he had a feeling it's not just a small favor.

"Will you help Haru fight the bad guys?"

…

"What?" Giotto jerks at Haru's request.

To be continued…

**LINE BREAK**

Lianne Sabrina's corner:

:( Jan-jararaaan! Please don't hit Lianne, I know I told you that it'll be a one shot and believe me I tried to cut this story as short as possible but it'll only ruin the story line… and if I continue to post it as a one-shot it'll only make you reader bored because it's too long!

:( but don't worry I already started the second chapter so please wait for it… as for all the reviews I am humbly bowing my head to you hohoho Thank You so much! And sorry since I edited the first two chapters… I already post the translation of some Japanese words/sentences next to it because I constantly forgot to paste the translated words on the end of the chapter… hohoho

:( as always Read and Review… Thank you!


	4. Giotto 2

Orphanage (continuation) **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (…cross her heart amen…)

**Pairings:** Giotto and Adult Haru

**LINE BREAK**

Giotto's seating on his high-back leather swivel chair inside his study room. He turns the swivel chair to his window behind the chair. He sighs and flinches after hearing someone cleared a throat, he massages the bridge of his crook nose looking tired.

"Boss I'm still waiting for your answer," someone said, Giotto swirls the chair back, before his desk stands a young man with a tattoo on the part of his right face, a red hair and serious looking face. Giotto sighs again.

"Yes, I did say 'yes' to her," he finally said after an nth sigh. The young man with red hair rolled his eyes at Giotto. G, Giotto's right hand man, look in disbelief at Giotto.

"You shouldn't have accepted it, Boss. We already had our own problems."

"I know, I know..." Giotto places his elbows on the table and cups his face with his hands. He tried to remember how the heck that that woman made him said 'yes'.

_"What?" Giotto gawked at Haru with wide eyes and hastily shook his head. "No, I can't Haru... I mean..." he pause when Haru gave him her puppy-look. Eyes swimming with tears, lips quivering a little and pouting at him and hands clasps together as if praying._

"Please Giotto-san, Haru needs your help! Haru can't defeat those guys alone! Since you're strong help Haru to protect the orphanage!"

Giotto look in different directions, his face turn bright red at the sight of the pleading look of Haru. Giotto scratches the back of his spiky light brown hair.

"B-but..."

"Please?"

"Why do you badly want to help these people anyway?" Haru pause and straighten her back. Her eyes soften and look at him as if trying to remember something.

"Haru had her parents, had a little brother, and had friends. Unlike these kids, some of them never even met their parents or worst their parents leave them in the orphanage because their unable to give their child a normal life. Haru had a fair share of blessings and thought that it's time to share these blessings to them..."

Giotto was shock and touched at Haru, even though she's only supporting the orphanage by taking care of the kids, she does really care about the orphanage. Giotto was shock when Haru grabs his hands all of a sudden.

"So please help Haru! Please, please, please!" Haru said squeezing his hand tighter and suddenly pulls his hands near her chest. What the—!_ Giotto's mind suddenly froze._

"Haru begs you… please..." Giotto hastily pulled his hands from Haru's grip and moves his body slightly away from her.

"Okay! Okay!" just stop putting my hands near there!_ Giotto said with a deep red tinge on his face. "Fine I'll help you okay?"_

_Stars pop out around her face and her eyes sparkles brightly. "You will? Oh thank you! Haru is so thankful to you!" Giotto nearly had a heart attack when Haru throw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He screams inwardly as he felt her soft body presses on her. Rational thinking suddenly flew away from his mind when his brain and body suddenly freezes._

This woman is definitely not good to my health. _The last thing Giotto said and then he suddenly hangs his head backward, fainted._

"_H-Hahi?" Haru said she pushes Giotto away from her when he drops his head backward. "Giotto-san? Hello? Giotto-san?" Haru shook Giotto's body madly. "__Haru ni shinu koto wa nai yo! Shite kudasai!" (Don't die on Haru! Please!)_

Giotto can't stop himself from chuckling in his own miserable and embarrassing memory. He remembers that he woke up on the couch after his mind collapse and he found Haru crouching beside him, silently sleeping. It seems that Haru help him laid his back down the crouch after that. _Geez, that's real embarrassing! _He said inwardly.

G stood there watching Giotto chuckles on his own, he sigh and shook his head while a smile stretches from his lips. If it wasn't for the grave situation, he would be laughing at how his boss smiles like that. Ever since the start of the small war between the Moretti families all he can see on Giotto's face is frown and tired eyes.

"G, can I ask you a favor?" Giotto said. G nodded at him.

**LINE BREAK**

The following day, Haru pushes the rusty gate of the orphanage, following behind her is Giotto. The young man had been waiting for the end shift of Haru; Giotto leans on the post near the back of the restaurant and waited for Haru to exit the back door. The young woman was surprised to see Giotto standing outside the back door of the restaurant.

"Hahi? Giotto-san, what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," he plainly said.

"Ehh?" Haru blushes at him. "Y-you should've not bother,"

"Well better be safe than sorry, those guys might be somewhere out there, planning to ambush you," Haru shivers with fear and frowns at Giotto, the latter just chuckles and grabs Haru's hand.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here right?" Haru stared at first at Giotto then slowly a smile started to form on her lips and nodded at him.

"Let's go,"

**LINE BREAK**

Giotto scans the whole front lawn of the old building in front of him. Haru pulls him inside after pushing the rusty gate. It's a medium size two story building; in front of the old twin main door is an empty and old fountain that accumulated a thick green moss. The house is surrounded by untrimmed bushes and trees. Haru turns the door knob of the twin door and gestures Giotto to enter inside. The inside of the orphanage is clean though, revealing an open space of the house, across the twin door is a wooden stair, to the left and right wing of the house is a hallway leading to different rooms. Haru greeted the two nun walk pass at them. Giotto nodded at them as Haru introduced him to the two Sisters that name Sister Katherine and Sister Joan; Haru then walks towards the left wing and opens the brown wooden door after knocking twice. It seems that they both enter the recreational room of the orphanage and saw the kids busy coloring their coloring book with Sister Karla supervising them.

"These are the kids that this orphanage is housing," Haru said after holding out a hand at the children, whom are busy coloring their own books.

"Ahh! Haru-neesan!" a kid with pink hair pointed at her. Haru wave at the kids.

"Hi kids!"

"Oh good afternoon Haru, you're early today," Sister Karla greeted Haru with a hug.

"Ehh," Sister Haru glances at Giotto who is standing quietly behind Haru.

"Uhm... this is Sawada Giotto, my friend. Giotto-san this is Sister Karla and the kids I've been telling you," Giotto gave the nun a small nod and offers his hand to her. The nun took his hand shake it a lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Sawada-san,"

"Same here, Sister Karla," The nun turns around at the children and claps her hands.

"Ok kids! Time to pack up, you can play outside now!" she said. The kids burst a loud 'Yey' and started to pack their crayons and coloring book. In one line, one by one, they handed their things to Sister Karla. The pink hair little girl and the golden little boy grabs Haru's hand and pulls her towards the door leading to the playground.

"Come, come! Let's play outside Haru-neesan," the girl said. Haru let the two kids' pulls her outside with a smile on her lips.

Giotto raises an eyebrow. _Heh~... she really is close to kids here... _he said and followed Haru to the playground. His brown eye meet up an old and small playground that only consists of two swings, a small sand box, a slide, a seesaw and a low monkey bar. Giotto quietly counted the kids. Five boys and four girls. The oldest seems to be the girl and the boy who pulled Haru outside probably in their six or seven years old, the youngest is the baby girl inside the arms of Haru. Giotto notices a young boy that age between four to five years old is playing in the sand box alone.

Giotto frowns as he looks at the little kid playing alone instead of playing with the other kids. He slowly approaches the little boy, cautious as to not scare the boy.

"Hi..." he greeted. Giotto notice that the boy's body stiffen and slowly tilted his small head at him. Giotto let out a wide smile at him. "Can I sit with you?"

The little boy look to his left and to his right as though confirming that the man is really talking to him, when he saw no other kids near him, he slowly look up at Giotto and nodded. Giotto crouches down in front of the kid. The little boy returns his attention into the small sand castle he's building. Giotto watches the kid struggle to create a sand castle with his tiny hands and with a smile he picks up the small bucket near him and filled it with sand and started to help the young kid create a sand castle.

The little boy was surprise as the man in front of him helps him create a sand castle. He watches the smile on the man's face as he helps him build it. He was confused about the kindness of the man towards him.

"There! It's finish!" Giotto said the little boy's eyes sparkle with joy as he stares at the new sand castle before him. His eyes roam around the sand castle.

"A-arigatou, onii-san," _(T-Thank you, big brother)_ he whispers timidly, Giotto patted the head of the little boy gently and grins.

"It's okay... What's your name by the way?"

"Harada Satoshi,"

"Nice to meet you Satoshi-kun... Can I call you that?" Satoshi's face lit up and nodded eagerly at Giotto.

"My name's Sawada Giotto,"

"G-Giotto-oniisan..." _(Big Brother Giotto…)_ he mumbles with a bright red tinge on his cheeks, Giotto chuckles at the little boy. "Thank you for helping me build the sand castle, Giotto-oniisan,"

"You're welcome, Satoshi-kun." Giotto said and looks around the kids happily playing with each other. "By the way Satoshi-kun, why aren't you playing with your friends? I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun playing with them, right?"

Satoshi look down the sand and didn't answer but Giotto noticed that the little boy wanted to say anything. He patiently waited for the little boy's answer. Satoshi look up at Giotto but immediately withdraw his eyes back to the sand.

"I... I'm...shy..." Satoshi said in a low voice.

"Why? They're your friends' right? I'm sure that they will be happy to play with Satoshi-kun,"

Satoshi look up at Giotto again and this time his eyes sparkle with hope. Giotto nodded at him.

"Come on, let's go play with them," Giotto held out a hand at Satoshi, the latter gave Giotto's hand a scare look but slowly he grabs Giotto's hand let the man pulls him towards the other kids.

"Hi!" Giotto greeted, automatically the kids playing around stops and turn their head at Giotto and Satoshi, even Haru and the two Sisters with them. Satoshi instantly hides behind Giotto's legs after seeing all the kids' attention is on him.

"Can I and Satoshi-kun play with you guys?" Giotto said. The kids look at each other as if waiting for someone to say 'yes'. Satoshi's eyes started to form tears seeing the reluctance into accepting him when a little girl with black ponytailed hair, just a year older than Satoshi, held out a hand at him.

"Let's go and play with the swing!" she gladly said. Satoshi look at the small hand before him and turn his eyes at Giotto, the latter gave Satoshi an encouraging smile and slowly Satoshi accepted the little girl's hand.

The little girl giggles at Satoshi. "My name's Lianne, you're Satoshi, right?" the little boy nodded. "So we're friends now right?" Satoshi's eyes sparkle again and eagerly nodded at Lianne, the little girl pulls Satoshi towards the swing. "Good, let's play with the swing. You sit here," she said and push the boy on the wooden sit and automatically runs behind Satoshi. "And I'll push you!" she said and gave Satoshi a light push. The swing sways back and forth letting out a small giggles from Satoshi. After seeing Satoshi's laugh, the kids giggle too and resume their playing.

Giotto chuckles and walks back at the wooden bench under the shade of the tree. He sits down on the bench, looking satisfy. He felt Haru seated beside him. Giotto felt Haru staring at him so he turn his head at her, he suppresses the urge to jump away from her after seeing the warm smile from Haru's face, he felt himself blushing so he hastily turn his head back at the kids.

"Thank you," Haru said.

"What for?" he asks not looking at Haru.

"Haru's been trying to convince Satoshi to play with the other kids and obviously Haru failed, but you... Giotto-san somewhat opens Satoshi's heart and convince him that he had friends around him." Haru watch Satoshi as the little boy is now laughing while he tried the slide along with new friends.

"How did he end up here?"

"Satoshi was brought here two months ago, apparently a police officer caught him littering around the town, so the officer brought him here." Haru sigh as she reminisce the past. "He's very aloof at first, trying to escape the orphanage may times before, Haru guess she manage to make him stay after Haru talk to him."

"Ever since he was brought here, he would only play alone in the sand box, Haru tried to convince him play with the others but he still won't answer her and then... and then you came..." Giotto turns his head at Haru. Brown eyes met with another brown eye.

Giotto stared at the expressive brown eyes before him, his hands are aching to caress those rosy cheeks, his eyes slowly look down on Haru's pinkish lips, the lips that he's aching to kiss and he's  
unaware that his body leaning closer to Haru. His heart pound harder as he saw her slowly closes her eyes as if inviting him to take over her lips.

Haru can hear her heart pounding; she is so caught up in these soft brown eyes before her. She felt the time stop as she stared back at him, his eyes, his nose, his... lips... She's aching to touch and savor herself with him. She felt him leaning forward to her, as if trying to... Her heart started to pound harder that before but she didn't move she waited for him. She slowly close her eyes and waited.

They can feel each other breathing; their lips are just inches away from each other.

"Haru-neesan!" "Giotto-niisan!"

They broke apart even before their lips touch. Haru wave back at the kids looking guilty, Giotto's face heat up but he manages to smile at the kids. Haru's eyes grew wider when the kids' hands form a heart-shape and pointed at them. Haru's face turns even redder when she realizes what they mean.

"Ayii!" the kids tease and laugh.

"Eh? I-iie! Anou... E-eto... aish!" (N-no! Uhm… Well…) Haru mumbles as she cups her face trying to hide the blush. Giotto, even though his face is as red as Haru's, just chuckles at the kids and at Haru, his hand grabs Haru's hand and gestures at the kids.

"Let's go play with them..." he said. Haru slowly nodded as she let Giotto pulls her towards the children.

**LINE BREAK**

Giotto insisted in escorting Haru back to her apartment. Walking side by side Haru and Giotto keeps on stepping without saying anything to each other. Haru keeps on glancing at the quiet Giotto but the last time she did glances at Giotto the young man at the same time glances at her too. Haru was shock and hastily avert her eyes from Giotto and blushes in deep red. Clutching her hands together, Haru bite her lower lip when she heard Giotto chuckles and patted her head afterwards.

They both reach Haru's apartment, Haru walk towards the door way and stop to turn around Giotto. She gave him a timid smile which he returns a smile too.

"You go inside now," he said.

Haru nods at him. "Good night,"

"Good night,"

Haru inserted her key into the keyhole and turn the knob; she gave Giotto a side-along glance before entering her apartment. She peeks through the window next to her door and saw Giotto still outside her apartment, staring at her door and a minute later he started walking away from her apartment. Haru watches him walk away and when Giotto disappears she started to walk towards her small living room.

Haru drop her body down the couch, face first and stared at side of the center table, the cliff-hanging kiss keeps on playing on her mind. _Giotto-san…_ she said, her face suddenly blush. She let out faint chuckles and then it turn into a high-pitch squeal, she waggle her legs on the arm rest squealing like an in-love teenager.

The next day afternoon, Haru pushes the back door of the restaurant and step outside only to stop suddenly after seeing Giotto standing outside the door again. Haru smiles at him while Giotto wave back at her. Haru skip her way towards Giotto earning a small chuckle from the young boss.

"Hey, what's up," he greeted.

"Hi,"

Giotto turns his eyes at the bag Haru is holding. "What is that?" he pointed at the bag. Haru twitched and hides the bag from her back.

"Ehh? This? It's… uhh… N-nothing…" Haru swallowed nervously. Giotto just raises an eyebrow then nodded afterwards.

"Shall we go?" Haru nodded at him and walk beside him.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru is playing with Lianne on the wooden bench, but eyes are secretly focused on Giotto whom is currently playing with Satoshi and the other kids on the sand box. It's only been one day since the kids met Giotto but now he's getting along really nice with the kids, especially with Satoshi. He changed the boy from being a loner to a happy child. Haru likes the smile on his face, it's a warm and soft smile, and he looks like a father surrounded by the kids. Lianne tug her sleeves, Haru turn her eyes back at Lianne and smile. She pours down an imaginary tea on the play set tea cup.

Giotto chuckles at Satoshi's antics along with the other kids around him, and then he slowly glances at Haru. He watched her pour an imaginary tea on the tea pot and drinks on it. He sniggers at the sight of Haru playing with Lianne, as if a real mother playing with her daughter. He looks at Haru's calm face, his eyes trace around her petite face and stops on her lips, a sudden image of their cliff hanging kiss flitted to his mind. He then felt himself blushing.

"Hai, kids! The snacks are ready!" Sister Karla called out, the kids' yelled 'Snack time' and run towards the door. Giotto walks towards Haru.

"Let's eat?" Haru suddenly stand up and grabs her bag.

"A-ano… Giotto-san… here," Haru hold out the bag at Giotto's chest while hiding her red face. Giotto slowly takes the bag from Haru and opens it, inside is a two home-made sandwich. He looks back at Haru who is still blushing.

"Well… if you didn't like it, Haru will just—,"

"No, I'll take it," Giotto unwrap the plastic from the sandwich, take a bite and seat on the wooden bench, Haru follows him on the bench. "It taste delicious, thank you Haru,"

"Haru is glad that you like it," Haru said. She was so engrossed on how Giotto eats her home made sandwiches when she heard the kids tease them.

"Ayii!" the kids said, even the sisters with them teases Giotto and Haru. Haru's eyes widen as her face turn redder that matches the color of an apple. Giotto chuckles at kid and at Haru.

**LINE BREAK**

Giotto takes off his glasses and gritted his teeth after hearing G's report.

"So he's not just after the orphanage but he's the one who put up a spy on our familigia?" Giotto said in a low voice. "That bastard…" then the images of Haru and the children of the orphanage. Haru said that in three days David Miller and his men will return to the orphanage and force them to give the land to him. His heart pounded hard. He glances at the grandfather clock 3:45pm, only fifteen minutes till Haru's off, he needed to make sure that Haru and the kids will be okay.

Giotto immediately took his jacket hanging from his high-back swivel chair. "I need to go somewhere, G, I'll leave the rest to you here," he was about to run towards the twin oak door whenKnuckles suddenly burst inside the study room, and had a worried expression.

"Giotto! Bad news, the Moretti family is on the way here,"

"What?" _Of all the time?_ Giotto is now reluctant of leaving his family with upcoming attack but his heart told him to go and protect Haru and the kids. Giotto clenched his fist and teeth. His family comes first but his heart screaming for Haru. G noticed Giotto's reaction and smile lightly.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru's feeling down this afternoon, she had waited for Giotto's arrival for more than thirty minutes but the young man didn't make an appearance. She took heavy footsteps towards the orphanage then she suddenly halted when she saw two cars park in front of the gate of the orphanage. She had bad feelings about it then she immediately run towards the orphanage, she abruptly halted after seeing the twin doors open, she was about to run inside when she heard voices coming from the playground beside the building. She immediately run towards it and gasps at the sight.

The children are all crying while compressing each other at on corner of the playground, men in black suits surrounding the terrified children. Her wide eyes turn at the five Sisters inches away from the children, two men with guns holding out at them. David Miller is tightly holding Sister Antoinette's left arm.

"Didn't I tell you that I will force you damn nuns to give this fucking place to me? Sister you should have paid heed on my warning!" David said he raises his hand and was about to hit the elder nun but Haru suddenly screamed.

"Sister Antoinette!" she screamed and hastily slaps her hands on her mouth. David and his men turn their glaring eyes at Haru. Haru's body froze with fear.

"Well, well… look who we have here?" David shoves Sister Antoinette and fully tilting his body at Haru. He sniggers maliciously at the quivering Haru.

"Haru! Run! Go now! Don't let yourself drag into this Haru!" Sister Antoinette screamed. Haru gasps at the nun when David viciously slaps her in the face.

"S-sister…" Part of Haru's mind tells her to run but after her eyes turn to the crying children her mind grasps in one single thing. She cannot leave the children here! And so even if she's scared she shook her head hastily. "H-Haru can't leave you guys here…"

"Hey little girl! I heard your 'boyfriend' trashed five of my men. What do you say about paying me back for the toll your boyfriend had done to my boys, eh?" he said while slowly approaching Haru. Every steps David take, Haru winced and when David and two of his men stands in front of Haru, Haru wanted to whimper but she glares at the men before her, showing them her braveness.

Haru shut her eyes tightly when David raises his hand to grab her.

"Don't you dare touches Haru," said the familiar dangerous voice from Haru's side, she jerk her head at the young man beside her.

"G-Giotto-san…" Haru whispered and relief washes over her face. Giotto shoves David backward and grabs Haru's wrist.

"Haru, are you hurt?" he said not leaving his dagger glares at David. Haru shook her head at him. David curses and glares at the man who shove him only to pause for awhile.

"W-what is the Vongola Boss doing here?" he said making Haru frowns. "What is the boss of the number one mafia family doing here of all places?"

_Mafia?_ Haru said inwardly and glances at Giotto.

"I'm impressed that you know me, Mr. David Miller. You've got a lot of nerve putting up a spy on my family and disclosed the information in every different Famiglia about the Moretti's weaponry," Giotto revealed making David let out a faint whimper. "Your man already confessed your stupid schemes. You've got a lot of nerve use my family like that. I can totally forgive you doing that shit but I will never ever forgive you for hurting these people!" Giotto finally said, his hands glow in orange light, a flame-like light glows on his forehead too, his gentle eyes turns hard and sharp.

Giotto move in haste, Haru's eyes couldn't possibly follow Giotto's moves and then in an instant all of the men of Mister David fainted down the ground leaving the whimpering David Miller who nearly wet his pants with fear. Giotto stands in front of him, glaring daggers.

"This place belongs to Vongola Family for now on," Giotto said in calm but dangerous voice. "If you and your people dare to step one more time on this place, I will never show any mercy again. Now beat it!"

David Miller, looks like a scared cat, runs outside the orphanage, leaving his unconscious men but even before he turn on the corner towards the gate, his body collided into someone else's body. His eyes met up a glaring four men. G, Asari, Knuckles and Aloude gave the scared David a dagger look causing for the man to faint in fear. Lampo, being the youngest, gave the man a lazy and bored look.

"It looks like we're late," Asari said looking at the unconscious men around. Knuckles throw a disgusting look at the unconscious David.

"Is this the man who uses our family for his personal gain?"

"Eww, look at the bubbles coming from his mouth," Lampo said after poking many time the unconscious man. Asari chuckles at Lampo but drag Lampo away from the man telling him that he might catch his stupidity.

Haru tilted his eyes at the still confused Giotto but the young man hastily averts his gaze away from Haru; he cannot bear it if there's any hint of disgust on her eyes. Now, Haru knows the truth about his involvement in underground world. His face darkens as his men carry the unconscious men of David out of the premises of the orphanage.

Haru was slightly hurt when Giotto hastily turns his eyes from her; there are still question lingers on her head. Mafia? Is Giotto really involved on the mafia world? She wanted his confirmation but Haru decided not to push him into telling her all the truth, she disappointedly turns her head at the children and the nuns.

"Sister Antoinette, are you okay?" she said nursing the bruised cheek of the nun.

"I'm okay, Haru, please say my th— eh," Sister Antoinette gawk behind Haru. Haru turn around and found the place empty, Giotto and his friends are gone now. Haru's eyes roam around the place and then she heard a roar of car engine. She hastily runs outside the orphanage but she was too late. Tears started to pour down her cheek while watching three cars driving away from the place.

"Giotto-san," Haru whispered then she cups her face and cry, someone rubs her back. Haru cries on Sister Antoinette's shoulder.

Inside the car. After quietly loading the unconscious men of David Miller on the van, Giotto immediately asks them if they could leave the place as soon as possible.

"Are you sure about this, Giotto?" G said after a long silence. Giotto mumbles a 'Yes'.

"I don't want to involve Haru in our world," he just says and watched the building they've pass silently. His eyes lack of any emotions. His guardians slash friends just sigh at him.

**LINE BREAK**

One week. It has been one whole week the last time Haru saw Giotto. She felt empty all of a sudden, not seeing the warm smile of the man. She had cry almost every night and tried to look for Giotto around the town but Haru knows that it's useless. She had been convincing herself that the reason she's searching for him is to thank him for everything that he had done for her and for the orphanage, but Haru knows that there's much more deeper than a simple 'Thank You,' she knows one single reason why she felt empty and sad and she cannot rest not until she says the words in Giotto's face.

The orphanage is closed for one week; Sister Antoinette decided to take the kids outside the orphanage to erase the memory of the traumatic incidence. The nuns take the kids in a small retreat house; Sister Karla said that next to the retreat house is a beach resort that owns her family. Sister Antoinette asks Haru to come with them but Haru politely declines.

"Haru needs to go to work; Haru is glad that you're taking the kids out and Haru is sorry if she cannot come with you," she said. Sister Antoinette gave her an understanding look and patted her cheeks.

"You need to tell him what you feel Haru. That only makes you to move on," the nun said, Haru smile and nodded at her.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru walks towards the familiar street. _Today's the day the kids' arrival. I wonder if they have a souvenir for Haru? _She said inwardly and giggles. On the spur of the moment, Haru stop walking after seeing a black car park in front of the orphanage.

_Don't tell me…_ she said inwardly before running towards the door only to stop again. Her eyes grew wider and look around the front lawn of the building. A newly painted building surprised Haru the bushes around the building are now properly trimmed, the broken fountain is now working and replace with another statue. The stone path had been changed, even the twin door. She heard the children laughing, she make her way towards the playground only to gasps in surprise. The play ground grew bigger, the sand box is now three times bigger than before, there are four swings, three slides, three seesaws, someone build one small play house near the wooden bench and speaking of the wooden bench, the bench is change in white gazebo complete with a two-person cushion swing and a tea table with four chairs.

"Ah! Haru-neesan looked at our new toys!" Lianne hold out a new beautiful doll at Haru, some of them hugging their new teddy bears, dolls and toy cars.

"Haru," someone said, she turn around and saw the wide smile on Sister Antoinette and the other nuns.

"W-what are these, Sister?" Haru asks, the nuns just smile at her and give way to the familiar man behind them. It's the man with red hair that appeared one week ago.

"Are you the one who gave all these things?"

"No,"

"Who?"

"Sawada Giotto," Something poke Haru's heart, she didn't know how happy she is just to hear his name.

"Why?" the man shrug at her.

"No idea, I'm just doing what my boss said," the man bow slightly at Haru and at the nuns beside him. "I'll be leaving now,"

Haru watched the man leaves the orphanage, she wanted to stop and him and ask him how is Giotto, if he still remembers her. She slowly clenched her hands and her face darkens. Sister Katherine is telling her something about the news furniture that Giotto donated at the orphanage but Haru is not listening. Sister Antoinette taps Haru's shoulder.

"Go on follow him, Haru, he knows where Giotto is," she said and in a flash Haru runs toward the red hair man. The young man was about to ride the black car when Haru grabs his arm.

"Please take Haru to Giotto-san," she said. The red hair man stares at her eyes. "Haru needs to tell him something… please…" the young man examines carefully the sincerity in Haru's eyes and then he chuckles.

_I already know why Giotto didn't have any courage to decline this lady. _G said inwardly, he nodded at Haru and opens the door of the car gesturing her to ride. Haru smile and instantly enters the car.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru had been standing in front of the twin oak door, the red hair man who called himself G told her that Giotto is inside this study room. On the way, G told her that Giotto hadn't been eating properly, they all constantly caught Giotto staring into nothing and that one time he's crouching down the office table he mention a name 'Haru'. Haru gawk at G and then she blushes.

She's scared. So if Giotto is really inside this room, what will she say to him? Will she just run towards him and hug him or give him a good scolding. Haru played the edge of her blouse, she heave a deep breath, clenched her fist in front of her chest and gave an encouraging nod to herself. _You can do this Haru!_ She said inwardly. She raises her right fist and knocks twice.

"Come in," her heart jump as she recognize the voice. She slowly grabs the door knob and turns it, gently opening the door revealing a large room. In the middle of the room is two leather couches facing each other with a mahogany coffee table on the center, the whole room is carpeted with soft red carpet. Two big bookshelves standing on the both side of the wall and in front of the big window is a wooden office table, behind the desk is a young man seating on the leather high-back swivel chair.

Haru's heart slowly melted as she watched the young man busy writing something, unaware of his unexpected visitor. Haru seriously wanted to run towards him and flatten him with her hug, her eyes watered, she swallow down the nervousness and let out a fake cough.

Giotto raises his eyes from the document on his table to the person before him only to freeze suddenly. His eyes grew wider as he realized who the girl before him is. His eyes roam around the petite body in front of him; he misses her soft brown eyes, her auburn hair, and her small and fragile-looking body, her pinkish lips.

"Haru…" one word escape from his mouth. What is she doing here? How could she possibly— _G…_ he answers himself.

"Can Haru talk to you?" Haru said Giotto slowly nods at him.

He found himself seating on the leather couch, next to him is the quiet Haru. He's still searching for the right words to her. He's still debating himself if he would tell everything about Haru. It has been one whole week, with in those seven days he felt empty not seeing the smile on Haru's face, not feeling the warmth emitting from her small body.

"Haru—,"

"Haru needs to tell you something," she cut off without looking in his eyes. "Haru needs Giotto-san to listen to her. Only to listen to her. Can you do that?" Giotto slowly nodded. He waited. He heard him sigh three times before she finally speaks.

"Haru didn't know anything about you… about your life, about your family…" she started. "So Haru was shock to learn that you're involved in mafia," she pauses and gulp and then she continue. "Haru wanted to ask you so many questions," she turns her head at Giotto, the latter meet up her gaze. He can see her eyes full of emotions. "But Haru thought, so what if she doesn't know anything about you? So what if you really are involved in these mafia things?" the tears that Haru kept holding back started to fall down her cheeks. Giotto gawk seeing Haru cry. "All she knows is that… She's scared of losing you; Haru is scared about not being with you,"

Realization of Haru's last words hit Giotto, his hands automatically cups her face and leans forwards to her, his lips captures her lips giving her a long kiss. Haru hands wrap around Giotto's neck while let him lead the kiss. Needing for air, Giotto cuts off the kiss still cupping her face, he rested his forehead on Haru's forehead. His thumbs wipe off the tears from her cheek while a wide smile planted on his lips. Haru puts her hands on top of Giotto's hand. He stared at Haru's sparkling and full of joy eyes.

"I love you," Haru whispered and tightens her grips on his hands.

"I know… I love you, too. So much," Giotto whispered back. His heart is swelling with joy, that one whole week, he had been imagining the rejection coming from Haru, and he thought that she will choose to distance herself from him after learning his involvement in underground world. But he's wrong, totally wrong; She didn't condemned him and confesses to him that no matter what life he had as long as he's beside her, she's satisfy. Giotto silently promised to himself that he will never ever tarnished the purity of Haru, that he will forever protects the warm and purity of this woman.

Soon enough, Miura Haru turn into Sawada Haru; her boring life becomes an exciting one. She quit being a waitress on Julia's but from time to time she visited the place she calls her second home. She gave her full attention on the orphanage and the family grew larger since Haru helps all the street kids and orphan, gave them something to call a home. Oh yeah, her father nearly had a heart attack after learning that her first child is getting married. Her family chooses to still live in Japan, rather than migrating to Italy. Giotto tells her one by one anything about the mafia and Haru confesses him that the man on the picture with her is her best friend whom is already married in Japan.

The Vongola HQ hasn't been quiet since two new members had been added to their family. A girl with light brown hair and a boy with auburn hair.

**LINE BREAK**

Lianne Sabrina's corner

n_n Jan-jararaaan! The second chapter of Giotto-Haru pair. I'm sorry if it's long, it's alright, right? Hohoho well anyways I'm lousy at fighting scene so forgive Lianne if she didn't write the details about fighting. All I know is slap and punch that's all (bow)

n_n I have already started making Yamamoto-Haru pair but alas! I cannot find a good fan art for my inspiration about the story, oh well I'll just try and use my own cheesy moments with my ex-boyfriends hohoho

n_n thank you for all the reviews and alerts I got, you're all so kind… thanks for reading and ciao! Read and review as always!


	5. Yamamoto Takeshi

Tutor **by Lianne Sabrina **

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (..cross her heart amen..)

**Pairings: **Young Haru and Young Yamamoto

**LINE BREAK**

"Midterm exam eh..." a certain raven hair young man sigh. Yamamoto Takeshi, the tenth generation Rain guardian, ruffles his black spiky hair as he walks his way home from his friend Sawada Tsunayoshi's house. "I need to study but I need someone to tutor me," their midterm examination is fast approaching, they all decided to have a group study but Gokudera already volunteered to tutor Tsuna. Yamamoto sighs again when he felt someone collided into him.

"Hahi!" said the voice. Yamamoto looks down at the girl in yellow dress sitting down the ground. His eyes widen as he recognize the girl. Miura Haru, their close and costumer lover friend. Yamamoto held out a hand at Haru.

"Ah! I'm sorry Haru!" Yamamoto said and pulls Haru from the ground.

"It's okay Yamamoto-san," Haru said while brushing off the dust from her dress.

"I'm really sorry... I was spacing out... ehh—... oh that's right!" Yamamoto drops his left fist into his right palm and smile at Haru. "Haru can I ask you a favor?"

"Hahi? Sure what is it?" Haru frown and nodded.

"Can you be my tutor for a week? We will be having our midterm exams but I'm still not prepared. Studying alone seems to be a bad idea since I always slack off when I'm alone," Yamamoto clasps his hand at Haru, as if praying.

"Ehh… Haru thought you three were having a group study in Tsuna-san's house?"

"Well Gokudera volunteered into tutoring Tsuna so I guess I should get my own tutor too,"

"But why Haru? She don't think she's—,"

"No! You're the right tutor for me, I know your patient enough to help me with my studies,"

Haru giggled at Yamamoto and nodded. "Okay, Haru understand. Haru will be your tutor for one week,"

"Yes! Thanks Haru! You're a big help,"

"Iie... so when should we start?"

"Tomorrow. So your place or my place?"

"Your place. Daddy will sure have a fit if Haru brought you into our house. He's kinda paranoid you know," Haru said and Yamamoto chuckles at her thinking it was a joke.

"I understand. Tomorrow at my place after school. Thanks Haru!" Yamamoto wave at Haru as he run towards their house.

**LINE BREAK**

The next day at Namimori Middle school. Lunch break.

"Yamamoto you look so happy today," Tsuna said. Yamamoto had been whistling while grinning. The baseball lover boy flashes a wider grin at Tsuna. Gokudera took a bite on his bread and chew.

"Well I did find my tutor for the exam so I'm happy!"

"Ehh... Who was it?"

"Haru!" Yamamoto casually answers. Gokudera, who is drinking his milk, suddenly spurt out the milk at Tsuna's face and cough out loudly.

"J-Jyuudaime! I'm really sorry!" Gokudera pulled out his tissue and hastily wipe off the milk from Tsuna's face. He glared at Yamamoto.

"That stupid woman is your tutor?" he confirms. Yamamoto grins and nodded.

"Yep! Ahaha! I guess Haru would be a good tutor since she came from an elite school!" Yamamoto said and took a bite on his sandwich.

"Che—, good luck to you," Gokudera said sarcastically and gave the smiling Yamamoto a sullen look.

**LINE BREAK**

After school.

"So I'll go first! See you guys tomorrow!" Yamamoto nodded at Tsuna and Gokudera. While running Yamamoto takes his cell phone put from his chest pocket.

"Hello Haru? Takeshi here,"

"Ahh, hi, Yamamoto-san!"

"Yeah, I'm on my way, how about you, Haru?"

"Haru is already here in TakeSushi," Yamamoto halted abruptly.

"Eh? That was fast!" He heard her laugh sheepishly.

"Well Haru's class is only half day today so Haru went straight to your house,"

"Oh! Okay, I'll run as fast as I could!" he said, he clicks the END CALL and runs as fast as he could.

**LINE BREAK**

"Tadaimah!" _(I'm home!)_ Yamamoto yelled after sliding the door of their sushi house and spotted a middle school girl sitting on one of the stall on the counter.

"Hi Haru!" he greeted, Haru smiles at him.

"Konichiwa!" _(Good after noon) _Haru greeted back.

"Oi, oi Takeshi, how dare you make a lady wait like that," Yamamoto Tsuyoshi his father teases. Takeshi laughs out sheepishly and scratches the back of his spiky raven hair.

"Sorry about that Haru!"

"Iie! _(No!)_ It's not your fault; it's just that Haru is early today,"

"Haru-chan," Tsuyoshi called out. "I'm really grateful that you're helping my son with his studies,"

"No, no! Haru is glad to help a friend,"

"Ahaha! Because of that before you two start to study, have some sushi for dinner!" he said. Haru clasps her hands together while her eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Ehh? Really? Oh wow! Free sushi!"

Yamamoto's father serves different kind of sushi to Haru and Takeshi.

"Itadakimasu!" _(Thank you for the food!)_

"Yamamoto-san?" Haru suddenly calls out then both men turn their heads at Haru.

"Hai?" they both said. Haru sweat drop.

"A-ano... I was talking to..." Haru look at Tsuyoshi and pointed at Takeshi.

"Ah! My bad! Ahaha go on, go on!" Tsuyoshi turn his attention back to the fish he's cutting.

"Haru, why don't you call me by my first name since I have been calling you 'Haru', I mean we're friends right?"

Haru eagerly nodded at Takeshi. "Okay! Haru have been wanted to call you that but she thought that it's rude. Haru is glad she can now call you Takeshi-san!"

"Great so let's go upstairs so we can start?"

"Hai! _(Yes!) _Ano... ojii-san _(Uhm… Uncle)_ thank you for the food. It was delicious!"

"Ah! Its okay, it's okay!" Tsuyoshi wave his hand at Haru.

**LINE BREAK**

"We should start with the easier, let's go for the history first?"

"Okay!"

Haru first help Takeshi in History, since Takeshi likes the said subject there's no problem with Takeshi's learning skills. Afterwards, Haru taught Takeshi some English and then a bit of Science and then the most difficult to the Rain guardian is the mathematics.

"Geez, why do they even include the math to middle school subject?" Takeshi runt as he scratches his head using his pencil. Haru giggles at Takeshi and leans over at Takeshi.

"It'll be easy once you have memorized the formula," she said and writes down the formula on a piece of paper. "Here, use this first as the guide but you have to memorize this so that you won't get confuse again," pushes the paper to Takeshi.

Yamamoto watched Haru write down some formulas. His eyes trace Haru's face, starting from the hair line, to her perfectly sculpted nose, to her pinkish lips and then he suddenly stop. His eyes are fixed upon Haru's lips and felt himself blush. Yamamoto scolded himself, patting his forehead several times; Haru caught his doing that and frowns at him.

"What's wrong Takeshi-san?" she asks. Yamamoto hastily shook his head and hands at Haru.

"I-iie! Nandemonai!" _(N-nothing! It's nothing!)_ He said and laughs sheepishly. Haru just nodded at him and glances at her wrist watch.

"Oh, it's already late, I need to go home," Haru said. Takeshi nodded and help her gathered all her belongings.

"I'll go take you home,"

"Eh?" Haru pause for awhile. "But Haru doesn't want to be an inconvenient to you,"

"No, no it's okay," Takeshi said and laugh out. "Besides I cannot let a lady walk herself alone right?" he leans forward to Haru as if he will whisper something to her. "My dad will kill me if I let a lady go home alone. He's a quite a lady's man you know,"

Haru giggles and nodded at Takeshi. She puts all of her things inside her bag and sends a message to her father. They descend the stairs and found Takeshi's father wiping the counter.

"Oh! Takeshi! Going home now?" Tsuyoshi said.

"Yep! I'll just send Haru home, pops!"

"Good, good! A man shouldn't make a lady walk home alone especially at night!" Tsuyoshi said while continuing of wiping the counter not noticing that Haru and Takeshi shared a silent laugh. Takeshi mouthed to Haru 'I told you!' the girl answers him a smile and nodded.

"So, we'll be going now, pops!"

Haru bow down at Tsuyoshi. "Thank you for the food, ojii-san,"

"Nah! It's okay, be safe now!"

**LINE BREAK**

"Haru I hope I'm not being a burden to you, I mean I know you should study yourself but instead you're helping me," Takeshi said while the two of them walking towards Haru's house.

Haru shook her head gently. "Haru is happy she gets to help Takeshi-san. Haru doesn't think you as a burden beside she's on top of the class too so you need not to worry about Haru!" Haru answer while holding out her fists in front of her chest. Takeshi chuckles and patted Haru's head.

"You really are nice!" Takeshi complimented making Haru's face heat up, the blushing girl smile gently at Takeshi and nodded.

"This is Haru's house," stopping in front of the gate, Haru turn to Takeshi. "Thank you for walking Haru back home. Be safe on your home okay?" she bow slightly and enters their gate. Before entering the mahogany door, she glances back at Takeshi and wave. The baseball lover boy smile and wave back. Making sure that Haru is really inside, Takeshi started to walk his way home.

**LINE BREAK**

The next day. Takeshi runs his way towards their house, just in time in front of the TakeSushi, the Rain guardian spotted Haru walking towards the sushi house.

"Haru!" Takeshi calls out. Haru tilted her head towards the voice and a smile automatically appears on her lips, she wave back at Takeshi.

"Good afternoon, Takeshi-san!" she greeted.

"Huwaa! I was planning on picking you up today,"

"Ah, you don't need to do that. Haru already told you that everything is okay with her," Haru smile softly. Takeshi finds himself mesmerizing on the sweet smile on Haru's face. He suddenly blushes and sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, thank you," Takeshi's eyes turn in different directions. "Eto... _(Uhh…) _so what are we gonna first study about?"

"Oh, well you're already doing your best in history and science. Haru guess we should be more focused in math and English,"

"Okay, oh my bad! Ahahaha let's go inside!" Takeshi slides the door and gave Haru a way inside.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru started teaching Takeshi some English. They were sitting side by side and Haru notice Takeshi's cologne. Haru silently inhale some of Takeshi's perfume while the young boy tries to figure out the exercises Haru made for him. It smells like nature, like the air she breathes in. It suited Takeshi's personality because he's a baseball player and smell of nature suited him. Haru unconsciously closes her eyes and slowly inhale some of Takeshi's cologne.

"I think I got it!" Takeshi suddenly yelled making Haru snap her eyes. She disorientedly gawks at Takeshi. "Look Haru, is all of my answers correct?" Takeshi pushes his papers to Haru.

Haru felt herself blushing madly. _What was she thinking? Takeshi is Haru's friend! Bad Haru!_ Haru laugh sheepishly at Takeshi and take his paper. Scanning for his answers, Haru nodded.

"You nearly got it, you've got the wrong answer in this part," she said and pointed out and explain everything to Takeshi the rationale. Takeshi nodded at her and tries to answer again a set of exercises from Haru.

Haru waited for Takeshi and tried to distract herself from the sweet smell coming from Takeshi but instead she finds herself savoring yet other secret moments of Takeshi's perfume.

Haru snap her eyes again and quietly jerk her head to her side. _What are you doing Haru? Bad Haru! Bad, bad Haru!_ She scolded while silently tapping her forehead. _Geez! Haru might as well tell Takeshi-san not to spray that alluring perfume again..._ she said and sigh.

"Are you tired already, Haru?"

Haru hastily turn her head back to Takeshi.

"Ehh? No, no! Haru is just thinking on what exercises she will be doing for Takeshi-san," Takeshi pouted at her which Haru finds it very cute.

"Geez Haru, I just hope it's not too difficult for my brain," he said. Haru giggles at Takeshi.

"Nope! I'm sure that Takeshi-san can answer those! Haru is your sensei, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Haru-sensei!" and they both laugh out in unison.

**LINE BREAK**

On the third day, Haru and Takeshi spends yet another three hours of studying. Haru used the bathroom for a minute and when she returns, she saw Takeshi crouching down his table, sleeping. Haru's eyes turn softly and let out a small smile. She seated next to the sleeping Rain Guardian. She watches him sleep, Haru cups her chin with one hand and leans over at Takeshi, she giggles when Takeshi mumbles in his sleep.

Haru suddenly notice how cute Takeshi is while sleeping. He looks so peaceful. She said inwardly and then her other hand raises and traced the face of Takeshi. Her finger follows the curve of Takeshi's nose, and then to his cheeks towards his jaw line, her finger stops on Takeshi's lips.

Haru stares at Takeshi's lips and slowly she felt very sleepy, she fights back the drowsiness but soon her mind drifted to her dream land, still cupping her chin, Haru is slowly falling asleep. Soon, her arms supporting her chin had gone soft, suddenly dropping her head towards Takeshi. Her eyes grew wider as her lips drop exactly at Takeshi's lips. She hastily jerks her body away from Takeshi and slaps her hand on her lips.

_She cannot believe it! She kissed Takeshi! Her first kiss!_ Haru screamed inside her head while cupping her face and shook her head madly. She abruptly leans backward resulting for her to drop her body back first.

"Itte!"_ (Ouch!) _she cried out and cups her head. Takeshi jerks his head up after hearing Haru cried out of pain. He disorientedly looks around him and saw Haru lying in her back beside him.

"H-Haru? Are you okay?" he said helping her to sit up.

"Uhm! Haru is just careless so she ended up hitting the floor,"

"I'm sorry Haru. I fell asleep..."

"No, it's okay. It's already getting late so Haru should be getting home now," Takeshi, as usual, escorted back her to her house. Haru waves at Takeshi before entering their house.

**LINE BREAK**

"Bye Haru-chan!" Haru waves back to her friends. Their classes had been dismissed a little bit late than the usual dismissing hour and her mind wonders if Takeshi is waiting for her. She sigh after closing her locker, she started to walk outside the school building.

Outside the building she frowns at the sight of her other schoolmate gawking at someone on the school gate.

"There's a student from Namimori Middle school standing outside the gate! He's super good looking!"

Haru's frown deeper. _Namimori Chuu?_ _(Namimori Middle School?) _She said. She slowly approached the crowds. She jumps up and down trying to see who that student only to gasps is out loud.

"Takeshi-san!" she yelled, all the girls gawking at Takeshi turn their heads at Haru in unison. Haru twitched. Takeshi holds out his hand at her and smiles.

"Yo, Haru!" he greeted and walk towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks looking confused.

"Well I figured that I should sometimes pick you since you're doing a favor for me, right?" he said after putting his hands behind his head and grins widely.

Haru smiles back. "That is so thoughtful of you, Takeshi-san," she said and then suddenly she felt a killing aura coming from her back. Her body stiffens and slowly turns her body, like a robot, behind her and freezes in an instant. Behind are her schoolmates whom were gaping at Takeshi just a while ago. Their eyes are on fire and jealousy is visible on their flaming eyes.

"Hahi!" she squealed and then grabs Takeshi's hand and runs away.

"Wha—!"

Haru was clutching her chest as she and Takeshi catches their breathe. Takeshi leans over the nearest lamp post; Haru puts her hands on her knees. Those girls are so scary! Haru thought, she shook her head as the image of her glaring schoolmates flitted on her mind. She shivers with fear. After awhile, they both glance at each and smile. Then Takeshi started to chuckles and then he laugh, Haru laugh as well.

**LINE BREAK**

They have both enter the TakeSushi, Tsuyoshi greeted them and commented how late they would start the tutoring. Takeshi gestures his head at Haru towards the counter.

"Let's have a dinner first, shall we?" Haru happily nodded and follows Takeshi; his father serves them a sushi with cup of rice.

Afterwards, Haru now is teaching Takeshi about their new topic in algebra and it has been two hours that pass. Yamamoto is currently memorizing the formulas when his father knocks and opens the door.

"Excuse me, Takeshi will you help me carry all the fish deliveries inside?" he said. Takeshi gave Haru an apologetic look. Haru smiles at him and nodded.

"It's okay, let's have a break now," Haru said after she closed her math book. Takeshi nodded and follows his father downstairs. Haru was left alone inside Takeshi's room. She stretches her arms upward and yawns. She stared down at the table when the images of her accidentally kissed Takeshi yesterday pop out of her mind, she felt herself blushing.

"Haru is so embarrassed!" she moan and drop her head down the table, crouching down the table; she uses her arms as pillows. "Should Haru tell him the truth?" she frustratedly rubs her forehead on her arms. She turns her head to her left and imagines the sleeping Takeshi next to her. She giggles and let out a playful pout.

"You naughty man," she said to her imaginary Takeshi. "You steal Haru's first kiss," she said and smile.

Haru felt confused, she's never been so happy when she's with Takeshi before. She knows that she only felt this way towards Tsuna. Still crouching, she clenched her fists on her chest. Is she somewhat having a crush on Takeshi? She then instantly blushes at her own thought.

"Haru doesn't want to think!" she said and yawn; slowly she closes her eyes and fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

Takeshi helps his father on carrying the new delivered fish inside the shop and the whole while he had a small smile stretches on his lips that didn't pass unnoticed to his old man. Tsuyoshi keeps on glancing at the smiling Takeshi. After they have finished in carrying the goods inside, Tsuyoshi calls his son.

"What's up pops?" Takeshi said. Tsuyoshi squinted his eyes at Takeshi earning a sweat drop from his son. "W-what was that for?" he asks, puzzled at his father's action. Tsuyoshi chuckles at his dense son; he taps Takeshi's shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Father is happy that spring has finally come to his one and only son!" he said with animated tears pouring down his cheeks. Takeshi gave his father a disbelief chuckles.

"What are you saying, pops? You're acting weird!" he said. "Go get some sleep pops, you're just tired. I'll go and closed the shop," then he turn around to closed their door. Tsuyoshi shook his head and mumbles how thick headed his son can be.

_I wonder when he will realize something._ Tsuyoshi said inwardly before stepping towards their stairs.

**LINE BREAK**

Takeshi open his door only to stop again, he saw Haru is sleeping peacefully on his table. He chuckles and walk towards Haru. A soft smile appears on his face; he seated down next to Haru and watches her sleep. His hand move and gently brushes off the strands of hair out of Haru's face. His smile grew wider as he watch her sleep and his eyes stops on her lips, he paused at first but suddenly his body is slowly moving forward to Haru, his face leans over at Haru's face. He carefully moves his lips closer to Haru's lips, when just inches away with each other Haru's cell phone suddenly rings and vibrated.

Takeshi jerks his body away from Haru and a red tinge crosses his cheeks. He heard Haru mumbles and slowly opens her eyes, she spotted Takeshi sitting next to her, and she embarrassingly wipes off the corner of her lips as if she drooled saliva.

"Y-your cell phone is ringing, Haru..." he said with a deep red on his face. Haru nodded at her and grabs her cell phone.

Takeshi pretends to read his notebook but his mind is flooded with the cut off kiss. He blushes even more as his mind keeps on saying _'That was close! Damn!'_ he scolded himself that Haru is his friends and he shouldn't take advantages on Haru. Haru told him that her father called her and was ask to go home early today. Takeshi just nodded at her and helps her collect her things. Of course like always, Takeshi walks Haru to her home.

**LINE BREAK**

They spend another three days of tutoring and they spent their three days full of laughter. Haru and Takeshi get even closer with each other and know that they both feel the attractions but were too afraid to ruin their friendship.

The day of exam come. Takeshi is confident that he will pass the exam. His mind was light; in every question he read he would tell himself 'Ahh! Good thing Haru taught me this' or 'Huwaa! Haru is right about this!'. The school bell rings and finally the exams are over. Takeshi stretches his arms upward and walks towards Tsuna and Gokudera.

"How was the exam, Tsuna?"

"Okay I guess Gokudera helps me study so I guess I will pass. How about you?"

"Ahaha! Just the same, Haru is a great teacher!" he just said. Tsuna arched an eyebrow and Gokudera frowns. There is something different with the Yamamoto in front of them. He looks rather happier than before.

Two days after, Takeshi is excited about the result. He went to the bulletin board and spotted Tsuna and the other. They were all looking up on the board and a wide smile appeared on their lips.

"Yeah! I pass to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed throwing his hands in the air. Kyoko and Hana giggle and hug each other. Tsuna sigh of relief and nodded at Gokudera, the silver headed boy gave a thumbs up at Tsuna.

Yamamoto scans the whole board. Tsuna got 80%, Gokudera has of course 100%, Kyoko got 85% while Hana got 89%, and Ryohei got 83%. Yamamoto chuckles, his friends all passed and now it's time to see if he also passed the test. _Yamada... ahh Yamamoto! Let's see..._ his eyes widen 91%. He got 91%!

"Yes!" he yelled, his friends and schoolmates turn their head at him.

"What is it Yamamoto?" Tsuna asks.

"Ahaha! Well I've got 91%, Tsuna,"

"Wow! Congratulations Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, Takeshi throw his arms on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Ahaha! Thanks, Tsuna! Ooopss! I better go tell her!" he said and pulls his arms from Tsuna and take his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello? Where are you? Okay just stay there okay? I need to tell you something," he click the end call button and saluted at his friends. "Ja'ne minna! _(See you guys!)_ I need to go somewhere! See you tomorrow!" and then he runs off.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru seated on the swing and waited for Takeshi, she was surprised to receive a call from him. He sounds excited wonder what happen? Haru suddenly remembers about the result of his exam. Maybe he passed the exam that's why he's excited.

"Haru!" someone calls out, Haru tilted her head towards the voice and saw Takeshi running towards her. She automatically stands up and wave but she was shock when Takeshi suddenly grabs her and hugs her tightly.

"I passed! I passed the exam!" he said while hugging Haru.

"Congratulations, Takeshi-san, I know you will do great," she said while hugging back the rain guardian.

She was even more surprised when Takeshi pulls her away from him and suddenly kissed her cheek. He is still smiling when he pulls her away again, and then he slowly realized what he had done. His eyes grew wider and his cheeks flush a deep red color matches the deep red color on Haru's face. They both look at each other and stare. Haru was about to say something when someone call her again.

"Haru!" she turns her head and saw Lambo running towards them. "Haru look at the Lambo-san's balloon and lollipop," he said while running.

"Ahh! Lambo-chan don't run or you'll trip yourself," but soon enough, Lambo's right foot hits a small rock and stumble down the ground. Haru runs to help Lambo when a pink bazooka suddenly come dropping from nowhere.

"Haru, look out!" Takeshi said but too late. The ten years bazooka hits Haru and with a loud BOOMS pink smokes suddenly appears.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hahi!" Haru whimpers when her buttocks hits a soft ground, she slowly rubs her buttocks and disorientedly look around the place. It seems that she suddenly appears in some sort of large garden. She look beside her, next to her lying under the red cloth is a large basket, a sandwiches and a couple of can cola and juices, and a three personal bags. One seems own by a kid, the other is probably own by a woman and the last one Haru guessed own by a man, lying next to the black and white back pack is somewhat a long sword stuck inside the sword case.

"Daddy, I'm ticklish!"

Haru turn her eyes around when he heard sounds of laughter and spotted a man and a little girl. Haru's eyes squinted and stare at the man. _He looks familiar to Haru. _She said inwardly. The man had a black hair just like the little girl standing facing him; he had a spiky black hair and a small on his chin. The little girl that looks like four years old claps her small hand at her father. Haru gasps loudly when she recognizes the man.

Oh my—

Suddenly the man and the little girl turn their head at Haru making the shocked girl twitched. She was even shocked when they both wave at Haru. Haru look around her, as if trying to make sure that they really are waving at her. When she finds no one, she returns his eyes at them.

W-who are—

"Mommy come and play with us!" called out the little girl only to make Haru's eyes grew even wider. If that man really is _him_ and if that girl really did call him daddy and her mommy then that means... wait... MOMMY?

**THE END**

**LINE BREAK**

Lianne Sabrina's corner

:P Jan-jararaaan! Sabrina is back… hohoho and here is the newest story about Haru and her boys' hohoho I hope I write the Yamamoto-Haru pairing well. I like the ending hah! I made Haru fainted after seeing her future family hohoho I'm so bad LOL

:P anyways I still don't know who's the next pairings, and I just I hope I can think about the new pairing soon… and thank you for all the reviews I got and for the alerts and readers who added my story as their favorite.

:P as usual I am asking you this. Read and Review. Thank You!


	6. Sawada Tsunayoshi

The Chat **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (...cross her heart amen…)

**Pairings:** Adult Tsuna and Adult Haru

**LINE BREAK**

Haru wakes up in her room, she slip off her slender legs from her bed and stretches her arms upward. She sighs. It had been 10 years later after her father has been accepted to be a teacher in Harvard University. Ten years since she moved from Japan to America. Her friends were all sad of course and there's a lot of tears and sob after her friends sends her and her family to the airport. Tsuna was not there, Kyoko-chan said he's not feeling well. Haru thought that she's not really important to him.

She opens her laptop seating on top of her well organized study table. A minute after she connects the Internet, a faint 'TING' was heard, signaling that she receives another message from her friends in Japan.

It's always been like this, she connects to her friends in Japan through Internet, she chats with them or video call them once every month. Kyoko-chan is her constant chat mate, they had an afternoon chat schedule everyday for the past ten years, and she would tell her everything about their friends except nine years ago, a year after her family migrated to America.

Kyoko-chan told her that Tsuna-san and the rest of his guardians are fighting a certain Enma-kun and his family and for the first time Kyoko-chan missed our daily chat, she apologized to Haru later on and told her that she's been helping Bianchi-san tend the injuries of Tsuna-san-tachi _(Tsuna and everyone)_ and also the wound of Enma-kun and his family.

Tsuna-san and company won the fight according to Kyoko-chan and Enma-kun and his family were nearly taken by a scary looking people they call 'Vindice'. Haru can tell from Kyoko-chan's voice and face from the screen that those are mean people trying to get Enma-kun to a prison but Tsuna-san interferes, telling those mean-looking Vindice that Enma-kun and his family is also part of the Vongola family and if they insist of taking them away, Tsuna-san will declare a war between the Vongola and the Vindice.

Kyoko-chan told Haru after Tsuna-san said that, those Vindice people just chuckles and throw a notebook to Tsuna-san. Journal that looks like a notebook. They said that journal will tell the truth between Shimon and Vongola family. The truths were revealed and the misunderstanding issues between the two families were finally resolve and the two families were finally reunited again.

Haru sigh and tilted her head beside her. She wished she was there that time. She sighs again and started to read the ten new messages. _Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Bianchi, Chrome, Hana, Kyoko, Tsunayoshi._ Haru pause and stared at the last username on her screen. Tsunayoshi. _Tsuna-san..._ she whispered.

Tsuna rarely send Haru a message, maybe thrice a month or even twice a month only. Tsuna would only call her once a month and for the past ten years, he only visited her once and that was two years ago. She knows that Tsuna and Kyoko were dating since her best friend told her that.

The first and the last time he visited Haru was two years ago, Tsuna was leaning against his Ferrari red car park outside Haru's college university. Haru was shock to see Tsuna waiting outside her school.  
She felt her heart leap with happiness after Tsuna flashes a soft smile at her.

**"Hi," Tsuna greeted after removing the authentic Ray-Ban sunglasses off him. Haru smile at him.**

"Hey," she said. "This is unexpected, Haru is surprise to see you here Tsuna-san, and do you need anything from Haru?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Do I need a reason to visit a friend?" he just said. Haru felt an invisible arrow strike right through her heart. _Friend..._** Haru laugh without a humor. Long silence follows, Haru look down her sandals, avoiding Tsuna's gaze.**

"Have a walk with me Haru," Haru jerk her head at Tsuna and frowns at him.

"Eh? B-but what about your car?" silly her, of all the things she can asks, Haru wanted to smack her forehead and blush at Tsuna which the latter answer a soft smile.

Tsuna chuckle at her and grabs her hand. "Don't worry, no one will steal me car," (unknown to Haru, Gokudera is inside the car watching them :P) he said and pulled Haru away from there. Haru let herself be pulled by Tsuna, doesn't matter where as long as she's with him, she's more than satisfied.

Haru lead the smiling Tsuna to her favorite crepe stand.

"This is Haru's favorite crepe store," she said and turns her head at the store lady. "One banana flavor please," she glances at Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, what flavors do you like?"

"Strawberry," he said. Haru nodded at him and order a strawberry flavor. Haru hums while waiting, unaware that Tsuna is staring at her with a soft and a distinct longing look, afterwards Haru handed the crepe to Tsuna.

They both walk while eating their own crepe. Tsuna offered some part to Haru, the young woman blush a little and shook her head as she softly and timidly refuse but the Vongola Boss insists of giving a part of his crepe to Haru. Haru smile shyly and took a small bite from Tsuna's crepe.

"Hmm! Haru didn't know strawberry is delicious too," she said. Haru stretched put her crepe at Tsuna with a deep red tinge across her cheek. "T-Tsuna-san here! You should taste Haru's favorite crepe too,"

Tsuna nodded and grab Haru hand, the one holding the crepe, and push the crepe closer to him, and he took a bite and was unaware of the stain of the creep on the side of his lips.

Haru chuckles at Tsuna, while the latter frown lightly. "What?"

"Tsuna-san, you have a stain on your face," Tsuna's hand automatically touches his lips. "No, no, on the other side," Haru raise her hand and wipes off the stain from Tsuna's lips.

"There, it's gone now," she said then she glances at Tsuna and caught him staring at her. Realizing that Haru caught him staring at her, Tsuna blush in deep red as well as Haru, the latter step backward from  
Tsuna and avoided his eyes by taking another bite from her banana flavor crepe.

They both spend the whole day strolling around the shop district of Haru's new home. Tsuna bought some presents to the kids and to their friends. Haru bought a pink hairpin, she whines after Tsuna handed the money to the saleslady but she blushed when Tsuna place a finger on her soft lips and mouthed the word 'shhh' at her. Haru was still stunned at Tsuna's action and her cheek becomes redder after hearing the saleslady whispered 'How sweet'. Tsuna was unaware of that and gently grabs Haru away from the store after receiving his change.  
  
Haru's hand unconsciously fingers the red hairpin on her head and let out a small smile which slowly fades afterwards, she slowly remembers how Kyoko-chan squealed as Tsuna finally ask her on a date after painstakingly waiting for years. Of course, Haru just smile and congratulate her best friend but deep inside she was hurting. Like hell.

Haru thought if she lives in America, she will start forgetting about Tsuna and find a nice guy to love her. Only her. But she failed, fails and continuously failing. She had never gotten her feelings for Tsuna no matter how many dates or boyfriends she had. Haru first click the message from Kyoko and read, only for her to halt hastily.

_Dear Haru-chan,_

Tsu-kun and I broke up. Well I was the one who broke up with him. I don't know, for the past years of being in a relationship with him, it felt like he was never with me even though he's by my side. I don't want to think this but I guess Tsu-kun is in love with someone else. I'm sorry for suddenly telling you this. I know you're busy with your college school and all. By the way, we missed you Haru-chan. Be safe.

Kyoko.

What? Tsuna-san is in love with someone else? That can't be true. Tsuna-san is really in love with Kyoko-chan but... what the heck? Haru panic and click the next message from Kyoko. It's a letter five hours after Kyoko's first letter to her.

_Dear Haru-chan,_

Just awhile ago, Tsu-kun asks me to meet him. I thought he's going to asks me stay with him but I was totally disappointed. Tsuna-kun said 'sorry' to me. He said that he really did love me but there is a girl who keeps on bugging his mind. He thought it was nothing so he continue to date with me but ever since he saw the girl after years of not seeing her, he finally concluded that he's in love with her. I don't know what to say to him, I only nodded at him.

Kyoko

Haru felt someone squeezes her heart painfully. Tsuna-san is in love with another girl. Another rival arrives. Haru sniff and wipes off the tears from her cheek using the back of her palm. She continues to click the next message from Kyoko, which she sends eight days after the second letter.

_Dear Haru-chan,_

I finally realize who's Tsuna-kun in love with. I know the girl and she's really close to me. I can finally said goodbye to Tsuna-kun with a smile too because I know he will be happy with that girl. By the way, don't you think Hibari-san is cute? :) Bye best friend missed you girl so much.

Kyoko

Oh my god, who was it? Who's the lucky girl Tsuna's in love with? Haru's head started to hurt. Someone who's close to Kyoko-chan. Was it Chrome-chan? Nah, Chrome is too... well... Chrome for Tsuna. Was it Hana-chan? Haru make face as she imagines Hana and Tsuna together. Nope not her too, besides Kyoko-chan told me that Hana-chan is dating Ryohei-nii. Haru pause and think of girl who is close to Kyoko. Don't tell me... Bianchi-san? Haru ruffles her already messy auburn hair. No! Bianchi is too old for Tsuna and beside she's really in love Reborn.

Haru sigh exasperatedly and stared with a frown on her screen. She decided to skip the message from Yamamoto, Bianchi, Chrome and Hana. She opens the last message from Kyoko, which she sends just yesterday. Haru misses two weeks of their daily chat.

_Haah!_ Haru sigh after remembering the sufferings she had because of her thesis.

_Dear Haru-chan,_

How are you? You've been quiet recently and we are starting to get worry about you. I know you had a thesis working on but please don't strain yourself too much okay? Oh yeah, Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan, Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun, they're all going to America next week. Onii-chan told me that they're in some kind of a mission. And Haru-chan, I'm already dating Kyouya-kun :) that was fast right? Onii-chan was so enrage and tried to have a boxing match with Kyouya-kun but Onii-chan ended but biting to death by Kyouya-kun :) tehee! Be safe and please I needed a reassurance that you're not working yourself to death okay?  
Love you!

Kyoko

Wow, she did miss a lot of things, can't imagine Kyoko and Hibari dating each other. Opposite really attracts each other. Haru chuckles and click the REPLY and started to type her message to Kyoko.

Kyoko-chan,

Hi! Sorry about not replying to you, Haru is really preoccupied by her thesis and please don't worry about Haru. She's not killing herself with work, just a little. Just kidding! :P Haru missed you guys so much too and nice one! Dating that ferocious prefect, Kyoko-chan got guts! More power to the two of you. BTW who was it that Tsuna-san—

Haru halted after she heard their doorbell rings. She ignores it thinking that her mother is downstairs and will answer whoever is at the door. But after three rings of doorbell, Haru frowns. She immediately changes her pajamas in a red tank top and denim short and run towards the main door. She halted when a piece of paper drop down from door, Haru picks it up and read a small note from her parents.

_Haru dear,_

Tou-san and Kaa-san will be out to buy foods. Breakfast is ready on the table.

Mom and Dad

Haru pout at the note. "They didn't even wake Haru up, geez," she literally jumps when she heard the doorbell rings again. "Coming!" she calls out and runs her way towards the main door. She took a deep breath and opens the door only for her eyes to grow wider and gasps.

There stand before her is a man taller just a few inches than her, with spiky brown hair wearing a white long sleeves polo and a well-ironed black pants. The man holds a bouquet of flowers and a soft smile on his lips. Haru gap like a fish out of water at the young man before her.

"Hi," he greeted. Haru blink twice at the man.

"T-Tsuna-san?"

"Yep,"

"What are you doing here?"

Tsuna frowns at her; he's expecting that Haru will know that he's arriving today since he sends her a message via e-mail yesterday. The Sky ring bearer said nothing but instead he extends the flowers on his hands to Haru.

"Here," Haru is reluctant into accepting the flowers but she did took the flowers after Tsuna smiles at her, she felt her face heat up as she slowly accept the flowers from him. Haru's mind going wild. She's too self conscious at the moment. She tried to remember if she combs her hair and pouts secretly as she tried to comb her messy hair with her hand but she knows that it's already too late to look more 'presentable'. Did it even occur to her to comb her hair before answering the damn door? Haru bite her lower lip.

"Eto... (Uhmm…) A-are you with someone else?" Haru just said for the lack of any non-embarrassing question.

A hint of smile appeared on Tsuna's lips. "No one, just me," Tsuna answered and then a pause follow again. Realizing that they are still standing on the door way, Haru immediately widen the door to let Tsuna enter inside the house.

"Sorry... uhh... come in..."

Tsuna nodded and step inside the house, leading the young man to the living room, Haru gesture the couch at Tsuna. She gently places the flower down to the coffee table.

"Haru will go and get you a drink," she said and before Tsuna can refuse she hastily went to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Haru leans on the wall the separating the dining room to the kitchen. _Tsuna-san gave Haru a flower!_ She cups her face, she badly wanted to squeal, scream or giggle in a very loud tone but of course she won't, she would only embarrass herself even more that it is. Haru immediately took two glasses from the cupboard and pour the already made juice into the glasses. She adjusted the pin on her hair and swiftly combs her hair using her hands.

She walks back to the living room with a tray on her hands. Noticing that she's already back, Tsuna turn his head at Haru, he immediately stand up and took the tray from Haru.

"Thanks," Haru said after Tsuna place the tray down the coffee table. Haru stared down her lap unable to utter anything, she hears Tsuna sigh several time as though he's the same as her unable to say what he wanted to say.

Haru felt Tsuna move closer to her and her heart start to pounder harder and louder inside her rib cage. She unconsciously took the glass of water and drink the glass straight. She can literally hear Tsuna's soft breathing next to her and that as if it sends sparks of electric current through Haru's spine.

"Haru..." Tsuna whispers her name and Haru automatically turn her head to Tsuna only to freeze all of a sudden. His face is closer than Haru imagine, she can feels Tsuna's breathing softly hitting her face, Haru felt her cheek turn into deep red.

"T-Tsuna-san...?" Tsuna hums at her but he keep on closing the small gap between them, Haru swallowed nervously.

"W-would you like cookies? Haru… uhh… baked it yesterday," she said in panic averting her face from him, she hastily stands up. "Haru will go get the cookies," she quickly took a step passing Tsuna but the latter suddenly grabs her wrist.

"Wait Haru please," he said and he unconsciously pulls Haru back to seat, Haru's left foot tangle on her right foot causing for her to drop her body down, but Tsuna was quick, he quickly grabs Haru for her to fall not to the floor but to his lap and with a faint 'yelp' Haru close her eyes tightly expecting to hit the floor not a soft and warm lap and arms.

"Haru! I'm sorry, did you hurt yourself?" Tsuna said in panic. Haru shook he head, still her eyes tightly close. Tsuna sigh of relief.

Haru slowly open her eyes and met the gentle brown eyes staring at her, Haru's face heat up. She is definitely cannot escape from this! She saw Tsuna's eyes trail down from her eyes to her nose and to her lips that is slightly open from the shock. Her heart leap of happiness with mixtures of fear when Tsuna slowly close the gap between their face.

Haru felt the time freezes as Tsuna gently place his soft lips on hers. Her body actually turns stiff as Tsuna move his lips as if telling Haru to respond. It took another two minutes when Haru finally melted down her defense, her hand unhurriedly went to Tsuna's brown hair, and her lips move to respond to Tsuna's kiss. She heard him moan when she finally return his kisses, her wide eyes slowly close and her one hand started to caress Tsuna's hair while the other is lightly wrap on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna slide his hand slide along Haru's back tracing the slender back of the young woman that sends shock waves through her vein, while the other is on Haru's nape, pulling her face for a deeper kiss.

Haru's turn to moan when little by little Tsuna's warm tongue forced itself to enter her damp cavern. Haru froze when she felt his tongue teases her own tongue, but she is a fast learner, she quickly answer the teasing she got from Tsuna.

Abruptly they both release each other after slowly they're lacking of air. Panting, Tsuna place his forehead on Haru's and planted a soft kiss on Haru's nose. With a red tinge on her lips, Haru close her eyes gently. Tsuna help Haru sit beside him.

"Haru... I wanted to tell you something and I just hope that you'll believe me." he slowly said staring deeply on her eyes, unaware, Haru nodded at Tsuna. The young boss sighs deeply.

"Years after you migrated to America, I thought that that won't affect me I mean I hardly had any feelings for you but I was wrong. Months had passed I admit to myself that I missed you, your company. Years had passed but I still kept thinking about you, you eyes, your smile. I was too stubborn to admit that my life is empty without you."

"I was hurt when Kyoko-chan once told me that you're already dating someone here, I was hurt so I rarely contact you thinking that you already found your happiness here, so I told myself it's time to move on, I started to date Kyoko-chan which everyone is expecting since I had a long time crush on her. We're happy I guess, but why is it that I cannot kiss her without your face popping inside my head?" he pause to wipe off the tears on Haru's cheek using his thumb. "Two years ago I went to see you to end up this madness, for me to totally move on, but I was so wrong. The moment I saw you walking outside your school... I... I finally resign myself that... I really am madly in love with you, I didn't just miss your company but I miss 'you'. Even Kyoko-chan notice the changes inside me and broke up with me, I didn't want to hurt her,"

Haru blink away the tears and clenched her fists on her lap. "I told her everything, I told her that I do love her once but there is this one girl that I love the most. I didn't tell her who was it but she later finds out who it was. I was expecting her to get mad at me but she didn't, she just smile and tell me to take care of 'her'," Tsuna pulls Haru into a hug when he heard her sob.

"I love you Haru... I just hope you feel the same way," he whispered in her ears. Haru slowly wrap her arms around Tsuna's neck while sobbing. How long she had waited for him to fall in love with her. How she waited for him to say those words to her.

_I know the girl and she's close to me._ She remembers the words from Kyoko-chan's letter. "I love you," Haru whispered, burying her face on Tsuna's neck.

"I know," Tsuna whispered back as he caresses the soft lock of Haru. He pulls Haru away from him and cups her small face, Tsuna kiss Haru's forehead, nose, he cheeks and lastly her lips which he stayed a little longer before placing his forehead on her's. "I'm sorry, it took me years before I admit that I love you,"

Haru shook he head and planted her hands on top of Tsuna's hands. "It's okay," Tsuna closes the gap between them and kiss Haru sweetly.

**LINE BREAK**

While finishing Haru's college, Tsuna connects to Haru through phone and chat, Haru's daily afternoon chat with Kyoko change into everyday chat with Tsuna. He would shower her with love letters he sends through e-mail, he would deliver flowers to her school and to her house which Haru really appreciated and she constantly let out giggles.

Kyoko and everyone visited her and spend three days in America, strolling around the famous spot of America. They constantly threw a teasing look at Haru and Tsuna while the two couple walks hand in hand especially Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother. Months prior to Haru's graduation, Tsuna asks her to marry him, of course she gladly, and with tears, accepted it. After her graduation, Haru flew back to Japan and stating she wants to spend the rest of her life there with Tsuna. Her parents agree and say that maybe a year or two, they will follow Haru back to Japan after her father's retirement.

They had a wedding garden, Tsuna's family and close friends, including the retired Vongola Ninth Timoteo and his guardians, Dino and the Cevallone family, Enma and Shimon Family even the Xanxus and the rest of the Varia members were all invited in Tsuna's and Haru's wedding, CEDEF member especially Basil were all invited. Of course all of Tsuna's guardians are all present (even Kyouya), speaking of Kyouya, Kyoko continue to date him much to Ryohei's annoyance and dismay ehem it's a good thing Hana knows how to pacify the EXTREMELY over protective older brother of Kyoko. Iemitsu and Haru's father literally cry out throughout the wedding ceremony. Iemitsu cried that his baby boy is now all grown up; Haru's father mumbles that his baby girl looks pretty on the white halter wedding dress. Their wives, with a sweat drop, patted their husbands' back. Kyoko was the maid-of-honor, while Gokudera was Tsuna's best man.

**LINE BREAK**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola tenth generation boss, smile softly as he watched the two babies sleeping peacefully inside the baby crib. Beside him is his wife Sawada Haru, watching her husband and their twins in awe. The baby girl with same shade of hair color as Tsuna let out a soft smile as Tsuna gently brushes a finger on his daughter's soft cheek. The baby boy with auburn hair like Haru lightly grabs the thumb of his mother, and let out a satisfied coo. Sawada Riku and Sawada Kaito, their six month old twin.

Tsuna chuckles and wrap his arms around his wife's waist and whispered something earning a giggles from Haru.

"Ti amo mia cara moglie," _(I love you my dear wife)_

"Ti amo troppo il mio caro Tsuna," _(I love you too my dear Tsuna)_

THE END

**LINE BREAK**

Lianne Sabrina's corner:

:o Jan-jararaaan! Tsuna and Haru pair finished! Ehem actually this is not the original story, the one I wrote first is kinda long and I don't know how to end it so I scrap the first one and ended up with this one. And I wanted to write this a Tsuna POV story since this story kind looks like a whirl wind love story (what did I say? Ahaha) but that would be in later part!

:o So how are the Tsuna and Haru pairing huh? For the kissing scene (which is I think rated M? huwaaat!) part I dunno Ahahaha that's actually not part of the story but I just wanted to make Tsuna act like a pervert one hahaha oh well that's okay right? I said is that all right? Hihihi I haven't start the next story… hmm… should I write Ryohei-nii or Basil-chan?

:o I'm still in heaven because of good news! I PASSED THE LICENSURE EXAMINATIONS! Haah! I'm not bragging, I'm just sharing my good news ahaha! (I kinda act like Yamamoto lol)

:o anyways thank you for all the reviews I got, God bless you guys! As always read and review ciao!


	7. Sasagawa Ryohei

Wishes **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (…cross her heart amen...)

**Pairings:** Young Ryohei and Young Haru

**LINE BREAK**

Reborn was up to something again. The Sun Arcobaleno gathers all the boys inside Tsuna's living room. Eyeing with a suspicious look, Tsuna sigh at the baby Arcobaleno seating on his small leather swivel chair. Assembled around the baby from the left are Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei and on Tsuna's lap is Lambo.

"What is it that you want from us, Reborn?" Tsuna asks while the little hitman-to-be Lambo is inside his arms busy picking his tiny nose but hastily stop by the young soon-to-be Vongola boss. "Lambo that's disgusting!" Tsuna said looking disgusted at Lambo, Gokudera seriously wanted to smack the head of the youngest guardian but he was being restrained by the baseball freak Yamamoto.

Reborn smirks before he took out a small fish ball glass with papers inside it. All of the boys turn curiously at it and at Reborn.

"Tomorrow is the 'Women Appreciation day' and being suitable Guardians of the Vongola Famiglia it's only natural to treat every girl member of the family once in awhile," he said.

"What are you trying to imply, Reborn?" Tsuna retort.

"Inside this fish ball glass is the girls' wish for you guys to make, do or have, pick up a piece of paper and it's already up to any of you how to make these girls' wishes come true,"

Tsuna frowns at Reborn and was about to ask something when the Sun pacifier bearer interior him. "Whoever makes all the girls' wishes come true will win a Vongola style prize, the competitions already  
starts though, Dino picks up Maman's paper and is now making Maman's wishes coming true,"

"Ehh? Already? That was fast!"

"You guys are just slow, anyways I already have mine and it says Bianchi," Reborn holds out the small paper and literally jumps and landed on top of Bianchi's right shoulder. Gokudera's body becomes stiff after seeing his older sister's face, his stomach suddenly shot with a painfully contracted.

"A-Aneki-!" _(B-big sister-!)_ His face turn in blue clutches his stomach and collapse right at Tsuna.

"Ahh! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna panic and tried to shove the unconscious body of his Storm Guardian. Yamamoto casually laughs and helps Tsuna to get Gokudera off him and into the couch.

"There are only five papers there, Kyoko's, Haru's, Ipin's, Chrome's and Hana's papers are all inside. Now, one by one pick up the paper. After all of you got your own paper the contest will start," Reborn continues as if nothing is happening.

Tsuna make face at Reborn. "The contest is already started since Dino-san already making my mom's wishes coming true," he mumbles earning a straight kick from the Arcobaleno home tutor, Tsuna landed on the coffee table with a loud 'THUD'.

"Itte!" _(Ouch!)_ Tsuna cried out. Yamamoto and Ryohei help Tsuna afterwards. Tsuna grimace and rubs his swollen chin.

"Stop complaining and pick up a paper already, Dame-Tsuna," _(No-good Tsuna)_ Reborn order as the baby hitman jumps back to Bianchi's shoulder.

Tsuna half-heartedly slide his hand inside the fish ball glass while muttering something, next to him is Yamamoto, the Tsuna pick up a paper for Lambo and lastly is Ryohei. The only paper left will be Gokudera's. The pairings:

**Tsuna - Kyoko  
Lambo - Hana  
Yamamoto - Ipin  
Gokudera - Chrome  
Ryohei - Haru  
**  
"Lucky!" Tsuna scream with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. _Kyoko-chan is my partner!_ He cried out in joy with stars twinkling around his head and heart pumping in his eyes.

"Hmm... I pick up Ipin-chan," Yamamoto said and turn his head at Ryohei. "Oh! Senpai who's that?" Tsuna look curiously at Ryohei.

Ryohei held out the paper to the boys. MIURA HARU is what the papers said. "Haru-chan," he said.

"Ehh, Lucky I guess but I can't say the same thing to Lambo," Tsuna said with a sweat drop and turn his sympathetic eyes at the young hitman lying down the wooden floor. "I think he got Kurokawa-san. Gokudera got Chrome's paper,"

"So now that everyone got their papers, let the competition begins!"

**LINE BREAK**

"Ah! Found you! Haru!"

A teen age girl wearing the school uniform of the elite school of Midori Middle School turns her head to the voice with a slight frown on her forehead. Miura Haru saw Sasagawa Ryohei, her best friend's big brother running towards her waving his hand. Haru stop and turn her body to her senpai slash friend.

"Ryohei-niisan, _(Big brother Ryohei)_ do you need anything from Haru?" she ask while watching the boy pants.

"The Women Appreciation day... I got your name..." Ryohei said in between catching his breath. Haru flashes a wide grin at Ryohei.

"Ahh that... Reborn-chan told Haru about that, so Onii-san _(Big brother)_ is the one who will grant Haru's wishes?"

"Yep! So what is your first wish?" Haru blink twice.

"Ehh? Ryohei-niisan isn't the competition officially starts tomorrow?"

Ryohei gasps and hastily puts his hands on his head. "I forgot to the extreme!" he scream out, Haru giggles at his best friend's older brother.

"Its okay, Haru thinks it's better if Onii-san get to prepare everything in advance right?" Haru tilted her head on her side. "Hmm... Haru's first wish is eat cake under the starry night!"

Ryohei frowns at the young girl. "Eat cake under the starry night huh... Yoshi! Leave everything to me to the extreme! I'll call you tomorrow night! Ja! (See you!)" he said and wave at Haru before he take his leave, Haru wave at the running silver head guardian with a soft smile on her lips.

**WISH #5 and #4**

The next day, Haru got a call from Ryohei one hour ago telling her to go to the Namimori park, he will be waiting for Haru in the gazebo, their meeting place. Haru change her clothes, with a quick shower, she put on her plain white long length tank top then she took the green see-through off shoulder dress that has a sleeves ending on her pinkish elbow from her closet and put it on top of the tank top, she next wears her skinny jeans.

"Mom! Haru needs to go somewhere!" she said after poking her head through the door that connects their hallway and their living room.

"Just don't be out too late dear!" her mother calls out.

"Hai! Ittekimasu!" _(Yes! I'll be going!)_ She chanted after putting on her sandals.

On her way to the place, Haru hums softly, she glances at the dark sky that is twinkling with stars everywhere, and Haru's eyes soften as she stares at the sky and let out a small smile.

Upon arriving to the place, Haru frowns when she notice that the place is too dark for her liking. Did she got in a wrong place? But this is Namimori Park and there is only one gazebo in Namimori Park. Haru swallows down the fear and she gasps in surprise when suddenly a light hits her eyes.

Covering her eyes while trying to adjust with the sudden light, Haru caught a glimpse of a shadow standing in front of her.

"Yo!" said the familiar voice. Haru took a second to sink in before smiling at the young boy.

"Onii-san!" Haru's eyes watched the place with awe. She's not expecting this, the place is full of red rose petals scattered around inside the gazebo. A small table with white table clothes and a flower vase with three red roses on top of the table and two chairs across each other. Haru sniggers when she saw Ryohei wearing a white tuxedo long sleeve suit complete with a flower on the chest pocket holding out a bouquet of flowers on his hand.

"Ryohei-niisan looks so cool!" Haru complimented earning a slight blush from the Sun guardian.

"Really?" Ryohei said and glance his own clothes. "Don't you think it's a bit exaggerating?"

Haru shook her head and walk towards Ryohei. "Nope, Haru thinks the tuxedo suits Ryohei-niisan,"

"Ahaha! I'm glad you didn't think it's a bit outrageous, oh here!" Ryohei handed Haru the flowers.

"Thank you so much!" Haru said and let out a giggle. Ryohei then offers an arm at Haru which the latter gladly accepted. He leads Haru to the chair.

"So, I order Chocolate cake and a parfait. Let's dig in shall we?"

Haru chuckles and nodded at Ryohei, the latter cuts the chocolate cake on two and handed the plate to Haru a glass of parfait. The two enjoys the moment.

Haru was at first disappointed that Tsuna didn't have her name, she's dreaming of spending her time with Tsuna not with Kyoko's big brother. Haru at first was a bit intimidated with Ryohei 'EXTREME' personality, screaming every time he could. It's amazing how Kyoko can tolerate her brother. She's not expecting this side of personality on the eccentric and up-beat Sun guardian, underneath the enthusiastic personality lays a warm, kind and sweet Ryohei and Haru's first impression slowly disappearing.

Ryohei knows Haru for being a close friend with his little sister Kyoko, but except of knowing that Haru loves cosplay, Ryohei doesn't really know anything about the girl. He only knows a bit about her because Kyoko will always tell a story about her or about her silly antics. She's also part of the Vongola family and supports them especially the times in Future battle. He was not aware how sweet can this girl be. She has a smile that emits warmth and Ryohei's unaware, or better yet disregarded, when a funny feeling in his chest had started to grow after seeing the girl before him smile softly.

"Look!" Haru suddenly blurted out and pointed at the sky. Ryohei glances at the dark sky and was stun to see that the sky's showering of shooting stars.

"Wow! Haru can't believe that she gets her first two wishes come true just in one night!"

"What do you mean?"

Haru smiles at Ryohei. "Well Haru's second wish is to watch meteor shower and now we're really watching it!"

"Wow! Cool!" Haru turn her attention back at the meteor shower unaware of Ryohei secretly watching her. A smile stretches on his lips before turning his head back to the dark sky.

**WISH #3, and #2**

"Haru's third wish is to have a tattoo!"

"Tattoo?"

"Yep! But daddy said I'm not allowed to have one, so Haru wants a temporary tattoo,"

Ryohei cups his chin and started to think. Both of them are walking side by side back to Haru's house, Ryohei insisted on escorting Haru back to them.

"Hmm..." Ryohei hums and tilted his head to the other side when he unconsciously glances at the book store they both pass through. Ryohei's face lit up and grins at Haru.

"I already know how you can have a temporary tattoo," he said.

"Really?"

"Yep! Just wait for tomorrow, you'll see!"

The next day after school, Haru waited for Ryohei in Namimori playground. While waiting Haru swings herself back and forth on the single swing.

"Hey!" Haru jerk her head at the voice and in an instant Haru stands up and wave at Ryohei who is holding a small plastic bag.

"Onii-san!"

"I got your tattoo inside," he wags the plastic in front of Haru, earning a slight frown from the young girl. Ryohei grins at Haru and took something out from the plastic. Haru frowns deeply at the things he's holding then glances with a confuse look at Ryohei.

"Since you only want a temporary tattoo I brought you this," he waggles the object. On Ryohei's hand is a brush-up fake tattoo with different design. Haru's lips slowly forming a wide smile after Ryohei's idea sink inside her head. Haru chuckles which change into a small giggles.

"Onii-san is a genius!" she exclaim, Ryohei in return looking embarrass scratches his cheek and laugh sheepishly.

"So, butterfly or rose?"

"Hmm... Butterfly!"

"Okay you're the boss! Where do you want to put it?"

Haru glances around her body and pause to her right shoulder, she took off her school jacket and exposed a small part of her shoulder to Ryohei.

"Here," Haru pointed.

Ryohei nodded and gently press the brush-up fake tattoo on Haru's exposed skin, scratching the sticker using a coin into Haru's skin, slowly the butterfly design tattoo sticks gently on Haru's skin. Making sure that the tattoo is really pasted on her skin, Ryohei blew the tattoo gently.

"There! Instant tattoo!"

Ryohei took out his cell phone and set up the camera.

"Souvenir!"

He flashed three pictures of Haru and her newly fake tattoo and two pictures of him and Haru, with hands forming a 'V' sign they both smile in front of the camera. Haru giggles and careful to put on her school jacket.

"So, what's the next wish?" he asks.

"Ride in a Ferris wheel!" she exclaim after she throws her arms in the air. Ryohei chuckles in return and hold out a hand to Haru.

"Okay! Let's go to Namimori Amusement park!" he exclaimed back. Haru smile and grabs Ryohei hand. Hand in hand they both walk towards the amusement park. Ryohei felt a warm coming from Haru's hand travelling through his skin. He gave Haru a side along glance before a soft smile appeared on his lips.

They first ride a tea cup ride, and then to Haru's horror, Ryohei pulls her to the roller coaster with scary looking loops. Even though Haru's reluctant into riding the said attraction, Ryohei just squeeze her hand and gave her a encouraging smile. Haru smiles back weakly. And before the first loop, Haru clutches Ryohei's hand tightly and hides her pale face, burying her face on Ryohei's shoulder. Haru scream loudly, tightly grasping Ryohei's hand until the ride finish.

After the heart-stopping roller coaster ride, Ryohei and Haru enter the Hunted house attraction. Haru's face started to drain out of color again after seeing the entrance. She swallows down the fear and with  
trembling legs she follows Ryohei enters the said house and in every attempt automatic machine that scares the costumer, Haru will hide behind Ryohei or would bury her face on Ryohei arms while the latter laughs at her telling her that there's no need to be afraid because they are all fake. Haru pouts, with legs still trembling though, at Ryohei and told her that she's not afraid in these attractions and she bravely lead their way towards the exit only for her to runs back to Ryohei and hugs him tightly, apparently near at the end of the Hunted House there's a man with zombie costumes waiting to ambush the costumers and Haru was caught off guard and with a ear drum shattering scream Haru runs back to Ryohei. Ryohei, in between his chuckles, lead the crying Haru to the exit and hugs her gently whispering soothing words.

Ryohei bought the still sobbing Haru a drink and offers a tissue.

"That was so scary..." she mumbles, Ryohei cough out that might be from suppressing a snigger, Haru pouts at him.

"C'mon stop sulking; shall we go to our last ride?" Ryohei pointed at the Ferris wheel few meters away from them. Haru's face lit up and nods at Ryohei. Side by side Haru and Ryohei walks their way towards the said attraction.

It's nearly night time and watching the sun sets inside the Ferris wheel is a very nice experience. Haru's eyes twinkles as she watch the sun sets before them.

"How lovely!" she said and with a smile she turns her head at Ryohei sitting across her only for her to pout again. Ryohei is obviously sleeping, Haru giggles and seated right next to the sleeping Ryohei. Haru watch how Ryohei sleeps next to her and felt her face heat up when her eyes trail down Ryohei side figure, her eyes went down to his forehead, to his close eyes, to his nose and stops to his lips.

Her face turn even more redder when she thought how would it feel to kiss Ryohei. Haru! Ryohei is Kyoko-chan's onii-san! she scolded herself, with a deep red face she turn her head back to the setting sun, her body begun to stiff when she felt Ryohei's head drop on her shoulder. Sleeping softly, Ryohei rests his head on Haru's shoulder. Haru slowly turn her red face at Ryohei's face only to realize that the Sun guardian's face is much closer to Haru's big surprise. She can literally feel the soft breeze of breath of Ryohei coming from his lips.

Haru gulp down while staring on his lips and unaware that her face is bit by bit getting close to Ryohei's face. Their lips met, only for Haru's eyes grew wider. She quickly withdrew her red face away from Ryohei's face.

_D-did Haru just kissed Ryohei-niisan_? Haru screamed inside her head, she badly want to ruffles her own hair. _Oh my god! Haru bad! Bad!_ She taps her forehead and careful not awake the sleeping extreme guardian. Realizing that the ride is nearly at the end, she decided to wake Ryohei up.

Ryohei moan, Haru taps his hand, gently waking him up.

"R-Ryohei-niisan... the ride is about to end..." she said, Ryohei squirm and slowly raised his head from Haru's shoulder. He rubs the sleep away from him.

"Oh Haru... gomen... _(sorry...)_ I fell asleep," he said after getting off the ride tailing the red face Haru, the latter shook her head hastily while looking down the ground.

"I-iie..." _(n-no...)_ she mumbles.

"Do we still have time for the last one wish?"

"Maybe we should save the last wish for tomorrow, Haru is sure that your now tired now," she said.

"Hmm... I guess your right... okay! Let me walk you back to your house," Ryohei offers an arm to Haru, which the red face girl accepted.

**WISH #1**

Ryohei pulled Haru and all the while Haru has a frown on her forehead in contrast to Ryohei's wide grin.

"Ryohei-niisan, where are going?" she said while she's being pull by the silver hair guardian for almost half a minute now, she knows where their heading their going out of Namimori town leading to the next town Shizouka town, which confuse the girl even more.

"Didn't you already tell me that your last wish is that being in two places at once?"

"Yeah... so?"

"You'll see!" he said with a mysterious smile. Haru saw ahead of them is the arch that separates the Namimori to Shizouka. Ryohei halted under the arch and place Haru in front of him.

"Here stand here okay?"

Haru nodded and do what he orders her to do.

"Good, now put your left foot here," he pointed at a spot few inches away from her left foot, she look confused but still follows Ryohei's order.

"Now you're right foot here," he pointed again and again she follows. Haru felt her position is a little awkward since her feet is separated inches away from each other, she frowns at Ryohei who's still grinning at her.

"Onii-san, you're acting weird, what are trying to do to Haru?"

"Well I already granted your fifth wish," he said and gestures his head at the arch, Haru raises an eyebrow at Ryohei. "You're in two places at once," he added.

Haru slowly raises her eyes where he pointed and saw the arch above her, she then turn her eyes down to her separated feet and then slowly, Haru realizes what Ryohei's trying to show her. She giggles and then her giggles turn into a laughter which Ryohei join her later.

She literally is in two places, at once, by standing under the arch which the only thing that separates Namimori and Shizouka, and by placing her left foot to the left side of the arch which is now in Shizouka and placing her right foot of the right side of the arch which is the part of Namimori, Haru is standing now in both Namimori and Shizouka, Ryohei proves to her that a person can be in two places  
at once.

Haru, still laughing, attacks Ryohei a hug. "Onii-san that's amazing!" she exclaims while Ryohei hugs her back.

"It took me all night to think about your sixth wish though!" he said.

Ryohei releases Haru from his hug only to stop in midway when Haru's face is inches away from him. His wide grin slowly fades as well as Haru's smile, as if the time stop, Ryohei stares at Haru's brown eyes. Haru felt her face heat up; Ryohei's face flashes a red tinge across his cheeks, unwrapping his arms off from Haru, he let out a fake cough and scratches the back of his head. Haru play the edge of her skirt, with red blush, her eyes still focus on the ground.

Haru felt her heart pounds harder. _Haru thinks she got a crush on Ryohei-niisan..._ the young girl said maker herself even redder that compares to an apple.

Ryohei scolded himself. _Why do I always blush in front of this girl and my heart won't stop pounding, too._ Ryohei sigh.

"Well it looks like someone already finished the game already," said the tiny voice from somewhere. Ryohei turn his head on the left and saw a baby in black suit and a fedora standing on the wall fence.

"Reborn-chan!" Haru exclaim in surprised. Reborn let out a smirk.

"I'll see the two of you in TakeSushi Restaurant,"

**LINE BREAK**

At the end of the competition. Ryohei and Haru enjoy the All-You-Can-Eat Sushi at TakeSushi house. The rest of them settle themselves in a plate or two of sushi, Gokudera collapse after seeing his older sister's face, Yamamoto tends the unconscious Gokudera upstairs with the help of Bianchi. Chrome seated next to Kyoko with Ipin, Fuuta and Lambo. Dino decided to buy dozens of sushi for his subordinates and volunteers to send two boxes of sushi to Nana. Tsuna, on the other hand, seats next to Reborn on the other table, the baby Arcobaleno is busy drinking his espresso in his small cup.

"So much for the Vongola Style Prize," Tsuna muttered under his breath and sigh exasperatedly but a grin flashes on his face afterwards. _Oh well even if I didn't finish the competition, I did get to spend some time alone with Kyoko-chan._ Tsuna said looking dreamily. It's the most precious time for Tsuna.

"Oh yeah why haven't Dino-san completed the game? I'm sure he can give anything for my mom, right?" Tsuna said and look at the Arcobaleno who's quietly sipping his espresso.

"Maman's last wish is to know everything about his husband's activities," Reborn casually said and sips another espresso. Tsuna sweat drop and nodded at Reborn. He can literally imagine Dino panicking about his mother's last request. Although most of his mother's wishes include only helping her clean the house, do the meals and the chores.

"Since being an outside advisor for a mafia family is a secret, Dino-san can't really say anything about dad, poor Dino-san. How about Yamamoto?"

"Ipin's last wish was to go to China and see her master," again in a matter-of-fact voice.

Another sweat drop appears on Tsuna's cheek. "Yamamoto can't afford to get a plane trip to China. What about Gokudera-kun?"

"Chrome was about to say her last wish when Mukuro interferes stating that Gokudera is awfully close to 'his' Chrome so they ended up fighting each other," Tsuna now finally realize the bruises and wounds in Gokudera's body.

Tsuna sigh looking tired. "Well Lambo didn't even get to make Kurokawa's first wish since she hated kids," Tsuna turn his eyes at his young guardian, laughing along with Ipin. Tsuna rolls his bored eyes.

"Ehh... how about you Reborn? I'm expecting you to win since you can do anything for Bianchi,"

Reborn sips his espresso, Tsuna took a sip on his juice as he waited for Reborn's answer. "Bianchi's last wish is to have a child on me," Reborn casually said, in shock Tsuna abruptly spurted all the juice from his mouth and cough out hastily. Tapping his chest many times, as he eyed the baby in ridiculous manner while Reborn nonchalantly drinks his espresso.

"R-Reborn... y-you didn't..."

"Of course I didn't you stupid Tsuna," Reborn said as he read Tsuna's mind. "That's why I didn't win right?"

Tsuna sigh of relief as he planted his hand on his chest. "Geez..."

"Lambo! Share the sushi with the others!" Ipin scolded her young playmate. Lambo, the young hitman, sticks out his small tongue at Ipin and took the last plate of sushi with him and runs away.

"Lambo-san is not sharing! This is his sushi!" Lambo said while running away with Ipin hot on his trail. The two young kid runs in circle inside the sushi house. Lambo passes through Reborn and the naughty Arcobaleno secretly trips the poor Thunder guardian. Lambo drops the sushi and stumble down the wooden floor of the sushi house and coming from his Afro hair, a pink bazooka come flying towards Haru.

"Ahh! Haru look out!" they all yelled as the pink bazooka landed exactly at the wide eye teen age girl. Too late, Haru's been swallowed by the bazooka and with a loud 'BOOM' a pink smoke comes after the sound.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hahi! Haru cried after the pink smoke slowly subsides. Her brown eye met a large and elegant interior design bedroom, she finds herself sitting on a queen size four postal bed, with thick and soft mattress. Haru's large eyes roam around the room and blink twice.

It's a European style room, complete with expensive looking furniture and appliances. Haru pushes herself from the bed and stands up. While her eyes roam around the room, Haru saw a picture on a white wash picture frame. It's a picture of a cute six month old baby with silver hair, the baby looks like a boy. Haru smiles at the sight of the baby looking innocently in front of the camera.

Haru turns her head around the bed only to stop and gasps lightly. Her eyes grew wider as she tried to recognize the two people on the large wedding picture just above the queen size bed.

Haru knows that girl, it looks exactly like her, and only the difference is that the girl on the wedding picture looks a little older than her and had a bob cut hairstyle wearing a white wedding dress and on her hand is a bouquet of red roses. Haru's wide eyes trail to the man next to the woman and boy how her jaw drops as she recognizes the man. The man who's right arm wrap around the young woman's waist, wearing a white tuxedo suits and had a silver hair smiling softly in front of the camera.

**.::L'estremità::. (THE END)**

**LINE BREAK**

Lianne Sabrina' angolo di s: (for now on I'm using the Italian translation of Lianne Sabrina's corner)

8) Jan-jararaaan! Woot, woot! Here's the Ryohei and Haru pairings, it only took me a day to write this hah!

8) DISCLAIMER: I know yes I KNOW! The plot seems familiar right? Actually I adopt the cheesy plot in one of Mandy Moore's story 'A Walk to Remember', yep! Except for the Ferris wheel scene and meteor shower and eating the cake scene too that's actually my original set up Hihihi so Lianne owns nothing…

8) I dunno… I don't know what to say ahaha well THANK YOU for the reviews Hihihi

8) as always read and review people THANK YOU and GBU!


	8. Kozato Enma

Red Eyes **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (…cross her heart amen...)

**Pairings:** Adult Enma and Adult Haru

**LINE BREAK**

Miura Haru slams her fists on the steering wheel and for the first time ever she curse inwardly. Her two years old VIOS car's battery died down in a middle of God-who-knows-where. She's on her way back to Namimori coming from Hokkaido after her company sends her there for a one week seminar. To make the situation worst her GPS busted and now Haru is stuck in a place in a middle of the heavy storm. Thunders, shrill cry of wind and harsh patting of the heavy rain is not helping to subside the fear slowly engulfing the young woman.

Haru ransack her shoulder bag seating on the passenger seat next to her, she must have the worst luck in the world when the screen of her cell phone flashes the word NO SIGNAL, Haru cries out the frustration, slamming her head back to the head rest.

"Oh my god! No cell phone, the battery of the car is busted and GPS' is broken! Great! What a lucky night!" she said and frustratedly ruffled her hair. What now? Is she going to spend the whole night inside the car? But Haru heard news people died sleeping inside the car because of suffocation. Haru sigh and glances around the place through her wind shield and in time the thunder came and in a mere second Haru caught up a glimpse of what seems to be a mansion.

Haru blink twice. Mansion. Haru stop for a second and think. Maybe Haru can, ask who lives there, if she can stay for just one night? She thought. She's having a doubt if the people living inside the mansions are nice or will try to do something bad to Haru. Well better face the consequences that died in suffocation here. She reasons her own self. Haru muster all the courage inside her. Puts on her jacket, pulls off the key of her car and grabs her shoulder bag. Slowly the rain started to soak her whole body while she lock the doors of her car and making sure that it is properly lock.

With wide steps, Haru run towards the house she saw but instantly stops when a tall and rusty gate stands before her. Haru look for any possible entrance and found the small part of the gate, which may be used by the owner of the house to enter, is open. Haru immediately enters the gate and run towards the main door.

Just above the main door is a large balcony which connects to one of the rooms of the old mansion. Before Haru knocks of the old twin door in front of her Haru removes the soak jacket and hangs it on her arms, she swallows down the nervousness lurking inside her chest, and she presses the doorbell just beside the twin door. DING DONG DING!

Haru waited for someone to answer the door and soon enough the door let out a faint creak and slowly open. Haru waited for someone to emerge from the door and her brown eyes met an old lady dress in ankle length dress and an old shawl covering her shoulder, her gray hair is in bun with some hair dangling from everywhere.

Haru gulp down and tried to give the old lady a small smile.

"Hi..." she greeted. The old lady frowns at Haru.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, Haru is kinda lost and her car's busted. Haru is wondering if she can stay here just for tonight?"

The old lady gave Haru a stern look, scrutinizing if Haru is really telling the truth. Her wrinkled eyes look Haru from the head to toe and then back to her head. Haru silently pray Kami-sama for the old lady to agree then her face lit up since the old lady before her gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"Poor dear, sure come inside now," she said and widen the door way for Haru. "Come, we we're just having our dinner," she added after she close the door.

Haru whisk the rain from her hair. "Oh dear me, you're soak to the bone! Come, let me take you to your room, do you have anything to change your clothes?"

Haru, realizing that she didn't bring her bag of clothes with her, taps her forehead. The old lady just smiles at her.

"Haru forgot her bag inside her car," Haru answer with a red tinge on her cheek.

"No worries, dear, I might lend you some of my old clothes, well if you don't mind wearing old and out of fashion clothes that is,"

"No! Haru is grateful you're letting her stay inside, she doesn't want to burden you,"

"It's okay dear, and you don't have to go out that vicious rain again. Use my clothes for the mean time."

"Thank you very much," Haru gave a light bow to the old lady. "My name is Miura Haru,"

"Oh dear me, my name is Kozato Dia,"

"Uhm... Kozato-san..."

"Call me Dia, dear,"

"Right, right. Uhm Dia-san, you told me earlier that you're about to eat dinner... Wh-who's 'we'?"

"Oh dear! I have a son, he's name is Kozato Enma, he's a pretty shy boy so don't expect her to see him around the house,"

Haru nodded at her, she found herself on the second floor of the mansion, Haru follows the old lady to the west wing of the mansion and stops in front of a mahogany door.

"This'll be your room for tonight dear," she said and opens the door revealing a warm and cozy bed room. The inside of the room is large, double the size of Haru's own room back in Namimori, she drag herself inside glances around the room with slightly open mouth. At the center part is the queen size four postal which Haru badly wanted to jump on and with curtain on both side of the bedside, a medium size chandelier hanging above the room, the room like the whole house is carpeted with red soft carpet. A large wardrobe standing proud beside the room and in one corner of the room is a medium size fire place with soft two couches surrounding it. Haru found two doors on the left and the right part of the room, she guess one of the door leads to the bathroom.

Dia walk towards the door to the left and opens it, she flick the switch that reveals the bathroom complete with bath tub, bowl, and a sink. A whole body mirror stand across the door.

"This is the bathroom," Dia said. Haru nodded and glances at the door to the right and frowns. If this is the bathroom and what is that for? Is that a walk in closet? Haru dismiss the thought since her eyes saw the wardrobe.

"Uhm where is that door leads to, if you don't mind Haru asking?" Haru asks Dia glances at the door.

"Ah, that door leads to my son's room," Dia said casually.

Haru pause for a second. Wait a minute, that door connects me room to a boy's room? Haru's mind begin to panic, which the old lady notice, she let out a small smile.

"No worries dear, that door can only be lock and unlock inside your room, and there's no way my son will do something to you, too,"

Haru blush and shook her hands and head at the old lady.

"No, no! That's not—,"

"Its okay dear, I know your just being precautious, but don't worry my son won't touch you,"

"S-sorry..."

"Its okay, it's okay," she said waving her hand. "Oh dear, you have to change your clothes before you catch cold, I'll just go and look for clothes,"

Haru nodded at the old lady and watch her take her leave, she smiles at Haru before closing the door.

"Oh dear, Enma-kun we have a guest why don't you arrange another plate for our guest while Kaa-san looks for her clothes?"

Haru heard the old lady said, now she's actually not an eavesdropper but she's curious at the old lady's son, Haru quietly run to the door and leans her ear to the door waiting for an answer from the old lady's son but to her big dismay no one answer back to the old lady.

He must've been nodded to his mother, how rude. Haru said in between the disappointment.

"Thank you Enma-kun," Haru heard Dia said. Haru heard a footsteps away from her room, she sigh and walks away the door.

Haru flip her cell phone and pout at it. Still no signal. Damn! She sighs and decided to take a bath. Haru enters the bathroom, she saw a white towel folded and resting on top of the towel rack along with two more towels. Haru grabs the white towel and took the still-closed box of body soap, bottle of body gel and a bottle of lavender shampoo. Haru picks up all of the necessities for bathing, she adjusted the temperature of the water that flows from the faucet to the bathtub, and waited to fill up the bath tub, Haru opens the closet that hangs above the sink and it reveals the stock of shampoos, bottle gel and soaps.

Haru notice that the bathtub is nearly fill of water, she turn the faucet off and open the bottle gel, slowly pouring the gel into the water, Haru wags her hand inside the bathtub causing for it to bubbles. Slowly taking off the wet clothes from Haru, she emerges inside the bath tub.

"Ahh! Refreshing!" she moan of happiness as the water with bubbles of gel covered her body. Tilting her head on the bathtub, Haru started to hum a song, slowly her one hand playing with a bubbles beside her, she closed her eyes and tried to relax her body.

While humming, Haru frowns with her eyes still close. She heard something, a faint breathing sound just beside her. Her body suddenly froze and tried to listen carefully if she's just imagining things. Haru snap her eyes open when she heard the breathing sound again which creep her out because the sound is closer to her, way close as if someone is leaning over her ear.

Haru hastily push her back from the bath tub and with eyes wide she look around her expecting to see someone seating next to her. Haru flinched when she saw a figure but sigh of relief after realizing that it's just her own reflection to the whole body mirror and then Haru found no one. She again sighs and runs a hand, which is full of bubble, through her brown to reddish neck length hair.

"Its just Haru's wild imaginations," she said to herself.

Deciding to end the bath, Haru grabs the sponge and brush it gently on her slims arms, her neck, and then to her long and scar less legs, she pulls the clog and slowly the water on the bathtub is draining out. She stood up and turn the knob of the shower, she wince when a cold water hit her body, she turn the other knob and slowly a warm water pours down on her. Haru squeeze some shampoo on her hand and rubs it on her hair, while making the shampoo bubbles on her head with her one hand, the other is busy washing her face soak with soap.

Haru literally leap with surprise when someone grabs her right shoulder. She hastily turns her head beside her and with pounding heart she scan the whole bathroom looking for anyone. Haru turns off the shower knob and grabs the bath robe hanging on the hook near her and immediately put it on. Haru walks out the bath tub and stand in front of the door, she started to panic, first the breathing on her ears now someone grabs her shoulder, and to make the matter worst, she remembers locking the door of the bath room so no one can go inside the room and the place is only compose of a sink, a bowl and a bath tub with shower and there is no window inside so there is no place to hide inside the bath room.

Haru's mind started to form a one conclusion which she literally shook immediately. No, no! Haru clutch the bath robe, with trembling hand, she grabs the towel and opens the door.

Haru tried to remove the grabbing and breathing incident out of her head. She rubs her hair with the towel, and walks towards bed, Haru saw a dress lying on top of the bed.

Haru slowly picks up the cloth and examine it. The upper half of the dress is plain white with sleeves reaching the elbow, and then on the waist part is a sky blue ribbon wrap around the waist, the skirt part that reach two inches above the knee is design with petals in different color, but mostly in blue color though. Haru also found undergarments lying beside the dress. Over the garments is a small note.

THESE ARE NEW. DON'T WORRY.

How nice of Dia-san lend Haru of her new garments. Haru totally forgot the incident inside the bath room and started to wipe off the water on her body and on her hair. One by one Haru puts on the garments first and then the dress. Haru look at herself in the mirror and was satisfied that the clothes fit her. Haru saw a pair of slippers on the floor next to her bed. Assuming that Dia lend these slippers to Haru, the young woman immediately slips in her feet in the slippers when a soft knock surprise Haru.

Haru immediately walk towards the door and opens it and was not surprise to see Dia standing outside the room.

"Oh dear, how wonderful, I was actually wondering if that dress fits you,"

"It fits Haru well thank you very much," Haru said and gave the old lady a light bow.

"Well dinner is served now dear, why don't you come down?"

"Ah, yes, yes, I'll just comb my hair and I'll be there in a second,"

"Okay, the dining room's in the left part of the house, down at the first floor," Dia said and turn her back to Haru.

Haru immediately took the brush from her shoulder bag and swiftly brush her hair, she pins the butterfly design hairpin on her on sided-bangs and with a satisfied look she walks towards the door and to the stairs.

Haru didn't have the difficulties to find the dining room since on the first floor there is only two doors on both side of the house, the other one probably leads to the family room.

Haru peek in and saw the long table with ten chairs on both side. In the end center of the long table seats Dia, waiting for her arrival. Haru enters the dining room with a smile and glances around the elegant yet simple dining room and started to wonder if Dia and his so called son Enma have maids or butler to help them maintain the cleanliness of the whole mansion because frankly Haru hasn't met anyone besides Dia.

Haru look over at the table and saw plates of three places on the table. One for Dia, one of her and maybe the last one is for her son, Enma.

"Have a seat Haru," Dia said offering the vacant seat on her right which Haru gladly occupied.

"Hi, thanks for the dress again," Haru said with a smile. Dia smile back at Haru and nods.

"You look stunning in that dress, I once wear that and looking at you, I can see myself in you in that dress, young and fresh,"

Haru chuckle and look over at the plate across her.

"Where's Enma-san?"

"Oh dear, that young man he told he'll skip dinner tonight,"

"Eh? Why?"

"He's a bit shy with you eating with us so he said he'll skip the meals, I'm so sorry for my son's rudeness Haru,"

Haru shook her head at Dia. "Iie... _(No...)_ I just hope I didn't make Enma-san uncomfortable having me around your house,"

"No, no, please don't mind my son; he'll come down whenever he got hungry. You, dear on the other hand, have to eat. You look awfully skinny," Dia wrinkled her nose. Haru just smile and nods and started to dig in the foods.

"Hmm, delicious," she said after taking a spoon of the steak before her. Dia smile and started to eat as well. They talk everything about Haru. Her work, her friends even her love life and in return Dia told Haru something about herself and about her only son.

Haru learn that only Dia and Enma lives inside the mansion for almost sixteen years now. Her son's the same age as Haru is always home tutored by his own mother and never did go out or make friends. Dia's husband died after Enma turn eight years old, their family business bankrupt and their only source of money is the money that her siblings sends to her every month.

After finishing the dessert Dia serves Haru, she insisted in helping Dia to wash all the dishes which the old lady turn down politely.

"But—,"

"No buts dear, I can handle this myself, you have to get rest, I'm sure you've got a long way to drive tomorrow right?"

Haru sighs and nodded at Dia. "Well, Haru will go back now to the room, but please call her if you needed her help. It's the least Haru can do for your kindness,"

"Oh dear, don't feel any guilt, just relax and have a good rest, good night,"

"Good night," Haru said and take her leave back to her rented room.

Haru was about to grab the door knob of her door when she heard movements inside the room next to her but when she stops to listen, the sounds of the movement stops also. Waiting for any sounds again, Haru walks over in front of the door of her neighboring room and tried to listen. But she disappointedly sigh in failure to hear anything, she walk back to her room and gently close her door.

She lighted the fireplace and relaxes on the couch in front of the fire place. Absorbing all the warmth coming from the fireplace, Haru yawn and stretch her arms upward. She glances at the rectangular wall clock hanging above the fireplace. 9:38 PM. It's late; Haru pulls the cell phone stuck inside the side pocket of her borrowed dress. Still no signal. Haru sigh.

Her father and mother must've been worried sick about her, maybe Tsuna and her friends are worried sick about her location too, and her plan of using landline disappeared when she ask Dia if she could use their landline, and to Haru's big dismay the only technology inside the house is the electricity and nothing more. No TVs, no telephone, no computers or even radio. Haru doesn't want to complain so she just nodded and walks back to her room.

Haru sigh, she just readies herself with nagging and scolding she will be receiving from her parents and friends and maybe some awful remarks from her sworn enemy slash best friend Gokudera Hayato. Haru sigh she can literally see what will Hayato's face after this.

Haru felt a little sleepy, she yawns again before her eyes slowly closing and finally her mind drifted to a slumber. It has been just half an hour of sleep when Haru heard loud slam of door coming from the other side of the room. She winces and jerks her head at the door that connects her room to Enma-kun's room. Haru blink twice and she heard movement from the other side of the wall. Haru decided to walk towards the door. Her hand slowly moving towards the door knob and before turning the knob she gulp down, quietly and slowly Haru pushed the door, and poke her head through the gap.

Her eyes met a simple and dark room that looks just like her except for the bed cover and the wall paper of the room. The four postal's large bed is just across the adjoining door of her room and Enma's room. Haru's eyes search for any person inside the room but she saw no one and so she decided into fully entering the room.

"Sorry for intruding," she chanted in a very low voice. Haru walks towards the center of the room. To the right of the room is seems to be a tall and wide window with red and thick curtain covering the whole window making the room utterly dim except for the light coming from the standing lamp and the fireplace. To the left part of the bed is another door that probably lead to the bathroom, just next to the adjoining door of their room is a lighted fireplace and two leather couches with a small coffee table between the couch and the fireplace.

Haru finds the room a little bit... uhh… off or even weird even though the place is practically normal. First off she just heard a sound coming from the room but she found the room empty, then the room is too dark except for the light of the lamp post and the fireplace then lastly, just like the rest of the house, or the only place which she just actually enters, there is nothing not even one picture of anyone who's living inside the mansion. Sure there are paintings of scenery but no pictures of a person or even an old family picture.

Haru knows its rude poking her nose into other people's private life, she shook her head and sigh only to literally leap of surprise when a sound of sudden gush of water coming from a faucet was heard. Haru hastily turn her head at the door of the bathroom, planting her hand into her pounding chest, Haru pouts at the door.

"Don't scare Haru like that geez," she said, assuming that the young man Enma is busy taking a late night bath, Haru decided to return back to her own room, so she started to walk back to her room. Gently closing the door behind her and making sure that the door is lock, Haru sigh again and decided to retire her mind from thinking, she walks towards her bed and change her dress into the pajamas that probably Dia lend Haru again.

After changing, folding and placing the dress on the end table, Haru opens the bedside lamp sitting on top of her bedside table, and walk towards the fireplace to throw five more lumbers to make sure that it'll give her warmth for four more hours, before switching off the light of the chandelier. She grabs her bag and places it on the bed before finally climbing on the bed, throwing the thick comforter on her body, Haru giggles childishly from the warmth the comforter giving her.

Haru sigh of satisfaction before uttering a short prayer and closing her eyes. Soon enough her mind's been slowly pulling by the sleep. In her sleep, Haru turn her body, her back facing the adjoining door of her room to Enma's room when Haru dream of something weird.

Haru moans. In her dream a man, with red hair with his fringes covering her eyes is standing in front of Haru. The young lady frowns and tried to recognize the young man standing before her. The young man moves his lips, and even though their just few meters away from each other, no words were heard from him, he just mouthed something to Haru making the young lady frowns even deeper.

"What?" she said but the young man continue to mouth her something. Haru moans again and tried to turn her body to the other side but something is blocking her.

Noticing a light burden over her body, Haru moans again, she felt something, slowly, that 'something' is lightly pressing a cold thing all over her body especially her lips and her neck. The cold thing pressed against Haru's lips again trapping her to breathe in and out of air. Haru tried to whisk away that in between her sleep but the pressure suddenly becomes heavy as if stopping her to move her face. Against her will, Haru opens her mouth and a cold thing enters her mouth and started rummaging her wet cavern and her tongue. Haru moans again, she's slowly lacking of air, and then in an instant the cold thing removes from her mouth allowing her to breathe in some air, the said 'thing' is now pressed against her warm neck and she felt as if someone lick her with a cold tongue sending shivers through her vein.

Someone with cold hands grabs Haru's left breast and slowly moving his hand on Haru's breast which the young lady answer with a light arching of her back and a moan. Haru turn her head to the other side, her breathing started to become labor when she felt hat cold hands slowly making its way down her body. She finally whimpers when she felt the cold hand grabs her private part between her legs, Haru grunted and gasps when she felt the cold hand presses her private part, Haru throws her head to the other side again and slowly she opens her eyes, her eyes met a dark, cold and unfamiliar room, she can still feel the burden against her body but seems that it doesn't register on her slow mind. Haru's eyes slowly adjusted through the dark around her only to gasps when she caught a glimpse of a figure of a somewhat a man in front of her.

Haru jerk her head in front of her, she panic when she finally realize that her body is lightly pressed against her bed as if someone invisible is lying on top of her. Her eyes move around her while she tried to move her body, and then the weight on her is slowly getting lighter as if the invisible burden is coming off from her. Instead of being relief, what scared Haru the most is that the invisible burden didn't leave her room, instead it's just lifted its body off her and lay beside her on the bed since Haru felt her side move.

Haru cried and close her eyes tightly, she inwardly prays while her hands clutch under the comforter, she whimpers when she heard a breathing of someone lying way closer to her body. Tears flows from her eyes.

"Please don't hurt Haru, please..." she whispers, the breathing she heard becomes stiff and minutes later Haru felt someone crawled off her bed. Making sure that 'that' something is out of her room, Haru opens her eyes and jerk her body off the bed. Breathing rapidly, Haru turn her head inside her dark room, she notice that the fire on the fireplace is already died down, the light coming from her bed side lamp is also turn off which she didn't remember turning off, Haru saw from her side vision a light coming from Enma's room.

Haru frowns, her breathing is slowly returning back to normal pace, she climb off the bed and started to walks towards the adjoining door. She suspected that someone living from the other side of this door is playing a prank on her, but then again she remembers that she locks the door and if it's true that coming into her room is impossible if the locking and unlocking the room can be done on her side.

Haru felt someone move from the other side of the room and refusing the idea of opening the door but then again her curiosity wins over her fear, instead of opening the door she crouch down in front of the door and with the same level as the door knob, Haru tried to peek in on the other side using the key hole.

Closing her other eye, Haru peeks in through the key hole, it was at first blurred, blinking her one open eye, the room is getting clearer, by then Haru started to freak out after the whole room is crystal clear, she crawls backward away from the door with evident fear on her eyes. With trembling body and pale face Haru started to cry out because of fears, she cups her face and wails then she felt her whole surrounding slowly drawing in with darkness and soon enough Haru fainted.

**LINE BREAK**

"Haru! Haru!" someone is viciously shaking her body, Haru groans and turn her aching head.

"Haru? Are you okay? Why are sleeping on the floor?" A figure of a woman leaning over her met Haru's droopy brown eyes, Haru blink away the sleep and slowly Haru remembers the event of last night bit by bit, she hastily whisk away the woman in front of her and jerk her body off the ground, with wide eyes she turn her head around the unfamiliar room and to the door in front of her. With lips trembling, her eyes started to water after she met the small key hole of the door in front of her, Haru abruptly cups her face and burst out the cry trap inside her throat, she wails loudly making the woman before her twitch and frowns at her.

"H-Haru, what's wrong?" the old lady, Dia, ask with a worried look at Haru.

"Haru... the weight... key hole... Haru doesn't know... she... Oh my... H-Haru wants go back home now..." Haru said in between her cries.

"Haru what are you talking about?"

Haru cried nonstop for fifteen minutes then she slowly removes her hand off her face. Tears trailing down her paled cheek and with a scared and begging look, she grabs Dia's hand.

"Haru wanted to go back home... please let her get out of this place," Haru begs in between her cries. "Haru don't want to stay in this place any longer, Haru is so sorry... but please let her go home," Dia help Haru sits on the bed, she gave the trembling young lading a robe and drops it on Haru's shoulders.

"Calm yourself dear and then tell me everything that happen," she whispers and seated on the bed next to Haru. The said young lady, sniff and wipes off the tears on her eyes and cheeks.

"L-last night before going to sleep Haru heard movement coming from... from Enma-kun's room. Haru was curious so she entered his room, but she saw no one, so Haru decided to return back to her own room and rest. By then, Haru doesn't know what time, but something's on top of her, she thought she's just dreaming, Haru felt that someone... someone is touching her, kissing her even, Haru snap back from her sleep," Haru's scared eyes are focused on her lap, she raised her hands and cups her trembling head. Tears uncontrollably pours down her eyes, her constricted eyes were wide as she remembers the event last night. Dia patiently waited to calm Haru's self.

"By then Haru realized that someone is really on top of her, but what scared Haru is that she cannot see that 'someone', it's as if he's invisible or something... Haru asks it not to hurt her then that 'someone' leaves her room suddenly."

"Then finally Haru can move, she can move herself and saw the light coming from Enma's room. Haru was curious but then scared too, she didn't dare to open the door and she decided to look through the key hole and then... oh my god... Haru cannot believe it... she... the whole room is..." Haru wailed again as she cups her face. Remembering the room only cause Haru to shudder with fears. Haru embraces her whole self and crouch down her lap, she continue to cry while Dia rubs her back, wanting to send comforts to the scared and crying young lady.

"Haru, what did you see?" Dia urge Haru but the latter didn't responds, she continue to cry out while uttering the words 'I wanna go back home,' Dia sigh. She tried to straighten up the back of the young lady, and with few unsuccessful attempts, Haru let Dia straighten her up, the old lady offers her arms to the young lady. Dia embrace the shivering body of Haru.

"Haru please, I needed to know what happened?" Dia said after releasing the young lady from her arms. Haru swallows down and nods at the old lady.

"Haru peek through the key whole, she's expecting to see the normal room just like before after she enters Enma-kun's room. But Haru was shocked, shocked to see that the room is... the whole room is bloody red," Dia raise an eye brown at Haru but said nothing. "The walls, the furniture, Haru doesn't know how and why but the whole room is in bloody red!" Haru cups her face and wailed again, but then Dia just stared with expressionless face at Haru. The old lady sigh, that didn't go pass unnoticed by the young lady, Haru tilted her head back to the old lady.

"What—,"

"I lied to you, Haru," the old lady said, Haru gave her a confuse look. "I lied about my son. H-he's actually... he's actually two years dead already," Dia added making Haru's wide eyes grew even wider. Haru sharply gasps and frowns at Dia.

"What are you talking about?" Haru snap at the old lady forgetting her manners. The old lady's eyes sadden and glance at the adjoining door.

"My husband's business is actually... a mafia business... enemies came and tried to kill us but their unsuccessful until what happen two years ago, the enemies ambushed the car of my husband which Enma-kun is in," Dia's eyes water as she reminisce the past. She pulled off her old wallet and flips it, revealing an old family picture inside the wallet. Haru leans over and tried to peek inside the wallet only to gasps. That's the man on her dream last night! Dia, unaware of Haru's reaction of the picture, continues her story. "In an instant Enricko and his bodyguards got killed along with our only son Enma, traditionally wife of the Mafioso cannot inherit the leadership of one's family so one by one, my maids, butlers and bodyguards left me all alone in this god-forsaken mansion,"

Dia smile, a grin that sends shivers down to Haru's spine, the old lady before her drops her wallet and raise her trembling hand in front of her. "I feel really lonely... I attempt to kill myself but I was afraid of inflicting myself of pain. Pathetic. But then one day, Enma-kun appeared before me. He's back... my son is back to her Kaa-san, ne, Enma-kun?" Dia stared at someone in front of her and gave a mad smile, until tears comes flowing down her cheek. Haru slowly turns her head beside her. She gasps and her body becomes stiff as she stared at the transparent figures before her.

It looks like a g-g-ghost of a young man. Haru's wide eyes stares at the figure's face, its red fringes covering her eyes just like her dreams. He wears a formal coat and tie stained with somewhat dried blood, on his dark face, on the side of the neck, on hands and on some of the torn part of his clothes marks a dried blood.

"Ne, Enma-kun... you're going to stay here with Kaa-san, right?" Haru flinch at Dia who looks like she's gone crazy. "And now you have a bride, we're going to be a happy family, ne?" Dia turn her constricted eyes at the scared Haru, the latter shook her head at the old lady.

"Bride? Are you talking about...?" Haru panic. "N-no... please... H-Haru doesn't want to be his b-bride... Haru just wants to go home..."

"But Haru is already home," Dia said. "Stay Haru, marry my son so we can be a happy family again then I wouldn't be alone again,"

Haru abruptly shook her head and hastily stood up and steps back ward away from the crazy old lady.

"No, Haru must go home... She doesn't want to stay here," Haru said over and over again, while watching the old lady slowly approaching her.

"Haru should stay, it seems my son like you, he's been watching your every move through that keyhole too you know," Dia said. Haru frowns at Dia and slowly drags her eyes at the ghost of the young man. Haru's groans when her brown eyes met a hideous color of eyes Haru saw last night. Its bloody red, just like the bloody red color of the room last night. Haru's body freezes instantly and tried to connect everything and she wanted to cry after realizing one thing. While peeking through the key hole last night, it seems that this certain ghost young man Enma is also peeking through the hole; the red color is actually Enma's eye color.

Haru back away from them, and when she felt the close door behind her, Haru cried out desperately. Her hands slowly moves it's way to door knob, and with a flash Haru turn the knob and tried to run away from the room but too late, someone grabs her shoulder and pushes her back inside the room. Haru panic and brashly brushes off the hands of whoever grabs her, the young lady started to scream.

"HARU!"

**LINE BREAK**

"Haru? Haru, wake up already!" said the stern voice, hand harshly attempting to wake her up. "Baka onna! _(Stupid Woman!)_ Wake up already!"

Haru jerk her head that is leaning on the steering wheel of her car. With eyes still half open she slowly drags her blurry vision at the young man beside her. A silver hair man's glaring at Haru, slowly the memories flitted through the brunette's mind, and she started to panic. She wags her hands and brushes harshly the hands on her shoulder, and cried out.

"No! No! Let go of Haru! Haru needs to go home!" Haru scream in between wagging her hands, the young man was at first shock at Haru's reaction, and painstakingly attempt to stop the young lady from throwing her hands away.

"Haru! What's wrong? It's me Hayato! Stop it!" Hayato tried to stop Haru's hands, she started to scratch Hayato's arms and also her skin, red marks on his face and arms, and Hayato controls Haru's arms by gripping her wrist and forcefully place in on her lap.

Haru slowly stopping, while the name of the young man stopping her sink in her mind. Haru's eyes started to water after she recognizes the young man with a glare on his eyes, she immediately flings her arms around the young man's neck and started to cry.

"Hayato! Oh thank god Hayato!" Haru said while she buries her face on Hayato's neck. "Hayato please... Haru's begging you, take her away from this place... please Hayato..." Haru added, she cried the fear inside her best friend's arms.

Hayato, with a confused look, gently rubs the back of the young lady. "Its okay, no one's gonna hurt you now Haru," he whispered but nothing can sooth Haru's mind until she's out of the damn place already. Hayato releases Haru and push the young lady to the passenger seats next to the driver's seat.

"Move, I'll drive you car,"

Haru nodded and quickly transfer to the neighboring seats. "How about Hayato's car?"

"Jill's driving the car, I'll just call him."

Haru nodded again and didn't ask another question. She turns her head on the side window and gasps. The mansion from her dream, dream that looks so real, is standing tall beside her. Her body started to tremble again, with a scared eyes, she grabs Hayato's red long sleeves and avert her gaze away from the house. Hayato notice the trembling grip of Haru, he then immediately turn on the engine of the car after making a call of his personal driver. The red shiny Ferrari follows them behind. Hayato started to move Haru's car away from the place.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru turn her head again, she's wide awake all through their ride, flashes of memories continuously appearing every time Haru blink. The young lady sob again, sigh and runs a hand through her brown to reddish hair.

"What happen to you, Haru?" Haru flinch at the voice and realize that Hayato has been observing her tossing and turning of her head. Haru's face darken, bit by bit the scary memories flashes again through her head, Haru grip her hair painfully.

"Your parents got worried, you were missing for two days," Hayato continues, Haru frowns at him.

Two days? "What do you mean two days? Haru is just missing for one night, Hayato," Haru asks with a confused look.

Hayato frowns but still focus his eyes on the road. One hand on the steering wheel while the other is busy pulling out his cell phone on his chest pocket. He presses his keypad and handed Haru his cell phone.

"Check the calendar," he said, Haru took the cell phone only for her to gasps and her eyes widen. "Your seminar is supposed to be ended two days ago, dated September six, it's already September eight, Haru,"

Haru rummage through her shoulder bag and took out her own cell phone and double check the date, Haru notice several missed calls from her parents, Tsuna, Kyoko, Hayato and everyone else, hundreds of text messages that might asking where the hell is she, then suddenly she groan and harshly slam her head back on the head rest. September EIGHT, 7:26 AM, her screen flashes those words.

"Your parents called Jyuudaime and asks if you're with us, Jyuudaime is in Italy that day with me, baseball freak and Lawn head, so naturally Jyuudaime said no, by then your father started to panic," Hayato gave Haru a side a long glance, the latter on the other hand, close her eyes tightly and tried her best to listen to her best friend. "Miura-san said he's been trying to call you, your cell phone is ringing but no one is answering except for the bunch of answering machine. Jyuudaime told him to relax, that you might just driving or spending the night in some hotel, Jyuudaime said he'll try to call you tomorrow, if you're still unable to answer the calls then he will make a move to search for you,"

"Naturally, Jyuudaime attempt to call you too several times, he too started to panic when your phone is actually ringing but you're not answering it, I tried calling you too, Sasagawa-san, even the baseball freak too," Hayato's grip on the wheel tightens. "On the same day, Jyuudaime cancel the meeting with Cevallone family and hurriedly fly back to Japan to search for you. Searching you for the last two days were unsuccessful, we tried to search you through the tracking device on your GPS but we cannot locate your location not until this morning, the Irie guy called us this morning and told us that the your tracking device suddenly appeared on the screen while he is doing his work, Spanner confirms that because he's also on screen that morning when the implanted tracking device on your GPS suddenly appeared on the radar screen. Jyuudaime question why is it the device isn't moving? Jyuudaime panic that something bad might happen to you,"

"I suggested to Jyuudaime to let me the one to pick you up here, he agrees and I drove like hell from Namimori to that place only to found you sleeping on your steering wheel, with engines still alive. I thought your dead, you're not moving an inch but by the moment I touched you, you flinched and screaming like hell," Hayato's face relaxes, he didn't utter a word as if waiting for her reactions. Haru sigh.

"Haru doesn't know that she's been missing for two days, all she knows is that when she got out of Hokkaido, rain started to drop down, and then the storm came last night," Hayato's ears twitch the moment Haru speak. "A heavy storm, Haru's car's battery suddenly died down while she was driving and to make it even worst, her GPS is broken, she tried calling her parents but her cell phone has no signal. Haru doesn't know what to do and she doesn't want to sleep inside the car, it's unsafe, by then Haru saw a mansion near her and tried to asks the people living in that large house if Haru can stay for just one night. I met Kozato Dia-san, she's the owner of the mansion, she let Haru stay on the mansion, she even gave her clothes and offered dinner to her,"

"Is anyone living with her?" Hayato asks. Haru nod.

"Yes, she said she had a son which room is next to Haru's borrowed room, although Haru didn't actually saw him. Haru thought everything is normal, but when she's having her bath, she heard sounds of breathing next to her ear. She thought it's just her imaginations but when someone grabs her shoulder, Haru started to panic." Haru grimace at her own memory, Hayato is just listening to her.

"After the dinner, Haru decided to end the night and sleep, but she heard movements from the neighboring room, and out of curiosity, Haru peeks inside Enma-kun's supposed room, Haru found no one so she return to her own room and sleep," Haru grip her skirt with a trembling hand, her eyes grew wider as the memories of being pushed down on her own bed by some invisible body started to scare her.

"Haru... Haru was dreaming at first, it's about a young man with the same age as her, but suddenly..." Haru pause, she let the tears pours down her cheek. Hayato gave her a side along glance and clenched his teeth after seeing the fear on his best friend's brown eyes. "I don't know... Haru felt someone is touching her, kissing her, but when Haru opens her eyes she found no one. She started to panic when she felt someone's weight is on Haru's body, as if... as if some invisible person is lying on top of Haru," Haru was at first sobbing while telling the story but then she started to cry and the end she howls out the fear. Hayato let her cries out but the grim on his face only grew deeper.

"Haru tried to move and beg it not to hurt her... After that... after that the weight suddenly disappearing, when Haru felt that 'that' someone leaves her room, Haru tried to peek in Enma-kun's room through the key hole, that only cause Haru to faint..." Haru felt her eyelid getting heavy, unaware, she slowly place her head back to the head rest.

"Dia-san wake Haru up, Haru told her what happened last night... then she..." Haru let out a yawn, and blink away the sleep and tried her best to stay away just to continue the story. "Dia-san confessed everything to Haru... she said about her husband's dead... about the mafia..." Haru let herself be drag to a deep slumber, allowing her body to relax on the passenger's seat, Haru drop her eyelids and started to snooze off. Hayato gave her a quick glance and satisfied that Haru's already asleep in peace. She must be really tired of all this. Hayato said inwardly and turn his green eyes on the road.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru heard buzzing sound around her, but she's too tired to try and listen to the sound surrounding her. She felt someone strokes her brown to reddish hair, Haru allows herself to be drift off to sleep again.

"How is she?" Tsuna ask, while stroking the hair of his close friend and the best friend of his guardian Miura Haru. Mixtures of worries, relief and anger can be seen on the tenth generation Vongola boss' face. Standing on the other side of the bed is his right hand man and his Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

"She's fine, no injuries or whatsoever, although she's in a state of shock when I found her," Hayato answer his boss, Tsuna gave his guardian slash friend a small nod before stroking Haru's hair one last time. A knock was heard followed by a faint creak of the door, Tsuna's tall and athletic guardian and friend enters the Vongola Headquarters' infirmary room.

"Tsuna, I have the report from Kyouya-san," Yamamoto Takeshi said, Tsuna nodded and gave his friend lying on the bed a small kiss on the forehead before walking to Takeshi. The Rain Guardian handed over Tsuna the folder holding some information, Tsuna left the room after Takeshi handed him the folder.

Before leaving the infirmary, Takeshi gave Haru a relief look, he bend down at Haru and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, brushes off the strands of hair on Haru's face before following Tsuna out of the sick bay.

Gokudera was left inside the room with his sleeping best friend. "We're just going to have a meeting, have good rest," he whispers before kissing his best friend's forehead. Hayato adjusted the comforter on Haru and take his leave.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru stretches her arms and body before opening her brown eyes and met a white ceiling, Haru blink and tried to familiarize herself into the place and remembers that this is the infirmary room which she usually enters especially if the patient is Hayato. Haru slowly get up from the infirmary bed, and wince when she felt her body's aching, she felt a little heavy than before, and her neck and shoulder is aching badly. Haru massage her shoulder which is useless too, she sigh and brushes off the white comforter off from her.

The young lady slip on her feet on the slipper on the floor, she notices that her clothes is different from yesterday, someone must've change her clothes while she's dozing off. Haru stretch her aching back before standing and walking to the door, which automatically slide open for her, she exited the room and walks her way to the dining room of the said headquarters.

She feels weird, she feels like she's three times heavier than before, she had uneven gait because of her mysterious heavy weight, making it worst is that her shoulders are aching too, while walking her way to the dining room Haru slowly massage her shoulders with her hand.

The door automated open again revealing the inside dining room, compose of several tables and chair, just in one corner is the kitchen where she, Kyoko, Chrome, Bianchi and Ipin cook foods for the rest of them. No one is inside the dining room, Haru was about to enter the room when she heard someone calling her name.

"Haru-san!" a voice of a teen age girl and boy calls her out, Haru turn her head back to the voice and saw a handsome teen age boy and pretty teen age girl running towards her. The young boy with black hair wearing a cow printed polo shirt and a black pants wave at her, the young girl beside him wears a red Chinese style blouse partnered with white pants and red shoes, her black hair is tied in two Chinese style bun secure with a chop sticks.

"Ipin-chan! Lambo-chan!" Haru calls out and waited for the two teens to approach her. Ipin and Lambo throw themselves to Haru and hug her.

"Haru-san, thank goodness you're alright!" Ipin said with relief on her voice.

"Yeah, we were worried sick about you! We missed you Haru-san!" Lambo said he hides his crying face on Haru's chest. The young lady patted Ipin and Lambo's head gently.

"Haru is sorry for making you guys worry about her," Haru whispers to their ears, she releases the two and gave them a reassuring smile. "Haru is fine now, so don't cry,"

"Oh yeah, Vongola wanted to talk to you," Lambo said after wiping his tears using his own sleeves. "He asked us to pick you up, come on," Lambo started to drag Haru towards the meeting room with Ipin grabbing Haru's other arm. Haru smile and let the two teens pull her.

**LINE BREAK**

Ipin and Lambo turn the twin door's knob and it reveals the common meeting room of the Vongola headquarters, there she saw Tsuna, Takeshi, Ryohei-nii, Hayato, Bianchi and an old man in long sleeves polo and round sun glasses.

Tsuna turn his head at the door and smile. "Haru, I'm glad you're already awake, come have a seat with us," Tsuna patted the space on the couch in between him and Hayato. Haru nodded and walk towards the couch.

"Ipin, Lambo, Thank you for calling Haru for me, you can go now," Tsuna said giving a nod to the two teens. Ipin smiles and gave Tsuna a bow, Lambo just grins and saluted Tsuna and both walk outside the meeting room, closing the door behind.

There were a silent at first, Haru glances at Tsuna and Hayato seating on her both side, Bianchi is seating on a chair next to Hayato wearing her usual eye goggles to prevent Hayato from fainting, on the other leather couch seats Ryohei-nii and Takeshi, seating between them is old man with round glasses that stares at Haru. The young lady avert her brown eyes away from the old man instead she turn her eyes to Hayato, she tugs Hayato's sleeves earning the young man's attention.

"H-Hayato, who's that?" Haru whispers. Hayato didn't answer her though causing for the young lady to frowns deeper. Haru turn her questioning look to Tsuna, the Vongola Boss gave her a smile.

"Haru, let me introduce to you, he's Doctor Yamashita Yui, he's a doctor," Tsuna held out his hand to the old man, the said doctor gave a nod at confused Haru. "He's here to help you,"

Haru frowns at Tsuna. "Why does Haru needs a doctor? Haru doesn't have any wounds,"

"Haru, Doctor Yamashita is a special doctor,"

"What?"

"I'm a psychiatric doctor, Miura-san,"

Haru straighten her back and stares in expressionless at the old doctor, and she squinted her eyes at him and then turn her eyes to her friends surrounding them. Haru presses her lips together with a stern and disappointed look.

"Haru, we heard from Hayato that you met Kozato Dia, we investigate the Kozato background, and meeting her in person is impossible Haru, Kozato Enma and Kozato Enricko died in ambush years ago, Kozato Dia suffered with major depression, her malnourished body is killing her slowly and eventually she died. Helpers and bodyguards of the Kozato family one by one leaves the Kozato mansion and in the end there is no one left to take care of the mansion," Tsuna explain to the quiet Haru, the latter is bowing down her head on her lap and didn't respond anything. Hayato glances at his quiet best friend with a worried look, Bianchi gave her also worried gaze.

"Haru," she whispers.

"You think Haru is crazy?" Haru suddenly whispers in stern voice. Tears drop down from her eyes which are covers by her bangs. "You think she's crazy that's why you call a psychiatric doctor, right?" Haru raises her head, she sniff and lightly glares at her friends around her.

"Haru we're not saying you're crazy, we just want—,"

"Then why call a doctor for crazy people? If you really wanted to help Haru you shouldn't call him in the first place?"

"Miura-san, please calm down, I may a psychiatric doctor but that doesn't mean that I'm a doctor for crazy people, I'm here to help you—,"

"Haru doesn't want you to help her!" Haru snap at the doctor causing for the old doctor to flinch, Haru gasps at her action and gave the old doctor an apologetic look.

"H-Haru is sorry... she's just..."

"I understand your fear Miura-san, calm down please,"

"No, Haru doesn't really want your help,"

"Haru-chan, please..."

"Haru really did met Dia-san, she meet Dia-san and that's final! Haru is not crazy so she doesn't need Yamashita-sensei's help!" Haru took a step to the door.

"Haru-chan!" Bianchi held out her hand at the back of retreating Haru, she's about to step to follow Haru but Tsuna stops her.

"Don't go Bianchi, let's leave Haru for now," Tsuna said and sigh looking tired; he runs a hand through his spiky and chocolate color hair. Hayato clench his teeth painfully and stood up, he needs to follow Haru on case she do something stupid. Tsuna didn't stop him though.

LINE BREAK

Haru stops inside the girl's bathroom, she's catching her breathe while her hand is busy wiping off the tears from her eyes and cheek. She turn on the knob of the faucet of one of the sink, she cups some water and splashes it on her face, two times. She hastily splashes the water that causes some of the puddle of water on the floor. Haru sigh and glares at the water slowly draining from the sink.

Damn! How dare they think Haru's crazy! Haru sniff and clench her hands in a fist. Haru massage her aching shoulder; thump her fist gently to ease the pain.

"I didn't expect Tsuna-san to do something like this! And Hayato! Why in the world did he— ehh...?" Haru stared at her own reflection on the long mirror just above the sinks. Her body becomes stiff of fear and her eyes slowly grew wider and wider, Haru's jaw drop and tears comes pouring down her cheeks.

"KYAAAAAA!" Haru scream that can be heard inside the whole Vongola Mansion. Hayato who's walking his way towards Haru's room suddenly stop, he recognize that voice, shuddering Hayato runs back towards the voice with mixtures of stern and worried expression. Tsuna twitch as they heard the shrill cry of Haru, he hastily turn his head at the twin door of the meeting room and exchange a worried look with his guardians. With a single nod, Tsuna and the others run outside the meeting towards the scream of Haru leaving the doctor behind.

Back inside the bathroom, Haru is wagging her hands off her shoulder as if she's removing something from her. Her pale face is filled with tears of fears as she shakes off something invisible on her shoulder.

"Get off Haru! Get off Haru!" Haru cried out, her throat started to hurt real painfully, she wobbles her shoulders rather sharply as she step back and forth. Her eyes swimming with tears unconsciously landed on her reflection only for her to scream another shrill cry of fears.

In Haru's own reflection, hangs around her shoulders is a pair of arms dress in torn formal suit with dried blood all over the sleeves, around her waist is also a torn pants with dried blood all over it, Haru started to scream around when she recognize someone hanging on her shoulder which causes her to freak out more whenever she look over her shoulder she doesn't see anything but when she turn her eyes back to her reflection she would see stranger hanging on her, tightly wrapping his arms and legs around Haru. Haru's trembling body become stiff for a second when a red hair slowly raising from her back, her face grew even more paler after she recognize the young man behind her. Kozato Enma. The young man stares his droopy-looking red eyes at the freak out Haru and mouthed something again.

"No! No! Let her go! KYAAAAAA!" Haru throws her arms at her shoulder rather sharply and unaware that she steps a puddle of water, slipping down at the puddle of water Haru hits her head painfully at the sink, she heard a faint cracking sound and a sound of a THUD and then a pain shot her head down to her body, Haru harshly hits the tile floor of the bathroom, and blood pours down her wounded head. Swimming on her own blood, Haru's eyes started to become blurry, she saw images of people around her and before darkness engulf her whole mind Haru heard someone whispers in her ear.

WE'RE ALWAYS BE TOGETHER, HARU...

**.::L'estremità::. (THE END)**

**LINE BREAK**

Lianne Sabrina' angolo di s: (Lianne Sabrina's corner)

:s Jan-jararaaan! Enma and Haru pair… It's kinda long and the Genre is **Horror** and it has slight lemon thingy but only slight hah!

:s the plot is from the famous Philippine Urban Horror story, for all the Filipino out there I know you know the horror story I use hehehe

:s the end story plot is from the Horror story (which frankly I haven't finish yet till now) of SHUTTER the original one okay? Not the English adaptation, I don't really like the English one because it's not as scary as the original one

:s I like Horror movie hehehe which is kinda ironic since I'm afraid of anything that is not explainable by Science hahaha crazy right? (No, its not)

:s so thank you for all the reviews and hope you continue to support the story (You who ask for Basil-chan ahe! I'm still working on it)


	9. Basil

The Knight and the Damsel **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (…cross her heart amen...)

**Pairings:** Adult Basil and Adult Haru

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Miura Haru closes the book she's holding entitled Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets after she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and then a click of her door was heard next. Haru glances at the man enter the room and a smile automatically appears on her lips.

The handsome young man smiles at her, his blue eyes sparkles with very distinct happiness, he leans over her, cups her face with his warm hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead, on her nose and lastly on her lips which stays a little longer before kneeling down before her.

"Hey," he said and took the young woman's hands.

"Hi," she said and smiles. "How's the meeting?"

"It went good, Master and Lal-san went to Madrid for a mission for Sawada-dono," he said. The young woman giggles and leans over to her lover, rest her forehead into his'.

"My knight in shining armor sure is humble," Haru said teasingly earning a soft smile from the young man.

"Of course but I did miss my Pretty Damsel in Distress," he whispered back before leaning to her again, close the gap between their faces.

Haru chuckles in between responding her lover's kisses to her, she felt more than satisfied when she's inside the arms of this young man, the man who saves her, the man she calls her 'Knight on Shining Armor' and of course just like every damsel in distress she's deeply and madly in love with her knight right now.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

_Haru is being send to Italy for protection, escorted by her sworn enemy slash best friend, Gokudera Hayato, the tenth generation Vongola Storm Guardian._

"Ne Hayato," she poke the sleeping young man beside her, she knew too well that he's actually not sleeping though. The young man with silver hair grunted.

"What?"

"Should Haru really have to stay in Italy?" she said afterwards, Haru can almost imagine Hayato rolling his green eyes even if his eyes are closed, the Storm Guardian let out an exasperated sigh before opening his emerald eyes and gave her a lazy look.

"Yes, just like what I told you before that, and before that and before that," he reply in bored tone. Haru let out a sigh.

True, she had been asking that same question to her best friend for almost a hundred times already. Haru turn her eyes back at the round window, her eyes met scenery full of white clouds. Assuming that Haru already drop the topic, Hayato leans back to the head rest and tried to have some sleep, heck he's been widely awake for almost sixteen hours already!

"Haru... doesn't want to go to Italy..." she said after awhile. Hayato gave her a side long glance and he's not that dense to realize that she's already started to cry.

"Baka," (Stupid) _he said, Haru jerk her head at Hayato. "You really are stupid,"_

"Hahi! Haru is not stupid!" she puffs out her cheeks and glares at her best friend.

"Then don't act stupid, stupid!" Hayato retort back glaring back his airheaded best friend.

With a trembling lower lip, Haru glares at Hayato which the Storm Guardian responds with a sullen look. Hayato sigh as Haru sobs beside him. He then grabs her hand and squeezes it gently.

"Its not as if you're staying there forever, baka, as soon as the conflict with Shimon Family is finish I'll definitely come to pick you up," Hayato said in a low voice. Haru sniff and wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly leans her head on Hayato's shoulder.

"Uhn," she hums as she nods while she buries her face on her best friend's shoulder. Hayato roll his eyes and rest his head back to the head rest with a hand still holding Haru's hand.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

Hayato gracefully climb off the limousine with Haru following behind him. Men in formal suits and women in European maid suits line up to greet Haru and Hayato, they all bow down to them in unison, in the end of the line of the helpers stands an old butler in formal suits. He bows down at Haru and Hayato and adjusts his eye glasses.

"Welcome to CEDEF headquarters Lady Haru and Master Hayato," he greeted with soft respect; his Italian accent is evident though his Japanese is almost flawless. Hayato walk towards the old man and speak with a fast Italian conversation with the Master Butler of the headquarters. Haru watches them interacts with a foreign language that she's not familiar with, although Hayato has been painstainkingly teaching her some Italian language, Haru saw the old man nodded at Hayato and gestures his hand to the main door of the large mansion before them.

"Come on Haru," Hayato tug Haru inside the headquarters. Hayato and Haru followed the old butler inside the mansion in front of them.

Haru let her best friend pulls her inside the mansion though her eyes wonder around them. It's a typical European style mansion enclose by a tall and thick wall for security purposes. The main gate is automated and situated next to the gate is a medium size guard house. In front of the mansion is a large and elegant fountain which design with three statues of ladies with stone clothes covering their private parts and also holding a basin which were some of the waters is falling. Located on the left side of the mansion is seem to be the large garage which houses multiple cars that includes the limousine that Haru and Hayato used just now. The outside is a lawn garden with trees surrounding the place and bushes with red roses surrounding the mansion.

Haru and Hayato enter the mansion and Haru eyes met a high ceiling open space with an elegant staircase in the middle. The interior of the mansion is great, much like the first class mansion in Italy. Haru glances up and saw a proud chandelier hanging just above the open space. The stair is carpeted with red and long carpet that starts in front of the twin oak door to each step of the stairs to the second floor.

The butler gestures his head to the staircase. Hayato nodded and pulls the mesmerizing Haru with him. Each side of the stair is a five maid's line up and bowing at them.

"Welcome," they said in unison. Haru wanted to greet them one by one but since Hayato is pulling her upstairs she just gave them a nod and a smile, silently thanking them for their formal greetings.

Hayato stops in front of the twin oak door, the old man butler knocks and opens the door for Hayato and Haru, still pulling his best friend, the Storm Guardian walk inside the room. Haru peeks inside the room and saw a somewhat meeting room of the said headquarters.

The room is large; a long table with ten leather swivel chair on each side of the table, in the end center of the table Haru saw a man with blonde hair seated on the high back swivel chair. The young lady recognizes the man as Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's Otou-sama, (Father)_ Iemitsu offers a small smile at Hayato and Haru, while the two approaches them._

"Oh! Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan, welcome to CEDEF Headquarters! How's the trip?" Iemitsu greeted cheerfully, he pointed his hand at the chairs on his right. The Storm Guardian greeted rather politely the father of his (.ehem)_ boss; Haru gave Iemitsu a smile and lightly bows at him._

Hayato occupied the swivel chair next to Tsuna's father while Haru took the chair second to Hayato's. Haru was lightly surprise to see two men and one woman across them, the young lady recognize the young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes next to Iemitsu, Haru gave him a small smile which he responded with a light bow.

"Ahh, yes, yes, let me introduce to you my comrades. Well I do know you two already met Basil?" Iemitsu said, Hayato and Haru nodded in unison. "then that's Turmeric," the black man nodded at Hayato and Haru. "And Oregano," the lady with eye-glasses smiles at Haru and slightly bows at Hayato. "Lal is in Japan assisting my son with this dispute between Shimon Family, right, Gokudera-kun?"

Hayato nod at Iemitsu. "Iemitsu-san, I assume Jyuudaime already told you about everything?" Hayato started.

"Yes, and I already gave Tsuna my insurance that Haru-chan will be safe here with us, until he settles the conflict between Vongola and Shimon families, Haru-chan will be under CEDEF's protection." Iemitsu turn his head to Basil.

"Basil, here will be Haru-chan's guardian for all the time she will be staying in our headquarters. I'm confident to Basil's skills for Haru-chan's safety."

Hayato nodded at Iemitsu and Basil. They discuss more about mafia topic and all the while Haru listen to them although the truth their word doesn't even sink in Haru's mind. The young lady drops her head down on her lap, and quietly waited for them to finish their discussions.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

Haru clutches Hayato's sleeves as the young man with silver hair stares at the sobbing young lady before him. Haru doesn't want Hayato to go but the Storm Guardian needs to fly back to Japan since his Boss,  
Tsuna, needed his assistance in taking care of the Shimon Family who's left and right killing the members of the Vongola family, directly or not directly involve.

Hayato ruffles Haru's hair before tugging his sleeves away from the lady's grip. Reluctantly releasing her best friend's sleeves from her grip, Haru sobs again before meeting the green eyes before her.

"I need to go, Jyuudaime needs me," he just said earning a light nod from the lady. Hayato gave Haru a kiss on the forehead before climbing on the limousine. Hayato presses down the window of the luxurious car.

"Ittekimasu," (I'll be going,)_ Hayato chanted, Haru just nodded at him. The limousine started to move forward away from the CEDEF mansion, Haru watches the car drives away from her. Staring at the road which the car drive off, Haru felt the cold wind blow through her body, unconsciously wrapping her arms around her after her body shivers because of cold, Haru gave a faint 'eep' after a warm thing brace her from behind._

Haru turn and saw Basil standing inches away from her, the young blonde man smiles at Haru which she reciprocates with a smile too.

"Let's go inside Miura-dono, it's getting chilly outside. You might catch colds," he said, holding put his hand at Haru. The young lady glances back at the road before accepting Basil's hand, she let him lead inside the mansion to her room.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

Haru spends her first three days inside her room, she only goes out if Basil would knock and tells her that meals are already prepared. Haru flip her cell phone and reread the messages from her friends in Japan then she flips her phone again to close it. She rolls to her back and places an arm on her forehead and stares at her room's white ceiling.

Haru heard a knock and instantly knew who's outside her door, she lazily got up from the bed and walk towards the door. She looks over her digital clock sitting on top of her bedside table, its still two hours early for breakfast. She frowns and opens the door.

"Miura-dono," Basil greeted with a light bow.

"Good morning Basil-san and please call Haru by her name," Haru said and smile, Basil gave her a reluctant nod.

"H-Haru-san,"

"Yes?"

"I heard from Hayato-dono that you love reading books, would you like to come with me for a second?" Haru nods and follows Basil.

Basil stops in front of the twin door in cream color, he smiles at Haru first before turning the knob. Basil pushes the door revealing the other side of the door, Haru's jaw drop with awe as she roams her brown eyes around the room. It's a large library. Books. Books. Everywhere inside the room is book. Haru's sparkling eyes turn left and right, she spotted the nearest book shelf in the left, her feet automatically steps forward towards the shelf.

Haru pulls from the shelf a white pocket book entitled THE BRIDE by JULIE CARWOOD, Haru flip the back portion of the book and read the summary of the story, then she started to flip the first page until she reaches the thirtieth page of the said book. Haru giggles and continue to forgetting about her guardian behind her.

Basil stretches a smile while watching Haru reads the first book she had held. Basil's been awfully worried when Haru spends her three days inside her room, he tried offering her to stroll around the Madrid's famous spot but the young lady politely turn down the CEDEF-in-training. Basil receives a call from the Vongola tenth generation Storm Guardian and gave Basil a tip on how making Haru leaves her room and that is books, Basil decided to bring the young brunette to their Headquarters' library since he himself loves book.

Haru and Basil spends the whole day inside the library, exchanging thoughts about the books they have and haven't read. Haru was surprise on how knowledgeable Basil is about literature, Hayato read books too but not as much as she does and it's a different feeling talking to someone who love books the way she does. Basil talk about OG Mandino's book entitled the Twelve Angel, Haru listens intently.

"Oh wait," Basil suddenly said and leaves the room, both young adults are seated on the chair across each other. Haru flips the pocket book she's holding while waiting for the young man. Basil return after ten minutes with a small book held on his hand.

"What is that?" Haru pointed at the small book he's holding. Basil handed her the book.

"It's that book, that's a great story of OG Mandino. I'm sure you'll like it too,"

Haru's eyes sparkle with joy and gave the young man her sweetest smile. Basil felt his face heat up as Haru smiles at him, he timidly gave the young a lady a shy smile and scratches the back of his blonde head.

"Haru will sure read this book," Basil nodded.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

Basil and Haru spends their time together, reading books, exchanging thought and critics. Most of their time they spend it either inside the library or in the gazebo on the Headquarters' garden with Haru seating on the swing with Basil beside her.

The smile on Basil's face plastered on his face throughout the CEDEF meeting. Last night while Haru reads the book to Basil, about a princess being saved by the handsome young Prince while riding his horse, Haru dreams about her own Knight in Shining Armor making the young man chuckles.

"Haru sure wants to meet her knight in shining armor," she mumbles with stars around her eyes, clasping her hands together. Basil's eyes soften as he watches the young lady dreams about her future savior.

"I'm sure you'll meet him soon. He must be handsome," he said.

"Haru doesn't need him to be handsome, he can be... uhh... he can be just Basil-san!" Haru blurted out, Basil blink twice, sinking in what she just said, Haru's face immediately turn red.

"W-well, I... I m-mean... that is... uhh..." Haru drops her head, fringes covering her red face. What is Haru's thinking? _Haru started to play with her index fingers, twirling them in front of her while looking embarrass._

"Well if I'm gonna be the knight, will Haru-san be the princess whom I'm destined to save?" Haru giggles as blush creep across her face.

"Haru doesn't think she's suitable to be a princess. She's klutzy and unlady-like,"

"I won't say that, Haru-san is kind and sweet just like a princess should be," he said.

Haru squealed like a teen age girl while covering her red face. Basil chuckles at Haru while the lady hides away her shyness. Haru continues to read the story for Basil, all the while she imagines the two lovers are both her and Basil.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

Haru groan, she suddenly felt a shot of headache, she tried to move her arms and legs but something restraining her. She moans again before she slowly opens her eyes, hey brown eyes met a dark room, she's currently laying down the dirty floor of the room with hands tied painfully behind her back, her feet is tightly tied with rope too, a cloth tied around her mouth preventing her from screaming, all she can do is muffles a desperate sound of help. She felt a stinging pain all over her body specially her left forearm. Flashes of hard wood that hits her forearms and then follow by a scream.

In great difficulty, she tried to get up, panting hard with cloth between her lips, Haru glances at her left forearm, she tried to move it only to moan because of pain. She remembers what happen last night after her abductor took her from the CEDEF mansion.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

She's having a nap on the hammock Basil made for her while her guardian is on the meeting, apparently men of rival mafia family trespass the mansion but effortlessly stop by the expert members of the outside advisory group of the Vongola family and in desperation, seeing her sleeping defenseless on the hammock, they hastily grab her as a hostage to get away from the mansion and they succeeded.

One of the men, who are holding Haru, throws the young lady inside the room. Haru hits the wall of the room, she whimpers as her body collided to the wall. She slides down her body trying not to cry, she glares at the three men surrounding her. One of them, with muscular built and tattoos all over his arms, smirk maliciously at Haru, sending shivers through her spine. She crawls away from the muscular man, who bent down and leans his ugly face to Haru.

"Hey, this lady sure is cute, why not play with her first?" he said not leaving his malicious stares at Haru. The tallest among the three smirk.

"You can do anything to her since we don't be needing her anymore," he said and turn his back to the two leaving Haru with the two men alone.

"Hear the boss? Let's play along first. I promise I will be gentle to you," he said and hold out his hand to Haru, the young lady started to panic as she watches the hand of the man before her slowly approaching  
her, in an instant she brushes off the hand before it touches her then her hand flew towards the face of the muscular man.

"Don't touch Haru!" she exclaims in between her anger and fear, the muscular man glares dangerously at Haru, and he abruptly grabs Haru by hair and pulls her closer to him.

"You bitch! That hurt!" he yells he tried to give Haru a rude kiss on the lips but the young lady gave him another painful slap through his face. He unconsciously let go of Haru's hair in shock. The young lady took the opportunity to crawl away from him with a trembling body.

"You mother f*cking bitch!" he angrily grabs her face before slapping her in return sending the young lady down the ground of the floor. Not satisfied with his revenge, he grabs Haru's face and threaten the young lady to cooperate with him of she will have a painful death.

Eyes swimming with tears, a blood rolls down from the corner of her lips, Haru tasted the blood from her wounded lips, she gave the man with a disgusting look.

"Haru would rather die than to let you touch her! Go to hell!" she yells back, furious with her attitude, the man sends Haru to the wall again. Haru hits her head on the wall after the man throws her, she struggle to get up, with trembling body she slowly move her body up and gave the man with a death glare only to be surprise at what he is holding.

Haru gave the man with mixtures of fear and surprise look then her brown constricted eyes travel to what he is holding. A wood. Wood that is lying down in one corner of the room just a while ago. Haru pretty sure knew what will happen next as the muscular man maneuver the wood and swings it harshly at Haru.

Using her forearms as her shield, the wood painfully hits her left arm, Haru howls out the pain that exploded in her left arms, she crouch down the ground clutching her injured body part while she wails  
out the pain. The two men inside the room smirk at Haru. The muscular man was about to give Haru another shot of the wood but they were suddenly interrupted by their comrades.

"What? I was just having fun now geez!"

Their comrade gave a panic look. "S-someone trespass our hideout, boss wants all of us inside the meeting room."

The muscular man grunted and throws the wood beside. "Fine, you go and tied that bitch," he said then he throws the rope to the newly arrive man.

Haru, who is still crying because of pain, didn't move to stop the man from entangling her arms, legs and mouth. She sobs as the man tied the cloth around her mouth. Haru is slowly fading out while she's sobbing and then darkness.

Haru leans her head on the wall. The place is utterly quiet, pain from the hit she got, Haru tried to think of a plan on how she will escape this place. Her eyelid started to get heavy again, she blink twice and tried to concentrate on planning things out. She hastily drops her head down and stares on her lap. Tears started to form from her eyes, she wanted to go back home, a certain blonde young man flitted through her head and the sob she's trapping inside her throat suddenly escape.

"Basil-san..." she muffled in between the cloth. Will he save her from here?

"Haru-san...?" a voice said the voice that is so familiar to Haru. The young lady jerks her head at the door across her. Her lips are trembling with joy as her eyes uncontrollably pours down the tears, her face lit up as Haru stared at the blue eyes in front of her.

Basil walks with side steps towards Haru and kneels down the ground beside her. The young CEDEF member immediately removes the cloth from her mouth and the ropes around her wrist and feet.

In an instant, after releasing the last rope, his quivering arms wrap around Haru, the girl heard a faint sob from Basil. Haru was stun at the pair of warm arms enclosing her body, she slowly let the warm travel to her own body.

"B-Basil-san..." she said then hugs back the young man with her right arms since her left forearm is still in pain.

"Oh my god... thank goodness you're okay," he said while he strokes Haru's hair, Haru in return buried her pale face on Basil's neck and squishes her body inside his arms.

"Itte!" (Ouch!)_ Haru cried out after Basil accidentally hits her injured forearm. Basil jerks his body away from Haru after he heard Haru cried out of pain. He carefully examines her swollen forearm with a grim face._

"Who did this to you?"

"The muscular man, he tried to molest Haru but Haru brushes him off, he got angry then he hit Haru with that wood," Haru gestures her head the wood laying few inches away from them.

Basil gritted her teeth, he slowly slides his arms under Haru's knee and behind Haru's back. He carefully carries Haru out of the room. Haru let Basil carry her, she's too tired to argue that she only injure her arms not her legs, she too is doubting her knees too, she knows that she doesn't have any strength left to walk. Haru leans her head on Basil's wide and warm chest before falling on deep slumber.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

It has been three months since the kidnapping incident, Haru's cast over her broken foreman has been remove one week ago and change into bandages. She has been successfully copping from the terrible experience she had been through with the help of her far away friend and of course Basil.

In an instant that Tsuna receives a call from his father that Haru has been kidnap, he immediately gathers a search party group to locate Haru. Slightly disappointed at his father's security, Tsuna tried to get Haru back to Vongola's base in Japan but Haru politely declines him. The young lady explains and defends the CEDEF members from Tsuna.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

"It's not their fault Tsuna-san," she said. Tsuna fly from Japan to Italy the moment he learn the news about Haru being kidnap, now two days after Haru's been released from the hospital, the Vongola Boss is seating with her and Basil inside the meeting room of the CEDEF mansion.

"It's nobody's fault, so please don't be mad at them. They did try to protect Haru too," she said softly. Tsuna presses his lips together before giving Haru a warm smile. He cups the hand of Haru and squeezes it gently. Guilt crosses his brown eyes as he glances at Haru's newly attach cast around her arm.

"Okay, I just don't want this thing happen again, or I will seriously take you back to Japan," he said as his eyes laid on her cast, Haru smiles and nodded at him.

Tsuna ended the meeting, he orders Haru to go to her room and rest, not bothering her to send him to his car. Basil, on the other hand, sends Tsuna on the large garage house of the mansion. Tsuna waited for his chauffeur to open the door of his car.

"Sawada-dono..." he said, Tsuna raises his eyebrows at Basil and was surprise to watch Basil bows his head down at him exaggeratedly. "I am terribly sorry about Haru-san, it's my entire fault. I'm supposed her guardian but I let bad things happen to her. I am very sorry!" he said while bowing his head at Tsuna. Basil felt someone taps his shoulder, he slowly raises his head up at the smiling Tsuna.

"I know you're doing your best to protect Haru," Tsuna said. "I just don't want these things happen to Haru again, Basil-kun. Haru is important to us, so in behalf of my family," Basil was shock when Tsuna bows his head at him. He started to panic, a boss of the most feared and respected family underground is bowing his head at the mere trainer like him.

"S-Sawada-dono..."

"In behalf of my family Basil-kun, please protect Haru for us, she's part of my family too," Tsuna said.

"Don't worry Sawada-dono I will from now on protect Haru from any danger, please set your mind at peace now," Basil replied. Tsuna raise his head at Basil and taps his shoulder again.

"Thank you Basil-kun, it means a lot to me,"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

Haru went to the infirmary room for her daily check up, the bandage on her forearm has been release as the doctor said that her arms is now fully heal, with Basil following her from behind. Basil has been following her more often than before but Haru is not complaining, she's happy to be with Basil all the time.

"Haru-san," Haru spun around. She saw Basil standing behind her. "Are you doing anything today?" Haru frowns and shook her head.

"Nothing. Why?"

Basil grabs her hands and smiles. "Come on, we're going somewhere," Haru let her take somewhere.

_Haru saw a cottage like house located behind the mansion. She had never been in this place. Basil pushes the door of the stable located behind the CEDEF mansion, Haru heard whining of horses and was surprise to see at least six different breeds of horses inside the stable._

Haru, with slightly open jaw, walk inside the stable and looks around the stable. She walk towards the first horse and patted carefully the nose of the horse. She chuckles as the horse brushes its tongue through Haru's hand. Haru fully approach the black horse and while giggling she let it lick Haru's cheeks. She glances around the stable and saw Basil walk towards the horse with white skin and silver hair and tail.

"There, there Arabica," he said and patted the nose of the horse. The horse whines with pleasure and affectionately brushes its nose to Basil's cheeks. Haru giggles, she gave the black horse with one last stroke in the nose before she walk towards him.

"What's its name?"

"Arabica, that one you're playing with before is Firebolt,"

"Haru didn't know that there would be horses here,"

"Turmeric-san loves to collect rare species of horse; Firebolt is the newest here while Arabica is the oldest." Basil walk towards the closet in the end of the stable and took out gears for horse riding, put it on Arabica, Basil lightly tighten the harness of the seat before pulling the white horse outside the stable.

Outside the stable, Basil hold put his hand to Haru, the young woman instantly understanding Basil's intention; she felt her body freezes for a second and shook her head and hands at Basil.

"No, no, Haru doesn't know how to ride horses," she said backing away from Basil, the latter just smile at her.

"Don't worry, Arabica is a good horse,"

"That's not what Haru wanted to say but—,"

"Trust me," Basil said. Haru turns her scared looking eyes at Arabica then back to Basil. The young lady sighs of defeat before walking towards Basil.

"Now, put your left foot here, and then push yourself up to sit on top of Arabica," Basil said, Haru with trembling hand nodded at Basil's explanation. "Ready?" Haru nodded again and swallow nervously.  
"One... two... three..."

Haru pushes her body up using her left leg and swing her right leg to Arabica's right side, she automatically grabs Arabica's string tightly and didn't dare to move in fear of falling down. Second pass, Haru sigh of relief because Arabica didn't move an inch, she successfully ride on top of Arabica. She gleefully turns her smiling face at Basil below her.

"Great!" Basil thumbs up at Haru. The young woman giggles and tried to stroke Arabica's hairy head.

"Good boy Arabica..." she affectionately said then she felt Basil riding the horse and seated behind her. Haru's face turns lightly red as she felt the warm body of Basil from behind her. She gave Basil a side along glance and was surprise to see his face closer to Haru, she immediately turn her head on the other side and blushes even more.

"Now, I will teach you how to move Arabica," he said, he grabs the string and puts his hands on tops of Haru's hand. "This is how to move a horse," Basil moves her arms that holding the string and lightly whipping Arabica with the string. The horse instantly moves forward.

Haru ignores the warm hand on top of her and she concentrated in moving Arabica. Basil pulls the string making the horse stop.

"There, now it's your turn, just lightly whips the horse with the string and it'll move of its own," he said as he releases Haru's hand. Haru, secretly pouts after he releases his hand on her but still she nodded at Basil, she gently whip the horse with the string and the horse started to move again.

"Good job, now pull the string to make it stop," Haru does what Basil told her and pull the string and Arabica automatically stops from Haru's command.

Haru giggles; it's her first time riding and learning how to ride a horse. It's a very good experience to her.

"Now, make Arabica move, I will teach you how to make the horse turn right or left," Haru nodded again and hit Arabica with the string. "To make the horse turn just tug the string to left or right. Tug the string to he left to make Arabica turn to the left too," Haru lightly tug the string to the left and then Arabica turn to the left too. Haru giggles and claps her hands together.

"Wow! Haru make Arabica turn!" she said in happiness, she automatically turns her head behind her only to blush in deep red. Basil's face is way closer than before, Haru accidentally brushes her lips into Basil's lips making the young man pulls his head slightly away from Haru.

Both young adults turn their faces in deep red that could rival a fresh tomato. Haru turns her head back in front and bite her lower lip. Basil on the other hand turns his red face to his left and scratches his cheek with one finger. Basil clears his throat making Haru twitch, she gave him a side along glance careful not to accidentally kiss Basil again.

"Well now that you know how to ride horses, shall we go my secret haven?" Basil said and smiles at Haru, the young woman blink twice at Basil with confused brown eyes. Basil just wider his grin and grabs Haru's hand, who's still holding the horse string, and whip Arabica a little harder making the horse gallop and runs. Haru shrieks for a second.

"Not so fast! Haru can't control Arabica if he's running too fast!" Haru said slightly raising her panicking voice.

"Don't worry, I got your back!" Basil said. Haru eventually nodded at Basil and let him control the horse.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

Haru and Basil enters a somewhat forest looking place. Basil expertly maneuvers Arabica through the large roots blocking their way. Haru swear she saw a doe somewhere in their right, she shrieks and presses her back at Basil when suddenly birds make a sound and fly away from the forest.

"Basil-san, where are we going?" Haru ask in scared looking expression.

"To a place where I usually train or just seat to calm myself," he said. Haru was to answer back when she heard sounds. Sounds of rushing water, sounds that looks like a waterfall. Soon enough Haru and Basil ended up in a place that looms just like a secret paradise.

Haru eyes grew wider as she looks around her, a waterfall that looks just like a five storey building in height, water rushing down the body of water that looks like a river that connects to the sea. The fall is surrounded by trees and Haru saw some animals drinking from the river few meters away from the fall. The doe and it's family that Haru saw is now drinking some water along with its family and when it heard Basil and Haru approaching it suddenly runs with its family following it behind.

"Wow!" Haru admires the scenery before her; Basil rides off from Arabica and grabs Haru on the waist helping the lady to get down the white horse. Haru after touching the ground runs towards the river and soak her hand into the water. The water is cold, she happily watch some fishes swimming on the river while Basil tied Arabica's string around the closest tree and approach the young lady.

"You're always here?" Haru asks not removing her sparkling eyes at the water. Basil nods at her.

"Yep, always. I used to train here with my master,"

"So do you meditate under the waterfalls or do you fight with bears in sumo wrestling?" Haru asks and clasps her hand in front of her. Basil blink twice and sweat drop before laughing out loud earning a pout from the lady.

"No, no, I do not fight bears Haru," he said while wiping off the tears from the corner of his eyes. "I just train here with Master not meditating under the fall,"

"Ehh? But in movies, heroes train by meditating under the fall and they even fight bears!" Haru said with twinkling eyes, Basil just watch her day dream with a smile across his lips.

"Want to swim before going back? Water here is clean and don't worry it's safe," he said. Haru enthusiastically nods at Basil but her eyes grew wider when Basil strip off his clothes in front of Haru, the young lady averts her red face away from Basil. Minute later, Haru glances at Basil, she thought that Basil would strip off his entire clothing but to Haru's (pervert Haru haha!)_ dismay Basil only took off his t-shirt and shoes leaving his pants still on his body._

"Come on," he said before he walks towards the waterfall. Haru animatedly pouts her lips and took off her sandals and jacket leaving her tank top and her shorts on. She watches Basil climb on the rock just side of the water fall. Haru finally notice a rope tied on the branch of the tree.

Basil waves his hand at Haru gesturing her to come up with him. She reluctantly looks at the rock but Basil keeps on waving at her, she sigh before walking towards the rock.

"Careful!" Basil said while he watches Haru climb on the rock, he grabs Haru's hands and pulls her on top of the rock.

"What are we gonna do here?" she asks then she suddenly wanted to climb down the rock when Basil grabs the rope all of the sudden and gave her a wide grin. "Don't tell me—!"

"We'll jump to the water with this," he finally said. Haru's face suddenly drains off with color when she tried to peek down the rock. It's not particularly high but Haru can't do something extreme without injuring herself. She lightly shook her head at Basil.

"No... I don't think,"

"Don't worry; I'll be down there while you jump..." he said giving Haru an encouraging smile. Haru bite her lower lip and watch Basil swing through the rope and jumps down the water. Haru gave a weak chuckle as Basil drops his body into the water, second later Basil's head resurface again and look at the nervous Haru.

"Come on! It's your turn!" he calls out waving his hand Haru. Haru nervously grabs the rope with trembling hands, she calculate her timing, jumps in one place. She utter a short prayer and close her eyes before she swing her body off the rock, she scream on top of her lungs as she felt her body swing forwards. She heard Basil said to let go of the rope and so her hand automatically releases the rope. Waiting for her body to collide with the water, Haru shivers when cold water hits her, she wags her arms to swim up the surface when pair of arms grabs her waist and then she felt her body moving above the water. Haru gasp in some air while wrapping her around Basil's neck.

Panting Haru rested her head on Basil's shoulder first before she let out a small giggles.

"How was it?"

Haru's giggles turn into laughter before tightly wrapping her arms around Basil. "That was fun!" she said. Basil joins her in laughing and releases Haru's waist. Their met when Haru pulls her body away from Basil and they felt time freezes at that moment.

Haru stares at the blueness of Basil's eyes and only hears her heart's pace slowly accelerating, Basil can hear Haru's slow breathing while he gaze at the beautiful chocolate brown eyes before him. He unconsciously pulls Haru closer to him on her waist and felt Haru's warm breathing hitting his face. His eyes trail down from her eyes down to her nose then stops in Haru's slightly open lips. Haru stares down at Basil's lips too and instantly, they move their head closer to each other closing the gap between them.

Basil occupies Haru lips and hungrily kisses her, the young woman kiss him back as eager as him. Basil brushes his tongue through Haru's lips asking for entrance which the young lady opens for his thrust. Their tongue dances inside Haru's wet cavern, a moan escape from Haru's throat when she felt Basil's hand move to her neck slowly making its way down to her breast. Basil instantly move his face away from Haru when he felt the soft body of Haru, with a red face he releases the young lady. Haru tried not to register the disappointment on her face when Basil stops their intimate kiss.

"L-let's go back," he said, fringes covering his face. Haru nodded at him. "It's getting late," he grabs Haru's hand and swim towards the land. They were quiet all the way back to the mansion.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

It was too quick to Haru, she remembers that after they arrive on the mansion, Haru was about to turn the knob of her room when a pair of arms grabs her, twirl her body and cover his mouth into hers. Now, inside her room, Basil and Haru lying on the bed both half naked, Basil took off his wet clothes and pants leaving his boxer short. Haru has still her bra and panties on when she slowly removes them while Basil kissing her lips.

Basil mover his lips Haru's neck making the young lady groan, she play the blonde lock of Basil with her hand, massaging his scalp.

"Haru..." Basil croak while his hand slowly making its way behind her back and unhook Haru's bra, Haru help him slide off the straps of the bra from her shoulders. Basil drew his lips back to hers, her hands are busy removing Basil's boxers and brief. Basil leaves Haru's lips and hastily removes his lower clothes and then he's back to explore Haru's lips again.

His warm hand passionately and slowly grabs the garter of her panties then he slowly removes the only garment of Haru. The young lady felt her face heat up as Basil stares at her naked body. She was about to cover her body when Basil grabs her hand and shook his head gently.

"Let me see you..." he said, then his lips slowly making its way down to her neck to her chest. He explores her further. He seemed surprise upon discovering that she's wonderfully sensitive everywhere he touches her with her fingers or his lips or his tongue. His tongue brushes Haru's breastbone futherly igniting the fire inside Haru and then everything happens rather slowly and painfully.

Haru finally realizes that she fell madly in love with her Knight, Basil claps his hands together with Haru's hand, finally making a conclusion that he's in love with his damsel on distress.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**__

Haru heard birds singing outside her window, she felt the pain between her legs and instantly a blush creep her cheek after remember what happen last night. She immediately turns her body to her side but pouts when she finds it empty. Haru runs a hand through her hair after she sits up on her bed. Haru arch an eyebrow when a piece of paper attract her attention, she slowly smiles when she read an elegant note coming from her lover.

Haru

Didn't wake you up. You're sleeping so peacefully. Just gone out to have a meeting with Master and Lal-san. See you later. I Love you.

-Basil__

Haru stares at the words I LOVE YOU at the end of the letter. So Basil feels the same way as she does. She squealed like a teen age girl and decided to take a bath before going down to have her breakfast. Wrapping the comforter around her, Haru make her way towards the bathroom.  
  
**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Basil interrupted her from reminiscing what happened these couple of weeks. Happy weeks with Basil. Her smiles grew wider then shook her head at him.

"Nothing, Haru is just thinking on making a call to Hayato,"

Basil frowns at her. "Why?"

Haru shrug her shoulder casually. "Oh nothing. Might want to tell him that he doesn't need to get Haru here." Haru wrap her arms around Basil's neck and kiss him deeply. "Haru decided to stay here in Italy with her Knight you know," he whispers in between kissing her lover. She felt Basil chuckles then he kisses her back.

"I love you Haru,"

"I love you more Basil,"

**.::L'estremità::. (THE END)**

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Lianne Sabrina' angolo di s: (Lianne Sabrina's corner)

XP Jan-jararaaan! Here comes Basil and Haru's pairings. Hhmmmmmm… I really don't like my story… how about you people? Amp… well its kinda Rated M with slight lemon (…again…)

XP I am speechless hehehe doesn't know what to say… thank you for all the reviews for my story oh yeah… I forgot to tell you… Uhm notice that I didn't use the old English that Basil uses? I suck using it, believe me when I say I tried composing a sentence with an old English but it sucks with a capital 'S'… so I didn't bother myself translating it in old English.. Hope you people don't mind though…

XP anyways highways please read and review Thank You… see you next time ciao!


	10. Fran

Exchanging Souls **by Lianne Sabrina**

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (...cross her heart amen…)

**Pairings:** Adult Fran and Adult Haru

A/N  
**Haru - Haru-Fran I will use this name for Haru who's soul is inside of Fran's body****  
****Fran - Fran-Haru I will use this name for Fran who's soul is inside of Haru's body**

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Switching Bullet," Antonio Traditore said while admiring the small bullet, with a design flame that is in half black and half white color, in between his thumb and index finger. Reborn, with his raven eyes covered by his fedora, smirks at the man. "Fire it in one person and if that one person is having an eye contact with someone, be it a human or animals, their souls will be instantly switch in one another,"

"As expected to a member of Traditore famiglia, you're family specialized in creating new ammunitions and weaponry. It's only natural that you know this kind of rare and not to mention special bullets." the Arcobaleno baby complimented in a passive expression.

"What are you going to do to this kind of bullets, Signore Reborn?" _(Mister Reborn?)_ Antonio curiously asks.

A knowing smile stretches on the Arcobaleno baby's lips. "It's a secret," Reborn said, placing a tiny index finger on his lips.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

The Vongola Tenth Generation Family is invited to Xanxus' birthday party in Florence, Italy. Though the Varia leader refuses the idea of celebrating his birthday, Timoteo, his adoptive father insisted to celebrate his birthday telling his son that only close friends and families were invited. Trying not ruin his father's enthusiasms Xanxus just shrug the idea and let his father do all the preparing, with the help of course of his Sun Varia Guardian, Lussuria.

Along with the rest of his guardian, Tsuna fly from Japan to Florence, Italy with Sasagawa Kyoko, his two years and six months girlfriend and fiancée and the younger sister of Sasagawa Ryohei. Miura Haru, Hayato's and Kyoko's best friend came along with them since Tsuna invited the eccentric girl. Hana was supposed to come with them but decided not to since travelling in her second pregnancy with Ryohei is too risky. Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, was invited with them and was first to fly to Italy escorted by Iemitsu and his CEDEF bodyguards.

The young teens Lambo and Ipin are having a chat about an anime movie on the fourth row of the private plane. Tsuna and Kyoko seated side by side in the right part of the front row of the seats, holding each other's hand. Seated behind the couple is Hayato solemnly listening to music. Behind the Storm Guardian is Takeshi with Ryohei seating across him, both having a chat about extreme sports they wanted to try. Haru and Chrome seated on the left part front seat, just across the couple, both girls are peacefully sleeping. Bianchi, who's seated behind the sleeping girls and across his little brother's seat, is silently reading a recipe book with sleeping Reborn beside her.

The aloof Cloud Guardian is on the very last row of the private plane to the left, with angry chip throbbing madly on his forehead, Hibari Kyouya trying his best not to attack the 'crowds' and just concentrate on the music coming from his iPod. Kusakabe, seating across Hibari on the left part, gave Hibari a nervous glance and silently praying for his Boss not to snaps his patience and run amok inside the plane.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

A young woman wearing a strapless red dress that ended four inches above her pinkish knees, wrap around below the chest part is a black ribbon, the skirt part has a light frilled as design. Her dark reddish brown hair that slightly reaches her shoulder is neatly curled; her light make up accentuating her mature and elegant face, the young lady is wearing a skin tone stocking partnered with stiletto heels.

Standing alone in one corner of the dance hall, Haru plays with her goblet. Chrome is currently dancing with Lambo, Ipin is dancing with Takeshi, Bianchi is harassing Hayato to dance with her which the Storm Guardian animatedly declines resulting for Bianchi to threaten him into feeding her cooking and of course Kyoko is dancing with Tsuna. Haru's just finished dancing with Lambo and now resting.

It has been two years and of course Haru's already overcome her craziness over Tsuna the instant Kyoko confessed that she's dating Tsuna, feeling a bit envious about her best friend's love life, Haru sigh looking tired.

She's playing her glass goblet with red wine on her hand, staring at the glass of wine with distinct sadness in her brown eyes, when an Italian gentleman approach her. Haru, oblivious at the young handsome man before her, stares at her red wine.

"Buona sera, mia signora," _(Good evening, my lady,) _greeted the foreign man, Haru blink twice at the voice and casually drag her brown eyes from her wine to the young man before her.

The young man has cerulean eyes and has a clean cut auburn hair parted in right side. Haru finds it 'cute' that his perfectly crook nose matches his almond shape cerulean eyes. Haru flashes a small smile at the young man who in return smiles widely and politely at her.

"Che cosa è una bella donna come te fa solo qui?" _(What is a beautiful lady such as you doing alone here?)_ He asks in his perfect Italian accent. Haru who is not familiar with Italian language creases her eyebrows at the handsome young man.

"Non capite italiano?" (Don't you understand Italian?) He said noticing the frown on Haru's pretty face. Unable on how responding to the young man, Haru chewed her lower lip but the handsome young man smile understandingly at the pretty young lady.

_"I'm sorry I don't actually understand Italian but I do speak and understand English,"_ Haru said in English with a slight Japanese accent.

"Oh my apologies are you perhaps Japanese?" he asks in Haru's native language making the young woman gawk slightly at him.

"Oh you know Japanese! That's great!" she exclaim and pointed a finger at him totally forgetting her manners, her face heat up and automatically bows lightly at the man. "Haru is sorry for pointing at you," she said while she lowers her head down.

The young man chuckles at Haru and wave his hand. "No need to say sorry, bella signora," _(beautiful_ _lady)_ he said, he offers his left hand at Haru.

"My name is Ken Traditore, can I have the pleasure to know your name?" he said, Haru's face flashes a red blush and accepted Ken's hand.

"Miura Haru, its nice to meet you Traditore-san,"

"Oh please call me Ken, in return, can I call you Haru?"

"Oh... okay, Ken-san,"

"Pleasure to be your acquaintance, la mia bella signora Haru," _(my pretty lady Haru,)_ he said and planted a small kiss on the back of Haru's palm earning a deep red blush from the young lady.

Ken and Haru spends the night chatting and from time to time Ken ask Haru for a slow dance twice. He is smooth dancer, Haru is actually not a dancer type girl but with Ken leading the young lady, Haru dances without stepping into the young man's feet or tripping herself with her own feet.

Haru learn that Ken is a candidate of the Traditore Family which produces weaponry and one of allied famiglia of the Vongola. He's half Italian and half British since his mother is a British woman but his parents have been divorced for five years and he is now living with his Italian father and is the next successor of the Traditore family.

"What about Haru? Are your family perhaps had an alliance with the powerful Vongola?"

Haru shook her head gently after taking a sip from her glasses. "No, Haru is actually part of the Vongola,"

Ken's eyes sparks with knowing expression that unnoticed to the young lady. He purses his lips and secretly trails his eyes in Haru's petite figure.

"Part of the Vongola family?" he repeated casually.

"Yep... well that's according to Tsuna-san who keeps on telling us that we're all part of the Vongola family,"

"Tsuna-san? You mean the Vongola Decimo?" he asks looking casual as he picks up one of the wine the waiter offers.

"Yeah, Tsuna-san is Haru's close friend and his fiancé is my best friend too,"

"Hmm..." Ken trailed his lips on the edge of the glass goblet he's currently holding.

"Haru," a voice said making Haru and Ken turn their head at the voice. Beside Haru stands a young man in formal suit, his silver hair matches perfectly with his green eyes, Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola's Storm Guardian and the Decimo's right-hand man, furrowed at the young lady and then travelling his green eyes at the unfamiliar man next to her.

"Hayato," Haru greeted, setting the glass goblet down the nearest table before walking towards the Storm guardian of the Vongola family and giving him a small kiss on the cheek and a light hug. With one arm, Hayato presses Haru's body into his while looking (ehem glaring ehem) at Ken.

"Jyuudaime wants to talk to everyone," he said not leaving his narrowed eyes at the unfamiliar young man behind Haru.

"Okay," she replies while nodding then she turns her head gracefully at her newly found 'friend' and smile.

"Ken-san, this is Gokudera Hayato, another best friend of mine," Haru send holding out her small hand at Hayato. Ken gave him a wide grin which the Storm guardian replies with a passive expression and a small nod. Noticing the indifference Hayato is throwing at the young half Italian and half British man, Haru furrowed her eyebrows and gave Hayato a meaning glare but she immediately straighten her eyebrows the moment she turn her eyes at Ken.

"Excuse us, Ken-san," Haru held her right hand at the young man which Ken eagerly accepted an shook a little. "It's very nice to meet you," Haru added smiling widely at the young man.

"It's very nice to meet you too, la mia bella Haru," _(my beautiful Haru)_ he said and kissed the back of Haru's hand making the young woman blush furiously. Haru giggles and turn her head at Hayato.

"How can you say 'Thank You' in Italian?" she asks her best friend. Hayato rolled his eyes in unexplainable irritation but he still answer the young woman.

"Grazie mille," _(Thank you very much,) _Hayato said. Haru smiles as a thanks to Hayato and turn her head back to Ken.

"Grazie mille," she said earning a wide smile from Ken, Haru felt her face heat up. "T-that is Haru's first attempt in speaking Italian," she timidly said scratching her cheek with her index finger, looking embarrasses.

"It sounds sweet to me," Ken said making the woman blush even more and making the Storm Guardian irritated even more too.

"Come on Haru, Jyuudaime is waiting," he said before tugging the hand of Haru. The young woman nodded at him and gave a one last smile to Ken before waving a goodbye. Haru follows Hayato to the meeting room with a smile on her lips.

They're both quiet while walking their way to the meeting room. Haru's mind is filled with Ken and from time to time Haru let out a suppressing squealed.

"Stay away from him," Hayato suddenly said. Haru blink her eyes at Hayato looking surprised.

"Hahi?" she babbled. "Stay away from whom?" she asks looking confused.

"From that Ken jerk," Hayato answers with a stern expression. Haru frowns at Hayato giving him an offended look.

"Ken-san is not a jerk and why would Haru stay away from him? He's a perfectly gentleman," Haru defended her new friend. Hayato snorted at Haru making the young woman pouts at him.

"You don't know him that much so stop defending that jerk,"

"Hahi! Stop calling Ken-san a jerk!"

"Just stay away from him. Period." he casually retorted making the young woman flush a super red tinge of anger.

"Why would Haru do what Hayato tells her to do? Haru is perfectly capable of making friends on her own! Hmp!" she gave her best friend a sullen look while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Besides Ken-san is just being friendly-,"

"He's not as friendly as he looks," said a voice coming from Haru's back making the young woman jump in surprise, planting a hand on her pounding chest, Haru and Hayato turn their head at the voice. Behind them stands a young man with a light green hair wearing a huge frog-like hat, his stoically calm demeanor freak Haru a little, his droopy-like green eyes stares at the young lady.

"You are...?"

"Fran, the newest member of the Varia squad," Haru gave an awkward glance on Fran's frog hat. Noticing that Haru is looking at the hat, Fran shrugs his shoulder. "Ignore the hat, I'm actually replacement to the Varia's ex-illusionist, Mammon, the stupid Arcobaleno seems to like frog things, so I'm force to wear large frog hat and although I'm against it, my jerk senpais won't let me take it off,"

"R-right..." Haru sweat drop, all the tome Fran talks his calm and stoic expression didn't even falter even a little. "How can you say something about Ken-san like that? Do you know him?"

"No, but I was watching you chat with him and just by looking at him, you'll know he's up to something,"

"You're spying at Haru?"

"Not you, why would I spy to a flat-chested girl like you?" Fran casually said and them he walks towards the meeting room passing through the grinning Hayato and the glaring dagger Haru.

"Hahi! Haru is not flat chested!" Haru scream, noticing that Hayato is sniggering she glares at him and then pouts her red cheeks. She gave a sullen look at Hayato and then walks with heavy footsteps towards the meeting room.

_Haru is not flat chested! At least Haru is an A-cup! Hahi!_ Haru frustratedly screamed inwardly.  
**  
****.::LINE BREAK::.**

The so called 'meeting' is actually for the Guardians of the Vongola and Varia. Kyoko, Haru and Ipin spend the one and a half hour of their time listening quietly at the meeting. It is an iron clad rule of the Vongola that the girls will be included to any kind of meeting of the Vongola family even if they're not actually participating to any kind of missions, it's a way of not letting the girls feel left out again like they had feel when their in the Ten Years Later Future.

The meeting ended peacefully, well if you call seeing a knife flying everywhere and hearing a 'VOOIII!' scream all the time or smelling newly lit dynamite a peaceful one well be my guest, anyways the meeting ended like that and everyone agreed to return to the party since its Xanxus' birthday.

One by one, they exited the room. Kyoko feeling that she forgot something turns her head and saw her best friend, Haru, not following them, she reenters the room with Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Chrome waiting for her outside the room.

"Haru are you coming?" Kyoko calls out; Haru is crouched down the carpeted floor searching for something. "Are you okay? Did you lose something?"

"Hahi, I'm okay Kyoko-chan, Haru thinks she accidentally drops her left earring somewhere here," Haru said while searching under the table. Her left hand clutching her left earlobe.

"Do you need my help?" Kyoko was about to lean down the floor when Haru hastily wave her hands at her.

"No, no! Haru is fine by herself, go on. Haru will be at the party room later, go on," she shooed her best friend after giving Kyoko a thumbs up and a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Haru will be fine!"

"Okay, if you insist, but if you still haven't found the earring just call for my help okay?"

"Okay! Thank you!"

"Don't spend all night searching for it alone okay?"

"Okay! Haru will call you if she still hasn't found the earring in fifteen minutes! That's a promise!" Haru raises her left hand but immediately replace it with her right hand.

Kyoko chuckles and nodded at Haru, she turns the knob of the door and exited the room. Haru heard Kyoko explaining things to Tsuna and everyone, it's a good thing that Kyoko manage to insist Tsuna to go to the party instead of helping Haru in searching for the earring. If Tsuna still insist into helping her search for the lost earring, Haru will sure feel guilty that she has to spend the time of her friends into helping her search for the little jewelry instead of enjoying the party.

With a determine look, Haru make a fists and encouragingly throw it in the air before starting to search the lost earring. Five minutes of searching for the earring, Haru heard the door of the room creaks, she  
resurface her head into the table and then she suddenly felt the urge to pout her cheeks seeing the green haired young man standing in front of the door looking stoically at her.

"What do you want?" Haru grunted.

"Nothing," Fran replies with an unconcerned shrug.

Haru let out an offended 'hmp'-ed before starting to search for her earring once more. Expecting the young man to leave the room, Haru shook the presence of the young man away from her mind and concentrated into searching for the earring.

"What are you searching at?" Fran suddenly said making the young woman twitched because of surprise. Not bothering to answer the young man, Haru continue her search.

"Hey flat chested lady I'm actually talking to you,"

Haru resurface her head again and this time her face is decorated with an irritated pout.

"Haru is not flat chested!" Haru said glaring at the young man.

"Fine, so what are you searching?"

"Haru's left earring. Haru think she drops it here," she answered and then she crouch back to the floor. Haru sigh in defeat, she still can't find the earring and she's been searching for almost ten minutes now. She sighs again and turns her head at the door and surprise that Fran is still leaning at the door.

"Hahi? You're still here?"

Fran casually pull something from his pocket not bothering to answer Haru, he held out something shiny at Haru making the young lady gasps out.

"That's my earring!"

"I found it lying on the hallway, you probably drop it there," he casually said, Haru instead of feeling grateful, she throws an animated dagger glare at Fran.

"How dare you! You deliberately watch Haru search stupidly around here when you already have her earring?"

"Well I was about to say it but it seems that you're busy, so..." Fran ended his sentence with casual shrug of the shoulders only making the young lady flushed in red.

"Why you— argh!" Haru ruffles irritatedly her reddish brown hair.  
**  
****.::LINE BREAK::.**

A hitman outside the mansion pointing his green gun at young Varia Mist Guardian who's standing inside the meeting room. With a small smirk, he flicks the trigger of the gun and fires it at the young Varia Guardian; fortunately the hitman uses his green silencer, avoid alarming the bodyguards, whom are surrounding the mansion for safety, from the sound of the gun shot.

A faint cracking of the window glass was the last thing the young Varia Guardian heard and then his whole world suddenly black out; his mind shut off and just felt his body falling down the red carpeted floor. The young lady he's talking with just awhile ago was surprised to see the young man slowly dropping his body to the soft floor, she was about to help the young man when she felt her visions started to get blur and slowly, her mind started to black out too, dropping her body down the floor.

The hitman smirks again and jumps off his hiding spot. _This'll get things more exciting._ He said before making his way to the party.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Fran, who's slowly gaining his consciousness, shook his head to relieve the headache that he suddenly felt the moment he opens his eyes, when he heard a groan in front of him.

"Ahh..." his usual stoic face gave a light expression of surprise when he saw the person in front of him. The same person he sees in front of the mirror every day.

"Hahi...?" Haru coos when she laid her widen brown eyes at the person sitting on the marble floor across her. She felt like looking in the mirror since she's gawking at the person who looks exactly like her.

_Three... Two... One..._

"KYAAAAA!" a shattering scream was heard all over the Vongola Ninth mansion. Fran-Haru covers his ears when Haru-Fran screams on top of her lungs.

"What is this?" she started to yell around pointing with a trembling index finger at Fran-Haru. "You look exactly like Haru! What the heck is happening?" Haru-Fran panic in contradiction to Fran-Haru's calm demeanor. Haru-Fran look over at her and let out a shrill cry again after she discovered that her body turns into a body of a man or more like her body switches to this Fran guy.

"What is this? Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Haru-Fran, who's soul is inside the Varia's Mist Guardian, started to cry a river while Fran's soul inside Haru's body just watch his own body wail like a girl.

_It's kinda disgusting._ Fran-Haru said inwardly.

"Hahi!" Haru-Fran squeaks and hastily jerks her head at Fran-Haru. It's weird seeing her body in stoic expression and sitting there in an unlady like position. "How can you be so calm in a situation like these, Fran-san?"

It really is disgusting. Fran-Haru said again to himself seeing his own body talk to him like that and worst seeing those tears in his own face. Fran-Haru let out an exasperated sigh and shrugs his shoulder at Haru-Fran.

"Can't possibly do anything, I don't know how this things happened, so there's no use crying and screaming like that," Fran-Haru said. He stood up and nearly trips himself because of the stiletto high heeled shoes that Haru's body is using. "How can you people possibly walk using this thing?"

Haru-Fran wipes off the tears and stood up, she wince when the door of suddenly opens revealing the worried looks in Tsuna's and Hayato's face.

"Haru!" Tsuna exclaims after seeing his friend and with wide steps, Tsuna walk towards Haru's body hurriedly. "What happen? We heard a scream awhile ago! Was that you? What happen?" Tsuna ask worriedly. "Kyoko-chan is getting worried about you not returning to the party! Did you find your earring?"

Hayato stand behind his boss and frowns. _There's something wrong with Haru._ The young lady gave his boss an unemotional expression resulting for the Vongola Boss and his friend to frown at her. Usually when Tsuna is around the young lady would grab the opportunity to hug him (or tackle him rather) but the Haru in front of them just gave them a bored and lazy look.

"Tsuna-san! Hayato!" Hayato and Tsuna twitched when the Varia Mist guardian squeaked their names. Fran's body, with Haru's soul inside, was about to run and gave Tsuna a hug when Tsuna's Storm Guardian block his way with dynamites in both hands.

"Hey! Where did you get the idea of calling us by our first name huh?" Hayato glares at the young Mist Bearer.

Haru-Fran frantically wags her arms beside her. "No! No! You've got it all wrong! I am Haru!" she said, patting Fran's real chest.

Hayato gave the Haru-Fran a look that silently says 'You-are-one-hell-crazy-guy'. Tsuna, on the contrary, pushes Haru's body, with Fran's soul inside, behind him.

"What are talking about? You're not Haru, you're Fran-san the Varia's Mist Guardian." he said.

"Haru doesn't know what happened but you've got to believe her! I am Haru! Miura Haru! Please Hayato," Haru-Fran was about to touch Hayato when the silver hair whisks her hand. Haru-Fran looking hurt, tears started to form from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you using drugs or something? Because if you are I seriously recommend you to stop because obviously it's not good to your brain," Hayato said. Haru-Fran pouts her cheeks at Hayato, which is seriously getting on the nerve of the Storm Guardian.  
_  
__This Mist User sure can imitate Haru well!_ Hayato said inwardly.

"Hayato!" Haru-Fran is starting to get frustrated.

"She's right actually," said the voice behind Tsuna. The two young men spun around looking startled at Fran-Haru.

"What are talking about Haru?" Tsuna watch the placid reaction of Haru who had the soul of the Varia Mist user.

"I am not Haru. My name is Fran and that... err... person over there is the real Haru. Obviously our soul switch with one another," casually explains to the Vongola Boss and his Guardian.

After Fran-Haru's explanation, a silence follow, Tsuna switches his confuse gaze at Haru and Fran while Gokudera runs a hand through his silver hair while sighing exasperatedly.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Hayato suddenly said making Haru-Fran wince, she glares at her best friend.

"Does Haru look like she's joking?" Haru-Fran retort back at Hayato, the latter rolls his irritated green eyes while Tsuna pinches the bridge of his nose looking awfully tired.

"What the hell is happening here?" Tsuna groans.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Inside the Ninth's meeting room, the Vongola Family consist of Sawada Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro are all seated on the left part of the long table. Hibari Kyouya is nowhere to be found, but Kusakabe is there to represent the crowd-hater Cloud Guardian. Beside of Chrome is the fifteen years old Lambo. Across them is their Varia counter part, Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, Lussuria and Levi.

Standing in the end center of the long table is Miura Haru whose soul is inside the Mist Varia Guardian Fran, the latter whose soul stuck inside the costume-lover member of the Vongola Family Haru.

"So... you trash telling me that Fran over there has his soul stuck inside that stupid woman?" Xanxus pointed his gun at the squeaking Haru-Fran to the unemotional Fran-Haru.

"Hahi!" Haru-Fran slams her hand on the table. "Haru is not stupid!" she said earning a disgusted look at the Varia leader. Bel smirks at the sight of the panicking Mist User; Lussuria enjoys watching that their usual unemotional Fran is now showing different feelings. Levi seriously wanted to throw up at the sight of Fran showing his panic expression. Squalo merely grunted and just rolls his eyes. Well it's not every day you get to see some emotions in their youngest and newest addition.

"Fran-san... I mean Haru please calm down, we need to talk and think of a plan on how you guys will turn back to your original body," Tsuna said. Haru-Fran just 'Hmp'-ed at Xanxus crosses her arms in front of her chest and pouts childishly.

"Vooii! Tell us how these things happened Fran!" Squalo said or rather yell earning a smack from his boss next to him. Squalo glares an animated look at Xanxus, while the latter mutter 'too loud' under his breath.

Fran-Haru heaves a weary sigh. "We've already told you a hundred times, Captain Squalo, we were just exchanging insult then I heard a faint gun-shot and 'poof' when we woke up we're like this. The end." Fran-Haru added a shrug at the end, acting as if exchanging souls with someone is a natural event to him.

"You heard a sound of a gun-shot?" Tsuna got a feeling who's responsible for this.

"Well just faintly, since I think the 'suspect' is using some kind of silencer. But my ears are super sharp so I'm positive it's a gun shot," Fran-Haru said.

Tsuna frowns at the two, the Vongola Boss struggles hard to think when suddenly his eyes lit up and then he flick her fingers gaining the Vongola's and Varia's attention.

"I've got a feeling a certain Arcobaleno baby knew something," he said and heave a weary sigh. "Reborn, I know you're here, get out and I need an explanations about this," he calls out as if talking to someone.

Everyone inside the room waited for an answer, Haru-Fran 'yelp' when a baby in black suits and fedora coming from nowhere suddenly jumps into the long table.

"Hahi! Reborn-chan!" she shrieks again.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted. Tsuna comically glares at his tutor (that comes from hell).

"Reborn! I know you're the one responsible for all of these!" Reborn merely smirks at Tsuna.

"Do you have any evidence?" Reborn said making Tsuna stop for a second then he continue to glare, his intuition says his home tutor did something to Haru and Fran.

"I don't need evidence, among us you're the only one who fire out gun so casually!"

"Blaming others without any evidence. Tsk, tsk, tsk," the Arcobaleno baby shook his head at his student.

Tsuna sweat drop. _Technically Reborn is right._ Tsuna said to himself. _Without evidence I cannot blame him for these. But my intuition said Reborn has something to do with these._ Tsuna ruffles his spiky brown hair earning another smirk from his tutor.

"All I did was accidentally fire the Switching Bullet at Fran," Reborn nonchalantly confesses, he even shrug his shoulder looking uninterested. Tsuna and the others stared in disbelief at the baby, and in unison they all sweat drop.

"So you really did something!" Tsuna said pointing at the suspected baby Tutor. "How can we return them back to normal?"

"I don't know," Reborn bluntly answers making the people inside the meeting room fell in deep silent. Haru-Fran's face drain out of color, she drop her body down and started to cry again.

"Noo! Haru doesn't want to be stuck inside this horrible body forever!" Haru-Fran exclaims, Tsuna gave her a sympathetic glance, the Vongola Boss kneels down beside the crying body of Fran which houses the soul of Haru and rubs her back.

"Like hell I wanted to be stuck inside your flat chested body too," Fran-Haru said with his unconcern expression. Haru-Fran glares at him.

"Hahi! Haru is not flat chested!"

Fran-Haru suddenly grabs the chest of Haru's real body earning a comical shock from the girl and her family and a smirk from their Varia counter part, even Xanxus let out a small smirk. Haru-Fran's face turn into deep red, she hastily stood up and brushes off Fran-Haru's hand on her real body's chest.

"See, you're a flat chested woman," he said and suddenly grabs the other breast. "I can't even feel breast in this body,"

"Hahi! Don't touch Haru's body there!" she cried out repeatedly brushes off his hand from her private part.

"Technically this is my body now," Fran-Haru shrugs his shoulder.

"I don't care just don't go around touching Haru's body like that! And Haru is not flat chested!" Haru-Fran really wanted to smack Fran but if she'll do that she will only hurt her own body. She frustratedly ruffles the green hair of Fran's body and turns her pleading eyes back to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, please... please I don't want to be stuck like these forever, I want my body back," she begs the Vongola Boss.

"You know that is one hell disgusting," Fran-Haru cut out, Haru-Fran flashes a glare at him, the stoic boy ignores her glaring and sigh. "I can't believe I am going to see myself looking like a puppy begging for a bone,"

"Shut up! How can you be calm in a situation like this?"

"What? You want me to beg your boss like that?"

"Haru wanna see you try! At least try to act miserable!"

Fran-Haru sighs and shrugs his shoulder, he walk towards the Vongola Boss. Tsuna wince when Haru's body suddenly kneels before him, grabs his hands, squeezes it gently and gave the surprised Boss a 'puppy look'. Twinkling eyes filled with fake tears and pouted lips that are slightly trembling, cheeks flushes a warm red blush, Fran-Haru gave a fake but very convincing 'begging' look, that in the men's point of view, she look so darn cute.

"Tsuna-san, onegai... Tasukete kudasai... o-ne-ga-i..." (Tsuna, please... Please help me... pl-ea-se...) Fran-Haru said men around them gawp at Fran-Haru's puppy look.

Tsuna seriously wanted to have a nosebleed, Gokudera hides his blushing face by rubbing the bridge of his nose, Yamamoto chuckles awkwardly while a red tinge crosses his cheeks, Ryohei blink twice and started to whispers 'Hana, Hana, Hana,' repeatedly like a Mantra, Chrome blushes and hide her eye behind her fringes, Kusakabe scratches his cheek with his index finger while he chuckles awkwardly.

Xanxus stare unemotionally at Fran-Haru, Squalo let out a embarrass 'tsk'-ed and gave their Mist Guardian who's soul is inside Haru's body a sullen look, the Prince Belphegor laugh his trade mark laugh 'shishishishi'-ed after licking his dry lips, Lussuria giggles at the sight of Haru's body's puppy look, Levi hides his nosebleed by ducking under the table.

"Damn this is easy," Fran-Haru said while dusting his clothes. "Manipulating men with this sure is useful,"

"W-what are you doing?"

"Begging your boss to help us. Girls do that right? The begging look,"

"No we're not!"

"I didn't know Haru is capable of looking cute," Tsuna said to himself that didn't go unheard by his Guardians and their Varia counter part.

"Fran-san where are you going?" Haru-Fran grab's her real body's shoulder making Fran-Haru turn to face her. The Mist Guardian gave her a bored look. Fran-Haru started to walk to the meeting room door.

"Well it's already night time, you're not seriously spending the whole night thinking of a solution to this right?"

"We're kinda don't have any choice right? Haru doesn't want to be... to be Fran-san forever!"

"Look I'm tired, well technically you're body is... I also don't want to be 'you' too but come on at least let me rest I mean let your weak body rest,"

Haru-Fran chewed her lower lip and started to fidget the Varia Uniform Fran's real body's wearing. She tried to think things through and then she sigh in defeat.

"Haru, I think Fran-san is right," Tsuna said tapping her shoulder. Haru-Fran just nodded at him." Tomorrow we'll think of the plan on how exchanging you two guys again, for now we need to rest,"

"Hai, Haru understand," she turn to Fran-Haru and gave him a glare. "You are sleeping with me!"

"Why is that?"

"Haru is not sure if you will do something stupid to her body!"

"Like I will do something weird in this flat chested body of yours, duh,"

"Hahi!" Haru-Fran pouts her cheeks and blushes furiously. "Haru is not flat chested you... you obnoxious taciturn freak!"

"Obnoxious what?"

"Whatever! We are going to sleep together whether you like it or not!"

"Fine... geez," Fran-Haru scratch the slim leg of Haru's body, that has a skin tone knee length stockings, in an unlady like manner. Haru-Fran gasps looking scandalous at Fran-Haru.

"How in the world can you girls stand wearing this thing?" Fran-Haru complains. "Its itchy and freaking hot wearing this,"

"Stop complaining! And stop scratching Haru's leg like that! You'll end up leaving mark on her legs!" Haru-Fran said brushing off Fran-Haru's hand off her real leg.

"Fine but am not wearing this," Fran-Haru shook the red stiletto shoes at her. "Its killing my... err... your tiny feet," Haru-Fran turns her gaze at real feet and gasps. Fran-Haru is barefooted now, the shoes are both hook on Fran-Haru's two index fingers wagging nonchalantly in front of Haru-Fran, and the latter tap her forehead and sigh weakly.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Fran-Haru was about to enter one of the guest suites in the west wing of the Ninth's enormous mansion when someone grabs his arms making him turn around, his 'borrow' brown eye met his real green eyes. His eyebrows crease when Haru-Fran crosses her arms on front of her chest and pouts.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asks.

"Uhh... to my room...?" the Mist bearer said pointing his thumb at his door behind him.

"No! You are not sleeping there! Haru told you will sleep with her and that means you have to sleep 'in' her room!" she said and before Fran-Haru can complain, she instantly drags her real body towards the west wing where the Vongola guests' room is located.

They both passes by the rest of the Varia members, they all look tired but still kept their 'cool' and intimidating composure. The party ended early than the usual time, Tsuna explains the details to everyone including Kyoko and the Ninth to avoid any confusions. Deciding to let the Varia and Vongola members rest for the whole night, the Ninth decided to end the party.

"Yo," Fran-Haru greeted his frowning Boss. Xanxus who is still not use that Fran's soul is inside Haru's body felt a little awkward, although he tried his best not to register the expression on his face.

"Where are you taking him... or her... or whatever," Bel said blocking Haru-Fran's way.

"We're going to sleep in my room, Haru doesn't trust him into taking care Haru's body," she answers and was about to drag her real body again.

"Hey, hey, how many times do I have to tell you? I won't ever as in ever sexually harass your late bloomer body, even if you beg me," Fran-Haru reply with an indifferent expression, Haru-Fran gasps at him and pout childishly.

"Haru is not a late bloomer!"

"What, you seriously hit the puberty with this body?"

Bel and Levi smirks at Fran-Haru making Haru-Fran flush with red tinge.

"Haru knows that she's not as beautiful as these Italian ladies. She already knows that she's not a beauty queen material so will you please stop insulting her?" Haru-Fran bit her lower lips trying to stop the tears from falling. This rude man is deliberately insulting Haru in front of anybody!

"You're pretty sensitive," Fran-Haru replies at the pouting Haru-Fran.

"Whatever!" she exclaim and turns her back at her body with Fran's soul inside and walks away.

"Gaki," _(Brat,)_ Xanxus suddenly calls out, Fran-Haru spun the petite body of Haru to his boss.

"Hai?" _(Yes?)_

"Go and sleep with Miura Haru tonight," he orders and started to walk towards his own room. The rest of the Varia member enters their own room as well leaving their Mist Guardian alone in the hall way.

"Eh?" he babbles but instead of complaining the Mist Guardian merely shrug his shoulder, looking unconcerned. "Hai, hai," _(Yes, Yes)_ he added then he walk towards his room to grab for clothes for his real body and then started to walk towards the east wing.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Haru-Fran brushes off the tears on her cheek and slam the door of her room behind her, she walk straight to her bathroom and turn the knob of the faucet.

"How dare he insult Haru's body? Haru knows she's not that beautiful but he doesn't have to insult her like she's a freaking ugly?" she angrily said, she cups some running water and splashes it to her borrowed face. Haru-Fran glares at her reflection.

"You! You are so rude to Haru! One day Haru will... argh!" she cups the running water and frustratedly splashes on her face. Haru is currently wiping the water on her borrow face when she heard a knock on her door. Making sure that she does at least look presentable on her borrowed body, Haru turn the knob and opens the door. Haru, who is still not use seeing her body in front of her, gave a surprise look but then remembering, who is inside her real body her shoulders drop of disappointment and pouts at Fran-Haru.

It's weird to see myself in stoic expression. Haru-Fran said will give the Varia Guardian a sullen look.

"What do you want? Haru thought you said you're tired?" Haru-Fran asks when the Mist bearer still kept his silence.

"Aren't you the one who told me to sleep with you? Geez, and I walk all the way to the east wing just to be nag by you," Fran-Haru said and ruffles the brown neck length hair of Haru's real body. Haru-Fran narrows her green eyes at him and caught up a glimpse of what he is holding, the young lady frowns.

"What is that?" she pointed at Fran-Haru's hand.

"Ahh this? Some clothes for you to wear," he said and shove the clothes to Haru-Fran and casually enters the young lady's room." Surely you're not gonna wear a lingerie in a body like that right?" he added while making his way inside the bedroom.

Haru-Fran raises an eyebrow and closes the door behind her. "You can be pretty nice sometimes,"

"I know," he said looking unconcerned, earning a sweat drop from the young lady. "So let's sleep?" he was about to climb on at the bed when Haru-Fran grabs him.

He gave a confuse look at her. "What?"

"You need to wash your body... I mean my body first!"

"What? Why? I'm not dirty,"

"Haru knows that but you still have to clean my body!"

"Man what a pain. You girls are so melodramatic over your bodies." Fran-Haru suddenly strip off the red dress in front of Haru-Fran and of course seeing her own body stripping so casually in front of her, a blush creep over her cheek and she hastily stops Fran-Haru.

"What now?"

"Can you at least give Haru's body a little privacy? Take off her clothes inside the bathroom, not here!"

"Geez, you're getting a little bossy every minute," he mumbles but he started to walk towards the bathroom.

Haru-Fran sigh of relief but her body suddenly freezes when reality dawn over her. She hastily run towards the door of the bathroom and saw Fran-Haru already on her undergarments. Her red dress is lying on the tile floor of the bathroom. Haru-Fran's face heat up when the young man is currently trying to unhook her bra.

"Wait wait!" she exclaims with red face. Fran-Haru turns to her.

"What? At least learn to knock or something,"

"Wait just a moment! Uhh... leave the bra and panties on Fran-san!" she said.

"Why? How can I wash 'your' body if I leave these things on me?"

"Just leave it there okay?" Haru-Fran insisted looking embarrassed. The Mist User gave Haru his stoic expression but still he casually shrugs his shoulder and enters the shower room. Haru-Fran sighs of relief before turning her back and walks outside the bathroom.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

"Can you remind me why are we going to shopping district again?" Fran-Haru asks while Haru-Fran is pulling him in the shopping district of Florence, Italy the next day, late afternoon. Just a half an hour trip from the Vongola's Headquarters.

"Haru wants to buy some clothes," she said while tugging Fran-Haru behind her. "Your clothes only consists of Varia uniforms, you can't expect Haru wears them all the time,"

"Why drag me too? And please stop saying that 'you don't trust me with taking care of your body' I'm sick and tired of hearing that from you,"

Haru-Fran glares at the young Varia Guardian. "Why bother asked Haru if you already know the answer?" she retort still pulling her real body.

"Can you stop pulling me like that? Can't you see that I'm having the hard time walking with these sandals of yours?" Fran-Haru complains, Haru-Fran suddenly stops walking and turns to the men's store beside them.

"Hurry up! Because you woke up late we're starting to shop for clothes late too! Geez how can you sleep of more than eight hours like that?" Haru-Fran ranted, she's been planning to buy clothes that morning so that she still have time strolling around the famous spots in Florence, especially museums. Florence is called the 'art capital of the Italy' since the province in Tuscany is famous of housing hundreds of famous sculptures, paintings and all sort of art galleries.

"Now Haru have to postpone from visiting art works of Giotto, Leonardo da Vinci or Raphael!" she added and puffs out her cheeks. Fran-Haru just lazily stares at the woman from complaining.

"Yoshi! Let's try looking for proper clothes inside here," the young lady eagerly enters the men shop.

Fran-Haru gave the street behind him a side along glance; his borrowed brown eyes gave a hint of seriousness and turn back to his usual bored expression before following Haru-Fran inside the store room. Haru-Fran rummages through the clothes rack and from time to time she presses some men's clothes on her body looking if it suits her.

Fran-Haru leaning against the wall of the store while waiting for the young lady to finish her shopping. Curiously, he keeps on glancing at the window wall of the store as if waiting for someone.

"Hey Fran-san, doesn't this clothes suit Haru well? What do you think?" Haru-Fran flashes the clothes at Fran-Haru who just gave her his stoic expression and then he just shrug.

"Hahi! At least give Haru a proper feed back!" then the young woman 'hmmp'-ed at him and turn her back. She proceeded to the sales lady and asks for stock for her to fit in.

Minutes later Fran-Haru's instinct reacted. His eyes glint an alarmed-looking expression as he glances around the busy street of shopping district of Florence. People with shopping bags walks back and forth in front of the store they enter but Fran-Haru focus his sharp in the busy street of Florence. His eyes turn to his usual expressionless gaze and walk towards the fitting room of the store and without saying anything he hastily whisk aside the curtain of the fitting room revealing his real upper naked body inside the tiny room.

Haru-Fran is humming while she was about to put on her clothes. The t-shirt looks great on her err on Fran's body, deciding to buy the t-shirt, she slides her one arm in the sleeves when the curtain of the  
fitting room flung suddenly. Colors of her face drain out and in instant she hastily use her polo shirt to hide the naked chest of Fran's real body as if it was really hers, Haru-Fran's face heat up when she saw the Mist Guardian standing before her.

"Hahi? F-Fran-san I know this is your body but can't you not just— ahh!" Haru-Fran squeak when Fran-Haru abruptly pulls her outside the fitting room without letting the young woman put on her upper clothes.

With Fran's real Adonis-like chest expose to every saleslady and costumers inside the men's store Haru-Fran felt her borrow face heat up with embarrassment. Gawking at her, every saleslady or even some of the costumers inside the store blush at the sight of Fran's well sculpted chest. Haru-Fran struggles to keep up with Fran-Haru while the latter keeps on harshly tugging his real body that houses Haru's soul along the street of the shopping district.

People, men and women in different age alike, gawps at Haru-Fran. Haru-Fran swears that her borrowed face is now in deep red that could rival a fresh tomato. Fran-Haru turns into an alley.

"Hahi! Fran-san will you slow down a bit?"

"No time to slow down. Damn! With these short legs of yours we'll be caught in no time,"

Haru-Fran jerks her head at him. C-caught? "What do you mean by—,"

"We're being followed," he casually said without looking back at her.

Haru-Fran's face turn pale, she roams her borrowed green eyes around them and saw no one.

"But there's no one following us!"

"Well technically their hiding their selves... duh,"

"Hahi! W-what should we do then?"

"Just keep your mouth shut and follow me,"

Haru-Fran let herself be drag by the young man, they turn left and right, even in a very narrow alley, much to Haru-Fran's difficulty. The young lady is not aware how a 'dead end' can possibly make your heart pound so hard. Her borrowed face turn pale, while the young man who's soul is inside her real body twist and turn to look for another escape route.

"There," he said and pulls Haru-Fran again. They both enters a somewhat warehouse where there is large cargo boxes inside. Fran-Haru quietly walks inside the warehouse trying to look for a temporary hiding spot. He spotted a small dark space between the two large cargo boxes; he pulls the young lady to the small space and hides.

Fran-Haru presses a finger on his lips gesturing Haru-Fran not to do any unnecessary noise. The young lady enthusiastically nodded her head and silently cups her mouth to prevent from making any noise. They both waited and soon enough, Haru-Fran heard footsteps and voices outside the warehouse, her heart pounded hard.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know! Damn!"

"Look for them! Boss will kill us if don't bring that lady to him!"

Lady? Haru-Fran turn her head at the young Mist Guardian, her eyes are asking 'why me?' while pointing to herself, Fran-Haru gave her a bored shrug of the shoulders and try to listen again to the voices and movements, he suddenly felt a hand grabbing the lower part of his sleeves, he gave the scared-looking Haru a glance before concentrating to the sounds. The sounds of the footsteps are getting weaker, Fran-Haru assumes that the pursuers are all gone; he grabs Haru and tug her to the wide gate of the warehouse.

"Come on we have to get out of here," he said, Haru just nod at him and let him lead the escape way. It was starting to get dark when they both found themselves walking along with people in the busy street of Florence again, walking beside the Arno River, Fran-Haru hastily tug the young woman after sensing someone approaching them.

Haru-Fran squirms when they heard a gun-shot, people in the street all stops in unison after hearing the gunshot. Fear is evident in their faces, Haru-Fran's borrowed body becomes stiff when she saw a small smoke on the floor inches away from them, and the smoke fades slowly revealing a bullet on the ground. Another gun-shot was heard then people around them started to panic, running from every direction while screaming madly. Haru-Fran grips Fran-Haru tighter, while the latter pulled Haru away from the spot towards the bridge that crosses the famous Arno River.

"HAHI!" Haru-Fran babbled when the young man suddenly pulled her away from that place, they both run along with panicking citizen of Florence when they heard the third gunshot.

"Run faster!" Fran-Haru said but it was so obvious that he's the one having a difficult to run with a stiletto high heeled shoes. She heard with 'tsk'-ed for a nth time but he never complains. Haru-Fran felt a little guilty, if only they both stay inside the Vongola Headquarters this thing wouldn't happen to them.

"Don't go blaming yourself now," Fran-Haru suddenly said.

"B-but they are all after Haru but Haru doesn't know those awful people!"

"Just keep running, we'll shake them off eventually- or maybe not," he started to run faster while tugging the young lady behind him, another gunshot was heard and this time the projectile of the bullet nearly missed Fran and Haru.

Haru-Fran squeaked of surprised and her borrowed legs instinctively move and run faster than before, the street are partially deserted after they're both drawing near to the bridge. Her borrowed green eyes started to form tears and hastily wipe them.

I mustn't cry now! We have to get out of this place! Tsuna-san, Hayato, minna (everyone) please help us! Haru-Fran screamed inwardly. Haru-Fran is in the middle of praying when Fran's real body, which housing her soul, collided on a small one. They both stop on the side walk of the Ponte Santa Trinita _(Holy Trinity Bridge)_ that crosses the Arno River.

"Hey—," she blink twice when she saw Fran-Haru removing the high heeled sandals, her green eyes grew bigger when the young Mist Guardian grabs the stone railing of the bridge and climb on the  
bridge. Haru-Fran was even more confuse when the soul of the young Mist bearer inside her body hold out a hand to Haru-Fran. She blinks her green eyes looking puzzled.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

"How— oh no!" Haru-Fran steps backward looking scared at Fran-Haru while shaking her head slowly.

"No... No... You don't mean to..." she stops her sentence and cast a scared look at the bridge and at the river. "You don't mean to jump there don't you?"

"Of course! Come on hurry up! They're gaining on us!" as if a cue they heard another gunshot and a loud 'KA-CHING' sound of the bullet hitting some metal, the bullet missed Fran-Haru a few inches when the young Mist Guardian avoided the projectile of the bullet by his sharp instinct.

"Come on hurry up!" he cried again, Haru-Fran's pale face turn even paler when she heard the gun shot, she swallowed down the fear and nodded her head at the young man, and slowly accepted his hand and climbs on the edge of the bridge with Fran standing beside her.

She felt the chilly wind hitting her borrowed face and body sending a fright shiver to her spine, she felt the young man squeezes her hand and gave her a stoic glance.

"On the count of three. Ready?"

Haru-Fran really wanted to say 'no' but she still nodded at the young man not trusting her voice. Fran-Haru nodded at her too and look at the dark water below them, it's already night time and jumping into a dark water is not a very good idea but they both don't have any choice since the enemy that is after them is gaining on them.

"Okay Haru. On three..."

Haru-Fran swallowed nervously while gripping Fran tighter. She readied herself to count on three_. Okay Haru there's still two second to calm yourself. Just take a deep breath and—_

"THREE!" she was shock to hear Fran yelled the number and abruptly jumps towards the river.

"Haru didn't even get the chance to say one and two you idiot!" she scream while they're both falling down from bridge.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Haru-Fran waited for her borrowed body to collide with the cold water of Arno River. She hastily wags her arms and legs to resurface from the river and eagerly breathe in some air after popping her head from the surface of the water. After a minute of gasping of air she finally realize that she's no longer holding Fran.

"Hahi? F-Fran-san? Fran-san where are you?" she calls out in a low voice, afraid that the men tailing them is still out there waiting to ambush them. Her anxiety started to rise when no one answer her. She looks around the dark river trying her best to adjust from the dark place.

"F-Fran-san please don't joke around like that! W-Where are you?" Haru-Fran calls out again, finally her eyes adjusted to the dark, searching for Fran in panic.

"Fran-san? Fran-san?" she calls out again, a sudden image of a drowning Fran on her own body flitted through her head. She hastily took in a deep breath before diving into the water.

She tried to use some light coming from the building surrounding the river to search for Fran. Swimming in around the place, Haru-Fran utters a prayer for Fran's safety. She resurfaces her head again only to deep breathe again before diving in again. She dive as deeper as she can get when she caught up glimpse of a somewhat a silhouette of a floating body, recognizing the body of her own she quickly swim towards the body.

Haru-Fran panic when she felt that Fran, whose soul is trap inside her body, is floating unconscious. Fran-Haru's lips let out couple bubbles as if trying to breathe in, they're still meters away above the water and it looks like Fran urgently needed some air.

Haru-Fran without thinking any further, cups her real petite face and presses her borrowed lips into her own lips and using her borrowed tongue, she tried to open the her real lips. Successfully opening the lips she tried to breathe out some air into Fran, giving him enough air for survival. Assuming that she'd given enough air to Fran, Haru-Fran immediately wags her legs and one arm to swim above the water, while one arm clutches her real body's small waist.

She gasps for air when they both resurface the water; Haru-Fran taps her real left cheek gently.

"Fran-san, Fran-san please wake up... oh my god, please don't die on Haru!" she cried while tapping the cheek but what is she doing seems pointless; Fran's just floating inside her arms unconscious.

"Blood... oh my god blood..." Haru-Fran said when she felt a sticky liquid in her real body's left arm. Fran must've been hit by the projectile of the bullet while their trying to jump from the bridge.

"Please, Fran-san open your eyes... Fran-san," Haru-Fran cries, he arms wrap around her real small figure while tears cascade her already wet cheek and in an instant her face lit up when Fran-Haru cough out some water but he still unconscious.

She immediately pushes Fran when he cough out, she felt his breathing starting to get normal although he still seems to be uncomfortable about something. Haru-Fran decided to swim their way towards the shore when a flash of light blinded her rented green eyes.

Her hand automatically shielded her eyes to the sudden light while her heart pounded hard. _Is it the_ _enemies?_ She cried out unconsciously hugging the unconscious Fran. She was about to swim faster when she heard familiar voices. Silhouettes of different person come appearing from rear of the boat that suddenly appeared before Haru and Fran.

"Haru? Haru is that you?" a familiar voice calls out.

"T-Tsuna-san?" Haru answer back.

"There she is Jyuudaime!" said another familiar voice.

"Hayato!"

"Haru!"  
**  
****.::LINE BREAK::.**

Fran-Haru winces when he was hit by the bullet he thought he avoided. He held out a hand to the young lady while standing on the edge of the bridge convincing her to jump off the bridge. He manages to convince him and told her on count of three they'll jump off. But sensing that the enemies are getting nearer to them he skips number one and two and suddenly yell 'three' and the abruptly jumps off the bridge.

With the weak body of Haru, the impact of colliding to the cold water after jumping from 95 feet high bridge causes his borrowed body to pass out immediately. His wounded arm hits the water and pain shots his arms rather harshly.

He's drowning. That's the only thing he can think of while he's floating underneath the cold water of Arno River. He tried to wag his arms but it was all useless. _Am I going to die like? In this body?_ Fran-Haru contemplates the thing he never used to do whenever he's in front of his comrades or even his Master.

The young Guardian was about to give up everything when suddenly a pair of strong arms grabs him. He wanted to open his eyes to see if it's the enemies but he was unsuccessful, he open his lips to say or breathe in but realizing that he's still under water he immediately close is.

_I'm lacking of air... Damn!_ Fran-Haru screams inwardly and then he felt someone presses his (or her) lips into his borrowed lips, he tried to fight the tongue trying to open his lips but because of the lack of power to fight, Fran-Haru just let that someone to open his lips and then he pass out.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Fran-Haru slowly opens his eyes, looking disoriented in an unfamiliar room, his eyes roams around him, this isn't his room. He slightly wince when he felt a little pain coming from his left arm and then automatically he drag his eyes into his arms and saw that it's heavily bandage. The bandage looks newly changed. He felt someone moves a little beside him, he drag his eyes on his right and saw his real body, which had the soul of Haru, crouching on the bed side, looking as if she's asleep. Haru's crouching on the bedside while sitting on the carpeted floor of the room, her sleeping face (well technically his real face ^^) is facing towards his direction, Fran-Haru stares at her when a flash of pressing his lips appears through his mind.

His hand automatically raises and trails his fingers through his borrowed lips for a second and for the first time ever he felt his face heat up, his usual stoic and unconcerned demeanor give a hint of embarrass emotions which he immediately hide when he felt Haru wince in her sleep. He was glad that the girl didn't wake up. Fran-Haru watches the girl sleep so peacefully, his lips curve a smile while imagining the real Haru sleeping beside him. He was about to brush off her sleeping face when someone suddenly knock.

Jerking his hand away from the sleeping member of the Vongola, Sasagawa Kyoko enters the room with a breakfast try on her hands; behind her is Bianchi and Ipin, the teen girl's holding another breakfast tray. Kyoko flashes a smile to Fran and places the tray on the coffee table, Ipin did the same thing.

"Hi," Kyoko greeted looking awkward. "I… uhh… I know you're not Haru-chan, uhm… you are…?"

"Fran," he said, he motion his head to the sleeping Haru beside him. "That's my real body."

"Yes, Tsu-kun and everyone told us about what happened to the two of you," Kyoko said in gentle voice. "Haru's the one who nurse you last night. She insists of not leaving you until you gain consciousness,"

Fran-Haru felt his face heat up again, he look away from Kyoko while trying to hide the red cheeks. Kyoko just smiles at him while Ipin softly taps the shoulder of Haru's temporary body, the lady wince in her sleep and murmur something like 'Five more minutes'.

"Haru-san, wake up, its already morning," the young girl said. Haru-Fran slowly pushes her body off the bedside, with eyes still closed. She brushes the sleep out off her eyes and yawn widely, unaware of her audience. Blinking, Haru-Fran focus her eyes at her real body, which Fran's soul is inside, her eyes slightly widen realizing that the young Mist Guardian of Varia is now fully awake.

"Oh my god! Fran-san!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around Fran-Haru's neck. "Thank goodness you're okay!" she said many time while her hug slowly getting tighter, feeling his face getting redder and redder, Fran-Haru was speechless. Kyoko noticing the red tinge on Fran-Haru's cheek, she instantly taps Haru-Fran, gaining her attention.

"Come one Haru-chan, let Fran-san rest alone for today." She said and glance at Fran-Haru. "Your breakfast is on the coffee table, feel free to eat up okay?" then she returns her eyes back to Haru-Fran. "Come on, let' have breakfast together." When the four women exited the room, Fran-Haru clutches his still-pounding chest and sighs in relief, and then he felt his stomach grumbles. He kicks off the thick comforter out off his borrowed thin legs and walk towards the coffee table to eat breakfast.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

It has been two days since the incident and since Fran and Haru switched each other's soul. Tsuna and his Guardians are trying their best to solve the switching soul, while the Sun Arcobaleno Hitman is being hotly interrogated by the Vongola tenth generation Boss, much to Tsuna's chagrin.

Fran is being exempted from the Varia missions while his soul is stuck inside Haru's body, though the young Mist Guardian is not actually complaining. Mammon, the Mist Guardian, whom Fran replaces, is temporarily back into being a Guardian while Fran is still inside Haru's body, of course its paid of millions, fees for Mammon's effort.

Haru, scared of going outside the mansion, settled herself with watching movies along with other girls except Chrome; the Mist Guardian of the Vongola is busy with missions Tsuna assigned her. They've finished watching Miss Congeniality movies; Kyoko is in the kitchen with Ipin helping her prepare some movie snack while Haru-Fran is waiting alone inside the family room of the Vongola Headquarters, she decided to inhale some fresh air, Haru-Fran went towards the balcony adjacent to the family room.

The family room's balcony, which is located on the first floor in the west wing, over views the Italian garden of the Headquarters. A fresh air hits Haru-Fran's face gently; she inhales some air and exhales it gently when she caught up a glimpse of her real body wondering in the garden.

"Fran-san?" she murmurs. "Fran-san!"

Fran-Haru turns his head to the voice calling him and saw Haru standing in the balcony of what he remembers the family room of the headquarters. She was waving at him and Fran-Haru is reluctant into waving back at her, he was confused when her face suddenly flashes a scared-looking expression.

"Fran-san behind you!" she screams while pointing something behind him. He was about to turn around when someone covers his mouth and nose with a handkerchief, he tried to remove the hand but when he inhale a stinking perfumes he suddenly felt a little dizzy and while struggling Fran-Haru slowly passes out.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Fran-Haru felt his body thrown away into the dirty ground, he slowly opens his eyes and saw a man with a mask that covers his face standing in front of him. His hand ran through his head, shaking off the dizziness.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of yours, Miss Miura Haru," said the man with the mask. Fran-Haru recognizes the voice but still unable to remember who's that voice belong to.

"Friend? Why don't you take off the mask?"

He heard him chuckles but his hands moves to remove the mask covering his face. Behind the mask is a handsome young man with cerulean eyes and has a clean cut auburn hair parted in right side wearing an evil smirk.

"Well? Don't you recognize me?" Ken Traditore said tilting his head for Fran-Haru to recognize his face.

"You're that man from Boss— I mean Xanxus-san's party?" Fran-Haru said pointing a finger at Ken so casually, not showing a sign of fear.

Ken arched an eyebrow but still smirk evilly at Fran, whom he still thinks he's Haru. "I'm glad you still recognize me, Miss Haru," he said and added a shrug of shoulders.

"So… why are doing all this? Do you have any grudge on me or something?" Fran-Haru said while brushing off the dust from Haru's clothes.

Ken shook his head at him. "Oh no, I'm here to tell you something important, and I need you to say 'yes' to this,"

"And if I say 'no'…?" A clicking of the hammer of a gun was heard then Ken pointed a gun at Fran-Haru.

"I don't have any choice but to use force to you, then." He said in his evil glare. Fran-Haru narrowed his eyes to Ken.

"You look confuse dear, well let me tell you my plan," he said. "My plan is marry one of the Vongola members for mere alliance. Vongola is the strongest family in mafia world. With a just an alliance with them, no one will dare to oppose our family."

"Am I the original target?"

Ken smirk at Fran-Haru. "No. I was planning to seduce Miss Bianchi that night; she's the only one female member I know in Vongola Family." He lowered the gun from Fran-Haru.

"Then why switch to me?"

"I was just wanted to flirt with you that night but when you told me that you're part of the Vongola Family then it hit me. You're much easier to manipulate than that woman so I switched my target to you,"

Fran-Haru chuckles without a humor, earning a slight frown from Ken. "Flattering but I still have to say 'no' to you. I don't want to marry a psychotic guy like you."

"Then you leave me no choice!" He pulled up the gun again to the Mist Guardian, he grip the handle of the revolver and flick the trigger.

Fran-Haru closes his eyes the moment he heard Ken flicks the trigger of the revolver he's pointing at him, he just waited for the bullet to hit him but no bullet shots him, he only felt someone grabs his petite borrowed body and then he hits the dirty ground. He heard someone's breathing near his borrowed face, he slowly open his eyes only to gasps loudly. Miura Haru, which soul is inside his real body, just save him from the gun-shot?

"Itte…" _(Ouch…) _Haru mumbles and then she grabs her right arm. Fran-Haru saw blood flowing from the arm she's clutching.

"What the heck are you doing here?" the Mist Guardian asks in panic. With one eye open, Haru-Fran stuck a tongue at Fran childishly even if she's still in pain but didn't say anything. She just throws a death glare at Ken, who's still surprised at Haru's appearance.

"Ken-san…" Haru-Fran whispers in a disappointment expression. Haru-Fran helps the Mist Guardian to stand up, still clutching her wounded arm. "Ha— err I heard everything you said to Haru-san. How dare you force her to marry someone she doesn't love?"

"Heh~ who the hell are you? What is it to you that I'm forcing myself to marry Haru?"

Haru-Fran looks hesitant at first. "My name is Fran! I'm a member of the Valia team— ish…?" she said in unconvinced expression. Fran-Haru sweat drop a little.

"Uhh… its Varia…" he whispers to the young lady, earning a sweat drop from her.

"Right, right. Varia I mean!"

"I don't care if you're member of Valia or Varia! I won't let you interferes with my plan bastard!" Ken scream then he pointed the gun at the young adult. Haru-Fran gasps loudly, her hand immediately grabs for Fran's hand and then she hastily throws their body away from the projectile of the bullet nearly missing them.

Ken aimed the revolver at them again, instinctively Haru-Fran grabs a handful of ground dirt the immediately stood up, pushes Fran away from the projectile of the bullet and run towards Ken, Haru-Fran nearly missed the second bullet from Ken, it hits her cheeks and leave a scratch. Ignoring the stinging pain from her arm and cheek, Haru-Fran throws the dust at Ken aiming for the eyes.

The dust hits Ken's eyes painfully and unconsciously his grips from the handle of the gun loosen, Haru-Fran seeing the opportunity to snatch the gun from Ken she grabs his hand and tried to get the gun from him. With one eye open, Ken fight back, he saw blood coming from Haru-Fran's arms, he intentionally hits the injured arm of Haru-Fran, causing for the girl to howl out of pain and crouched down the ground clutching her wounded arm.

"Take that bastard!" Ken yelled and grabs Haru-Fran's by the neck using his arm and pointed the gun into her temple. "One more move and I will fire this bullet through your brain! I mean it!" he threatens. Haru-Fran shivers for a moment after a cold round thing presses against her temple.

_Oh my god! Haru will be killed! _Haru-Fran screams inwardly. Then she remembers something. She inhaled deeply and musters all her strength. _Okay Haru just like Grace Hart, you can do this!_ She said.

"Hiiyaah! Solar plexus!" she screams before painfully colliding her right elbow through Ken's stomach, in an instant Ken loosen his arm from gripping Haru-Fran's neck and crouched down a little because of pain, giving opportunity for Haru-Fran to harshly steps on Ken's left ingrown nail "Instep!" she screams resulting for Ken to howl out of pain again. _No! Haru is not finished yet!_ Haru-Fran swings her elbow into Ken's face "Nose!" aiming painfully for his perfectly crooked nose. Ken cried out of pain and completes releases his arm around Haru-Fran's neck and covered his bleeding and broken nose. _Haru wanted to do this!_ She said before mustering again all her strength. She makes a fist and swings her fist targeting the lower part of Ken. "Groin!" she exclaims hitting the male private part (and also his weakness) of Ken making the poor guy crouch down the ground clutching his balls.

Haru-Fran panted a little and takes a few steps away from Ken who's crying out of pain. Seeing that she successfully defeated the 'bad' guy Haru-Fran throws her fists in the air triumphantly.

"Yes! Haru beat the bad guy!" she exclaims while doing an awkward and crazy dance then a stinging pain shot her arm and she suddenly stop from dancing.

Ken wince while clutching his balls and search for his revolver, he found his gun lying a few inches from him; he tried to grab the gun when someone steps on his hand. He instantly cried out of pain and glares at person stepping on his hand, only for him to freeze in an instant. A death glare coming from the Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsuna, Ken whimpers of fear.

"I think that's enough," Tsuna warn him while glaring at him. Hayato picks up the revolver with a handkerchief and handed it over to one of their subordinates. "You've done a lot of harm to my family, especially to Haru, Traditore-san,"

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

The commotion that Ken Traditore makes is immediately deal with Hayato and Takeshi. Fran's and Haru's injury immediately taken care by Ryohei because it was nothing life-threatening, it was originally Lussuria but Fran remembers the side effect of his box weapon peacock's healing power Fran instantly choose Ryohei to take care of their wounds, much to Lussuria's dismay.

Later that afternoon, Reborn remembers how to switched Fran and Haru back to themselves. Tsuna narrowed his suspicious eyes at his Spartan Tutor but nevertheless let Reborn do what is he's planning. Everyone is gathered inside the meeting room, Varia members and Vongola members alike, Fran and Haru standing in front of the room with Reborn standing between them.

"Are you ready?" Reborn said. Fran-Haru just stoically nodded to the baby Arcobaleno while Haru-Fran eagerly nods her head at Reborn.

"Yes!" she said. Reborn holds out her tiny hand where Leon his shape-shifting chameleon jumps into and changes into a one-ton giant green mallet. Haru-Fran's eyes grew wider in shock seeing a giant mallet in front of them, in the contrast of her expression, Fran-Haru just stares at the green mallet silently asking himself what is the use of that thing.

Tsuna, recognizing the techniques Reborn is going to use, groans exasperatedly while massaging his temples. _Reborn…!_ He groans inwardly.

"Err… Reborn-chan, what are you going to do with that… that thing?" Haru-Fran nervously asks, as if she just wanted to confirm facts that she already form inside her head. The Arcobaleno baby simply smiles derisively at Haru-Fran, while the latter answer the baby's smirk with a nervous swallow.

"Y-You're not actually planning on… wha—!" Haru-Fran was shock to see that Reborn swings the giant mallet towards her. The mallet hits her head causing for her to pass out in an instant. Colors drain away from the audiences' faces.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaim but the Sun Arcobaleno swings his giant mallet and hits Fran this time.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Haru groans while she opens her eyes. She heard chatting around her. She blinks her eyes then her visions started to get clear. Hayato's clutching her petite body while she's lying down the carpeted floor of the meeting room.

"Haru? Is that you?" Hayato anxiously asks, while the disoriented Haru is surrounded by her worried friends.

"H-Hayato… where am I?" she mumbles while she cups her head.

Her friends' faces lit up, Hayato hastily pulled her petite body in a hug while saying 'Thank God you're back to normal!', then it suddenly dawn to Haru that she's back into her real body. She immediately pushes Hayato away and examines her body. The slim arms and legs, the small figure, the short hair. It really is her body! Haru instantly cries out of happiness while the girls gave her a group hug. Tsuna and the rest of the guardians (except for Hibari) gladly smiles and celebrated with them.

Fran, on the other hand, is silently celebrating that he's return into his real body. His Varia comrades, with the exception of Xanxus, sniggers at him. Bel throws a knife at Fran telling him that he's just making sure that he really is Fran. Lussuria patted his cheeks affectionately like a mother. Levi patted hardly his back. Mammon just says that he's glad that Fran is retaking the Guardian duties again and disappear instantly. Squalo simply nodded at him. Xanxus grunted that he had load full of missions in return of his two day absent. The youngest Varia member just nodded at his Boss and secretly glances at Haru, who's is still crying with tears of joy.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Three days after returning into their real bodies. Haru along with the rest of the Vongola family tour around the famous spots in Florence. A small gift for Haru, which the young lady obviously enjoys, in celebrating for returning into her real body. Xanxus gave a bunch of missions for Fran, which the lad stoically complains.

The fourth day comes; Lussuria representing the Varia group accompanied the Vongola Family into the airport with quiet Fran behind him. They're waiting for Bianchi when Fran taps Haru's shoulder. Haru frowns at Fran. Silence fall between them. Tsuna and the rest of them secretly watch the two from far away.

"You know you should really stop playing as a savior." Fran said while feeling the bandage of his right arm and the scratch on his cheek, Haru twitched and pouts at him. She's expecting a little sweeter goodbye from him. _How rude and to think that Haru saves his life_ Haru complains inwardly.

"Haru is not playing as a savior. She's just—," Haru was shock when Fran presses his lips into hers, with shock and wide eyes, the young lady stares in disbelief at Fran, while the latter merely smirks at her. Her cheeks flushed in red color.

Their audience gasps in surprise when Fran planted a kiss on Haru's lips and was even shock to see that the usual unreadable expression of Fran's face flashes a small smile.

"What the— that was Haru's first kissed!" Haru exclaims, looking more embarrassed that piss off. Fran plastered a wider smile at Haru.

"Well you steal my first kissed too, so we're even," he said. Haru furrowed her eyebrows even more at Fran.

"Haru didn't steal a kiss from you!" she said pointing a finger at Fran.

"Nope, you did steal my first kiss. Remember when I was drowning at the Arno River that night? I felt someone pressing her lips into mine, you're the only one with me so… you steal my first kiss." He said adding an unconcerned shrug of the shoulders before turning his back at the still-shock young lady. She was about to say something when Fran turn his head at her making her stop instantly.

"See you soon… Haru-chan…" he said and winks at Haru making the young lady blush in deep red, her heart pounded hard, planting a hand on her chest Haru felt mixtures of different feelings inside her, mainly feelings of happiness that Fran smiles at her.

**.::L'estremità::. (THE END)**

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Lianne Sabrina' angolo di s: (Lianne Sabrina's corner)

XP Jan-jararaaan! Fran and Haru pairings, finally I finish their story. So what do you think? Huh? Huh? Kinda long huh… Sorry about the super-duper OOC characters specially Fran. I don't know anything about him except that his stoic expression.

XP this is for a reader who asks for FranHaru pairings… uhmm… hope you liked it though… and please correct the entire mistake in my stories. I hate going through the story to reedit it again… maybe next time if I am not lazy to edit the stories… Hope you people are not confuse about Fran-Haru and Haru-Fran thing –don't throw anything at Lianne!—

XP Sorry for the late update… I just discovered that my boyfriend is cheating on me… ahaha so I was busy planning on how to get even on him instead of thinking on how to update my story… anyways I thought he's not worth my time so… -shrug the shoulders- and I did some super research about a city in France where there is a any kind of body of water with a bridge on it and I saw Florence and Arno River… I really don't know where is Vongola HQ really is located so I just invented the Florence HQ thing… hehehe

XP so like always people of FF (dot) net! Please leave a reviews okay? Thank You GBU


	11. Review Comments

Review Comments **of Lianne Sabrina**

**A/N** This is not part of the story. Just a simple Thank You chapter for the reviews I got. –xxx

**Twilight Emo Wind Goddess:** Thank You! You're my very first review and because of that here's xoxo for you :) I do love Haru too... I like Kyoko and Chrome but I L-O-V-E Haru te-hee~ and I'm so glad that you've been giving me reviews in almost every story and for that here's another xoxo from me :) -xxx

**8o1:** Hi! Oh and I didn't mean to make you cry on HaruGoku's ending :) ahaha kidding aside Thanks for the reviews ;) and maybe I will write Squalo and Haru... I just can't imagine Haru with Squalo though... there are no 'quiet' and 'smile' words in Squalo's vocabulary, that might scare Haru away haha but I will try to write for you -xxx

**Mitsuki Riaku:** Thanks for the lovely reviews! A very special xoxo for you of course :) I do squeal whenever I read Haru fanfictions haha so we're squeal-mate :) -xxx

**bottleofketchup:** hey hey Pinoyski ka din pala teh! (oh Kuya? XD) anyways salamat sa reviews mu and pag-add skin sa favorite authors mu... eto ang xoxo ko for you... para sayo talaga yung pagbago ko ng chapter one hihi... salamat ulit peace out -xxx

**Zio:** Thanks! Hope you did enjoy the GiottoHaru story. I might write another with the said couple but that would be in the later part! xoxo hope you look forward for it -xxx

**Lal Plaridel:** Hey thanks for the reviews... and if I remember it correctly you write Haru fanfictions too right? xoxo for you because we both love Miura Haru! kampai (cheers)! Let's spread the Haru goodness (borrow your line XD) -xxx

**thychi:** Thanks for the review! Thank you for the support XD here's a big and warm xoxo for you, take it! -xxx

**chaomi:** Thank you for your lovely review xoxo ohh don't worry. I'm working on G and Haru fanfic... I already have the plot and still working on some details... Look forward of it 'k? -xxx

**Master-OZ:** thanks a sweet xoxo for you! Uhmm I'm thinking about making a sequel about YamaHaru story... but still working on it! thanks again! -xxx

**Setsuna427:** xoxo for you :) thanks for the reviews! Oh and don't worry I was about to construct a plot for HaruTsuna story again... just working on the details :D I hope you liked Basil-chan and Haru-chan's story and sorry if I scared you on Enma-chan's story ahaha :) Thanks again and don't forget the xoxo! -xxx

**XxLuciixX:** Uhmm sorry about the confusion on Giotto's part. That really is Giotto not Tsuna-kun... I'm sorry again and here's a big xoxo for you for your review :) thank you! -xxx

**Anonymous:** a xoxo for your sweet review :) thanks! I will try to write another EnmaHaru story with of course a happy ending. I'm still waiting for few more info about Enma :) thanks again 'k -xxx

**Haru-Lover:** wow Talk about reviewsssss ahaha Thanks for the reviews in every chapter... I'm happy you like my one-shots... a big xoxo for you! -xxx

**Haru lover:** a big and sweet xoxo for you and your review! Thank You and I'm glad that you like FranHaru :) maybe I will write Mukuro and Haru pairings as well :) look forward! -xxx

**kimikissu07:** Thanks for the review! Here, take my big and sweet like a candy xoxo :) thanks again! -xxx

**chidoriochibi:** hi :) thanks for the review! and I am happy you like my one-shots! Thanks for the support too... I'm so touch T_T look I'm crying tissues please!... kidding aside... Arigatou gosaimasu chodoriochibi-chan and here's my xoxo don't forget to take it home with you! -xxx

**thatgdxbdgirl:** yeah I tend to write long stories and I'm glad you like it :) Thank you and oh don't forget my xoxo, a gift for you exchange for that sweet review :) thanks again! And don't worry I will try to write stories of what you've requested 'k! ciao! –xxx

Lianne Sabrina' angolo di s: (Lianne Sabrina's corner)

c: Jan-jararaaan! This is not part of the story… just a spare chapter for me to say thank you for all the reviews… Hope I didn't miss anyone though… Thanks again people! xoxo and xxx

c: I'm thinking of asking a beta to make my story look great… I mean I notice that I used repetitive words all throughout my story… Looks redundant… oh well…


	12. KHR Boys

iSongs **by Lianne Sabrina****  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (...cross her heart amen…)

**Pairings:** Miura Haru and KHR boys

**A/N:** In this chapter, I'll be basing the stories to the songs of my favorite Korean Pop girls 2ne1 and Korean Pop boys Big Bang! Lianne Sabrina does not own 2ne1 and Big Bang songs kekekeke…

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

**I Don't Care (2ne1)** – Hibari Kyoya

"Haru had enough!" a young lady with reddish brown hair and pretty face exclaims one morning, she drastically drops the tea pot down on the dining table. She's alone inside the exclusive condominium in Namimori, an apartment that is actually doesn't belong to her. The master of the household, Hibari Kyoya, is off to Italy for a mission. But much to Haru's chagrin, the ferocious ex-Head Prefect of Namimori Chuu _(Namimori Middle School)_ wonders to Italy without saying anything to her, Miura Haru, his girlfriend.

She was surprised to hear from Tsuna that Kyoya is in Italy for a one month mission without saying anything to her in advance, and there she is worried sick about her boyfriend, tired of waiting inside his glamorous home alone. Kyoya had done this before to Haru, the pisses her off to no end.

The first time he wonders off to his mission without telling her anything were two years ago. It was on his birthday and Haru's shoulders drop when she finds his apartment empty on that day. She harassed Tsuna about Kyoya's whereabouts and she nags his boyfriend after he returns from Cambridge of course. The second time was the worst, of course like always Kyoya left for his missions without her knowing it but when he came back he's in near-death situation. Haru, who thought that what happen to him serves him right, just pressed her lips together but silently prays for his full recovery.

Haru sigh in frustrations while she washes the tea cup. She decided to do some shopping with her girl friends rather than wait for her stoic boyfriend, who doesn't bother to tell her about his missions. "Haru doesn't care anymore." She said and shrugs her shoulders.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

**You and I (Park Bom)** – Sawada Tsunayoshi

_"No matter what happens. Even when the sky is falling down. I'll promise you. That I'll never let you go."_

Those were his last words to her. With his unfaltering gaze down on her. She felt something odd that day, something that is bound to happen, and so it happened. Miura Haru wraps her arms around her body when a chilly air hits her, even when she wears _his favorite sweater_, the same sweater her birthday gift to him, Haru suddenly felt cold. Her mind tumble with different emotions mostly sadness and longing for someone. Memories of yesterday flitted through her mind like a broken video tape. Wind blew through her body at the same time tears fall down her cheeks.

_'No matter what happen. I will always love you. Remember that.' He whispers to her the day he proposed to her. She felt so lucky and so happy; it's too good to be true._

But why did it have to happen? Why did he have to sacrifice himself for them? Why did he have to d—, Haru shook her head. Still afraid to say those words even though the reality is right in front of her. They used to dream of having a happy family together. Growing old together. Why did he have to leave her?  
_  
__'He sacrifices himself for us, Haru,'_ Hayato said to her. Even though he is hurting himself to what happened to his Boss, he knew Haru is far more in pain than anyone of them. Haru never once shed tears in front of anyone when he's still with them, doesn't want to show her weaker side she said, but she cried like a child when someone so dear to her is already gone. Never will be able to touch. Never will be able to hug.

"Tsuna-san…" she whispered and in unison her tears drop as well. The moment he stops breathing is the moment that part of her life died along with him. Haru let herself cry for the very last time. She grips the paper, she's holding all this time, tighter. She kept the paper that his mother gave to her yesterday. She will forever treasure his short letter for her. The very last letter for her from him.

_'I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you,'_

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

**Kiss (Park Sandara ft. CL) **– Belphegor

Belphegor, the fallen prince and a member of independent assassin squad of the Vongola named Varia, seductively smiles at the elegant lady who's constantly throwing him an alluring gaze. The Vongola Family is throwing a party honoring the succession of Sawada Tsunayoshi to the title of Vongola Decimo, much to Xanxus annoyance of course. The Varia members' are forced to attend the party.

Squalo with his famous 'Voi' scream is pestering his Vongola Rain Guardian counterpart into a match. Lussuria is next to Squalo stopping their Second-in-Command into causing trouble. Fran's nonchalantly eating his food in one corner of the party room, across him is Bel playing his red wine. Levi is of course next to his Boss, loyally serving Xanxus anything he asks.

"Bel-sempai," Fran calls out.

"Huh?" Bel hums without glancing over at his co-Commander.

"If you truly are a lady's man. I challenge you to flirt with that lady over there," Fran said while he motions his head to the lady in red dress standing next to the Vongola Mist Guardian. Bel arched an eyebrow. _Not bad._ He inwardly complimented. The lady's not as beautiful as the one who flirts with him awhile ago but nonetheless she's drop dead gorgeous for an ordinary peasant. He then accepted his kohai's (lower rank) challenge, snatches the cheque payment for their bet and approached the young lady, good thing the one-eyed Mist Guardian of the Vongola left the lady alone in the table.

Haru was left alone when Chrome wanted to go to the toilet. She's playing with her juice when someone grabs her glass goblet. With her catchphrase 'Hahi' Haru turn her head to the blonde young man standing next to her. She frowns at him and was about to asks who he is when the young man took a sip on her glass. Superstitious as ever, Haru gasps unlady-like and pouts at him.

"Hey! That's an indirect kiss and you just took Haru's first kiss!" she said with a comical glare but the young man ignores her. Bel placed his hand on the table and leans down to the young lady, their face are close to each other so much that noses merely touches each other. Haru blush furiously and moves her head backward. Bel smiles playfully at Haru; he moves his hand to his ring finger and removes his golden ring from it.

Haru frowns at Bel, her confused eyes travels from the ring to the leaning blonde man. Bel casually drops the ring on her glass goblet, he leans forwards to her and whispers _'Thanks for the drink'_ and step away from Haru's table leaving the wide eye lady behind. When Bel is out of sight, Haru raises the glass with ring on it and pouts childishly. _Argh! That arrogant—!_ Haru scream inwardly. She felt her pride as a lady has been violated by that rude (though handsome) blonde man!

The Vongola Family spends one week in Italy before flying back to Japan, which gives time for Bel to continue his flirting with Haru much to the young lady's annoyance. Bel will shower her gift, mostly jewelries and some of them are clothes. Annoyed by the obvious motive of the young man, Haru plans her sweet revenge on him.

On the last day, Haru sends a simple note to Bel, asking him to be on the dining room and meet her. Bel waited for the young lady while he plays his red wine. (Oblivious about the hidden camera and his audience back at the viewing room) He was surprised when Haru enters the room; she wears some of the jewelries he gave to her. _Pfft— ladies. Gems are so their weakness_. He thought bitterly but nevertheless he smiles to cover his disappointment.

Haru smile sexily at Bel took the glass from his hand and take a sip from the red wine. She's obviously reenacting Bel's actions last party. But what surprised the fallen prince is when he saw Haru take the entire jewelries gift off from her and drop it casually in front of Belphegor. The last accessory she removes is the golden ring; she slowly moves her hand towards Bel's goblet and drops the ring into the red wine with a soft sinister mix with alluring smile on her lips.

Haru leans forward to Bel. "Thanks for the drink," she whispered and takes her leave. Bel drop his jaw lightly, his surprised face slowly change into an amused expression before laughing out loud. He casually took the wet golden ring from the goblet and plays it with his finger. She really is interesting. He said. The gifts he gave her are completely ignored by the fallen prince while he plans on how asking the young lady out the next time they visit Italy.

_'The playboy has been played.'__  
_  
**.::LINE BREAK::.**

**I'm sorry (Gummy Feat. TOP)** – Sawada Giotto

Sawada Giotto, the very first boss of the most powerful mafia family in Italy the Vongola, crumples the stationary paper his right-hand man handed to him. He pressed the bridge of his perfectly sculpted nose after he let out a weary sigh. Giotto clenched his teeth after a figure of a young lady smiling at him pop through his mind.

_I'll be waiting for you, Ieyatsu._

Giotto runs his hand through his golden hair. He felt a heavy guilt lingers inside his chest. How many months has it been? He thought that she'd already forgotten about his existence. He thought that she never waited for him. But when an old post man handed the letter coming from her, he nearly wring the neck of the poor old man, good thing G was there to stop him.

_I'm still here, Ieyatsu. I'm waiting._

Out of all the ladies he met, only she caught his attention. He met her in a small town in Sicily when his Guardians decided to take a break from their Mafia life. She was a simple country-side girl nothing so special about her but to Giotto she's beyond special. Something about her that caught his attention that rarely happen. Haru was her name. She's an orphan that lives in the orphanage outside the town of Sicily. She's just a plain young lady, with her pale skin and fragile looking body, his Guardians wonder what Giotto likes about her.

Learning about her life, Giotto slowly falls in love with country-side girl; ask her to live with him in Florence which she gladly accepted. The Guardians, even G, couldn't say anything against from Giotto's decision, just as long as he's happy, they're okay with it. They live a happy life together for three years. She knew about his Mafia life and she doesn't condemn them from their chosen life.

_I'm still waiting._

Giotto flies to Japan with his Guardians, leaving Haru back in Italy, but when devastating news came to Giotto, he immediately flies back to Italy. Haru is gone. She left with a note inside their room. _'Can_ _you live a day without me?'_ said the letter. Giotto thought Haru's joking, he went to Sicily but she wasn't there. He asks anyone who knows Haru but no one knows her whereabouts. He felt betrayed when Haru didn't return after one week. Doesn't she love him? Why did she leave?

He hasn't heard any news about her for the next six months. It was like she disappears into thin air. Vanish without a trace as if she never existed in the first place. Giotto spends most of his time sulking inside his room, grasping her left clothes for comfort. Crying for her name every night. Wanting to see her one last time. And then a letter came after six painstaking months.

_Every morning that came I always thought. Will I ever see you again? And if I do will you ever forgive me for being a coward? I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for doing nothing for you. I'm sorry for not forgetting you. I'm sorry, but today I want to see you one last time. If you still want me in your heart. I'll be waiting for you, Ieyatsu. I'm still here, Ieyatsu. I'm waiting._

Giotto was one hundred percent sure that these elegant and neat hand writing is Haru's. He flips the envelope and his heart leap of gladness when he saw a return address. Haru must be in this place. He immediately asks G to prepare the car and in an instant Giotto, accompanied by G and Asari, find themselves in front of an old Christian Church in Venice.

Giotto asks the nun for a lady name Haru after entering the church. Asari and G decided to stay outside the church, giving their Boss slash best friend a private time with his long lost lover. There is something odd on the nun's expression, even though she's trying hard to give Giotto a smile, a subtle sadness sparks on her eyes. Giotto was restless when the nun just nodded at him and told him to wait here. His heart pounded hard while waiting for Haru. What will he say? Will he be angry at her for leaving him like that? Or will he just hug him because he misses her so much?

Giotto hastily stands up when he heard footsteps and felt someone approach him. He heaves a deep sigh and drew a smile on his lips and turn only for him to freeze. His shoulders drop when he saw the nun he talks with awhile ago. Giotto's eyes roams behind the nun as if searching for Haru behind her while the said old lady handed him a box. He nervously accepted the box from her and was about to asks Haru's whereabouts when the nun left him alone with the box on his hand.

His hand slowly opens the box then he freeze instantly, his grip loosen after seeing the inside of the box causing for the lid of the box falls off his hand. It's a marble vase and a letter. Giotto shook the shocking conclusion off his head, denying the painful fact. He felt his world crumbles into piece when he finished the letter, handwritten by Haru herself.

_Ieyatsu,___

_I'm sure when you read this I'm probably dead by now. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I had my reasons. I wanted you to live a life without me because I'm sure when the time comes when you'll learn about my sickness, you will be sad, and that's the most thing I don't ever want to happened. I left because I want you to hate me, so much that you'll forget about me and love another girl. A girl who will grow old with you just like you what wanted. But then when I felt my end is near, I suddenly want to see you. I know I gave you a big scar in your heart and I am so sorry for that. I'm so sorry for hurting you Ieyatsu. I'm so sorry. I still love you.___

_Haru_

Three days after. Giotto stands outside the balcony adjacent to his room. On his right hand is the letter of Haru, he's just finished reading the letter of the umpteenth time. He's still suffering from pain after learning the only girl who catches his attention died without him on her side. Merely thinking that Haru's on pain without him breaks his heart. Though he needs to recover from this pain for his family, for himself and most especially for Haru. Giotto let the tears fall down his cheeks while he pictures the smiling face of his beloved.

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

**Wedding Dress (Taeyang)** - Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi

"And then this and after that you go like this," Gokudera Hayato finished tying his necktie with Yamamoto Takeshi following his movements. He heaves an irritated sigh and glares comically at Takeshi. "God! You could've at least learned how to tie a neck tie you damn baseball freak!" Hayato complains and gave Takeshi an animated sullen look. Takeshi merely laughs at the pissed off Hayato and sheepishly scratches the back of his raven head.

"Aww come on. It's not like I often wear clothes like these," he casually said followed by his carefree laugh, that doesn't improves Hayato's mood though. Hayato shook his head and exited the room saying he needs to smoke and stay away from his idiotic reasoning. People inside the mansion are busy preparing for the special day today. His heart clenched painfully. He shook his head before walking towards the back door.

He ended up on the back yard of the Vongola Headquarters, avoiding anyone. Hayato wanted to be alone for a second. He light up a stick of his cigarette and puff out some smoke. He plays the stick with his finger and thought that he hasn't been smoking for a very long time now. Doesn't remember when or why did he stop smoking but he does remember a beautiful young lady pouting childishly at him reprimanding him to stop smoking because it is bad for his health.

"_Smoking is bad to your health, Hayato!" she said but he paid no heed causing for her to pout cutely at him. "Hayato!" she exclaims._

"_Leave me alone, you stupid woman," he said looking tired and turn his back at her. The young lady follows him and suddenly snatches the stick out from his lips. He was shock at first but then he glares at her but she merely stated that cigarettes are dangerous to his health and steps on the stick not showing a single fear about the Storm Guardian glaring at her._

"Haru told you not to smoke right?" a voice suddenly heard behind his back. He spun around and there he saw her. In the beautiful wedding dress she designs herself. Miura Haru. His sworn enemy but at the same time his best friend. Wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he had laid upon. It's just simple strapless white gown. A maroon thin belt-like wrap around just below the chest part adorn with a ribbon on the center. The veil behind her reaches the ground and is adorn with a bridal tiara crown with crystal arches. The length of the skirt part reaches the ground covering her slender legs. Both her hands are covered with white elbow-length bridal gloves, on her hands is bouquet of white roses, her favorite flowers.

Haru looks so beautiful on that dress; Hayato can't stop himself on staring at the beautiful maiden before him. Her light make-up accentuated her heart shape face making her look elegantly beautiful. Haru giggles at Hayato causing for the Storm Guardian to blush in deep red. He quickly averts his gaze away from the beautiful lady and throws the stick of his cigarette down do the ground and step on it.

"Haru's been looking all over for you," she said. Still avoiding her gaze Hayato shrugs his shoulder.

"I needed some fresh air. Well, what do you want from me?" he said while he slide his hands inside his pants pocket and secretly clenched his fists painfully.

"What do you think about Haru's gown?" she happily twirls in front of Hayato for emphasize and held out her hand for a better view of her self-design wedding dress.

_You look absolutely beautiful in that dress._ Words he wanted to say but he immediately stop himself. "Looks good on you," he instead said after throwing a quick glance on her. Haru pouts childishly at Hayato but didn't retort back at her best friend's uninterested feedback.

Silence fell between the two. The soft wind picks up and blew her gown softly.

"Are you excited?" she suddenly said. Hayato glance at her.

"About what?"

"About this wedding,"

_Why should I?_ He mentally said. Yeah, why should he be excited about this darn wedding when the groom is—,

"Here you are!" said the carefree voice behind them. Takeshi, with his wide smile, walks towards Haru and stops in front of the young lady. Takeshi's eyes sparkle with admiration as he stares at the young lady on her wedding dress.

"You look stunningly beautiful on that dress Haru," he said eyes filled with admiration making the young lady blush.

"You look handsome in that tuxedo Takeshi-kun," Haru complimented back. Takeshi wraps his arms around the slender waist of Haru and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Hayato watch the two with a distinct sadness on his green eyes but he immediately hides his emotions when the two couple turns their attention back to him and smiles at him. Good thing Bianchi calls them saying the ceremony is about to start. His half sister throws an admiring look at Haru before she ushers the young lady to the garden.

Hayato stares at the piano keyboard in front of him. Haru requested for him to play the piano while she walks the aisle towards the altar. Every step she makes towards the smiling Takeshi in front, Hayato felt his heart being slice into pieces. She looks so damn beautiful while she walks slowly towards the altar, too bad the groom is not him though. He tried to concentrate on the keyboard, his fringes hideaway the pain across his green eyes.

He watched the two couple kissed each other lovingly after the priest announces the ceremony has ended. Haru is glowing with happiness while her hand is clutching Takeshi's arms. Takeshi grins wider than the usual while repeatedly uttering the word 'Thank You' at guests and their families.

Hayato watched the happy couple in the side-line, trying to hide the pain away, trying to smile happily even though he's hurting like hell. He stares one last time at Haru and felt himself smiling softly.

'_It kills me to see you in that wedding dress but you look so beautiful, Haru'_

**.::L'estremità::. (THE END)**

**.::LINE BREAK::.**

Lianne Sabrina' angolo di s: (Lianne Sabrina's corner)

:D Jan-jararaaan! I do love 2ne1 and Big Bang (TOP & Taeyang, Dara & Minzy) wahaha! I'm crazy over K-pop even though I have to search for their English version of their songs; it's worth the search kekekeke. Oh yeah and Ieyatsu is the Japanese name for Giotto, just so you know. So happy… 1000x Hits already whee!

:D I wanted to make Lollipop fan fiction too with Spanner but I'm still thinking about the story plot kekekeke maybe next time. Anyways Thanks you for all the reviews and please leave some feedback too kekekeke ciao!


	13. KHR Boys 2

Happy Valentines by Lianne Sabrina

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (…cross her heart amen...)

**Pairings:** Miura Haru X KHR Boys

**LINE BREAK**

Lunch break at Namimori Junior High. Sawada Tsunayoshi along with his close friends, the delinquent but genius Gokudera Hayato, the baseball lover and cheerful Yamamoto Takeshi and the extreme boxing captain Sasagawa Ryohei spends their break on their school's roof top. Tsuna closes the lid of his lunch box and chanted 'Thank you for the food'. The three boys mimic Tsuna's action and started to tidy their own lunch box.

"Huwaaa~~ what a peaceful day today!" Tsuna blissfully said after stretching his arms upward.

"You can say that again!" Takeshi agrees and lies down the floor with a smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah it's EXTREMELY peaceful today… except maybe for those girls trying to give their chocolates to their crushes." Ryohei said after taking a peek down to the school ground. School girls with boxes of self-made chocolate on their hands littering on the school ground and hallway, as expected, because today is the 14th day of the second month of the year, which a day the world celebrated the Valentine's day. School Disciplinary Committee wasn't able to contain the girls littering around the school.

"Hmp! Only stupid men will accept chocolates from girl. Ne, Jyuudaime?" Hayato said and gave his 'beloved Tenth Generation Boss' a big grin. Tsuna, on the contrary, sweat drop and silently disagree with his self-proclaim 'Right-Hand Man'.

"Ah! It's Hibari!" Ryohei said and pointed his index finger to the ground floor. Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato peek down the ground and saw their school's Disciplinary Chairman and the Vongola Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian, approaching the all-too excited girls armed with his tonfas.

"I don't care if you're all girls, but if you still dare to disrupt the peace of _my _school," Hibari growl with his calm but dangerous expression. The girls who have been causing commotions on the middle school started to twitched and sweat profusely. "I will bite you all to death," he added and position himself into his famous fighting stance. The girls started to run away from the scary School Disciplinary Chairman.

Tsuna sweat drop and chuckled weakly after watching Hibari. "Hibari-san sure is scary." _But since when did the Namimori Chuu _(Namimori Middle School) _become Hibari's property? _Tsuna ask inwardly.

"Che~ conceited bastard," Hayato murmurs while glaring animatedly at Hibari's retreating back.

**LINE BREAK**

A fourteen years old girl stealthily jumps down from the high wall that surrounds the whole Namimori Middle School. She quickly crawls and hides behind the bushes near her. Slowly she tries to peek from the bushes and scans the whole school ground.

"Namahage Lover successfully infiltrated the target school," she said to her cell phone pretending that it's a radio. "The coast is clear. Namahage Lover will start her dangerous mission. Operation: Happy Valentines commences! Over and out!" she said and started to run towards the near school building with a paper bag tightly secured on her hand.

**LINE BREAK**

"Ahh Yamamoto-kun, Coach said he wanted the whole team on the gym ASAP!" a second year student like them (except Ryohei) said to Takeshi.

"Oh okay, I'll be right there!" the boy disappear then Takeshi stands up and brushes his school uniform. "Well, I'll see you later inside the room! Ja!" Takeshi waves his hand to his friends after they nodded and started to run his way towards their school gym.

"I NEED TO PEE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaims startling Tsuna and Hayato and both sweat drop in unison.

"You didn't have to shout like that, lawn head! You scared the shit out of us!" Hayato yelled with a throbbing angry chip on his forehead.

"Hahaha! Sorry about that! Well then, see you guys later!" Ryohei casually said and started to make his way to the door.

"Tsk~ that idiot lawn head!" Hayato whispered after Ryohei disappear from the door. "Ah I forgot my math book on our locker. Jyuudaime, please excuse me, I'll just go and get my math book downstairs."

"No problem. I'll see you in the room later, okay."

"Yoshi! Ittekimasu! _(Alright! I'll be going/leaving)_" Hayato disappeared from the door leaving the Vongola Tenth Generation Boss alone on the roof top. Tsuna stretches his arms again and silently enjoys the silence around him, something that he misses since his life has been more chaotic after he had been involve in Mafia world. Not that he's complaining.

**LINE BREAK**

The girl who illegally enters the school ground of Namimori walk her way with her perfect disguise. Miura Haru wears the school uniform of Namimori Chuu which she got from Bianchi.

_With these Haru can walk around the school ground without anyone noticing her! Viva cosplay! _Haru gladly said to herself and started to giggle. She suddenly halted when she saw a boy with neck-length silver hair running away from the girls with chocolate box on their hand, Haru make fists and inhaled deeply. _Yoshi! Gambatte Haru! _(Alright! You can do it Haru!) She said inwardly and started to run towards the silver head boy.

**LINE BREAK**

Hayato hides behind the school building from the girls in different levels. He was on his way toward the lockers when the girls started to gawk at him while shoving to his face a box of chocolate. He coldly refuses their chocolate but the girls seems unaffected to his intimidating look and still insist on giving him their chocolate. Hayato, looking irritated, yells at them but instead of scaring the girls away it only fused the girls to give him their chocolate resulting from him to run away from them with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

Panting slightly, Hayato leans his back on the wall and slide down his body. _Geez crazy girls! _Hayato exclaims inwardly and starting to rummage inside his pockets. _I need smoke. _ He found his box of cigarette and his lighter, putting the stick of cigarette between his lips, Hayato started to light the cigarette when someone snatch the stick from his lips. Startled, Hayato looks up and saw the glaring Miura Haru beside him. Her hand on her hips while a paper bag hangs on her shoulder.

"Gokudera-san! Smoking is prohibited in school! And beside this cancer stick is bad to your health!" Haru said while she pouts her cheeks looking annoyed at the silver head boy. Hayato glare back at Haru.

"Che~ its none of your business you damn woman!" Hayato said then he started to pull another stick from the small box. Haru snatch the cigarette box away from Hayato, startling again the boy.

"Haru's making it her business!" she retorted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hayato suddenly exclaim startling the young lady, immediately regretting raising his voice at her Hayato opens his mouth to apologize but no voice comes out from him when he suddenly heard voices near them.

"I heard Gokudera-sama's voice here!" someone exclaims and then Haru and Hayato heard footsteps towards his hiding place. Hayato started to panic and unconsciously grabs Haru's hand and hastily hides behind the near bushes. He presses Haru's body against him and quietly waits behind the bushes. "Ehh I thought you said you heard voices from here?" a girl said to her friends. "Let's go this way maybe he went the other side of the school. GOKUDERA-SAMA where are you?"

Hayato waited for the footsteps to disappear completely. He sigh after realizing that the girls are already gone and instantly noticing that he's still hugging Haru, he hastily let Haru go and blushes in red.

"Sorry about— ehh…" Hayato heard a faint sob from the girl causing for him to lean forward to the young lady. "Why are you crying? Is it because I hug you? I… I didn't mean anything about that and… hey!" Hayato twitched when Haru's sob started to get a little louder; the young lady hides her crying face and buried it on her palms.

"Haru… just wanted to be a good friend to her friends. She doesn't want to her friends to get sick so she… but Gokudera-san… huwaaa~~"

"Oi! I know that! I'm sorry if I yelled at you before. I didn't mean to yell, it's just that… it's just that I'm still not use of someone acting nice to me, I mean beside Jyuudaime and… well…" Hayato blushes in deep red when he saw Haru's teary face staring at him. His fringes hide his green eyes because of embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" he whispers.

"Haru won't forgive Gokudera-san's rudeness to her," Haru said after an awkward silence, earning a sweat drop from the young man. He hastily turns his eyes towards Haru but he halted when he saw a big smile on her lips.

A small smile appears from his lips as well and immediately gave her a fake sullen look. "Che~ so what do you what me to do? Beg for your forgiveness on my knee or something?" Hayato said. Haru shook her head at him, Hayato was surprise when Haru stretched her hand and offers him a small red checkered box. Hayato blinks his eyes at the box and at Haru.

"Accept Haru's chocolate, if you do, Haru will forgive you!" she said with a big smile on her lips. Haru was surprised to see Gokudera Hayato smile but it's a big surprised if the Namimori's delinquent genius chuckles even more, just like what he did after Haru offers him her self-made chocolate.

"You're one hell of crazy girl." Hayato commented after chuckling and grab the box from her hand. Haru pouts her cheeks at him.

"A simple 'thank you' will suffice," she said with her cute pout. Hayato chuckles again and tap the box on Haru's forehead. "Hey!" she said and placing a hand on her forehead. Hayato stands up and turn his back from Haru and walks away. Haru watch the retreating back of Hayato with a smile, she blinks when Hayato suddenly stop and gave her a side-long glance.

"Thanks," he said after waving the box and started to walk away from her. Haru giggles and took out her cell phone.

"Yoshi! Namahage Lover perfectly executed her mission at her first target. Next one is Sasagawa Ryohei!" she said and started to walk towards the Boxing Club gym.

**LINE BREAK**

"Sasagawa-senpai?" a boy with a boxing gloves on his hand repeated Haru's question. The costume lover gal nodded at the boy. After asking some students about the location of the Namimori's boxing club, Haru was glad that there's still club members inside. "Well hate to break this to you but senpai is not here today, try your luck after class," he said then turns his back at the disappointed Haru. Haru heave a heavy sigh and walks away from the boxing club.

"Haru wonders where's Kyoko-chan's big brother… hmm— ahh Haru is sorry!" she immediately said when she felt she hits another student.

"Haru? Ah! Haru what are you doing here?" a voice that is familiar with her, Haru blinks her eyes and turn her gaze at the young man before her. Haru's face lit up when she saw Sasagawa Ryohei, her next target, standing in front of her.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan's big brother! Haru finally found you!" she exclaims and claps her hand together. Ryohei tilted his head on the side looking confuse at the girl. Haru on the other hand started to rummage her paper bag for the chocolate meant for Ryohei. She squealed when she saw the box and pulls it from the bag.

"Haru is here to give you something… here! Happy Valentine's day Kyoko-chan's big brother!" she said and handed him a box of chocolate in yellow checkered gift wrap. Ryohei smile in an instant and patted Haru's head.

"Thanks! And in exchange I'll let you call me 'onii-san' from today onwards!" he said, Haru's smile grew wider and nodded excitedly at Ryohei.

"Haru… Haru is happy she gets to call you Onii-san, Haru is an only child and doesn't have any cousins that's why she's happy that she gets to have an older brother like you," Haru said with teary eyes. Ryohei chuckles and patted Haru's head gently.

"You can call me Onii-san and considered me as a real Onii-san. EXTREME I gain another little sister!" Ryohei exclaims after throwing a fist in the air. They were having small conversation when three delinquent-looking boys in senior year appeared before Haru and Ryohei. With a confuse look on both of their faces, Ryohei and Haru blink their eyes in unison.

"Oya… If it isn't Sasagawa, what are you doing here huh? Having a nice private chat with your little girlfriend here?" a boy with scar across his left eye said and maliciously stares at Haru, making the young lady shivered with disgust and fear. Ryohei immediately pulls Haru and hides her behind his him.

"You're real lucky to have such a cute girlfriend Sasagawa. I'm totally jealous." Another boy in the middle said, the button of his uniform are all open exposing his black t-shirt underneath with silver skull as the design.

"Let us have some fun with her too, Sasagawa," the last boy said with red hair and scowl-looking expression, he maliciously licks his lips while staring at the scared Haru. Haru swallows down the fear and shivers more at the sight of the delinquent student slowly approaching them.

Ryohei, unaffected by their intimidating looks, dangerously glares at the three boys, making the latter halted with fear on their eyes.

"One step closer to us… I swear I'll break all the bones in you," Ryohei said with his dangerous look while he clenched his fist tightly. "Dare to say yet another nasty word about Haru too and I'll even break your bones into million pieces… while I can still hold up myself, you better get out of here or I'll start crashing your bone…" Ryohei glares sharper than before at the three boys making them shiver with fear. "TO THE EXTREME…" Ryohei whispered with low and very dangerous voice. The three boys instantly run away from Ryohei and Haru, the latter heave a relief sigh before smiling up at the Sun Guardian.

"Arigatou, onii-san!" _(Thank you, Big Brother!)_ she said.

"No thanks necessary! It's for my little sister after all!" Ryohei said after nodding his head at Haru. The girl giggles at the EXTREME guardian and said her good bye to him.

Haru walk towards her next target. "Next is Yamamoto Takeshi!" Haru giggles and started to walk toward the baseball field.

**LINE BREAK**

"Oi Yamamoto! Easy on us today!" Takeshi's senior team mate jokingly complains when Takeshi hits the ball too high. Takeshi chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"Gomen, Takahashi-senpai!" _(I'm sorry, Senior Takahashi)_ Takeshi said while chuckling. Their coach had a satisfied expression while he watches his team have their lunch practice. The National Tournament will be a piece of cake for them if his team members will keep up their good play.

"Five minute break and one last pitch and we're done for today! There will be no after-school practice today okay?" their coach said. The baseball team members chanted 'Yes' in unison and started to approach the bench. Some of them wipe off the sweat, while the others drink their energize drink and some collapse down the bench and started to rest their aching body.

Takeshi stretches his arms upward and caught up a familiar girl standing near the bench. Haru, who's glad that she finally caught up Takeshi's attention, wave her hand at the Rain Guardian and gestures him to come to her. Takeshi waves back at her and nodded, when suddenly his two senior team mates nudge Takeshi and gave him a teasing look.

"Who's that huh?" Takahashi ask after putting an arm on Takeshi's shoulder. "Your girlfriend huh? Aww how sweet… and she's kinda cute too, is she gonna give you some chocolates today is that it?"

"Aww Yamamoto, I'm kinda getting jealous. I wish I had chocolates too," a red haired senior said after ruffling Takeshi's black spiky hair.

"Get a girlfriend first, Akira," Takahashi said jokingly.

"I'm working on it," Akira gave Takahashi a thumbs-up. Takeshi chuckles at his seniors' antics.

"No, Haru is not my girlfriend, Senpai. She's a girl and she's a friends but she's definitely not a girlfriend." Takeshi said then she asks his coach permission to talk to Haru. After receiving the approval, Takeshi runs his way towards Haru, who's patiently waiting for him near the field. His team mates and his coach secretly watch Takeshi's interaction with Haru with a red tinge on their faces.

"What's up Haru?" Takeshi greeted after waving his hand at the young lady. Haru grins at him and started to rummage inside her bag. She pulls out a box of chocolate in blue gift wrap and handed it to Takeshi.

"Here a chocolate of my appreciation for you Yamamoto-san!" Haru said with a smile. Takeshi blinks his eyes few times before a smile slowly appears on his lips; he took the small box from Haru and unconsciously hugs the petite girl. Haru was surprised when Takeshi gave her a hug, a red tinge creep through her face while her body suddenly becomes stiff. The voyeurs' face grew in deeper red as they watch Takeshi hugs the girl. Realizing what he had done, Takeshi hastily let go of Haru and apologize.

"I'm sorry if—,"

"No need to say sorry, Haru is glad that Yamamoto-san likes the chocolate she made for him, so happy!" Haru said and claps her hands together. Takeshi, with a blush on his cheeks, chuckles along with Haru. The young lady in disguise said her goodbye to Takeshi and walk towards the school building towards her next target. Takeshi return to the bench, his team mates and coach acts like nothing happens, Takahashi was about to tease Takeshi but when he saw the red blush on Takeshi's face and a smile while playing the small box on his hand, the senior team mate chuckles and whispered 'Yamamoto is too pure,' before walking leaving his kohai _(called to someone lower grade/year/age)_ with his small box of chocolate.

**LINE BREAK**

Haru still felt the heat from Takeshi, and blushes a deeper red after remembering the sudden hug. _Haru must not think anything about Yamamoto-san. He's a friend! _She scolded herself and started to focus her way towards the Namimori's School Disciplinary Room. Haru was glad that she saw Kusakabe Tetsuya, the Disciplinary Committee Vice Chairman of Namimori.

"Kusakabe-san! Have you seen Hibari-san?" Haru asks after handing over Kusakabe his chocolate share.

"He's inside the Committee room but— Haru-san!" Haru runs towards the Committee even if Kusakabe tried to stop her. Haru found said 'room', on the door is a metal plate that said 'Chairman Disciplinary Committee Office'. Haru knocks and waited for an answer.

"Enter the room Tetsu," said the voice inside. Haru wonders when Hibari mention 'Tetsu' it means the Kusakabe Tetsuya, the Vice Chairman's nick name. _Is it okay to enter if Hibari-san thought Haru is Kusakabe-san?_ Haru merely shrugs the question and turn the door knob and pushes the door. Hibari Kyoya, is currently writing something, and didn't spare a glance to Haru (which he thought that she's Kusakabe), Haru swallows the nervousness down and started to think on how to greet the scary Disciplinary Chairman. Haru nervously fidget her fingers together when Kyoya suddenly raises his sharp eyes at Haru. The young lady twitches when Kyoya gave her a death glare.

"What are you doing here? Pretending to be the student of _my _school?" Kyoya dangerously asks while he leans his back on his leather swivel chair.

"H-H-Ha-Haru has very good reason about this!" Haru stuttered while she slowly steps away from Kyoya. "Haru… Haru wanted…— Hahi!"

"Hibari! Hibari!" a small yellow bird chirp after it fly inside the room, it landed on top of Hibari's black hair. "Hibari! Hibari!"

"Hibird-chan!" Haru exclaims then she pointed her finger at the yellow bird on top of Kyoya's head. "Aww long time no see, Hibird-chan!" the yellow chirp and started to fly around Haru's head, the latter chuckles while she watches the small bird flying above her. Hibird landed on Haru's palms and softly brushes its tiny body comfortably on Haru's warm palm. "Hibird is cute, right, Hibari-san— ehh?"

Kyoya's quietly watching the bird and the girl interact, an unreadable expression on his face, he stares at the yellow bird and at Haru. The young lady started to sweat bullets and her body started to stiffen. _Did Haru made Hibari-san angry? But why?_

"Hibird…?" Kyoya suddenly said. Haru twitch causing the bird to fly away from her palm and return to Hibari, Hibird landed on Hibari's shoulder. "Did you just call him…? Hibird?"

"H-hahi? Hai! _(Yes!) _It's because… Hibird-chan is Hibari-san's friend and always hangs out with him and Hibird always say 'Hibari, Hibari' too. That's why I called him Hibird," Haru explains with a smile on her face but it instantly disappear when Hibari's face became dark and an awkward silence fall between them. Haru twitch and sweat profusely.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirps again while jumping down on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Hibari-san! Haru… Haru will not complain if don't want Hibird-chan's name. Haru knows that you're Hibird-chan's friend and all, so you have the right to name him… that's why uhmm…" Haru stops talking and bite her lower lip. _Haru guess that she made Hibari-san angrier. Haru will not be able to give her chocolate to Hibari-san now…_Haru heave a heavy sigh unaware the small smile appeared on Kyoya's lips. He brushes the head of Hibird and whispered his given name.

"Hibird… Do you like it?" Hibird chirp as if telling his 'master' a yes, Kyoya in return smiles again and nodded at the small bird.

"Uhmm, Haru will… Haru will go now—,"

"You still didn't state the reason why you are here,"

"Well… Haru just wanted to give you something and… well…" Haru took out the small box of chocolate with purple gift wrap. Haru hesitantly approach the table of Kyoya. Her heart was pounding hard.

"Haru… Haru wanted to…" Haru swallows down the fear before decided to tell the Vongola Cloud guardian her purpose on unannounced visit. "Haru just wanted to unload this thing to you! Good bye!" Haru exclaims and hastily place the small box on the table and runs outside the room, leaving the surprised Disciplinary Chairman behind. Kyoya blink his eyes down at the purple box in front of him. Written on the attach card said, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY HIBARI-SAN AND HIBIRD-CHAN. Kyoya took the box and plays it with his hand when suddenly the door open revealing his Vice Chairman, Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san did— ehh…" Kusakabe was surprised to see a small soft smile decorated Hibari's serious but handsome face. _Kyo-san is… Kyo-san is smiling! There must be a typhoon coming! _Kusakabe panic and exclaim inwardly but still maintain his calm demeanor. Kusakabe swallows down the chuckles that wanted to come out from him when he notices a familiar gift wrap on Kyoya's hands.

"Kyo-san is that… a chocolate box?"

"Yes,"

"Did it you get that from Haru-san, perhaps?"

"Yes," Kyoya glares at Kusakabe making that the Vice Chairman twitch. "What? Did you receive a chocolate from the girl as well?" Kyoya asks (more like demanding) with his death glare and dangerous expression. Kusakabe automatically shook his head may times.

"Iie! _(No!) _I receive nothing of the sort from Haru-san!" Kusakabe lied while he shook his head. Kyoya seems to accept his answer and nodded at Kusakabe.

"Tetsu,"

"Hai?"

"I think its time to feed Hibird," Kyoya said handing over the yellow bird to Kusakabe, the latter frowns and gave a confuse look at Kyoya.

"H-Hibird? Do you mean this 'bird' Kyo-san?"

"Yes, and from now on, that bird will be call 'Hibird', understand?"

"H-hai!"

**LINE BREAK**

Haru make a fist and grins widely. "Yoshi! Fifteen minutes to go till the next class period! Haru has to find Tsuna-san!" Haru decided to look for Tsuna on the roof top. She was whistling an upbeat tune while climbing the stairs. Her face lit up when she saw the door is open. She hurriedly climb the stair and approach the door when she Tsuna standing near the door with someone else, Haru was glad to see Kyoko with Tsuna and was about to surprise the two when Kyoko handed over a box of chocolate to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, here a chocolate for you," Kyoko said while handing over to the shy Vongola Boss a box of chocolate. Tsuna blushes in deep red while accepting the chocolate from his (one-sided) special someone.

"A-arigatou, Kyoko-chan… I'm super happy that I receive a chocolate from you…" Tsuna said with a big soft smile, making the young lady in front of him blushes too. Kyoko said her good bye to Tsuna and exited the door. Haru secretly hides behind the door.

Tsuna felt he's in cloud nine. His eyes are sparkling with happiness while staring at the chocolate box on his hands. "I definitely want no more chocolate today!" he exclaims loud enough for Haru to hear it. Haru's body becomes stiff; her fringes covered her teary eyes. Haru tried not to sob by pressing her hands on her lips. She decided to return home before she collapse from here and started to cry.

_Just kidding! I'm happy that I receive chocolate from Kyoko-chan but I wonder if I'll receive more than one chocolate today. Probably from mom or Bianchi… ugh…_ Tsuna make face when he imagine Bianchi's poisonous chocolate. _I definitely won't eat that! _Then suddenly image of Haru's smiling face flitted on the back of Tsuna's mind. _I wonder I'll receive chocolate from Haru. _Tsuna wasn't expecting to receive anything from the upbeat young lady but the Vongola Boss wonder why did he felt like _wanting _to receive chocolates from Haru. Tsuna shrug his shoulders and determined to wait a chocolate from his cheerful friend.

He turns his eyes towards the door when she caught up a glimpse of familiar reddish brown ponytail hair. _Haru?_ Tsuna's feet automatically run towards the door. He saw Haru hastily climbing down the stair. He heard a faint sob from her and he frowns.

"Haru?"

Haru's body halted midway of climbing down the stairs; she didn't dare to spare a glance at Tsuna and wishes that she could just disappear here and now. She started to panic when she heard footsteps approaching her. She hastily wipes off the tears from her eyes and cheeks and hastily turns her head towards Tsuna and accidentally her left foot slide down the stair, her hand tried to grab something to prevent herself from falling when a pair of arms suddenly pulls up avoiding her to falls down the stairs.

Realizing that Tsuna save her from falling down the stairs, Haru stared at the worried face of Tsuna.

"Are you hurt?" Tsuna asks after safely helping Haru to sit down on the step of the stair. Haru shook her head unable to utter anything. "I'm glad." Relief washes over his face. "But still I'm confused. What are you doing here pretending to be a student of our school? If Hibari-san finds out that you're disguising as Namimori— ehh… Haru are you okay?"

Haru twitched and hastily nodded her head. Unconvinced Tsuna kept quiet and nodded as well. His eyes went from Haru to the paper bag lying near them. He was about to pick it up when Haru saw him and she hastily snatch the bag away from Tsuna, the latter's frown deepened. The girl hugs the bag tightly.

"I'm really curious at what's inside that bag you know,"

"You probably not want what's inside of this bag you know," _seeing that you're already happy with Kyoko-chan's chocolate…_ Haru sadly added inwardly. Tsuna sighs and is utterly confused at Haru's attitude today.

"Did you know that Kyoko-chan gave me chocolate today," Tsuna said after minutes of silence fall between them. Haru twitch but didn't say anything. "But I wonder why when I think of chocolate I suddenly remember you," Haru turn her eyes towards Tsuna. "Is it too self-fish of me to want some chocolates from you, Haru?" Haru gasps lightly, tears started to form from Haru's brown eyes.

_Tsuna-san… wants chocolate from me… _Haru was deeply touched at what Tsuna said to her. Her arms automatically wrap around Tsuna's neck and she giggles while sobbing. Tsuna, still confuse that Haru is now happy, patted her head and chuckles. Haru wipes off her tears and takes out the box from the bag.

"Since Tsuna-san wanted chocolates from Haru, here, Happy Valentine's Day Tsuna-san!" Haru handed the chocolate box with orange gift wrap to Tsuna, which the latter gladly accepted. Haru inwardly squealed when Tsuna accepted her self-made chocolates.

"Haru-chan?" a soft voice coming from the base of the stairs said. Tsuna and Haru turn their eyes and saw Kyoko standing at the base of the stair with a confused expression. Guilt rushes through Haru's chest she suddenly runs and hugs Kyoko, startling the young lady and Tsuna.

_Haru feels so horrible. To think that I've become jealous over Kyoko-chan's chocolate. Haru's the worst. _Haru screamed inside her head while she hugs Kyoko. The Sun Guardian's little sister was confuse but she still hugs back Haru, shocking the cosplay lover girl. _Kyoko-chan…_ Tear started to form from Haru's eyes then she buried her face into Kyoko's shoulder.

"I didn't know what happened but still I'm glad that you're here. Oh right!" Kyoko releases Haru and took out a medium size box from the plastic that she's holding. "A chocolate for you! I already gave chocolates to Hana, Ipin-chan and Bianchi-san, but the chocolate for Chrome-chan is still here with me. Would you like to come with me and give our chocolate for Chrome-chan together?" Haru's lips quivered and she started to cry out loud. Kyoko patted Haru's head, still confuse about Haru's mix attitude today. Tsuna chuckled silently while he watches the two girls.

"Haru… made some… chocolates for… Kyoko-chan too…" Haru said in between her hiccups earning a sweat drop from the brown-headed Vongola Boss. Haru took the medium size chocolate box from the bag with Sakura _(Cherry Blossom) _petals decorated the gift wrap and handed it over to Kyoko. Haru shows the chocolate gift she made for Hana and Chrome.

Tsuna was glad to see the smile of both of the young lady before him when he notices something. He blinks his eyes, change his gaze from his chocolates to the chocolates on Haru and Kyoko's hands. His eyes animatedly narrowed and compared the size. Tsuna weakly smiles and sweat drop as well.

"Tsuna-san what's wrong?" Haru noticed that Tsuna's acting strange.

"Well I'm just confused why is that the chocolate for the girls are two times bigger that the boys?"

Haru and Kyoko look at each other and as if understanding each other's gazes, both girls grin widely and turn their eyes back to Tsuna.

"Well that's because we're best friends!" they both said in unison and squealed.

Tsuna sweat drop again but manage to let out a small chuckles. The school bell started to ring again, Kyoko and Tsuna said their good bye to Haru, while the latter walk her way towards the gate of Namimori Chuu. _Operation: Happy Valentines: Success!_ Haru giggles after climbing to the school's wall. Kyoko and Haru decided to give their chocolate cakes for Chrome together after class. Hayato misses their last three periods unable to go out his hiding place still afraid that the girls are still outside waiting to ambush him. Takeshi still blushing after his senior team mates teases him about the surprise visit he got from Haru. Ryohei completely forgot about the three students who insulted Haru and confuse why they're all acting scared every time they run across him. Hibird finishes his food and quietly sleep next to his 'owner' Hibari, who's apparently sleeping on his favorite spot on the roof top.

**L'estremità (THE END)**

**LINE BREAK**

Lianne Sabrina' angolo di s: (Lianne Sabrina's corner)

:s I'm having a hard time to end my Asari & Haru pair that's why I haven't updated my One-Shot Collection. Hmm… I already have the ending (LoL) but it's really pain in the ass to connect the mid-story to my ending! Rrwaarr! Oh well I'll try my best! Fighting!

:s since its February and we celebrate Valentine's Day this month I kinda created a story about the month's holiday. Too lazy to edit this so please I recommend SELF-CORRECT machine hahaha. Oh yeah Namahage is the costume that looks like godzilla but it's color red. That's Haru's favorite costume so I use it as her code. Hope you all like it! As always read and review. Thank You. HAPPY VALENTINE'S!

:s Support my Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume fiction as well. I needed three more reviews to added two chapters! (If you don't know what SKS is, please read it in any manga-read online.)


	14. Ugetsu Asari

**Reincarnation** by Lianne Sabrina

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (...cross her heart amen…)

**Pairings:** Asari Ugetsu and Miura Haru

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

"Please get well soon," a young man with blonde spiky hair and caramel eyes said in soft and caring voice to the old man lying on the hospital bed, the said old man wears the usual hospital gown; there are forced fluids and sugar into him and some of machines that's allowing the old man to breathe. Sawada Giotto lightly squeezes the old man's hand and smiles at him.

"I'm looking forward of playing chess with you Feliciano-san," he added. Feliciano Bruno, the current Boss of the Bruno Famiglia, smiles gently at the young Vongola Boss before squeezing back the young man's hand.

"I am too Giotto, or if I am allowed to say, I am looking forward into leaving this hospital anytime soon," he said jokingly and chuckles, Giotto curve his lips into a soft smile, the old man's blue and  
weakened-looking eyes travels to the two more young men behind the blonde young boss. Standing right behind Giotto is his red haired right-hand man, G, next to G stands a man in Japanese style clothes named Asari Ugetsu, one of Giotto's guardian.

"G, I'm still looking forward into beating you in chess, geez you're not making this poor old man win even just once,"

The red haired young man chuckles softly at the old man. "Well if I do let you win easily wouldn't that makes you eager to beat me more?"

"True, true I wanted to beat you in chess fair and square but can't you be a little more... how to put this... easy on me?" the old man said and let out a heartily laugh. G and Giotto chuckles with him.

He then turns his eyes to the young Japanese man beside G. "Oh, Asari, can you play for me another song from your flute?"

Asari smiles and nodded at the old man. "Of course Feliciano-san,"

He smiles again. "But what I'm looking forward is you to play piano for me too," he added.

"I'm much a good flute musician but I'll try my best to please you with my piano skills," the young man answered politely.

The old man chuckles and glances at the bed side table where a single picture frame standing one it. The picture has a young man with blue eyes just like the old man and a young woman with braided reddish brown hair and gentle looking face and brown eyes. His blue eyes sparkles a sad and longing expression that didn't passed unnoticed to the three young men. Giotto's smiles slowly fades as he watch the faint sadness in Feliciano's eyes, it's as if the old man is trying his best not to show his true feelings. G averted his eye from the old man and mutters something in Japanese tongue. Asari just stares at the old man and watches the sadness invades the blue eyes that used to be sparkling with happiness but now only sadness lingers in it.

"If only God will give me another chance to live. I would spend it all by searching for my lost granddaughter," he whispered, his voice is full of regret and sadness that pierce right through the young men's heart.

Giotto remembers Feliciano telling him about his son, Antonio Bruno, who apparently runs away from home refusing to inherent the mafia business of Feliciano, his big dream is to become a famous song  
composer and he fly away from Italy to Japan to start his big dream. Feliciano, enraged by his son's action, disowned him and cut any connections he had with him. Not even bothering into searching his lost son, Feliciano acted as if he doesn't even had a son in the first place, muttering that he doesn't need a son whom doesn't want to inherent his family business. Feliciano is once famous of being the most cruel mafia leader underground. His way of harsh judgment earns him multiple enemies and fake friends. Only Giotto and his guardians unmask the true personality of the old Feliciano. And now their families had a very tight alliance and bond.

"Well we should be going now, Feliciano-san. Get well soon okay?" Giotto said after letting out a fake cough. Feliciano drifted back his mind into the reality, nodded at Giotto and his friends slash guardians.

"Come visit me anytime," he said earning a nod from the young men. With one last look, Giotto closed the door of the old man's private hospital suite.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

The meeting ended nicely and after that Giotto wanted the rest of the Vongola to have a day off from their exhausting mafia affairs. Giotto said that relaxing once in awhile is very good for their health too – earning an amuse roll of eyes from the Storm Guardian.

Giotto's spending his whole day playing golf with Lampo at the back of their Headquarters, G is comfortably seating at the reclining chair under the shed of a tree with a book on his hand. Knuckles decided to spend his day in the church, praying. The aloof Guardian, Alaude, is inside his room, avoiding any crowd. Their Mist Guardian is off to who-knows-where that they didn't even bother to know.

As for Asari, he decided a nice walk in the street of the Florence would be relaxing. Walking along with ordinary people, Asari's starting to feel that he's an ordinary young man too, temporarily forgetting anything about mafia, Asari enjoys his day off.

Late afternoon of the same day, Asari just exited Sabrina Music Instrument shop with a small smile on his lips when he heard something. A subtle sound of an instrument. A piano. Asari turn his head at the narrowed alley next to the shop. The music is coming from this alley.

Asari doesn't know why but he suddenly felt like listening to the music, that explains why his feet automatically step towards the alley. The music is too faint to hear by an ordinary person but Asari is sure that the music is coming from someone who's playing a piano.

The sound is getting a little bit clearer and louder the more he enters the alley; the Rain Guardian can slowly recognize the notes of the piano sounds. The music is soft and heartwarming but Asari felt that the notes have a subtle hint of longing as if the composer of the music is suffering from a broken heart.

As if being hypnotize by the sound, Asari closed his eyes and used his hearing senses to follow the sound. The young man found himself standing in front of an old two storey antique shop. His eyes roam around the empty street as if looking for someone. Asari drag back his eyes into the door of the antique shop when he heard the piano sound again.

The antique shop is a Japanese style shop, Asari stares longingly at the fusuma – a sliding door made out of wood and papers. An old sign board that held Japanese characters that says **さくらの骨董品** _(Sakura's Antiques)_ Asari felt nostalgic by staring at it, it has been years since the last time he laid his eyes in a house that is so familiar to him, connected to the culture he had grown to. He lightly smiles, his hand move forward to the door.

Asari slowly slide the door revealing the inside of the shop. To the left where the vases and anything old Japanese furniture, that might interest a collector of a Japanese items, are displayed. To the right is an empty counter with an old cashier machine and a tabby cat that was sleeping on top of the counter; its ears twitched when Asari opens the door slowly the cat opens his eyes and stared at Asari.

Asari closed the door; his eyes are fixed upon the stairs just across the entrance door of the shop. He heard the music again and he's sure the music is coming from the second floor of the shop. The cat ignores Asari's presence and continues to sleep.

"Sorry for intruding," Asari chanted before stepping further inside of the shop towards the stairs. Every step, the stairs let out a faint creak, Asari slowly ascends the wooden stairs while his ears are busy listening to the sound of the music.

The young Rain Guardian reaches the second floor, the narrow hall way of the second floor is separated in left and right; Asari felt his feet moves towards the door to the left and stands in front of it.

The door was ajar; the sound is coming from the other side of the door, Asari reach for the door knob and quietly pushes the door of the room. The room is small compared to the rooms of their Headquarters. An orange tinge of sunlight is entering the room from the two windows. There's only a set of an old couch – a long one and two single couches – to the left of the room that is facing an old fireplace.

Asari turn his eyes to the right part of the room, there a woman sitting in front of a black grand piano, her slender back facing him, innocently playing the instrument obviously unaware of her sudden audience. Asari stares at the curly waist length reddish brown hair of the woman, her hair waves slightly as her body moves to play the piano.

Asari blink twice, surprisingly the sound is mysteriously calming his heart. Asari finds his body slowly relaxing while he undividedly listens to the music, his eyelids slowly dropping. With his eyes close, memories suddenly flitted through his mind, memories of laughing with his friends when he was young boy, memories of his happy moments with his deceased family, memories the day he first met Giotto and everyone. Memory of the day he had been accepted as one of the Guardians of the Vongola family.

A smile curves his lips. His mind is so much absorbed by remembering his happy memories that he did not notice the music suddenly stops. Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, Asari open his eyes and was surprised to see the woman had stop playing the piano and is now staring eagerly at Asari, as if it's her first time to see a man.

Her body is now facing Asari. The young lady wears a soft pink spaghetti-strap summer dress designed with petals of Sakura tree, the famous tree in Japan; just below the chest part is a belt-like ribbon wrap around her thin body. The dress reaches two inches above the knee revealing the pinkish knee and slender legs of the young lady.

The lady's brown expressive eyes softly and firmly entrenched on Asari, which causing for him to blush in deep red. Her waist length reddish brown hair freely loose behind her back, her one-sided bangs neatly comb on her right face adorn with simple pink rose hairpin. Asari stares back (with red face) at heart-shape face of the lady, she's pretty, though not as pretty as the Italian ladies he use to  
associate with but nevertheless the young lady is pretty in her own accord.

"Anata wa daredesu ka?" The young lady asks, which he guessed that she's the same age as him or probably a year younger, followed by a small smile. Soft smile that causes for the first Rain Guardian to blush again.

"Daijoubudesu ka?" She repeated. Asari finally notice that the young lady uses his native language. Besides from his friends Giotto and every Guardians who speaks fluent Japanese, it's the first time Asari met someone who speaks Japanese as fluent as him.

"Mi dispiace. Non capasci il giapponese?" She suddenly said in Italian tongue which surprises the young man. So she knows Japanese and Italian language. Impressive.

"Uhh, no. I can understand Japanese. See I'm Japanese myself." Asari reply in his native tongue, which earning a smile on the lady.

"Are you here to buy something?" she asks again. Her pale skin sparkles like a diamond when the ray of light coming from the window hits her. She looks like a fragile angel, who descends from the heaven to play the piano and mesmerize anyone who heard her playing.

"Uhh no," Asari replies still with red face. Staring at the young lady is starting to become his habit. "I... I heard you playing piano. I was curious. I'm a music lover myself," Asari added waving his flute for emphasize. Silence fall between the young adults. The smile stretches on the thin lips of the young lady never once faltered; even her stares never once flicker away from Asari.

"I'm sorry. I'm being completely rude. The name's Asari Ugetsu. Nice to meet you, uhh..." he said never moving from the spot where's he standing.

"Haru... my name is Miura Haru." she said with her very soft and dreamy voice. "You should go," she suddenly said, making Asari twitched. He turns her head back to Asari with a small smile on her lips. "It's already late," she added. Asari, looking disoriented, turn his head at the window and saw the orange sky outside. The sun is already setting. Probably it's already five or six o'clock.

"Right. I better go. Sayonara." Asari said and without saying anything his hand reach for the door knob and take his leave. Halfway through the stairs, the Rain Guardian suddenly stops and abruptly turns his body back to the second floor.

Expecting to see the young lady still seating in front of the grand piano, Asari's shoulders drop, seeing the room is already empty. He turns his eyes around the small room as if trying to look for the young lady which is obviously useless. Asari heaves a disappointed sigh before walking out the room.

_Where is she?_ He badly wants to search the whole house for Haru but he suddenly remembers that Giotto said something about late meeting for the new recruitment or something. Heaving a disappointment sigh, Asari exited the room again.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

"Asari, are you feeling okay?" Giotto finally asks stopping midway of explaining about something when he notices that his Rain Guardian slash best friend weren't paying attention to him. Asari blink his eyes and gave Giotto a humorless laugh.

"Sorry Giotto. I was spacing out." Asari said while scratching the back of his head. G gave him a disapproving look.

"Hmm maybe we should take a break. I'm tired too," Giotto said with an understanding smile on his lips.

Asari gave Giotto an apologetic expression. Everyone stood up and exited the meeting room. Lampo murmurs the words 'At last!' and was the first to leave the room; Giotto wants to have some tea so with G following behind him he went straight towards the kitchen. Alaude disappear into god-who-knows-where. The Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade never even once attends their usual meeting.

Asari went to the balcony after Giotto calls for half an hour break from their meeting. He run his hands into his face, looking tired, when a face of a young lady he met yesterday pop through his mind so suddenly. The young man stares at the large garden of the Vongola Headquarters.

Asari felt a longing feeling to meet the young lady again. His mind pictures the heart-shape face of the young lady, her soft smile, her slender figure, and her thin lips. Asari shook his head when he felt his face heat up. He barely even knows the lady, except for her name, so why in the world did he badly want to see Haru again. No lady affects him like Haru does to him now. Asari let out a weary sigh.

Unaware of the presence of Giotto standing behind him. The Vongola Boss taps Asari's shoulder gently, Asari look behind him looking a bit startled.

"Hey," Giotto greeted.

"Yo," Silence fell between the two best friends. Asari continues to stares out at the garden while Giotto studies his friend's solemn expression, the first Vongola Boss chuckles faintly which didn't passed unnoticed from his Rain Guardian. Asari raised his eyebrows at his amused best friend.

"I never knew I would witness the day when you will act like a love struck teen, Asari," Giotto amusedly said. "So who was it? Rica-chan? Cyrene-chan? Wait, don't tell me it's Kathy-san,"

Asari chuckles at Giotto and shook his head. "I don't know if I'm in love but I just... I just wanted to see her face again. That's all." Asari said while his eyes stares out at the garden but his mind pictures the fragile images of Haru.

Giotto amusedly chuckles at Asari once more before tapping his friend's shoulder. "Go ahead, Asari. Just don't take too long or G will wring my neck for letting you wonder off in the middle of the meeting." he said before walking out the balcony. Asari watch his friend take his leave before uttering the word 'Thank You'. Asari, with wide steps, walk towards the main door of the Headquarters.

_Just one glance._ Asari said inwardly. Excitement wonders inside his chest. Excited to the fact that he will be able to see Haru again. His paced increases while a wide smile appears on his lips.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Panting slightly, Asari find himself standing in front of the old antique shop just like yesterday. His heart leap with gladness when he heard a music coming from the second floor of the shop. That means Haru is upstairs, still playing the old piano. His hand moves towards the sliding door.

He excitedly enters the shop, quietly closed the door behind him. The same as yesterday, the counter on the first floor is empty again. The tabby cat, which was sleeping yesterday, is now quietly seating on top of the counter. Its dark gray pupils stare deeply at Asari, while the young man enters the shop. The cat purrs softly, stretches its body and decided to ignore the young man again, the cat curled up on top of the counter and fell asleep.

"Excuse me," Asari chanted and walk towards the stairs. The young man pushes the door of the room and there his eyes lay upon the back of the young lady he met yesterday.

_Haru..._ he whispered inwardly. The notes that the young lady is playing today is the same like yesterday. Asari notice that there is something about the sounds that is alluring to his ears. Asari find himself closing his eyes again and listens to the music.

"You're back," someone said. Asari snap his eyes open and saw the young lady, Haru, is now facing him again. The young man let out a small smile and nodded at her.

"I wanted to see you again," Asari suddenly blurted out without thinking. The young lady was surprise at what he said but she merely raises her eyebrows at him then a sweet smile follows making Asari blush a deep red.

Haru taps the free space on the wooden chair she's currently seating. "Have a sit," she said. Asari nodded and walk towards the lady. Haru turns her body to face the piano again. Asari occupies the space beside Haru while the young lady played the piano once more. Asari listen to Haru plays the piano with his eyes gently closed.

"That music. It's beautiful. I'm not familiar with it though. Do you mind telling me who composed it?"

Haru smiles with her eyes still focus on the keyboard. "My daddy composed it. He dreams of becoming a famous composer." she said.

"Where are your parents?" A twinkle of sadness. Asari frowns at Haru.

"They're... dead," she said almost whispered.

"I-I'm sorry..." Asari said in a low voice. Haru gave Asari a sidelong glance and smiles lightly.

"Don't be," Haru said. Then silence followed. Asari felt a little awkward. He thought that he somewhat made Haru sad for asking about her parents. Haru, meanwhile with her one hand, plays on the keyboard.

"Do you mind telling me the title of that music?"

"He said it was dedicated to my grandfather, the title was 'Per mio padre' – 'For my father'." she glances at Asari. "Ne, Asari-san, do you play piano too?"

"I'm much into flute though I can play some notes with piano too but I'm not as good as you," Asari said. The young lady chuckles but a distinct blush appears on her pale cheeks. Asari raises his hand into the keyboards and play a soft and famous piano piece, Haru's smile widen while she listen to Asari.

"Canon," she said after Asari pause. "Its one of my favorite music piece in piano."

"Me too, I always played it whenever I get the chance," Asari said and once more plays the catchy beat of the Canon with a smile on his lips. Haru watch him play the piano.

"My father promised me to play this song on my wedding day," she said then she joins Asari plays the Canon.

"Haru-san," Asari whispers in a low voice. Haru turn her head to Asari and blinks her eyes. "Can you teach me to play that song? The one your father composes," he said suddenly. Haru stares deeply at Asari, the latter straighten up his expression when she gazes at him with an unreadable calm expression but then she smiles and nodded at him.

"But will you promise me one thing?"

Asari frowns at her. "What is it?"

"Will you play this song to me afterwards?"

Asari pause for a second but nodded afterwards. "Yes. Yes I will,"

Haru smiles at him. "Come back tomorrow, I'll be happy to teach you this song,"

Asari step out of the shop light-heartedly. He was glad that he will be able to see the young lady again tomorrow. With every step, his smile grew wider and wider. He didn't mind people glancing over him, with their curious look.

Ω **=⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Giotto, G, Knuckles and Lampo, heck even the aloof Alaude, sweat drop and gave Asari a curious look. Ever since he returns yesterday from who-knows-where, Asari has been smiling ear to ear. Curious about their Rain Guardian's newly found happiness, but nevertheless Giotto chuckles silently.

One way or another, he somewhat know why Asari's smiling widely all the time, though he doesn't know the girl, he thinks the girl their Rain Guardian's crushing on – or maybe falling in love with – is one special girl since no other women affects Asari like this before. Asari was not completely rude about the other lady who wants to flirt with him but his Rain Guardian tends to dissociates himself from them, with a very polite manner of course.

They've just finished the breakfast, Lampo's off to his school, G drop their youngest Guardian and he's off to do his assigned mission afterwards. Alaude is busy with his own stuff. Daemon, well he's being Daemon all the time.

Asari was left with Giotto inside the Vongola Mansion. The Rain Guardian restlessly taps his left foot while waiting for the time to pass, Giotto ignores his best friend's tapping foot and focused his mind reading the daily newspaper, but from time to time he will give him a side along glance with an amused expression on his handsome face.

Asari keeps on glancing at the grandfather clock in one corner of the room unaware from the glances Giotto throwing into him. He sighs from the slowness of the time. He agrees to meet Haru back to the shop in ten o'clock but it's only eight forty five.

"Are you going somewhere?" Giotto finally asks, startling Asari lightly. This is sure becoming his habit. Letting off his guard is something Asari never do, not until these recent days. The young man with Rain Flame nodded at his boss slash best friend.

"I'm supposed to meet someone later," he said. Giotto hums then flip the newspaper to the next page acting casual.

"And by that someone means... it's 'her' right?" Giotto said teasingly making Asari chuckles amusedly.

"Yes," he answered.

"You never mention what she looks like, Asari, mind telling me how special this girl is?"

Asari pictures Haru through his mind, a soft smile appears on his lips afterwards.

"Her name's Miura Haru. She's about the same age as us or a year younger maybe. She had reddish brown hair that, she had a pale skin and she always smile softly but mysteriously." Asari said dreamily. "Haru's pretty lady. She looks like a fragile China doll if you asks me," Asari added and chuckles at the end.

"Haru, huh? If I'm correct that name is Japanese of 'spring' right? Asari nodded at his boss. "The rain and the spring. Very compatible." Giotto teases. "Where did you meet her?" he asked while folding his newspapers, curiosity is evident on his face.

"Beside Sabrina's music shop, there's narrowed alley that leads to the other side of the street. There's an old antique shop called Sakura's Antique. Probably own by Japanese. Haru lives on the second floor of that shop,"

"She must be a special girl then," Giotto complimented.

Asari paused for a second, looking thoughtful, and then he chuckles and nodded. "Yeah, you can say that again. But she's also mysterious,"

The First Vongola Boss frowns in confusion at Asari. "What do you mean?"

"She seems so reserve and stoic sometimes as if she's afraid to tell me everything about her."

"Maybe she had some traumatic experience that she doesn't want you to know?" Giotto said, looking mildly concerned.

"Maybe." Asari shrug his shoulders. "But I'm determined to know more about her,"

Giotto blinks his caramel eyes at Asari's determined expression, he sure wanted to tease his friend but it's seems his beloved Rain Guardian is madly in love with this mysterious girl and is determine to win her heart. _Ahh, love._ Giotto sighs and suddenly wished that he has a woman to love too.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Asari is excited about his first tutorial with Haru. The moment the clock strikes ten he swiftly leaves the Headquarters leaving the startled but amused Vongola Boss behind. His pace towards the antique shop is quick and careful. The sight of the shop's sign boards makes Asari's heart leap with gladness. He opens the sliding door just like before; the tabby cat is taking its leisure sleep on top of the counter. Asari quicken his footsteps the moment his ears heard a piano music.

"Hi," Asari softly said careful not to startle the young lady. Haru pause from playing the piano and gracefully turn her head at Asari. A smile automatically appears on her pale lips and nodded to the young man.

"Hi," she greeted back.

Asari walk forward to Haru and stand beside her. Haru patted the free space besides her gesturing for Asari to sit next to her. The young man occupies the space beside her and stares down at the keyboard while Haru plays the piano.

"Shall we start?" Haru then said after the period of silence. She smiles at Asari while the latter nodded and smile back to her.

The two young adult spend almost three hours, Asari constantly blush (which he try to hide from her) whenever his hands made a slight contact with Haru. Even though Haru's hands are as cold as ice, Asari's been startled by the subtle electric current that travels through his vein in every contact. Haru, unaware about all these, continues to teach Asari about her favorite piano notes which her father personally composed.

This routine continues for the last seven days. Asari will go to the antique shop at the three of the afternoon. Haru will always be in the room on the second floor playing the piano while waiting for Asari. In between their lesson, Asari will ask questions about Haru's life. Even though she answers his question, Asari can't help but notice that she's very careful with her words. Sometimes she will merely shrug her shoulders, smiles at him or stays quiet.

Though he badly wanted to know the mystery surrounding the young lady, Asari respected Haru's privacy about her life. She only tells simple things to him about her life. She's twenty years old. Half Japanese and half Italian. She's an only daughter of a Japanese mother and an Italian father. She used to live in an orphanage in Japan since she was seven when her father and mother died in an accident. When she turns eighteen she work and work until she have enough money to travel from Japan to Italy in conquest of searching the only relative she had – her grandfather. Three months ago, she fly from Japan to Florence to start searching for her grandfather but still luck is not on her side.

Asari listen at her every word and can't help but feel a familiarity about her story but he can't put a finger on it. Asari wanted to know more about her but it seems that she barricade a very tall wall in between them. The wall that the Rain Guardian wanted to climb off just to reach her.

"Asari-san, who's your favorite composer," she asked one day while they are in between their break.

Asari tilted his head on his side. "Well I really like Ludwig van Beethoven and Johann Pachelbel." He said and for some reason Haru seem to be a bit disappointed but the emotion faded as quickly as it appears on her calm eyes.

"Hmm…" she trails off while her hand presses the keyboard randomly. Asari creases his eyebrows then he remembers something.

"Oh, do you know Felice? I really like his music especially the Primavera amore?" he said and was a little confuse when Haru suddenly perks up, his eye glinting with gladness after she quickly turns her head at her when she heard the name 'Felice'.

She smiles widely at him. "I like him as well. Primavera amore… Spring love." She whispers after she drags back her eyes at the piano keyboard, her tone trails mixtures of happiness and sadness.

"Spring huh? That music is very compatible to you."

Haru smiles knowingly at him. "La primavera e l'autunno ha portato la felicità per me impagabile." She suddenly whispers that the young Vongola Guardian didn't catch earning a frown from Asari again.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. We should continue practicing ne?"

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

The next day, with the same routine Asari plays piano with Haru, together they play the music note her father composes. Asari can play the whole music note with a little help from Haru; sooner or later he will be able to play the song perfectly.

"Asari-san, do you believe in reincarnation?" she suddenly asks.

Asari stops playing the piano and his eyes automatically turn to Haru, still with her mysterious solemn expression.

"My mommy once said that when a person dies, his or her soul transferred into someone else's body and become completely different person. But she said that sometimes, someone retains their previous life's memory." Haru tilted her head to her side. Asari – whose unable how and what to respond - choose not to answer to the young lady. Haru's right hand plays on the keyboard. Slowly playing the music his father composed. A soft smile painted her lips.

"NeAsari-san, if I die and will be reincarnated to someone." Haru met Asari's gaze. Her brown eyes are full of emotion but Asari saw a visible emotion of hope sparks in her eyes. "Will you look for my reincarnated self?"

Asari was first mildly shock about her questions. Asari felt a sudden feeling of sadness. He looks straight onto her brown eyes it's as if her eyes are telling her that she will be going somewhere and will never come back. Asari clenched his teeth and fists.

"What are you talking about?" he asks trying to mask the agony and fear on his eyes.

"Just answer me. Yes or No," she insisted. Asari stares at Haru again.

"Yes I will. I most definitely will." Asari said with a determine face. Slowly a wide smile appears on Haru's petite face. Her smile turns into a giggle, she turns her eyes back to the piano and plays happily the piano.

Haru tilted her eyes to Asari's direction, her eyes stares pass right through Asari's shoulder.

"You should be going," she said. Asari turns his head to the window and saw the sun is already setting. It is one of the mysterious things that Asari notice about Haru, whenever the sun is setting she will ushers him to go home as if she always have an appointing when the sun already set. Asari chooses to ignore these and thought that she might not be comfortable of a young man inside her house in depths of the night.

Haru quietly plays the helm of her summer dress.

"Haru..." Asari whispers, the young lady turn her head back to Asari and were surprise when the young man presses his lips gently into hers. Asari close his eyes when his lips touch Haru's lips, which are cold but soft. He felt Haru's cold hand planted on his chest, Asari wants to caress Haru's cheek, he raised his hand and almost touches her but he chooses not to because he's afraid that it might scare Haru so he slow withdraw his hand away from her.

The simple kiss lasted only seconds. Asari stares at Haru's eyes but didn't say anything. His heart quietly leaping because of happiness. He knew now that the young lady feels the same way like him. Haru gave the Guardian a soft smile.

"See you tomorrow," Asari said, the young lady nodded as an answer. The Rain Guardian stands up and walks towards the door leaving the young lady inside the room.

After making sure that Asari is already gone out of the room, Haru raised her hand and planted it on her lips. Mix emotions inside her chest, mainly fears, sadness and of course happiness. Her fringes covered the sparkling tears on her brown eyes.

"Just give me a little more time..." she whispers before she let out a faint sob.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

The next day, Asari visited the old man Feliciano. He heard that he's gone out of the hospital one week ago and is now resting in his huge mansion. It seems that the old man found his source of strength, Giotto told him yesterday that one of Feliciano's men have a news about his long lost granddaughter. Knowing the where-about of his granddaughter, whom he spends half of his life searching, sparks the life out of him.

Seating inside the family room while waiting for Feliciano. Asari caught up a glimpse of a white grand piano in one corner of the room. A smile curve on his lips when he saw the image of Haru playing the piano.

Remembering the music she taught him, Asari walk towards the piano and decided, while waiting for the old man, to play the piano. His eyes are closed while playing the notes using his memory whilst his head projecting the images of Haru.

_Haru..._ Today, after he visited the old man, he decided to confess his feelings to her. Though he knows she like him back, Asari felt a little bit scared, scared that she might reject him.

_Okay, Asari... It'll be okay. Relax._ He said. He tried to calm himself by concentrating on playing the musical notes. Unaware of the shocked face of the old man standing on the door way of the family room.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Feliciano was excited. Weeks ago his trusted Thunder Guardian discovers the where-about of his long lost granddaughter. He heard from him that she's currently residing in Osaka, Japan in some sort of orphanage. It sadden him that his son and his daughter-in-law died in a car accident thirteen years ago, while his only granddaughter that was seven years old back then, survive the accident and was under the orphanage care. It seems that she dedicated her life to serve the orphanage who took her in after the accident, showing her gratitude to the institution who gave her a roof over her head and a food on her plate.

He mourns for days because of guilt, Antonio died without asking for his son's forgiveness and for not able to meet his wife, Aki. If only he wasn't being stubborn. If only he decided to look for his son and his family earlier. So many 'if only' flitted through his mind. The only consolation he had is the letter with music sheet inside from his son that his guardian gave him after telling him about his granddaughter – the letter that gave life to his old and battered body.

No doubt about Antonio's slanted way of writing; Feliciano will recognize his son's hand writing anywhere. The letter was dated seven years after he left to Japan to pursue his dream as a compositor – Antonio was not able to send the letter in fear of his father will only throw or burn this letter. He describe his life as he go on different audition to be a famous composer, the day he met his dear wife, his feeling he had when his daughter was born, he named his daughter in contrast the meaning of his wife's name – Aki means autumn while Haru means spring in Japanese language – and the pain that Antonio was not able to share these feeling with his father. Tears pour down from the blue eyes of the old man. Regret, happiness and lonely mix inside are chest.

He did become a famous composer under the name 'Felice' the counter part of his own name 'Feliciano'. The title of the music sheet enclose with the letter is 'Per mio padre' and according to the letter this was his very first music piece even before coming to Japan. It was dedicated to his future family but most especially it was dedicated to his father. Beneath the soft sound lies the prayer of a son to his father to understand that his passion lies in music not in violence and the hope of wanting to share this music to his future family.

Under his son's signature from the right corner of the music sheet the words 'La primavera e l'autunno ha portato la felicità per me impagabile' – it was roughly translated in 'The spring and autumn brought priceless happiness to me' – these words brought tears to the old man again. Priceless. Happiness. Autumn. Spring. Those words if translated in Italian they would form names. Priceless for Antonio, happiness for Feliciano, autumn for Aki and spring for Haru.

Antonio enclose he was never perform this piece of music notes out in public because it was a personal composition meant for him and his family. Only her wife and daughter – and him as well – heard this music.

His guardian gave him piece of picture where the children who're currently residing the orphanage, with three nuns and a fragile looking young lady are smiling in front of the camera. Feliciano vividly recognize Aki's soft smile and brown eyes on the young lady in the picture and instantly concluded that this is his missing granddaughter. The young lady – probably in eighteen or nineteen on the picture – has a shoulder length reddish brown hair that is tied in pony tail; its tail hangs on her left shoulder.

His guardian told him that she's currently using her mother's maiden name instead of her father's last name for unknown reason. Feliciano orders his guardian to be ready and they're all flying to Japan to pick up his granddaughter, she will be living her in Italy with him, she will most definitely going to be pampered and dress up by him, he will make up all those years he'd lost, he heard that she also plays piano, maybe he can play along with her – though he's not as good as his son – he can play piano and read music sheet and has been playing the note that his son composed.

A maid told him that the Rain Vongola was in the living room; apparently after hearing that he's already release from the hospital the young Vongola Guardian visited him. Feeling giddy and excited in sharing about the good news, he immediately follows the maid and went to the living only for him to frown. Someone is playing the piano inside the living room and realize that it must be Asari. The old man smiles and continues to walk towards the room when he recognizes the note the young Vongola is playing.

Color drain out of his face realizing that it is the very same music piece from his son's letter. _How can it be? It should only be me, my son and wife and daughter know that music. How did he— _"Asari-san…" he calls out with quivering voice.

Asari automatically stop from playing and turn his head at the old man. "Ahh, good day Feliciano-san, I'm sorry if—,"

"Where did you learn that music?" he said cutting off Asari's words. The latter furrowed his eyebrows at the old man.

"A girl taught me and—,"

"A girl? Where did you meet her? What is her name?" anxiety with mixtures of happiness is in the old man's voice. Still confuse the young man answers him.

"She lives in Sakura's Antique shop on the alley besides Sabrina's shop downtown and her name is—,"

"Boss!" a man in fifty's cut off Asari hurrying towards the old man, apprehension is on the newcomer's face, as if he brings a very bad news for Feliciano. The old man recognizing the expression on his Thunder Guardian's face, his heart pounded with fear.

"What is it?" he asks obviously trying to act calm.

"Bad news, it's about your granddaughter. One of the sister from the orphanage call just now. Your granddaughter, boss… they said that she's… she's dead." Asari felt like a cold water spills into his body. Shock washes over the old man's face.

Asari was quick and was instantly beside the old man before her collapse on the floor, Feliciano's guardian was quickly grab his boss' arm and help Asari to place the shock old man on the soft couch. The Thunder Guardian went to the kitchen to pick up some water for the old man.

Asari was left with Feliciano, who is openly howling about the news his guardian told him awhile ago.

"My granddaughter… why? Why, God?" the old man repeatedly mumbles with his agonizing voice. Feliciano face-palm his self while groaning. "Forgive me Antonio… I failed you again… my dear granddaughter… my sweet Haru…"

Asari was rubbing the old man's back trying to calm the old man but instantly stop when he heard the name. _Haru? _He repeated. His eyes budge out as realization dawned on him.

_Half Japanese and half Italian. She's an only daughter of a Japanese mother and an Italian father. When she turns eighteen she work and work until she have enough money to travel from Japan to Italy in conquest of searching the only relative she had – her grandfather._

Asari shook his head when he was able to knit all his memories about Haru one by one. Connecting and slowly forming something that is connected to the old Feliciano Bruno.

'_Forgive me Antonio… I failed you again… my dear granddaughter… my sweet Haru…' _Asari's breathing started to become labor while still shaking his head, disbelief and fear battling inside his chest. The Thunder Guardian came back with glass of water gripping on his hand, he handed the water to the agonizing old man.

"Fragore-san, can you tell me anything about… about Feliciano-san's granddaughter?" Asari ask the Thunder Guardian, looking desperate.

Ω **=⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

'_Her name is Miura Haru, technically she's supposed to be Bruno Haru but for some unknown reason, Lady Haru used her mother's maiden name. Miura Aki. We don't know any details but the Mother Superior of the orphanage Lady Haru is living called me awhile ago telling me that Lady Haru is dead.' _Voices of Fragore-san, the Thunder Guardian, echo inside Asari's head while they're on their way to the antique shop.

_No… This can't be… Haru-san is NOT dead. _Asari convince himself. He had a hard time convincing the old man Feliciano that he met a certain lady named 'Miura Haru' the description of Fragore of the 'Lady Haru' Feliciano's long-lost granddaughter is the same as the fragile-looking Haru he knew and fallen in love with. They're obviously the same person but Asari wanted to convince himself that they're different person.

Asari press the bridge of his nose. _Kami-sama please tell me this is all a dream. _He thought pleadingly.

When the driver pull over and park the car in front of the familiar alley street; Asari tried to pull his self together, forcing his feet to walk. With the old man and the Thunder Guardian following Asari behind, Asari lead the way towards the antique shop.

Asari frowns when he notice not a single sound of piano coming from the shop was heard. They place shop is awfully quiet. Asari felt his heart abruptly stop from beating. He gritted his teeth while mixture of fear and confusion stirs inside his chest. _It can't be—_then all of a sudden a sound of piano was heard. The old man and his Thunder Guardian was startle – Feliciano sob harder when he recognize the piano notes coming from the shop.

_Per mio__padre _– his son's first ever music piece – a piece that no one should know except from him, his son, his daughter-in-law and his granddaughter. Apprehension and slight excitement – Feliciano slowly approach the fusuma and with quivering hand he slide the door to open. He saw a tabby cat sitting on top of the counter.

"Upstairs." Asari said in low voice. Feliciano nodded but before he continues he ask his guardian to stay here. Hesitantly, Fragore nodded and stay on the first floor while Asari and Feliciano climb the stairs towards the second floor.

Arriving in front of the room where they heard the sound of the piano – Asari halted for a second after grabbing the door knob, he sigh a wearily and deep breath before pushing the said door. Feliciano's eyes lay upon the back of a young lady while she's playing the old piano. The old man's eyes watered while staring at the slightly familiar reddish brown hair – exactly like the young lady on the picture.

Longing and sadness Feliciano step closer to the young lady and said. "Haru…" Feliciano whispers automatically the sound stop and the lady froze but she kept her back facing the two men. Asari closes his eyes tightly while the young lady turns her body slowly at them.

Haru stand up from the chair and face Feliciano and Asari – agony is in her brown eyes. Feliciano whimpers while hungrily stares at the young lady before him. Asari doesn't know what to feel. Happiness? Sadness?

"Ojii-chan…" Haru said.

The old man chuckles in between his sob and took a wide step towards the young lady obviously wanted to give her a big hug but Asari froze when the old man's arms passes through Haru's body. Feliciano is obviously startle as well, he flung his arms at Haru again but like the first time his hands only passes through the young lady's body as if her body is only a projection – just like a gh—Asari whisk away the thought and travel his eyes from Haru's darken face towards her feet only for him to pause again.

Finally noticing that the upper half of Haru is paler than before and her lower part – Asari felt the goose bump – his transparent, he can vividly see the wooden floor through Haru's body. The young Vongola Guardian shook his head slowly uttering the word 'no' repeatedly. Then his eyes met Haru's sad orbs.

"I'm sorry…" she said and turns her eyes at her still shock and speechless grandfather. "I've wanted to meet you Ojii-chan and my dream already came true, maybe I can finally rest peacefully."

"Not after you explain everything to us." Asari said.

He heard Haru heave a deep sigh before continuing. "I'm already dead the day we met, Asari-san, I don't know why but when I finally open my eyes after seeing a light I just found myself inside this antique shop. Neither the shop keeper – who has strange power to sense and see spirits – can't see me but she can feel my presence and can hear me playing this old piano."

"Imagine my surprise to see a young man standing behind me and listening to my music. I tried talking to you and I was not expecting you to hear me but you did and that made me so happy. I was so glad that finally someone can hear me, can talk to me but only last before the night come. The reason I don't want to keep you stay here when the night fall is because I always disappear instantly as the last ray of sun disappear as well. I don't want to disappear before you because I don't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm still confuse as to why you're the only one can see me – can even touch and hold me – and I thought maybe your connected to me somehow and I was right. Asari-san, you're connected to me because you know my grandfather; you're the bridge to the only thing I've only dream of. To meet my grandfather finally."

Asari notice that Haru's body is slowly fading. "Haru…" Feliciano said in desperate still waving his hand at his granddaughter wanting to hold her even once. A tear sparkle from the corner of Haru's eye.

"I am beyond happy that I finally meet you, Ojii-chan… I'm so sorry I took so long but still I'm happy now I can finally rejoin my parents." She said her body is almost fading. "I love you Ojii-chan…"

"No… please, Haru…"

Asari, still stunned to move an inch watch as Haru's face fade away but he saw her eyes stares at her – looking rather happy – her lips move and mouthed something that cause for tears from the young man's eyes pour down uncontrollably. When she finally disappears, silence lingers between the two men. Feliciano's knee buckle weakly Asari automatically aided the old man, he wraps his arms around the sobbing old man while he himself cries as well.

_Haru – _Asari's mind repeatedly play the moving lips of Haru before she disappear. He unconsciously hugs the older man closer to him. Regret, happiness and sadness – three emotions that is hard to contain inside the broken heart of a grieving young man like Asari.

'_I love you so much' _the words that Haru mouthed at him before she fades towards the next life.

Ω **=⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

One week after that – Asari heard from Feliciano that Haru has been fighting a terminal illness and asked the nuns in the orphanage that to keep this as a secret. She was so glad when she heard that a man is looking for her under the order of an old man name Feliciano Bruno. She knew it was her grandfather; she wanted to keep this whole sickness as a secret to avoid her grandfather feeling the regrets of not finding her sooner. She's happy and glad that one of this day she'll be able to meet her grandfather whom she long to see but her weak body and progressing illness took toll on her and eventually she died even before meeting her grandfather.

It took the nuns days for them to contact Feliciano – they are not exactly in a town where technologies are always available and scarcity of money is present on that day. Feliciano order for the bodies – or whatever was let for his son and his daughter-in-law – of his Antonio, Aki and Haru to be brought in Italy and buried along side of his deceased wife, Arianna. Feliciano finance the orphanage that took Haru in all these year – returning a favor for what they have done for his granddaughter.

Giotto and the rest of the guardians heard the whole story and were not able to do anything about their grieving friend. Asari lock his self up inside his room for three day – avoiding people. It took Asari days before leave the room, talk to his family and friends. He still was not able to smile genuinely but Giotto and the other understand what their friend's going through right now.

Almost two weeks later, Asari find his self standing in front of the familiar alley. He doesn't know why but his feet brought him here – then he started walking towards the antique shop. Asari enters the shop and felt something out-of-place inside the shop. It seems something is change though there's nothing literally change from the shop.

The display antiques are the same like before. Asari turn his head at the counter was surprise to see not the tabby cat who use to sleep on the counter but an old lady sitting behind the counter silently watching Asari.

"Good afternoon, young man." She greeted.

_This must be the shop keeper. _"Good afternoon as well."

Silence lingers between them; Asari tilted his eyes at stairs. His heart is silently hoping that he'd see Haru upstairs, sitting in front of the piano and playing the instrument just like before.

"She's no longer here." The old lady suddenly said. Asari drag his eyes from the stair to the old lady. "I cannot feel her spirits inside the shop anymore just like before but I can sense to you the warmth of that young lady surrounding you." She said and strangely she let out a small smile. "You're in love with her aren't you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Asari twitched but he chooses not to answer and only stares at the old lady. "I cannot blame you. I can sense the kindness of her heart when she's still here. It's amazing that you can see her. Maybe you're not just connected by her grandfather but you're also connected with her though music seeing that you also love music just like her and – ehh?" The old lady suddenly froze. The young man blinks his eyes.

"What is it?" Asari ask concern at the old lady.

"This can't be true—she's suppose to be in the afterlife what is—I can feel her presence outside the shop and—," he words were cut off when Asari immediately run outside the antique shop. His head flung to the left and right searching for a familiar pale and slim figure of Haru. His heart pounded with excitement. His lips curve a smile.

But when his eyes roam around the empty street, his smile slowly turning upside down and his shoulders slowly falling. _She's not here. _Asari disappointedly said he was about to turn and enter the shop when he heard a cry of cat from her right side. Asari tilted his head and saw the tabby that usually sleeps on top of the counter of the antique shop staring at him.

"Meow." Said the cat that stares straight at Asari.

"Sakura, there you are." An angelic an awfully familiar voice said from Asari left side, the cat's eyes look over Asari's shoulder – probably towards the owner of that very familiar voice. _Sakura? _ Asari repeatedly inwardly unconsciously he tilted his eyes towards the shop's sign board. _Sakura's Antique Shop._

"Here kitty, come here Sakura." Said the voice again. Asari slowly tilted his body towards the voice only for him to freeze again. His eyes lay upon the familiar reddish brown hair only this time it was cut in bob-style, the skin was still pale not as pale as before, her brown eyes are still expressive like before, slim body, her thin lips – everything about the young lady standing before him – looks awfully familiar to Asari.

She smiles noticing that Asari is staring at her with surprised expression. "You've finally found me." She said.

'_Asari-san, do you believe in reincarnation?' 'Ne Asari-san, if I die and will be reincarnated to someone.' 'Will you look for my reincarnated self?'_

The words that echoed inside the rain Guardian's head. Asari instantly took steps towards the young lady and wrap his arms around her, crashing the lady with her arms. Tears of gladness roll down from his eyes at the young lady snake her arms around him as well. Her body is warm and soft.

"I promise didn't I?"

She smiles. "Yes, you did."

He kisses his forehead. "I love you."

She closed her eyes. "I love you too."

Their lips met together with the cat silently watching them.

**THE END**

Ω **=⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Sabrina-chan' Musing Corner: Wow, it has been too long right? So sorry for making you guys wait uhh here's my Asari and Haru pairing. I do hope it turn out so good because this is not the original Asari-Haru… I kinda have writer's block before and well… anyways please continue to support. Fighting!

Ω **=⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

**Japanese/Italian Translation: **Anata wa daredesu ka – Who are you?; Daijoubudesu ka – Are you okay?; Mi dispiace. Non capasci il giapponese – I'm so sorry. Can't you understand Japanese?; Sayonara – Good bye;


	15. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi

**Jealousy over Lambo** by Lianne Sabrina

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (...cross her heart amen…)

**Pairings:** TsunaxHaru – HayatoxHaru – TakeshixHaru  
**  
****Ω =****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**- Warm Hug -**

Tsuna and everyone's having a great time inside his living room, her mother Sawada Nana made some delicious pudding. His friends, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Dokuro Chrome and Haru were all invited and now happily eating their servings of pudding. The kids, Fuuta, Ipin and Lambo are playing tag and running around the teens.

"Tag!" Ipin exclaim after tapping Lambo. The youngest Guardian wails out.

"Unfair! Lambo-san is always the 'it'! Make Fuuta the 'it' Ipin!" said the irritated Thunder flame bearer. The teens surrounding those children chuckle in amusement.

"Lambo is slow. That's why you're always the 'it'!" Ipin said followed by a shrug making the young Lambo cried out and wag his tiny arms and legs.

"Unfair! Unfair!" Lambo scream earning a sweat drop from the teens around them.

"Lambo... it's just a game, stop crying like a baby," Tsuna said.

"Stupid cow..." Hayato mumbles.

"Maa, Maa, cheer up Lambo..." Takeshi said.

"You just have to train your legs to run as fast as horse to the EXTREME!" Ryohei added throwing his closed fists in the air. Kyoko chuckles at her big brother.

Lambo wails louder and suddenly run towards the reddish brown hair gal for comfort.

"Haru! Ipin is being mean to Lambo-san," Lambo cried while tugging the skirt of Haru.

"Nakanaide Lambo-chan... Now, now..." Haru said in soothing voice and cuddles the youngest Guardian tighter. Lambo affectionately rubs his cheek into Haru's chest and let out a satisfy sigh.

"Haru's so soft and warm..." Lambo said but Haru, who mistook it for a simple compliment, giggles and cuddles Lambo even more.

But to the boys with Vongola Rings, blush in very deep red and with a sweat drop on their head as they watch the satisfy Lambo cuddling the dense young girl. Tsuna arches an eyebrow when foreign feelings rise and tightly clench his chest. Seeing Lambo hugging Haru makes him a bit irritated and he doesn't even know why. Hayato, with a throbbing angry chip on his creased forehead, is silently fighting back the urge to throw dynamites into the youngest Guardian, he restlessly tap his leg on the carpeted floor while giving the dense girl and the young Thunder Guardian. Takeshi is still smiling but it is obviously force and trying his best not to snatch the kid out of Haru's arms.

**Ω =****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****= Ω**

**- Bath Together (Future Arc) -**

Inside the dining room of the underground Vongola Base. The Vongola Guardians, who are all exhausted from their training, and the girls finished their dinner looking satisfied and full.

"So Tsuna-kun... it's our turn to take a bath, jaa!" Kyoko said and gave a light bow at Tsuna. The Vongola Boss blush deeply at the cute face of his not-so-secret crush. Kyoko follow by Haru, both girls walks happily towards the automated door of the dining room.

Tsuna and Takeshi are both having a chat about their – ehem hellish ehem – tutor when a certain Thunder Guardian enters the dining room, naked and still with bubbles covering his tiny body.

"What the— ahoushi!" Hayato exclaims with a frown on his forehead.

"Lambo! Why are you still covered with bubbles?" Tsuna ask with a sweat drop on his head.

"Lambo-san is playing tag with Ipin and Haru!" the little boy said looking proud at what he did. As if a cue, the figure of a teen Haru suddenly appears behind Lambo.

"Lambo-chan! How many times does Haru have to tell you? No running when Haru is giving you a bath!" Haru scolded with hands planted on her slender hips, she's wearing her bathroom robes with a towel covering her reddish brown hair.

"Come on, Haru has to wash does bubbles off you. Be a good boy and come with Haru okay?"

"Ehh?" Lambo wails but nevertheless he jumps towards the arms of Haru.

"W-wait Haru! I have one question... A-are you... perhaps taking a bath with... with... with Lambo?" Tsuna slowly asks with an awkward smile on his face.

"Uhn!" Haru nodded with a smile. "Lambo's always taking a bath with me and Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan. Oh and Fuuta-kun too," she added and walk towards the bathroom while gently scolding the youngest Guardian not knowing the grim face on the boys she had left behind.

_Lambo... is taking a bath with..._ They all imagine naked Haru brushing the back of Lambo and they are all suffers massive nosebleed. A fire of jealousy surrounds the three boys. Muttering something about how to torture the Thunder Guardian in every painful way.

**Ω =****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**- Sleeping Together -**

One night when they all decided to have camping. The boys helps set up the three tents while the girls cooked the barbeques. Bianchi is babysitting Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta because Hayato comically threatens her with bombs not to go near the temporary kitchen. Reborn is casually sleeping under the green umbrella – morph courtesy of Leon.

Evening came and they're all tired from playing games all they, the teens decided to call it a night and went to sleep. The smallest tents between the two large tents are for the kids – for Lambo, Fuuta and Ipin – Haru and Kyoko tuck the kids.

In the middle of the night, Lambo wakes up from a bad dream. He jerks his tiny body from the bed and cry. He turn his head to Fuuta, the Ranking boy is peacefully sleeping on his right. He then turn his head to Ipin, the young Chinese girl is cuddling her doll. Lambo hiccups and crawled out of the tent.

"M-maman..." he coos; whenever he had bad dreams he would always crawl in Maman's bed seeking comfort. Maman always wraps her warm arms around Lambo and whispering lullabies. Lambo's green eyes laid down on the girls' tent and suddenly a girl with reddish brown hair pop through his head. He walks towards the tent and enters it. He saw Haru sleeping in between Chrome and Bianchi – Kyoko is sleeping next to Chrome.

Lambo crawl beneath Haru's comforter when the young lady felt something's crawling beside her, with droopy eyes, she flip her comforter and looking disoriented she stares at Lambo cuddly to her side.

"What's wrong Lambo-chan?" Haru asks in a very low voice, not wanting to wake up the girls beside her. Lambo pouts her lips at Haru.

"Lambo-san had a bad dream... Monsters everywhere coming to get Lambo-san. Lambo-san is scared… I cannot sleep..." he said in between his hiccups. Tears strolling down his petite and chubby face. Haru smiles softly and cuddles the youngest Vongola Guardian.

"Shh... Everything is going to be okay, there's no monster here, Lambo-chan, so go sleep now okay?" Haru said softly while tucking the small kid with her comforter. Lambo nodded and cuddles more into Haru's chest.

The young lady hums a song while gently patting the Afro hair of the young Bovino. Lambo – feeling the warm and hearing the soothing hums from Haru – yawns widely and slowly drifting back to the dream land.

The next day, while the girls preparing the foods – still Bianchi is ban near the make-shift kitchen and is still looking over the playing kids. The boys however gathers woods inside the forest – living up his title Dame-Tsuna – the Tenth Generation Boss returns with bruises and scratches around his body followed by his über concern Storm Guardian, the easy-going and always smiling Rain Guardian and the too much energetic and loud Sun Guardian. Reborn laid his dark eyes at his pupil and shook his silently saying 'you're so pathetic' at Tsuna.

They all ate the breakfast the girls made when Bianchi remembers something after glancing at the word war between Lambo and Hayato.

"Why was Lambo sleeping with us last night, Haru?" she asks, the three boys' ears twitch in unison, ever so sensitive whenever they heard Haru's name.

"Lambo-chan crawl to Haru said he had a nightmare last night." answer the oblivious young lady.

"Hmm... But you're cuddling that ahoushi last night."

Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi twitched again. _Cuddling? _Picturing Haru cuddling the youngest guardian all night send mixtures of jealousy and envy towards the guardian wearing a cow-printed overall. The latter innocently eating his breakfast with Ipin and Fuuta to his both side.

"Lambo-chan looks so scared and he's so soft Haru can't help but to cuddle him more, ne Lambo-chan?"

Lambo tilted his eyes from his bowl of rice towards the smiling lady in front of him. "Lambo-san is cute that's why Haru cuddles me more." he said with his comical and childish smirk. "Tsk, tsk, don't fall over Lambo-san's charm!" he added.

The young ladies minus Bianchi giggle and 'aww' at the hyperactive Thunder Guardian while the three boys choke from their food. Tsuna eyed his youngest guardian with annoyance; Hayato gave the Thunder Guardian deaths glare while Takeshi chuckle but it was obvious a strain and force one.

**Ω =****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**- Indirect Kiss -**

Oblivious to the brewing tensions around the boys, Haru patted the head of now calmed Lambo. He's even back playing with Ipin and Fuuta again. Haru and the girls watch the kids play in one corner with a soft smile on their lips.

"Ahh!" Lambo suddenly exclaim earning the attention of the teens around them.

"What's wrong Lambo-chan?" Kyoko asks with a concern look on her hazel eyes. Lambo, with tears streaming down his chubby and tiny cheeks, pouts at Kyoko and pointed at his empty plates.

"M-my p-pudding... it's gone..." Lambo said. "S-someone must've stolen my pudding... waaaaahhhh!~"

"It's not stolen, Ahoushi... You've just eaten your pudding in one swallow remember?" Hayato said. Lambo immediately stops from crying after remembering that he indeed already eaten the pudding Maman gave him. He wails and wags his hands and feet while tears cascade his tiny cheeks.

"Pudding! Lambo-san wants more pudding!"

Haru carries the young Guardian and rocks gently.

"Now, now Lambo-chan don't cry... here Haru will give you her pudding instead so don't cry anymore okay?" Haru said, she use her own teaspoon to scoop a pudding and gave it to the little boy. Lambo took the teaspoon of pudding Haru gave him; he had stop crying after receiving some pudding from Haru.

Lambo squealed while his tiny hands cup his chubby cheeks, a silly wide grin stretches on his pudding-filled lips. Haru and the girls giggles at Lambo, the young girl took a bite from her pudding while she watch Lambo giggles.

"Maman's pudding is the best!" he exclaims in between his giggles. Lambo tug Haru's skirt again and gave her a puppy look. "Haru... Lambo-san wants another pudding," he said while pouting his lips cutely. With her weakness over cute things, Haru happily oblige to give another teaspoon of her pudding.

"Lambo-chan is so cute..." Haru commented and comically melted at the sight of Lambo acting like a cute child.

"Haru... if you use your spoon to give pudding to that stupid cow isn't that counted as an indirect kiss?" Bianchi casually commented, hearing the word 'kiss', the three boys gave a subtle violent reaction in unison. They all twitched and hastily gave the young Thunder Guardian animated dagger glares, which is unnoticed to Haru and the other – except from Poison Cooking Hitman and a certain Arcobaleno.

"Hahi... oh yeah... So if that is an indirect kiss then... Lambo-chan is Haru's first kiss!" Haru cheerful and nonchalantly said, unaware that she's just ignited the fire even more.

_First kiss?_ The boys yelled inwardly in unison,

Gokudera was the quickest to react; he suddenly grabs the young Thunder Guardian and gave the Afro head of the young Vongola Guardian a painful noogie which of course Lambo cries out of pain wagging his feet while trying to remove the fist of the Storm Guardian off his head.

"Waah~ bakadera that hurts!" Lambo wails out. The others gasp – with the exemption of Bianchi and Reborn; who're expected that reaction from the short-temper Guardian – Tsuna quickly save Lambo from the clutches of his right-hand man.

"G-Gokudera-kun, yamette kudasai!" Tsuna said half-heartedly – half of him wanted to do that noogie to Lambo – but being a soft–hearted Tenth Generation Boss he immediately asks his guardian to stop hurting the little kid.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, stop torturing the kid." Yamamoto said trying to release the arm of the silver head guardian around Lambo's neck. But still he's unable to remove the young kid.

"Hahi, Gokudera-san! Stop hurting Lambo-chan this instant!" said Haru and instantly Gokudera releases the kid off his grip. A soft THUD was heard and another wail from Lambo. Gokudera 'tsk' before grunting that he needed to buy something and started to walk towards the door.

Haru scoop the crying Lambo and rock him gently whispering some smoothing words to the youngest guardian. Bianchi and Reborn smirk in unison.

**THE END**

**Ω =****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **A quick update make up for the very long break XD anyways read and review please thank you xoxo

**Ω =****⁰**** ώ ****⁰****Ω**

**Japanese Translation: **Nakanaide – Don't cry; Ahoushi – Stupid Cow; bakadera – stupidera mixtures of Gokudera and 'stupid' a nick name for Gokudera by Lambo; yamette kudasai – please stop that;


	16. Belphegor

**Emotional Affairs** by Lianne Sabrina

**Disclaimer:** Lianne Sabrina do not own KHR characters (...cross her heart amen…)

**Pairings:** BelphegorxHaru

Sabrina-chan's Warning! Rated M part and the cursing part ehe ^^::

(◕‿◕ ✿)

_Everything is blurry in Haru's mind – she doesn't know if it caused by the effect of too much alcohol or the effect of her broken heart wanting no more than to escape her heart ache or is it the effect of the warmth of the arms around her and the body pressed against hers – the only thing she remembered is that pair of arm wrapped around her narrowed waist while her arms automatically snaked around the young man's neck. Their tongues are busy mating like a pair of sword – each doesn't want to hold down and surrender. Haru moaned when his lips left hers and traveled down her throat, nibbling her flesh teasingly leaving a kiss mark after that licking the reddened flesh of her throat._

_She heard a moaned coming from the young man whose busy exploring her body while he guided her towards the bed. He gently pressed his body on Haru's – the twenty years old soon-to-be fashion designer young lady is now trapped between his warm and masculine body and the soft queen size mattress. She felt his hands touching and exploring her petite body. Feeling a bit ecstatic – because of the effect of the alcohol – Haru started to unbutton his pink long sleeves polo; she felt him smirked when she impatiently tried to removed his clothes. He planted a soft kiss on her lips before straightening his back and hurriedly removed his polo shirt, unbuckled his belt and kick off his black pants and boxer's shorts._

_The young man hurriedly removed Haru's clothes as well. She lay beneath him naked. They are _both _lay on the soft mattress naked. He started to rub his skin into hers igniting the fire more. Haru moaned and pulled his face closer to her, capturing his lips and hungrily kissed him. He kissed her back with the same intense. When she felt him positioned his erection in between Haru's legs, the young lady took that as a sign of thrust, so she tightly wrap her legs around his waist._

_If it wasn't because of his lips hungrily kissing and nibbling hers, Haru probably screamed because of pain and ecstasy of their love making. The pace of his thrust accelerated and Haru dig her red-polished finger nails on his back flesh and when they both reached the peak they both cried out each other's name in ecstasy._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Five years later.

A lady with curly shoulder length reddish brown hair with a one sided fringes – she's wearing a sleeveless double breasted brown Prada blouse, a thin belt wrapped around her thin waist, her pencil-cut brown skirt had three inches slit on the right part – walked towards the familiar hallway towards her office, her brown stiletto low-heels sandal did not make any unnecessary sound for she walked softly and elegantly. Her red Louis Vuitton hand bag is hanging on her right arm and on her other hand is her Ralph Lauren sunglasses –which she automatically removed after entering the building. Beside from her expensive earrings her only jewelry is a gold ring on her ring finger – which sends away unwanted suitors for mistaking that this fair lady is already married.

Her employee greeted her pleasantly which she returned a bright smile. Her secretary automatically stands up seeing her approached. She waved a hand at her as her greeting and walk straight towards her office. Her secretary followed her and closed the oak door for her.

Miura Haru, twenty five years old, one of the top three famous fashion designers in United Kingdom, she's pretty, down to earth, friendly and is loved by her employees and the famous people connected to her. At 20 after dropping out of the Tokyo University, she pursued her dreams as a designer in Las Vegas and studied there for two years. At 23, she migrated to London after graduating and started as an assistant in any designer company she used these as her stepping stone to become a famous designer like now.

"Good morning Miss Miura." Her secretary greeted after placing a cup of warm coffee on her desk. Haru flashed a wide grin at her secretary murmuring a thank you for the coffee. Haru then turned her eyes towards her wide and flat screen computer monitor while she let her secretary recited all of her agendas for today.

"Miss Miura, a certain Mister Belphegor called this morning and asking to meet you any day this week and Miss Antoinette de Silva wanted you to personally design her wedding gown." Her secretary said Haru twitched that was unnoticed by her secretary. _Belphegor? _Haru stared at her monitor with her pale face not listening to her secretary reciting her schedules anymore. She suddenly felt weak, her hands quivered with unknown reason. Haru cleared her throat and her secretary automatically stopped from talking.

"Thank you Faye. Can you please cancel all my meeting today? I suddenly felt dizzy." Haru lied wiping the cold sweat that slowly formed from her forehead. Her secretary eyed her with concerned but still she nodded and left the room leaving the pale Haru inside.

Haru planted her back into the back rest of her leather high back swivel chair. One elbow in the arm rest cupping her forehead. _Belphegor. _The last time she saw the fallen prince of the Independent Assassination Team named Varia of the Vongola Mafia family was five years ago – after that _incident _between her and him. Haru felt her cheeks heat up when the Adonis-like naked body of the blonde fallen prince flitted through the back of her mind.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

_Five years ago. Haru drowned herself with alcohol in her best friend's Shower Party. Sasagawa Kyoko, one of Haru's female best friends, is having a small gathering in the Vongola Headquarters in Italy as a celebration of her last night as a single lady. Tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning Kyoko is going to exchange a vow with a certain bashful boy with spiky brown hair named Sawada Tsunayoshi – Kyoko's long time boyfriend and Haru not-so-secret first love._

_Haru was seating alone in the bar stool. She order a drink which followed by another one and another one and another one until she lost count of her order. She was drowning herself with alcohol ignoring the pain slashing through her heart. It was not a secret that the Tenth Generation boss of the strongest Mafia family – the Vongola – is in love with her best friend. It is also not secret – because she unceremoniously claimed to be his future wife before – that she Miura Haru is also in love with Tsuna. But since she both love Kyoko and Tsuna she just settled herself in sideline supporting their relationship even though deep inside she's hurting._

_Haru was gulped her nth glasses straight when a certain blonde young man occupied the stool on her right. Haru did not bother glancing at her neighbor and continued to drink her alcohol. Haru hiccup when she felt a hand snatched the cup of alcohol from her grip, with a glare Haru dragged her eyes to her right and saw a blonde young man with fringes that are so long it's already covering half of his face – he was probably the same age like her – he was wearing a silver tiara that looks like nearly falling from his head. His lips curve a sly grin that Haru reminded the mysterious flying cat from a children story that goes by the named Cheshire cat. Hanging on the young man's left shoulder is a white fur mink curiously it also had long bangs that covered its eyes._

_She knew this young man – his named is Belphegor – one of the guardians of the Varia's team leader Xanxus. The blonde young man is the Storm Guardian. Before at the Inheritance ceremony of Tsuna that held here Italy; he used to flirt with Haru and continuously pestering the young lady much to Haru's annoyance. _

"_Give Haru's cup—hey!" Haru tried to snatch the cup back but Bel drink the alcohol straight into the cup much to Haru's annoyance._

"_For a small girl like you, you sure drink a lot." Said the Varia Storm Guardian with his mocking tone. Haru gave him a sullen look and drag her eyes back to her cup. Haru stared at her cup then face-palm herself rather harshly. She kept her face hidden on her palm then she let out a small sob. Bel watched her with a stoic expression while his hand is busy playing his mink's left ear. Haru stands up – swaying a little – and started to walk towards her room when her vision started to get blurry because of too much alcohol. A pair of arm rescued her from hitting the floor._

"_Let go of—,"_

"_Shut up." Bel hissed while collecting Haru's petite body with his arms._

"_Haru-chan?" Kyoko called out making Bel turned his head at the soon to be wife of the Tenth generation Vongola Boss. "What happened to her?" clearly Kyoko's worried about Haru's condition._

"_Too much alcohol. I'm going to bring her to her bedroom now." Bel said and without glancing he continued to walk toward the twin oak door. Leaving Kyoko with her worried face._

(◕‿◕ ✿)

A ring of her cell phone startled Haru waking her up from her day dreaming. She sighed and tried to whisk away the dream. Haru grab her cell phone not bothering reading the name flashed on her touched-screen cell phone.

"Hello?"

No one answered but Haru heard a subtle breathing sound from the other line. She furrowed her eyebrows and glance at the screen. UNKNOWN NUMBER – said the screen, Haru place the phone against her ear again.

"Hello? Who's this?" she said again.

"Haru." Said the voice that send shiver to Haru's spine. For the last five years after waking up in a bed with a certain blonde young man sleeping next to her naked – she still wasn't able to forgot the tone of his voice. Haru's grip on her cell phone tightened. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Belphegor?" it was more of a statement than a question because she's absolutely sure that the man from the other line is indeed the blonde fallen prince.

"I need to talk to you." He said after the long silence.

"There's nothing to talk about, Belphegor." She answered and without waiting for his answer Haru pressed the end call button and drop the contraption on her desk. Feeling suffocated Haru heaved a deep sigh before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Faye, I'm going out today. You can go home early later. See you tomorrow." Haru said and walked toward the elevator.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Haru pulled her red Ferrari California into her estate's circular driveway, parking in front of her twin mahogany door. Haru handed the keys to the butler waiting for her; she went straight inside her large manor.

Standing in front of the white wash mahogany door, Haru heard from the inside a giggle of two children. A smile slowly appeared on her pinkish lips and turn the knob revealing from the other side of the door is a large bedroom with two medium size beds each have four postal and curtain around it. Two cars and robot scattered on the carpeted floor along with a doll house and two Barbie doll and a kitchen play set.

A little girl with blonde hair is giggling on the bed with pink bed sheet while her twin brother is tickling her, both unaware from the presence of Haru. When the little boy tilted his eyes towards the door and saw Haru watching them the little boy automatically jumped down the bed rushed towards Haru.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed tackling Haru a hug, Haru giggled and hug back her four years old son. Her daughter with the same shade of hair like her twin brother jumped off the bed as well and wrapped her tiny arms around Haru's neck.

"Welcome home, mommy." The little girl greeted planting small kiss on Haru's cheek.

"I'm home Belle, Prince." Haru greeted back snuggling her twins. Princess Belle Miura, the youngest of the fraternal twins, giggled. She had curly blonde hair and brown eyes; she looks like a blonde little Haru. Prince Ezekiel Miura, older than Belle by three minutes, also had a blonde hair and brown eyes. Prince looked like his father only with calm and kind eyes.

Yep, these kids are hers and Belphegor's kids but the latter doesn't know the existence of the twins – no one besides Kyoko and Chrome knows the existence of the twins. Five years ago the next day after that night she wakes up with a sleeping Belphegor beside her. _God she gave her up her first time to a man with no commitment to her._ She had a subtle memory from the last night and when Bel tried to talk to her about what happened that night she brushed him off telling him that night was a huge mistake. It was only an effect of alcohol. Haru was confused when Bel glared at her but still kept his lips tightly closed.

Two months after that she finally discovered her pregnancy. She was at first scared and confuse. Her parents already living a retired life in Osaka – just like the way they want – while Haru is living in Tokyo pursuing her dream as a designer but being pregnant means that she's getting out of track to her real dream. When she felt everything is ruined a letter of admission from Las Vegas came, granting her two years course of fashion designed. Haru immediately accepted it.

It was difficult at first. The school still accepted her even though she's pregnant of two months. Seven months after that, Haru gave birth to a twin – a girl and a boy – which she named Princess Belle and Prince Ezekiel. Three months after that – though she still continue sending emails to Kyoko and the others in Japan – feeling a bit guilty that she's hiding the truth from her two female best friends – Chrome and Kyoko – Haru decided to send a photo of her babies to them enclosing a letter pleading that they won't say anything to the others. She was still not ready to tell the others the truth. She was surprised when one week after that Kyoko and Chrome are both standing on the door way of her cheap apartment. That day she told them what happened between her and the Varia's Storm Guardian. They both sympathize with her and promised they will not tell a soul about her babies not until she's ready to tell everyone the truth.

One year after giving birth, Haru went back to her studies. Being a part-time working student and a fulltime mother is tough but Haru ignore all the adversities of her life whenever her twins flashed a smile at her. Her children are the source of her energy and hope. Wanting to give them comfort in life, Haru struggled to do her best and that all came when a famous fashion designer noticed her unique way of designing, taking Haru as a trainee until she can professionally make her own clothes. Haru competed in a designing competition and eventually won. Her one step closer of becoming a famous designer.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Prince asked while Haru dazed out, the little boy patted mother's cheek gently.

Haru smiled and nodded. "Yes mommy is okay."

"Can we go to the mall today mommy? I wanted to eat in Jollibee!" Belle said fluttering her eyelashes at her mother. Haru giggled and planted a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek and nodded again.

"Sure, honey. Let's go and change your clothes okay?" she said, her children jump and squealed in glee and run towards their bath room. Haru smiled softly before following her children inside the bathroom.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

"Tsk!" the Varia's Storm Guardian clicked his tongue after Haru ended the call. He threw his cell phone on his side and rested his head on the back rest wearily. Bel's (along with Lussuria) staying in Empire Hotel in London because of two reason; to be a bodyguard and to hunt Haru.

For five painstaking years, he tried and tried to search for Haru's whereabouts – even though she's a famous designer her home address and history background is a mystery to everybody. Bel suspected that the Vongola's wife and his only female Guardian know everything about Haru but every time he cornered one of them and tried to force out any information about Haru he's always end up unsuccessful. Both of their lips are tightly closed when it comes to Miura Haru, even the Vongola Boss doesn't know anything about Haru's whereabouts but hearing from his wife and Guardian that Haru is safe and happy he never really bothered to search for her. Tsuna reasoned that if Haru wanted to have a private life that is okay with the Vongola Boss – as long as she's happy and safe that's all that matter to Tsuna and the others.

But if Haru think that he cannot locate her then she's dead wrong. He's not a Varia Guardian for nothing. He would do anything and everything when it comes to locating Haru. Bel always had been fascinated by Haru's naïve and innocence. Something that rarely seen in people who'd been involved in mafia world – well technically Haru is indirectly involved in mafia – but still maintaining her warm and bubbly attitude despite witnessing horrible bloodshed (like in Future incidents) that non-endingly fascinate the fallen prince.

When Bel met Haru back in Vongola HQ – the dimwit Tsunayoshi's having an Inheritance Ceremony here – he was already attracted by her warm smile. So he did his best to court – although in Haru's eyes he was only pestering her – the reddish brown hair gal but nonchalantly declined him. When he learned that she's actually in love with the Tenth Boss of Vongola it pissed Bel off – so much that he wanted to rip that weak-willed Tsunayoshi.

When Tsunayoshi announced that he's going to marry the Sasagawa girl, Bel caught the pain crosses Haru's eyes but as quickly as the pain appears it is also disappeared in snap of a finger. Bel smirked when he saw her trying her best to congratulate the soon-to-be Sawada couple though she's obviously hurting.

The night when Sasagawa threw a party the night before the wedding, he sneaked inside the room we're they're all having the small gathering and spotted his object of affection drowning herself in alcohol. He carried her in his arm and went to her bedroom when he heard her moan. The warm breathing coming from Haru pinkish lips. That night was Bel's most wonderful night. Feeling the warm coming from Haru's naked body. It simply the best.

But the next day when he tried to talk about what happened between them that night she simply shrugged him off – Bel was confused why he felt someone slash a knife right through his heart – still having the pride of a Prince, Bel acted as if he's not interested at her as well. When she migrated to Las Vegas Bel suppressed the urge to follow her and drag her to Italy instead. After that no news was heard from her again not until years after her disappearance. The rest of the Varia team was watching the TV when a newsflash about an outstanding Japanese designer from London won an award in a well-know and prestigious fashion design contest. Miura Haru. Bel who's holding the remote suddenly dropped the said contraption earning his comrades' attention.

Haru's glowing in front of the camera, her smile is wide and her eyes are sparkling. She's clearly happy about her current life. Bel doesn't know why but he's happy and agitated as well. He left the room leaving his teammates' confused expression. He went straight towards his bedroom and locked himself. If she's happy does that mean she had a 'special' someone that's making her this happy? He suddenly wanted to freak out imagining Haru inside other man's arms. _Damn it! _Bel cursed. He used all the asset of Varia and Vongola and he successfully got Haru's working phone number and cell phone number.

"Bel, Miss Antoinette is here." Lussuria interrupted him from his day dreaming. Bel's face darkened after gritting his teeth. Lussuria did not wait for Bel to answer him back, he returned back to the living room along with the rest of his comrades. Bel sighed wearily before standing up.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Haru, with Belle to her right hand and Prince to her left, walked towards the toy store. After eating from Jollibee; at the sight of a Pikachu mascot in front of the toy store Belle and Prince immediately run towards the mascot. Haru watched her son and daughter with a soft smile across her lips.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Belle cooed while waving at the yellow mascot. Prince patted the side of the mascot and giggled.

"Come mommy; buy Sabrina-chan new clothes." Belle said her Barbie doll – that Belle affectionately calls 'Sabrina' – gift for Belle's third birthday had been her daughter's favorite toys.

"Yes, dear." Haru said in between her giggles. Haru was about to walk again when she saw from her periphery a familiar unruly blonde hair that entered the jewelry store beside the toy store. Haru snapped her head to her right and there saw the familiar back of Belphegor – Haru frowned when she saw a lady with the same age as her with the fallen prince. Haru drag her eyes towards the sign board of the store. 'Gemma' said the board; it is the expensive and famous jewelry store in London. Haru chewed her lower lip and hurriedly pulled her children away from the toy store; earning a confused and curious expression from her son and daughter.

"Mommy?" Prince called out but Haru did not answer her son instead she pulled them towards the elevator that lead to the ground parking lot of the mall.

"Mommy had to do something, baby, mommy will buy you toys some other day okay?" Haru said to Prince and gave her children a small and sad smile. Haru unconsciously played the golden ring on her finger.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

"_Can you tell me why are buying a ring again, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked while she and Haru inspected the ring that the sales lady offered them._

"_Haru doesn't want to attract unnecessary suitors so Haru's going to buy ring so that people may think that Haru is already married."_

"_And why are doing that? You _are _single and Prince and Belle needed a father. You know that."_

"_Haru knows that…" Haru trailed off._

_Kyoko stared at Haru's contemplating face. "Tell me honestly; are you in love with Belphegor-san?"_

_Haru twitched and she scoffed. "H-Haru is not in love with him. Haru admits that she had a crush on him before but that was only childish crush, nothing more. Haru just doesn't want to be in a commitment now."_

_Kyoko was obviously not convinced but she just nodded her head and drop the conversation by helping her best friend choose a ring._

Haru leaned against the tall window of her bedroom, the light coming from the full moon entered her bedroom, and her window overlooked their Japanese style garden. _Haru is not in love with him. _She was a little surprise because she sounded as if she's convincing herself rather than stating a fact. She sighed before walking towards her queen size bed.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

The next day afternoon, Haru pulled her expensive red car and was surprised to see an unfamiliar black Rolls Royce Ghost parked in front of her manor.

"Whose car is that?" she asked her butler motioning her head towards the expensive black car.

"You have a visitor, Lady Haru." He said bowing his head to the lady.

"A visitor? Haru is not expecting anyone today."

"He said he's my Lady's friend back in Japan. He's waiting for you in the living room."

A little bit excited and baffled. Excited that it might be Tsuna or the others, she'd never been able to meet her old friends in Japan because of her busy life and her secret (her children) and baffled because only Kyoko and Chrome knows about her kids. Haru is feet away from the twin oak door that lead to her manor's living room, she heard her children laughing inside the room along with another voice. She sigh before turning the knob only to freeze the moment her eyes laid down at the familiar back of a young man with unruly blonde hair. Haru felt her heart skipped and she momentarily forgot how to breathe. Still her hands on the door knob, Haru clenched the knob.

Her blonde visitor was tickling Prince while Belle's laughing hard besides the two. Prince, in between his giggled, screamed 'enough' while trying to stop the older man from tickling him.

"Mommy!" Belle shouted and automatically sprinted towards the frozen Haru, the latter blink her eyes and drag it towards her approaching daughter, not wanting to meet Bel's eye (hidden beneath his unruly fringes) and kneel down to give her daughter a hug. Bel placed her son down the carpeted floor allowing Prince to run towards Haru to give his mother a hug.

"Welcome home, mommy!" Belle greeted. "Look who's here mommy! He's Uncle Bel, well we called him Bel because his name is hard to say and Uncle Bel said he's a friend of yours from Japan, although Belle doesn't know what Japan is. Is that in London as well mommy?" Belle excitedly said to her still shocked mother.

Haru ignored her daughter and dragged her eyes straight to Bel's face. With those fringes hiding his eyes Haru had a hard time telling what are his emotions but his pursed lips told Haru that the fallen prince is not happy about something. Haru tilted her eyes back to her children when two maids brought a tray full of refreshment for four persons.

"Mildred, can you bring Belle and Prince out in the garden?" she asked the maid with black hair.

"Yes, my Lady." The maid answered before pulling the kids out of the living room; the other maid with brown hair gently closed the door leaving Haru and Bel inside the room.

Silence fall between the two, neither move from their spot as well.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked in calm manner while walking towards her leather single couch and occupy the seat. Bel took a seat on the single couch across the lady.

"It's nice to see you too." Bel mockingly answered earning a roll of eyes from Haru.

"How did you know Haru's address?" she asked instead.

Bel shrugged casually. "I'm a Prince and a Guardian of Varia that's how." He said then roamed his eyes around the living room and spotted a two picture frame sitting on top of the end table next to the long couch. The picture on the right is the sleeping twin – probably in one month or two months old – on the large baby crib. The picture on the left is where a smiling Haru in between Belle and Prince; the two kids had a party hat (Belle smile revealing her dimples on each cheeks while Prince stretched out a hand forming a 'V' sign to the camera) in front of the three is a large cake written with a red icing 'Happy 3rd Birthday Prince & Belle' with a candle shaped in number three. Bel stretched out a small smile seeing the happiness on Haru's eyes but then Bel furrowed his eyebrows.

He roamed his eyes again and stare at the pictures inside the room, there's a picture of Haru on her lap is a three years old Belle in yellow summer dress, there's a picture of Haru kneeling besides a four years old Prince holding a basketball, there's a picture of Haru and the twin on a boat, and a pictures of Haru clad in a swimsuit underneath a see-through robe with Belle in one piece swimsuit around the little girl's waist is an inner tube with Mickey Mouse designed and Prince wearing a short and a flipper around the little boy's neck is a water goggle. There are pictures of both Haru and Belle, Haru and Prince and Haru and the twins but no pictures of the father of the twin. Not a single one.

Prince turned his suspicious gaze at the lady across him.

"Tell me about the father of the twin, Haru, who is he?"

Haru twitched and quickly avoided Bel's gaze. "I-it's none of your business." She said and stands up and opened the door. "Please leave, Bel."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me everything about the father of your children because I'm starting to think I _am_ their father."

Haru dropped her shoulders. "Please Bel just leave."

Belphegor clenched his teeth before walking and standing in front of the frozen lady. "If I looked closely to Prince, I looked just like him when I was five. Not to mention their names; Princess _Belle _and _Prince _Ezekiel? Belle and Prince, is it a coincidence that my nickname is _Bel _and I am a _Prince_?"

Haru started to chew her lower lip and her grip on the door knob tightened. "Am I the father of these kids?"

Haru scoffed still avoiding Bel's gaze. "Well that's presumptuous, they are not—,"

Prince smile sinisterly. "I can always use DNA testing Haru and I can always force the truth out of you but I won't. Now tell me am I the father of Prince and Belle?" he asked again.

When Haru still did not answer he hastily grab Haru by her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Miura Haru, I am only counting to three if you still not going to answer me I really am going to _force _the truth from you."

"One—,"

Haru bite her lower lip but still refuse to answer; she's completely ignoring the stinging pain from her arm.

"Two—," Bel hissed clenching Haru's arm tighter; the latter whimpered and tightly closed her eyes.

Bel heave a deep sighed before cupping Haru face and forcing her to face him. "Two and a half—,"

Haru sob quietly. "Three—,"

"It's you!" Haru exclaimed with her eyes tightly closed. "It's you Bel! Now leave us alone!" Haru screamed while pushing herself from his grip but the blonde prince clenched his grip only tighter.

"Opened those fucking eyes, Haru!" Bel screamed back causing for Haru to whimper, fear slowly engulfing her quivering body, she slowly open her eyes and underneath those blonde fringes Haru can see the death glare of Bel aiming at her. "Five years Haru, you've taken them – MY children – away from for five fucking years and now you're telling me to leave?"

Haru openly sob while trying to remove her face from Bel's grip. "Bel, you're hurting me." She said. Bel freeze for a second before shoving Haru inside the room. Haru planted a hand on her lips while Bel closed the door. Bel pressed his back against the leaf of the door running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?"

"Haru was scared. Haru was scared that you might think Haru was lying. Haru was scared that you might not accept the baby inside her. That's why Haru decided not to tell you anything. Haru didn't even tell Tsuna-san and the others, up until now. Haru's parents, Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan they're the only people know about Prince and Belle."

"When are you planning to tell me all this?"

Haru shook her head. "Haru was never really going to tell you anything, not until her death bed." She mumbled.

Bel snorted. "That's so self-fish of you Haru. What, you wanted the kids grow up without knowing their father?"

"Better than being disowned by their own _father_. Please Bel, go back to your old life and we will also." Haru pleaded.

"No." he answered after the silence, Haru snapped her head to Bel. "You and the kids are going back with me in Italy."

"What?" Haru hissed. "Haru can't go with you and most certainly that the kids are not going with you anywhere. Leave Bel before I call the police."

"On me? A trained assassin? I like to see them try." Bel said dryly.

"You're just going to ruin my life and the kids' life!"

"Who said that? Of course I won't, as a matter of fact I'm going to complete this family."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to marry you."

Haru dropped her jaw and widen her eyes at the smirking Varia Guardian. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"You heard me, we're getting married." He said as if he's taunting Haru.

"B-but you're—with a girl—in the mall!" Haru stuttered.

Bel raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Antoinette?"

Haru narrowed her eyes.

"Jealous?" Bel teased.

Haru choked and glared at Bel. "As if!"

"Well, let me tell you something. Antoinette is my sadistic Boss' fiancée. I volunteered to be her body guard while she buys her wedding ring. It was because of her connection I got your number and address. She's planning on asking you _great_ Miura Haru to design her wedding gown."

Bel leaned forward to Haru after lifting her face through her chin closer to his face. "Now, quit being jealous because sooner we're getting married as well." He said seductively and before Haru can protest he pulled her closer to his body and captured her lips. Bel hungrily and possessively kissed Haru while the latter was at first freeze because of shocked but eventually the familiar warmth coming from the Storm Guardian of Varia's lips cause Haru's arms to wrap itself around Bel's neck by doing so she felt Bel smirk and instantly wrap his arms around her waist pressing her body into his. She moaned when Bel forced his tongue inside her mouth.

His every touch, every kiss, and every caress, it was all familiar to Haru. She felt that the whole world stop spinning she was overwhelmed when she realized the sleeping feelings for the father of her children. Love. She was indeed fallen in love with Belphegor the night they made love but she just shook the feelings. But this feeling awaken the moment she'd tasted Bel's warm lips again.

"Mommy?" they hastily broke apart hearing her daughter's voice, Belle's hand still on the door knob adorned her face is a frown; Prince is standing beside his twin sister with the same confused expression. Haru felt her cheeks burned.

"H-hey, are you done playing already?" Haru guiltily asked kneeling before her children.

Belle nodded and forgetting the 'scene' in an instant. "Mommy we tried to catch butterfly!" Belle said in glee.

The blonde Guardian cleared his throat earning the three's attention. "Mommy is going to tell you something." He said.

Belle and Prince turned their eyes back to their mother their eyes quietly asking 'what?' Haru sighed wearily.

"Do you remember asking mommy about your—daddy?" Haru started.

Belle and Prince nodded. "Yes but Mommy told us that if we're old enough you're going to tell us about daddy." Prince said. Haru nodded and heaved a sigh again.

"Well, daddy is here with us, Uncle Bel is—your daddy." Haru motion her head at Bel standing behind her.

"We're old enough now mommy?"

"Yes."

"Uncle Bel is daddy?"

"Yes."

Belle and Prince stared at Belphegor; the Storm Guardian stared back at _his _children feeling the animosity rise inside his chest. He kneeled down in front of the twin.

"Hey." He said with the lack of something to say.

Belle tilted her small head to her side. "Daddy?" she called out as if ensuring that Belphegor is really their father. When the Prince Ripper nodded at her the little girl widen her smile and wrap her small arms around her father's neck. Overwhelmed at the newly found happiness from his small daughter, Bel wrapped an arm around her daughter's small figure while his other hand caressed her daughter's blonde hair. Bel tilted his eyes to his son. Prince's eyes filled with uncertainty; the little boy dragged his eyes to his mother and when Haru smiled softly and nodded to him; Prince dragged his eyes back to his father and slowly approached his twin sister and his father.

"Hey there son." Bel ruffled his son's blonde locks earning a toothy grin from Prince.

"Daddy let's play basketball!" he said pulling Bel's hand towards the door. Haru wiped off her the tears from her cheeks while chuckling. Bel let his son pulled him out towards the mini court inside their backyard.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Haru filled a one month leave from work. Her Vice President will be temporarily in-charge of their company. She and her kids fly to Japan along with Belphegor of course; Haru finally decided to tell Tsuna and the other the truth about her kids and her (ehem forced ehem) marriage with the Storm Guardian of Varia.

"Hi, Uncles!" Belle and Prince greeted and waved their hands at the dumbfounded tenth Boss of Vongola and at the tenth generation Guardians of the said mafia family.

"Aunt Chrome! Aunt Kyoko!" Belle squealed before running towards the six month pregnant Kyoko and the newly engaged (with a certain scary prefect) Chrome. Kyoko giggled and hug the enthusiastic little girl while Chrome ruffled Prince's blonde hair.

Haru gave Tsuna and his guardian an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry for not telling you, Tsuna-san. It's just that—,"

"No need to explain, Haru, I'm glad that you finally decided to tell us the truth." Tsuna cut off with his kind smile. Haru smile back and nodded. Takeshi ruffled her hair and whispered 'Welcome home' after hugging Haru. Fuuta, Lambo and Ipin hugged Haru while sobbing that they've missed their 'Haru-nee'. Bianchi (although still depressed at Haru) patted Haru's cheek after the latter mumble a sincere apology to the Poison Cooking Hit Woman.

"I still can't believe that you did not tell me anything." The Vongola Storm Guardian muttered. "I'm supposed to be your best friend." He accusingly added.

Haru giggled and hook her arm around Hayato's arm. "I'm sorry Hayato."

Hayato was about to retort back when he felt his pant being tugged by a small hand, Haru and Hayato tilted their eyes down to Belle's brown eyes.

"Are you Uncle Hayato? Mommy said a man with long silver hair is Uncle Hayato. Are you Uncle Hayato?"

Hayato nodded looking unsure. Belle smiled before pulling Hayato's hand, the Storm Vongola Guardian was forced to bend his back towards the little girl and was surprised when Belle suddenly gave Hayato a kiss on his cheek, feeling his cheeks burned Hayato drag his widen eyes to Belle.

"Mommy said Uncle Hayato and Uncle Takeshi are Belle's godfathers. If you're Uncle Hayato that means you're Belle's godfather. Belle already gave Uncle Takeshi a kiss." Belle cheekily earning a chuckled from the silver head Guardian. Haru dragged her eyes at the Rain Guardian – who's still have his hand on the cheek where Belle probably kissed her godfather – Takeshi grinned widely at Haru.

"What's your name?" Hayato softly asked.

"Princess Belle."

"Belle huh? Did you know that your name if translated in Italian means beauty?"

"Does that mean Belle is pretty?"

"Of course, Belle is pretty." Hayato affectionately said then lifted the little girl in his arms. He gave Haru a side-long glance. "You're forgiven." He said earning a small chuckled from Haru.

"Aunt Kyoko why is your tummy big?" Prince asked. Seating on the couch is Kyoko beside her is her husband, the Tenth Generation Boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Prince is on the floor rubbing the swollen womb of Kyoko.

"Because Aunt Kyoko is having a baby." Kyoko answered.

Prince tilted his head to his side. "A baby? Can I be Aunt Kyoko's baby's playmate?"

Tsuna ruffled Prince's hair. "Of course buddy."

"Prince, why won't you play with Akira?" Ryohei said while patting his and Hana's six years old son's head. Ryohei's wife, Sasagawa Hana, is standing beside him.

Akira who had his father's gray hair and toothy grin approached and pulled Prince by the hand. "Come on Prince we're going to play NBA in my PS3."

"I like basketball!" Prince said letting Akira pulled him towards Akira's room.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

Haru affectionately watched her old friends when a pair of arms wrap around her waist from her back. Haru glance at Bel hugging her from her back.

"You're happy." He whispered after planting a soft kiss on Haru's cheek.

"Of course. Haru is finally surrounded by her 'family'. Haru long to see these." She whispered back.

"Marry me?" Bel suddenly said and Haru was taken aback by Bel's sudden proposal.

"Bel, Haru think we should not marry each other when there's no love between us."

"Who said I was not in love with you?" Bel whispered back while traveling his lips down to the side of Haru's neck. "The day I saw you in Tsunayoshi's Inheritance ceremony I was attracted by your innocence and naivety. I never realized that I was in love with you that day."

"The night we made love, that is when I realized that I was in love with you so really can't imagine how I'm pissed off that you don't want to talk about what happened between us and I was furious when you juts suddenly disappeared."

"And when I found out where you are I decided that I will marry you whether you like it or not."

Haru released herself from Bel's arms – her eyes are filled with happiness with Bel's confession. "What if Belle and Prince were not yours are you still willing to marry me?"

Bel smirked but nodded. "Of course and it really did not occur to me that Belle and Prince are someone else's children."

"What, because Prince looks like you?"

"Nope, because I know that you never really in any commitment those five years. That's the reason behind that fake wedding ring on your finger, am I right?" Bel said teasingly into Haru's ears. Haru felt her face burn. "I know that you're still waiting for me." He added and planted a soft kiss on Haru's lips.

"Conceited." Haru said mixtures of amusement and embarrassment across her face.

"Oh yeah, you're still going to pay for that scar on my back. Your dig your nail rather painfully that night." Haru gasped remembering that. Her face redden even more before playfully patting Bel's arms and then she then turned her back to the blonde prince and walked towards her friend but she heard Bel laugh softly.

(◕‿◕ ✿)

**THE END**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **This is for **Cristinne** who requested a Bel-Haru fiction, I don't know if you like though ^^;; anyways how was the ending? Cliché or stupid? Haha I honestly doesn't know how to end this fiction so excuse me for the lame ending ^^;; and oh yeah Sorry for the terrible OOCness of the characters especially Belphegor. Oh well, that's it! Review please!


End file.
